Thaw (Jelsa)
by Rivertothesea
Summary: He was the only friend she'd ever had. She was the first one to see him. And then he was gone. Five years later, Elsa has fallen into the routine of being Queen and getting to know her sister all over again. Until an unwelcome visitor from her past changes everything. Can Jack mend the wounds of the past? And can he keep her safe from the dangers ahead? *Updated Daily*Fluff*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Disney and Dreamworks respectively**

Elsa!" The scream tore from his throat as Jack bolted upright. He scrambled in the darkness, clawing blindly for a girl he had not seen in nearly five years. His fingers gained purchase on no more than cotton sheets and a fluffy throw pillow-but with his brain still caught between the land of nightmares and the waking world, still he fought to save her.

"Jack? Jack!" Tooth had swung open the door, and with a flutter of wings she was at his side. She grabbed his flailing hands, stilling them with her own. "Jack, wake up! You're...you're having a nightmare!"

Her shrill, frightened voice reached deep into his terror, drawing him to the surface. He stopped thrashing, blue eyes blinking up at her in dazed horror. "Elsa. It was Elsa. She's hurt...maybe worse. The sword..." He wrenched free of her grasp, blindly reaching for his staff.

"It's not real, Jack. You know it's not real!" She fluttered back, just as North appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" His heavy accent was deep from slumber.

"Pitch visited Jack!" Tooth fluttered to his side frantically. "It must be Pitch...he was having a nightmare!"

Jack barely heard them. His staff in hand, he was already charging for the door. North's thick arm stopped him in his tracks. "Just stop a minute, son! Pitch is gone. You know that...it will take centuries for him to gain strength enough to be a threat. Whatever you think you saw...it couldn't have been real."

Jack glared up at him, frost creeping down the length of his staff as his hand wound tighter against it. "It was real. I don't know if it was Pitch's work or not. But it wasn't a dream...or a nightmare. It was a vision, North...of something that's really going to happen. Or something that already did. And that's why I need to go. I need to find her. I need to save her if I can." He didn't have time to explain just how he knew what he'd seen was true-but he knew it just the same.

"What's happening?" Bunny had stepped into the picture.

"Elsa. She was exiled...until some men captured her and brought her back to the castle. Something happened...she was stumbling through the snow...maybe lost, I don't know. But then she fell, and he...he swung the sword right for her..." Jack had gotten past North, but it was Bunny who stopped him again.

"Who, mate? Pitch? Pitch hurt her?" All three of them looked as if they didn't believe a word he was saying.

"No. The man that captured her. I need to find her. I need to see..." Jack couldn't bring himself entertain the possibility of a world that no longer had Elsa in it. "Let me go." He wrenched free of Bunny's grasp, making it out into the corridor.

"Jack!" North's thunderous voice nearly shook the walls.

Jack whirled. "North, I'm going!"

"And what if it was Pitch that showed you this vision? What then? You'll be leading him straight to her." North was standing in the doorway, flanked by Bunny and Tooth. All three of them were looking at him desperately. "Let Bunny or Tooth go to check on her. Don't open old wounds."

"If it was Pitch, then he already knows. And everything I've done to try to keep her safe...then it'll have been for nothing, anyway. I never should have left her, North. I'm going back...no one else. And if she's alive...I'm not making that mistake again." Jack didn't wait for a response. He climbed from the window, letting the icy north winds claim him and guide him on his way to Arendelle.


	2. Reunion

Our paths are never carved from certain ground. The hills and valleys upon which our bricks are laid can be treacherous in their own right-but it is the journey that makes our lifetimes beautiful. Each unexpected turn, every unforeseen curve helps to write each chapter of our lives, so our story can be complete when our pages wither with age and the time comes to close our book forever.

No chapter comes to a close without a new adventure on the rise. It is on fresh pages that we find Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendale...having recently accepted her magical abilities and reunited with her sister and her kingdom, everything was beginning to look up for her. She had finally been accepted for who she was, and even better, she had finally accepted herself. Her future was bright-she could barely wait to embark on her queenly responsibilities and get to know her sister all over again. She even had new friends-Kristoff, the burly blonde who seemed to have captured Anna's heart, and Olaf, the sweet little snowman she's created by accident on the North Mountain. She finally had a family again, and she intended to enjoy every second of it.

They day had been eventful. Elsa had risen early to attend a breakfast meeting with several dukes to discuss trade agreements. By noon.m, the entire castle was bustling with excitement-there would be a gala that evening, following an official gate opening ceremony. It had been Elsa's idea, and Anna had been delighted. There would be no more isolation for either of them.

The ceremony had been touching as Elsa delivered a speech she'd been working on that week. And when the gates finally opened, the party had gone into full swing. Anna and Kristoff had danced, Elsa had sipped wine from one of the dignitaries, and Olaf had wandered about, gettig hugs from all who'd oblige him. The sisters even managed to steal some time to be together, giggling as they reminiced about their childhood years together and over Anna's antics in the halls of the castle during their separation.

As the evening wore on, Elsa even began to agree to dancing partners. One of the nobleman from the announcing kingdom, Sir walden, had spun her gracefully across the ballroom twice, and the dignitary that had gifted Arendale the wine had stepped in for a catchy number. Kristoff even took her hand, and the two shared a jovial conversation about the ball and their mutual adoration for Anna. By the end of the songs, Elsa had decided that she hoped the two were quite right for each other-as log as they took it slow.

It was nearing the first hour of the morning when finally Elsa bid her guests goodnight. The gala had been a huge success, and she was wearing a broad smile as she closed her door behind her. Elsa made her way to her armoire, her fingers swiftly removing the braid from her golden stands. It felt good to let it down, though she would never do so outside of her room. It hung in soft white gold waves down to the small of her back, and as she rummaged for a suitable nightgown, she tried to remember the last time she had gotten it cut.

There was a soft thud against her window.

Elsa jumped, whirling in the direction of the sound. Everything appeared to be just as it should-nothing askew, nothing out of place. Her brows furrowed...could it have been a bird? It wasn't unheard of during the summer months, after all. And if it had been a bird, what if the poor thing was out there still alive and suffering? That just wouldn't do.

Elsa drew the curtains open wide, flinging open the window. The summer air was sweet against her face as she looked down, trying to spot anything on the pavement below. The darkness was broken by the full moons light, but she could see nothing below. In fact, the world outside seemed to be just as calm and quiet as any other night. How strange...

Motion to the left caught her eye.

Elsa's head snapped in the direction of the movement, but what she saw there was something she simply couldn't believe. Or rather, someone. Even curled against the side of the castle, it was obvious that he was very tall and lean of build. His silvery white hair, still kept in fashionable disarray, shimmered in the moonlight. She was vaguely aware that his wardrobe had not changed much-he still wore a blue hooded sweatshirt and brown canvas pants, his curled staff secured in one pale hand.

His eyes...

They had always been a brilliant shade of blue, with the ability to take away one's breath with the weight of their intensity. Elsa had always wondered how it was possible for emotion to be displayed so clearly in one's gaze-happiness and mischief had always danced freely in those blue depths. It had been five years since she had looked into the eyes of Jack Frost, but their ability shock her to her very core had not skipped a beat. She had never witnessed anything so haunting as what she saw in those blue pools just then-panic, desperation, pain...and yet, something else. Something warmer.

Something she didn't stick around to identify.

Elsa swept back into her room, slamming the window shut behind her. "Must have been rather potent wine..." She mumbled her to herself as she closed the curtains. Her hammering heart was proof that even she did not believe the logic her brain was trying to convince her of.

She was nearing the armoire when the window swung open. She froze, spinning on her heel toward the sound. Ice chips shot from her raised fingertips, embedding themselves in the window trim and surrounding wall. What they did not do, however, was effect the figure standing in front of the window. In fact, he didn't even flinch.

He was the spirit of winter, after all.

And he was standing in her room for the first time in five years.

"Wow. Impressive." He told her, flashing her the very same half smirk that had plagued her dreams in the months after he'd left. "You've been practicing, I see."

Elsa's jaw dropped slightly, her mind struggling to comprehend the reality of his presence. Jack Frost. In her room. It had been five years since she'd last laid eyes on the boy who'd been her best friend-her only friend. Five years since he'd disappeared without even giving her a goodbye. Five years since she'd been forced to realize that she was really an truly alone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She wasted no time on pleasantries.

"It's nice to see you too, Elsa." That damn grin didn't leave his face as he moved, sitting on the surface of her desk. His staff was propped between his knees, and he rested his cheek against it as he peered at her. "What a party, huh? I don't think I've ever seen this place so busy."

She glared at him. "Things change in half a decade."

This time his smirk did fade. His icy blue eyes trailed over her, right from the top of her head to the tip of her Aqua hued heels. "Yeah. I guess they do, don't they?" It would have been clear even to the blind that he was not speaking of the castle, but of her.

"Except for you, of course. You're still exactly the same." Elsa sniffed.

"I won't complain. It's not so bad looking young forever." He shrugged, that smirk returning in full force.

"That's clearly not what I meant. You know Jack, when we were actually friends, I didn't mind having an unannounced guest. I even looked forward to it. But I feel vastly different over such matters now-especially when my guest is without invitation. And yours ran out five years ago. Now, tell me what you want to I can be rid of you. I've things to do in the morning."

Jack raised a brow. If her words had effected him at all, it didn't show-something that both frustrated and infuriated her. "I was in the neighborhood...is it so wrong to touch base with an old friend?"

"Of course not." She raised her chin, fixing him with a cold stare. "But I'd like to remind you that we are no longer friends, Jack Frost. In fact, I question the integrity of the notion that we ever were."

Jack's smirk faded for a moment, a shimmer of something passing through his gaze. Shame? Regret? Elsa couldn't pinpoint it before he masked it entirely with a broad grin and a roll of his crystal gaze. "Really, Elsa...after all the time we spent together? Don't be so dramatic."

Elsa's jaw dropped at his audacity. Yes, they had spent many evenings together, filling her time of isolation as a teen with whimsical dreams and playful games. He had been one of the most important people in her young life-the one thing she had to look forward to when her entire world had consisted of no more than a single bedroom. He'd been the one person she hadn't had to be scared she'd hurt.

But one day, he simply hadn't shown up. Or the next. Or the day after that. Elsa had waited faithfully near the window day after day, watching for her friend to return. And then, her parents were lost at sea, and her entire world had come crashing down upon her. And Jack? He had never shown up again.

"Dramatic? You listen here, Jack..." She began, her fists balled at her sides.

"The place looks great, you know." Jack interrupted, meandering around her bedroom as if he owned the place. "People looked like they were having a great time. What changed your mind about opening the gates?"

Elsa couldn't believe how bold he was...sweeping into her room after 5 long years, as if no time had passed. As if he hadn't abandoned her. "A lot has happened since you disappeared, Jack. Five years is a long time." She said frostily.

"I've got no where to be. Tell me about it." He said, making himself comfortable on the corner of her bed.

"What do you think you're doing? Get up! And while you're at it...get out! It isn't proper for a man to be in the queen's quarters at this hour." She tried to keep her voice lowered, and it came out like a hiss between her clenched teeth.

"Queen, huh? Wow. My apologies, your majesty." He gave a bow from his seated position. "But I wouldn't worry...they can't see me anyway, remember?" There was that smirk again.

Elsa groaned in frustration. "What will it take to get you to realize I don't want you here?"

"A lot. Because I know it's not true. I know I missed you...so you had to have missed me, too." His logic was enough to make her want to smack him.

"That might be the case if you hadn't disappeared without a single word. But you did." She didn't want him in her room even a second longer. It was too much...and if she got any more agitated, her powers would surely misbehave.

"Duty called. Can you fault me for that? I told you about the guardians and how I was chosen. I couldn't help it, Elsa. Really...I'm sorry." He had stopped smiling that stupid smile, and he was looking at her intently.

It would be far too easy to let herself fall into those eyes. Far too easy let herself let go of the anger and the hurt she's carried for the years of his absence. Far too easy to slip back into their old routine. But she couldn't...she wouldn't...do those things. She was no longer a teenager with a broken heart that desperately needed his presence. She was a Queen with responsibilities, with a sister and friends. She did not need him anymore...even if a secret part of her would always yearn for the fun innocence of their previous friendship.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jack. It's late, and I've meetings to attend  
>tomorrow. Please...just go." Elsa put her hands on her hips, careful to keep her expression closed.<p>

"Will you talk to me tomorrow?" He asked softly. "After your meetings?"

Elsa resisted the urge to scream. "If I say yes, does it mean you'll let me retire?"

"Yep." He smiled brightly as he nodded with great enthusiasm.

"Fine. Now goodnight!" She pointed toward the window.

Jack rose from the bed, bowing towards her. "Goodnight, Queen Elsa." She rolled her eyes, stepping past him and back to the armoire to retrieve a resting gown.

"What are you doing?" She nearly shrieked when she turned, seeing him seated on the floor, back against the wall as if he were settling in for the night ahead.

"You didn't think I'd leave did you? I'm holding you to that deal. If I go, you'll avoid me like the plague." He drew his hood up around his white hair, as of closing the discussion.

"Jack Frost...you _are _the plague!" She growled at him. He looked so damn self satisfied down there on the floor-she wanted to storm over to him and let him have it. But giving him the satisfaction seemed like a fate worse than death for her right then.

"You know what? Fine. If you want to be uncomfortable all night, go ahead." Elsa stormed behind the privacy screen to change. She made quick work of undressing, throwing her dress on the floor. She'd probably never get the wrinkles out, but she didn't care. "That doesn't mean I still won't avoid you. I don't owe you anything." She slipped her nightgown on. Seafoam green in color, the silk clung to her hips and chest like a second skin. The neckline plunged low, and the back showed bare flesh all the way to the small of her back. Only two thin straps held it on her shoulders, without even a hint of sleeve. It was one of her newest pieces...selected for its beauty, but also for its daring shape. Since her time at the Ice Palace, she'd taken an appreciation for less than contemporary clothing. Such things were not proper for her daily life, of course...so she indulged in them in her private hours.

She stepped out from behind the screen, moving immediately to the bed. "Really, the nerve! Imposing yourself on me like this, knowing full well I can't even sic my guards on you. How low!" She was grumbling as she turned down the blankets. She glanced his way when she received not even a single smart remark from him in response.

Jack was staring at her with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. His expression was the same as as a blind man who has been granted a moment of sight might look upon the ocean...with complete and unrestricted awe. Panicked, Elsa looked down upon herself, fearing that in her haste she'd not dressed fully. Only then did she realize the selection of her gown. In her normal state of mind, she would have raced to cover herself, yelled for him to shield his eyes. After all-no man had ever seen her in her nightclothes, and certainly no man had ever looked at her as Jack was right then. But in that moment, she was oddly satisfied with his reaction. It would do him some good to be tortured if he insisted on sitting in her room all night. "I hope the frostbite bites." She told him stiffly as she climbed into bed, giving him a clear view of her bared back as she turned out the light.

"Hey Elsa?" His low voice broke the silence.

"What now?" She hissed.

"You look really good in that color." He whispered.

"Shut up, Jack." She put her pillow over her head.

He apparently hadn't heard her. "And I like your hair down..."

"One more word and I'll freeze your lips shut!" She was seriously considering throwing the lamp in his general direction.

She could hear his effort to conceal his chuckle. "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Humph." Was the only response she offered.


	3. Promise

She was safe.

Whatever he had seen in his nightmare had either not yet happened, or was already over. Elsa was whole and very much alive...full of the same spunk he'd known her to have all those years ago. Time had been kind to her, blossoming her from a leggy blonde teen into a woman with the kind of beauty that took your breath away.

Jack had noticed women before, of course-winter spirit or not, he was still male. But no one had ever caused him to forget his own name, like the sight of Elsa, all grown up. Seeing her in that entirely different light had not been something he'd been prepared for in the slightest. And maybe that was what had stopped him from telling her the real reason for his visit.

He hadn't meant for her to hear him. The shock of seeing her through the window alive as well had left him off his guard. And then when she'd looked at him...looked at him and actually saw him, regardless of the passage of years-he'd been shocked. Shocked right into falling back into their old banter-even if Elsa hadn't appreciated it.

He hadn't wanted to scare her. Even seeing that she was alive had not taken away his fear-there had to be some explanation as to why he'd seen those horrific images in his sleep. She hadn't reacted well to his presence-she no longer trusted him, and he couldn't fault her for that. If he tried to tell her there was a danger he couldn't yet explain, she would no more have believed it than she did his apology.

He would tell her everything the next day. It wouldn't be easy to get her to afford him time, but he wouldn't back down. Something was about to happen...and somehow, it involved her. Jack still wasn't entirely sure he believed Pitch was working behind the scenes...they had decimated him, after all. North had had a point...five years wouldn't gave been enough time for him to gain the kind of strength it would take to be any real threat to the Guardians...or even to Elsa.

"Jack..."

He froze. His name had been soft on her lips, more of a sigh than anything. Was she awake? "Elsa?" He whispered, getting to his feet.

He neared her bedside and dropped to a knee in front of her. Her eyes were closed, a small furrow between her brows. One bare arm was tucked neatly beneath her cheek, the other resting against the dip of her waist. A few strands of white gold had fallen across her forehead, the rest of her long locks spilling across her pillow.

The light from the moon fell upon her in such a way that she appeared angellic beneath the glow. Innocent, sweet...and clearly beautiful. She'd always been pretty...he'd admitted that much long ago. But now, being able to look freely upon her...Jack could see just how stunning she truly was. Jack had seen beauty before- in snow capped mountains, in rolling plains, in thundering waterfalls. He'd watched sunsets over canyons and sunrises on the bluffs of great mountains. He'd seen the northern lights dance with the heavens and comets weave between the stars.

Not a bit of it compared to Elsa.

"Don't leave..." She murmured the furrow between her brows deepening as she worried in her dreams. "Please don't leave again..."

She was clearly still asleep, with no knowledge of what she was saying. Even so, those softly mumbled words broke him inside. God, what had he done to her? He'd honestly believed she would grow up, chalk his appearances up to childhood fantasy, marry, and live her days in bliss forever after. He hadn't expected to cross her path again...but he'd always assumed that if he did, she'd be happy enough in her new life not to care about his abandonment.

He'd been so wrong.

He'd hurt her worse than he'd ever meant to...he could see it now. Her hostility had been a front, a way to cope with his presence. It was in her dreams that she was most honest-and being confronted with the aftermath what he'd done hurt worse than anything he'd ever known.

Jack reached out, brushing the errant strands of blonde from her forehead. "I won't leave you, snowflake. I won't ever do that again." It hadn't been a promise he'd been prepared to keep back then. So much had been at stake...he'd had no way of knowing how the tides would turn. Or how the current would break them apart. But now? Jack knew himself, knew his purpose-and understood that Elsa had always been a part of it. He couldn't explain just how, or why...but she needed him. He could sense it just the same as he could sense the changing of the seasons. It was a reality that could no longer be overlooked.

He was her guardian now too.


	4. Rise and Shine

Elsa yawned, stretching lithely against the plush pillows and blankets of her bed. The sunlight filtering in through the window was bright, indicating it would be a beautiful...

The window.

Elsa sat up quickly, squinting against the sunlight as she looked toward the window. Or rather...below it. The space on the carpet was empty, and the window was shut firmly, giving no indication of disturbance. The unwelcome weight of disappointment settled on her, and Elsa shook her head at her own stupidity. Of course it had been a dream. She'd over indulged on wine and dreamt that Jack Frost had come in the night. It was no more than that. How foolish could she be, thinking he'd really come back after years of seperation?

Except it had felt so real...

"Interesting hair style, Your Majesty."

Elsa let out a little yelp of surprise, whipping in the direction of the voice. That smooth, mischievous voice. Jack was seated on her desk chair, twirling a pencil around his fingers like a miniature baton. If he'd slept at all, it didn't show-he looked just as full of life as he had the night before.

"My...what...? What are you still doing here?" Elsa stammered, though her hands automatically rose to her blonde strands. She'd left them free when she went to bed, and didn't need a mirror to know that they were haphazard at best.

"Aw, don't try to hide it. You're happy to see me." He smirked at her, dropping the pencil back on the desk. He rose, one hand wrapping around his staff as he leaned against it. His hair hung across his brows, and he fixed her with a teasing grin. "You sure have a lot to say in your sleep."

Elsa gasped, mortified. "You stayed in my room the whole night? You watched me sleep?" Her voice was shrill.

He winced at the shrillness in her voice. "Hey, the servants will think you've lost it." He nodded his head toward the door. "And I didn't watch. I listened, mostly."

"Listened to what?!" She hissed.

"Ohh you know...your confession of undying love, how you think I'm the best looking man in all the land..."

Elsa threw her pillow, hitting him square in his smug face. "I did not say anything of the sort, Jack Frost! And I'll have you know that it is downright creepy that you stayed here all night. If I had known for even a second that you were serious..."

"Hey, hey...c'mon now. I was kidding." He tossed the pillow she'd hit him with on the corner of the bed. "Even spirits need a recharge once in a while. I slept right against that wall, like I said I was going to. Woke up maybe ten minutes before you."

Elsa frowned. "It's still improper..."

"For what? Elsa, we couldn't have been further apart. It's not like I was in bed with you." Elsa paled considerably at the mention of such a notion...though if he noticed, he gracefully avoided the topic. "Besides, even if someone had poked their head in...no one can see me anyway, remember?"

"That's not the point." Elsa growled.

"You sure are grumpy in the morning." He observed, peering out the window to the courtyard below. "Maybe a little stroll in the sunlight would do you some good. Would you walk with me?"

Elsa got out of bed, still trying to smooth her hair with her hands. "I have meetings. I told you that." She didn't bother going to her armoire for clothing. Today, she'd dress in her magic. She was headed straight for the bathroom when Jack's cold fingers encircled her arm, effectively stopping her. She bit back a gasp of surprise, looking up at him.

He was close. Too close. Close enough for her to see the snowflake pattern of his shockingly blue irises, to smell that rustic, woodsy fragrance that had always been him. She knew she needed to step back, step away...but her feet refused to move, as if each one were made of heavy blocks of ice.

"Elsa...it's important, okay? No fun and games. I really do need to talk to you." The humor had faded from his eyes, giving iway to an urgency that was intense enough to quiet any smart remarks she might have countered with.

Elsa stared up at him for a long moment. Gone was his smirk, the devilish charm. In a single moment, his entire facade had dissipated...and Jack looked vulnerable. She couldn't recall having ever seeing him look that way...and honestly, it scared her a little.

"Okay, Jack." She nodded. "There's a pond, to the east of the castle..."

"I know it." He confirmed.

"I'll meet you there just past sunset. My meetings should be done by then." Oh, it was stupid...agreeing to meet with him again. His abandonment had left her raw...the wounds had scabbed over, but his unexpected appearance had torn them wide once more. It would be hard enough to push him from her mind even now-and it would only get more difficult the more contact she had with him.

Whatever he had to say couldn't possibly be borne of anything positive. It was bad enough to bring him back to Arendale-to bring him back to her when he obviously had wanted to stay away. Perhaps she needed to hear it.

"Do you promise, Elsa? You won't avoid me?" He still hadn't let go of her.

"No, I won't avoid you. Now, please let me shower before I'm late." She pulled free of his grasp. The sensation of his icy fingers persisted in her skin, rising gooseflesh on its surface. She reached for the bathroom door, then paused. "Why didn't you just tell me last night if it's so important?" She asked, frowning at him over her shoulder.

Jack cocked a brow. "Because I was too busy trying to keep you from turning your bedroom into a skating rink?"

"Oh please. I've got more control than that now." She scoffed, though she knew he was right. Her emotions had been riled, and his light humor had kept her focused enough to keep control. "See you later, Jack." And with that, she escaped to the privacy of the bathroom. A click of the lock finalized her retreat.

There was a brief rap on the door. "Elsa?" Jack called.

She gritted her teeth. "What do you want? What must I do to gain privacy in my own room?"

"I still really like that color on you." She could hear the smile in his voice.

Elsa unlocked the door, flinging it open as she charged out. "You listen to me Jack...Jack?"

The room was empty, the window dangling open in the summer breeze. With a small shriek of frustration, Elsa returned to her shower. Damn him!


	5. Breakfast

"Elsa, wasn't the gala just perfect? I don't think I've ever danced so much in my life!" Anna gushed from over a plate heaped with eggs, sausage, and what appeared to be a chocolate croissant, likely a leftover from the French tradesman that had attended the festivities.

Breakfast had been well underway by the time Elsa had finished preparing herself for the day. She'd found Kristoff and Anna sitting across from one another, sharing a light conversation that had her sister's giggles echoing in the halls. Olaf had been attempting to climb into a chair that had been entirely too tall for his short stature. After giving him a boost, Elsa had served herself tea and taken a seat next to the lovebirds.

"Yes, it really was. My feet are still a little sore." Elsa remarked with a little grin.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you dancing! And you're good at it, too! Who would have known!" Anna took a healthy bite of her croissant.

Elsa managed to suppress the frown that wanted to claim her lips. Jack had taught her to dance during one of the nights when they'd tired of playing with their frosty powers and dreaming big dreams of what they'd one day see and do. He'd been a patient teacher, and she'd been apt pupil.

She just wanted to forget him, if only for a little while.

"I'm just a natural I guess!" She injected a ray of sunshine into her voice, and if it sounded unnatural, Anna didn't seem to notice. "So, Kristoff-did you manage to acquire some business associates in between dance numbers?" Elsa had recently appointed him the official liaison for all ice export for the kingdom, much to the burly man's delight. He'd taken the offer with great seriousness, and was forming an impressive network of interested buyers.

"Oh, I'd say it was a successful evening." The blonde male smiled, nodding toward Anna. "A Swedish ambassador, for one. I don't think she'll be running out of chocolate anytime soon."

"I love chocolate!" Olaf piped up. He'd helped himself to a croissant as well, and the evidence was marked by splotches across his mouth and cheeks.

"I think you'll need some new snow, silly man." Elsa commented, snapping her fingers. The snow from his custom little flurry cloud began to fall harder. With a gleeful laugh, the snowman began catching flakes and wiping them across his face. After a few handfuls, he looked good as new. Elsa offered Kristoff a kind smile. "I'm glad your networking was sucessful."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." He answered respectfully.

"Kristoff, Elsa is fine." She reminded him gently.

Anna raised a brow. "Why aren't you eating? These croissants are sinful!"

Elsa chuckled as her sister stuffed the rest of er pastry in her mouth. "I think I overdid the chocolate last night. They're all yours. Besides, I'm sure a light fare will be provided for the meeting I have this morning. I'll nibble then."

"Overdid it on the wine maybe..." Anna said with a snicker.

"And stayed up too late talking to someone." The snowman had jumped down from his chair and had waddled over to Elsa's side. "What's a plauge?"

"Olaf!" Elsa cried.

"What's he talking about?" Kristoff asked.

"You had a visitor?" Anna looked amused.

"No! No I most certainly did not." Elsa shook her head. "I had a nightmare and Olaf must have overheard me yelling out in my sleep."

"Oh ok." Olaf seemed to have forgotten about his question, and quickly moved on to a new and even more mortifying one. "But who's Jack? Whatever a plauge is, it doesn't sound like fun. And if Jack is one..."

"It was a nightmare, Olaf. I'm sure you just misheard whatever I was mumbling." Elsa could feel her cheeks beginning to grow flame hot.

"Okay but..." The snowman continued.

"Olaf, I feel our kitchen staff in in the midst of a hug shortage. Why don't you remedy that?" Elsa managed to keep her poise despite the hammering of her heart. Oh, how se wished the little snowman would just get distracted!

Olaf smiled hugely. "Hey, I can fix that!" He waddled off in the direction of the kitchen, and Elsa shook her head with a grin.

"Doesn't take much to convince him." Kristoff chuckled as he rose from his seat. "I better get going...I've got some work that needs to be done before we visit with family later."

"Should I meet you by the courtyard?" Anna asked, her blue eyes alight with excitement.

"Sure. We can pack a lunch and picnic on the way." Kristoff smiled, nodding to them both. "Have fun, ladies."

"Isn't he just dreamy?" Anna cooed after he was out of sight, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

Elsa chuckled softly. "He is a good looking man. And even more important, he seems like a nice one." She genuninaly liked Kristoff, and appreciated how happy he seemed to make her sister. "Just take it slow, okay?"

Anna nodded. "I learned my lesson...believe me. But Kristoff isn't like Hans..."

"Oh, he's nothing of the sort. But enjoy the journey. Half the fun is in the courtship, isn't it?" Elsa took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I guess so." Anna finished off the juice she had in her glass. "Are you ok, Elsa? Nightmares are no fun..."

"I'm fine. I get them from time to time, after everything that happened...but it's to be expected." It wasn't fully a lie. She did get nightmares where Anna had never thawed. The previous night just hadn't hosted such vivid horror.

"Well, everything worked out. You shouldn't worry so much." Anna said matter of factly. Elsa slightly envied her sisters ability to move on, but was pleased she had.

"Queen Elsa?" Olga, one of the housemaids, had appeared in the entryway.

"Good Morning, Olga." Elsa greeted her with a bright smile. She thoroughly enjoyed the older woman, who had a motherly place around the castle.

"Good morning to you. And you as well, Miss Anna." The brunette smiled warmly at the sisters, before looking to Elsa once more. "The dignitaries are beginning to gather in the conference room. Might I tell them you'll be along shortly?"

"Yes, please. I'm just finishing up here." Elsa raised her cup, indicating the camomile tea within.

Olga frowned. "Is that all? You're such a slight little thing. All this food, and you opt for tea. You'll blow away one day, I swear it!"

Elsa chuckled, hugging the older woman tight. "You worry too much, Olga. I'll be just fine."

"Olga, can I pack up a lunch? Kristoff and i are going to see his family today !" Anna was on her feet as well.

"You should have the appetite of your sister. Men like curves on a woman, you know. That Frenchman sure seemed interested yesterday evening..." Olga continued.

"Do we have chicken?" Anna persisted.

"I'm not shopping for suitors, Olga. Leave that to the princess." Elsa patted Anna on the shoulder affectionately as she passed her. "Have fun with Kristoff today. I'll see you at dinner."

"Humph." Olga rolled her eyes, then reached for Anna's hand. "Come along then. We'll see what we can rummage up for you and that hunk of a man."

Elsa watched as the two disappeared to the hallway, an affectionate little smile resting on her lips. She still had trouble believing how fortunate she had was, and how rich and full her life had become. So much had changed since the unfortunate events of her coronation, and she ha never believed that she could be so happy.

The only hinderance was Jack Frost appearing at her windowsill.

She would turn him away later. Make it clear that she no longer had a place for him in her life. It was the only way...she couldn't trust him, and did not want to experience the pain she felt when he'd left all over again. It would be easier to let him go now, before he became a fixture in her life. Before he got too close.

Her decision made, the Queen turned on her heel and headed for the meeting room. She's not let thoughts of the pale haired young man interfere with the work she had to do-her kingdom depended on her, and she wouldn't let them down.


	6. Dark Agenda

Darkness knows no boundary. We cannot run from it, for it will always cast upon us. Like death, it is one of the few guarantees were are granted in this life. Even when it seems like it's lonely grasp is far, far away-soon enough, we will all find ourselves in the palm of its hand. And if we are especially unlucky, the darkness will keep the company of an even worse opponent-fear. And if we feed it, it will grow.

The wheel had already been set in motion. The terror that was cast on Arendelle from Elsa's powers had woken a particularly interested subject. A being that had, just five years prior, been nearly eliminated by the Guardians. Pitch Black had been forced deep into his lair, weakened by his own fear and wounded by the lack of children who feared him. It had been his greatest failure, and recovering from such a loss might have taken a thousand years.

If not for his new friend.

He wasn't sure just how the hooded figure had found him, but it had not taken long for the two to come to an understanding. The Reaper wanted free reign to collect souls. Pitch wanted power. Their common enemy was the Man in the Moon, and the minions he'd hired to protect the world.

It had been a month since the Reaper's arrival. Pitch felt stronger every day, and grew more and more impatient to launch the attack they'd been planning. It would be delightful to see the shock on the Guardians faces when he introduced them to his new friend. He could not wait to watch the lights of the world extinguish for the last time. But most of all, he could not wait to see Jack Frost fall to his knees in despair when they took his little Ice Queen away.

"Oh, just look at her. Such a regal little queen, isn't she?" Pitch stared intently into the swirling smoke that danced over his fingertips. Within the vapor, images of the slender blonde could be seen in perfect clarity. She was walking down a cavernous hall, her chin held high and determination etched into every inch of her pretty face. "Who would ever guess that she would wield the power of a thousand storms? By birth, at that!"

The dark figure in the corner said nothing...but he never did, and so far as Pitch knew, he never had. Words weren't necessary for the cloaked creature-he communicated in a vastly different way. The insightful mist for instance-able to peek in on just about anyone, with a mere whisk of the creature's skeletal hand. It was a trick Pitch admired deeply, and often wondered if he could perfect for himself.

The images in the smoke shifted, and the familiar and much hated face of Jack Frost appeared. The intervening bastard was sitting on the high branch of a tree, looking dreamily toward the castle in the distance. The Queens castle. There was a small smile riding his lips, and Pitch wanted to tear it right off. "And him? What a pathetic fool!" He snarled. "I can't waiting for the moment we take everything that has ever mattered to him and crush it right before his very eyes!"

The smoke swirled, traveling along the floor before rising along the impossibly tall stature of its creator. It then blinked from existence, leaving the room darker without its sickly glow.

"What are you waiting for? They'll be together soon. Taking her will be easier than robbing a child of his dreams." Pitch's patience was wearing thin. He'd been waiting hundreds of years to take down the Guardians, and now that he wasn't alone in his efforts, he was eager to act.

The Demon of Death floated closer, dwarfing Pitch when he came to a rest in front of him. The cloaked head turned, and a gloved hand raised. The smoke seemed to come from every angle of the room, swirling higher and higher. In the cloud, images began to form-though the people were not any that Pitch knew. Men, women, children. Some coughing, lying feverish in beds. A battlefield, strewn with bodies. Empty fields where crops should have grown, the earth parched and dry. Each frightful scene faded to the next, before the Reaper waved off the smoke once more.

"Delightful as that all appeared, I don't think I quite understand." As if on cue, a thunderous crescendo began in the four cavernous halls that lead to the room in which they now stood. The stone walls shook, and Pitch stepped back, alarmed that they might fall down around him.

Four impossibly huge equines skidded to a halt. The first was a sickly yellow in hue, it's eyes bulbous and pus filled. A thick, putrid substance frothed from its mouth, and it dragged one overgrown hoof against the cobblestone floor as it threw its head. The second was reddish, tall and proud and corded with muscle. Armor covered it's breast and face, and it's eyes glowed demonically from beneath the faceplate. The third was rail thin, it's ribs and pelvic bones protruding grossly from beneath a pale hide.

It was the last that made even Pitch a little uneasy.

The horse was blacker than the night, it's eyes empty sockets that glistened wetly in the dim light. Blood dripped endlessly from its nostrils, and when it opened its maw to release a sound he was sure no natural horse could ever make, he saw its gums were lined with jagged teeth that resembled razor blades.

The Reaper approached the black horse, touching its muzzle affectionately. "What...what in the bloody hell are these?" Pitch asked in amazement.

The Reaper pointed at him, and Pitch's vision clouded. It was another trick of the shrouded being-taking ones sight to communicate his intentions through visions. Pitch saw the Nightmares he had crafted only five years prior...the horses who had helped him to very nearly defeat the Guardians. His lips drew back in a silent snarl at the reminder of his failure-but then the vision faded away. The next was the Bible, opened to reveal the book of Revelations. The last was the Reaper, perched atop the hellish black horse with Pitch in the saddle of an equally dark animal at his side.

"Armageddon. You've crafted the creatures of the Armageddon. Pestilence, War, Famine, and...Death." Pitch said in wonder as his vision began to return to normal. His eerie yellow gaze shot to the Reaper. "Genius! How incredibly genus!" He nearly shrieked in delight. "You've taken my Nightmares and turned them into the one thing all people fear. Terror will be in the heart of every human! They will all believe in me!" Pitch watched as the horses slowly disappeared, vaporizing right before his very eyes. Looking back to the Reaper, he continued. "And you? You'll get all the souls you could ever want-and the Guardians will be no match to either of us. Oh, how I'm sorry I've doubted you. I see now. I see what you are preparing."

The Reaper stared at him, making no motion that he'd even heard Pitch's words. "But what of the girl? She needs no one to believe, and her powers are strong." Pitch wondered aloud.

The Reaper waved a hand, and Pitch saw a casket. "Well, that answers that...oh, how delightful. And it will just kill Frost!" Another vision, this one of the Guardians arguing amongst themselves. Jack Frost escaping into the wind, clearly searching for something. Ahh, Elsa. "She is your bargaining chip. The one that can tear their bonds. By taking her, we'll ensure he'll abandon his vows. There will be a rift amongst them...and they'll be weak. And that's when it's my turn. I'll see to it you get each one of their souls. Each one except Frost's. His will be free to roam eternity on an earth were everything he's ever loved has perished. Free to remember, free to fear!" Pitch cried gleefully, throwing his hands up in the air.

The Reaper gave a single nod of his concealed head, then pointed at Pitch. "I'll be patient. And when it's time, I'll be ready." He answered, bowing his head just slightly toward the demon. Something told him the wait would not be long.


	7. Queenly Duties

Elsa had been fearful that her concentration would lapse during the various topics of the meeting agenda...that her mind would wander and obsess over her upcoming conversation with Jack. Or worse, that she would unwillingly reminisce over the good times they'd had together, before he'd torn everything apart.

Those fears were laid to rest quite early, however. She'd greeted the dignitaries and tradesmen, made small talk where it was necessary, and then called the meeting to order. A brief glance at the reports before her drew her brows together in concern, before she glanced at Frans, the head of trade.

"These can't possibly be correct. Import is at a 30% decline, Frans. How is that possible?" She asked.

"Your Highness, three of our trade partners are experiencing a shortage of crops this season. They've barely enough to feed their own people, let alone honor our trade agreement." Frans answered solemnly.

"A shortage?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes ma'am. Locusts took most of everything, from what I've heard." Sir Francis, one of Arendelle's trade parters, interjected. He was a pudgy man with a weathered face, and he had a knack for being rather crass.

Elsa looked at Frans. "Is that true?"

Her trusted employee nodded. "Yes, from the sounds of it. What would you like to do regarding the trade contract? We will be losing money if we honor our end..."

"Honor it." Elsa said definitively.

Sir Francis scoffed. "How absurd..."

Elsa shot him a narrowed glance. "Is it absurd, Sir Francis, to assist kingdoms in a dark hour? I ask would you want the same for your people, should the shoe be on the other foot?"

"Well, I..." Francis began.

Sir Walden, her dance partner from the previous night, stood and addressed her with a nod of respect. "Queen Elsa, may be the first to commend you on your generosity. As the neighbor of the kingdom

Iedina, I can assure you that the people will be most grateful. It may just be enough to keep them out of war."

"War?" Elsa looked through her papers. "I see no mention of conflict here..."

"These kingdoms have agreements with more than just Arendelle. Some of their partners are not so lenient as you, Your Majesty. It's rumored that there is tension between Iedina and Connell. I've yet to receive reports of shots fired, but if things continue on this path, it will be inevitable." Frans clarified.

Famine. War. What was becoming of the Kingdoms? There had been a period of great peace between them for many years. Elsa was deeply concerned former neighbors, and for Arendelle as well. For a war in Kingdom effected the surrounding ones.

"Send word to the King of Iedina and also of Connell. I would like to discuss this matter with them, if possible. A mediation, if you will." She asked Frans, who nodded.

"Yes, Queen Elsa. I will send for them following today's agenda." Frans wrote his instruction on the reports in front of him. He was nothing if not thorough.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, if a bit boring. A light lunch was served, and the meeting was adorned just after three. Elsa bid farewell to the dignitaries that had visited, and enjoyed a quick tea break before meeting with the castle staff to discuss future events and necessities around the homestead.

"Queen Elsa, may I have a word with you?" Almar, the castle medic, asked as the meeting came to a close and everyone began to file out.

"Of course, Almar. What can can I do for you?" Elsa smiled kindly. She liked the old man very much, and knew she would be sad when he announced his retirement at the Ed of the year.

His wise blue eyes looked slightly troubled. "There's been word of a sickness spreading to the east. None of the neighboring kingdoms have been effected, and I didn't want to cause panic by mentioning it in front of everyone."

"A sickness? What do you mean, Almar?" As if she needed another concern to contend with!

"Well, I'm really not sure. The fatality rate is high and my sources tell me it's yet to be identified. It's no concern to us, of course, at least not yet. But it might be best to be prepared." Almar advised.

Elsa nodded. "I trust your judgement. Order any supplies you think you'll need. And please keep me updated as you hear more." She said solemnly.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I will be sure to keep you informed." The two shared a brief hug before parting.

Elsa tried to shove all the worries of the day from her mind as she joined Anna and Kristoff for dinner. The two were jovial, laughing about their day and soon enough they drew Elsa into the conversation. After a while, she found she was enjoying herself, and the troubling issues she'd been made aware of seemed far away.

Except one. Jack.

Dinner came to a close and Elsa declined dessert in favor of stealing a few minutes to change her clothes. She instructed a servant to saddle her horse, claiming she'd had the urge for a moonlit ride for ages. She wasn't questioned, and for that, she was grateful.

Elsa found herself trying on gowns and discarding them just as quickly. Nothing seemed appropriate for ye work she had to do next. She wished for something black...perhaps that would be proper for the closure of a friendship? Her closet consisted of colored pieces, however...and she knew her magic was not capable of such a dark hue.

In the end, she selected a simple yellow gown and dressed quickly. Her earlier fuss had made her late, but she afforded herself a cursory glance in the mirror. She looked tired, but there was nothing that could be done about that. Her hair was loose, a rarity for her...and just why she'd left it down was not a fact she wanted to consider presently. With a huff, she raised her chin and set off to face the unpleasant business of telling Jack Frost to get lost.


	8. Arrival

The sun was finally beginning to set on the kingdom of Arendelle, casting the land in hues of orange and pink as it hovered on the horizon. Another late summer day was ending, and soon, the breath of fall would blow across the land. And this time, Jack would be there to witness it.

After leaving Elsa to prepare for her day, Jack had taken some time to reacquaint himself with the kingdom. It was strange to see it bustling with life-the gates of the castle thrown open and people coming and going. It was a far cry from the quiet, mysterious atmosphere he'd been used to five years prior. Whatever had happened...whatever vision he'd witnessed in his dream...could that have been the cause? Elsa had always said she'd never open the gates. Now that she was queen, something had changed her mind. Had it been something to do with the man with the sword? Who had he been? And how had she lived?

The fact that she was queen at all was something of a mystery to him as well. Jack didn't know much about royalty, but he'd always assumed Queens had to be much older than a mere 21 years. Perhaps it was how Arendelle's politics worked...but he was still curious.

He'd behaved himself in the Square, resisting the urge to create a snow day in August for the children to enjoy. He'd been spotted on the rooftops a couple of times...it was still hard getting used to the fact that children could see him again. After exploring a little, he'd decided to head to the meadow to wait for Elsa. It was safer that way.

The sound of hooves colliding against soft, springy earth could be heard long before the equine and its rider were seen. Jack glanced at the western sky, noting the blaze of pinks and oranges cast by the retired sun. Elsa was perfectly punctual...just before dark, as she'd promised. He had worried she'd fail to come at all-that during the duration of the day, she would somehow talk herself into believing that what he needed to tell her wasn't important. To hear her approach relieved him in a deep and fundamental way...like drawing a cleansing breath after holding it for too long.

Soon he would be able to look into her wide blue eyes again, and if he was really lucky, maybe even witness a smile on her pretty lips. Jack jumped down from the branch he'd been sitting on, leaning against the trees trunk as he watched the mouth of the trail. It occurred to him that in the hours since he'd seen her last, he'd missed her. Missed her deeply, in fact. No part of their reunion had been pleasant, of course. She'd been mad, she'd been hurt, and she'd had every right to feel as such. But what if she still refused to see him, even after he warned her that something was amiss? Before returning, his final memories of her had been filled with her soft giggles and gentle voice. He did not want to remember her angry at him. He did not want to remember eyes filled with hurt.

Maybe there was still hope. Maybe...

She rounded the bend atop a proud dappled feather footed horse. She'd once told him the breed she preferred...what was it? A Dolahest? Yes. Something like that. She'd once told him she preferred them over Fjords, and would one day full the stables with them. Watching as she guided the powerful creature across the meadow toward him, he could see why...and he hoped at least that small dream had come true for her.

She was not smiling as she neared, pulling the horse to a stop. Her features were drawn, nearly unreadable. She hopped gracefully from the saddle, tying the reins to a low hanging branch.

"Hard day at the office?" He asked, quirking a brow. He could only hope her demeanor was rooted in her meetings and not still in her anger with him.

"Something like that." Elsa straightened the skirt of her dress...which she looked stunning in, he noticed. It was a simple piece, pale yellow in color with a bit of lace at the bodice, but it flattered her figure and complimented her creamy skin. "Look, Jack. I only came..."

"Hey look. It's snowing." Jack reached up, touching a couple of the flakes that were drifting down from the cloudless sky.

Elsa paused, her brow crinkling. "That's not me, and you know it."

"Oh, I know." He bent to retrieve a handful of the white powder he'd crafted. "How about a snowball fight...for old times sake?" He tossed the ball in the air and caught it, looking at her with a devilish gleam in his eye.

Elsa did not appear amused. "I don't have time..."

He didn't let her finish. He threw the snowball, and it hit her shoulder with a wet plop. A few droplets sprinkled her cheek, causing her to flinch at the unexpected coldness on her skin. And though she was the Queen of all things cold, Elsa was still human...and his power did not fail him. A small grin surfaced on her lips, and she glared at him.

"Oh, you've done it now, Frost!" She rose her hand, summoning a cloud of snow into her palm. She did not bother throwing it...instead, she propelled it at him with an icy burst. It found its mark against his temple, the snow clinging in wet chunks in his silvery hair.

Jack laughed as he scooped another ball of snow, firing it towards her with a flick of his wrist. "Have I now?" She turned her hip toward the snowball, and it hit her side.

A war began between the two, with melting snowballs whizzing through the summer air like missiles. Even the pond became a battlefield as Jack flew over the surface, Elsa on his heels as she froze the water below with every footfall. Jack admittedly gave her the upper hand, taking more than one snowball to the chin just so that he could hear the musical sound of her laughter. In those moments, they were not two people separated by the span of time. They were Jack and Elsa...old friends, reunited.

As it should be.

He really hadn't meant what happened next. She had chased him back into the grassy meadow when one of her heels slipped against his frosty trail. Elsa pitched forward with a gasp, and for a horrible moment, he'd thought he wouldn't make it to her in time. But then his arms were around her, catching her fall and pulling her close.

Elsa blinked up at him accusingly. "That's cheating."

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "Me? Cheat? Never."

"You always used to cheat. It didn't matter what games we played, you always found a way." She was smiling, and her cheeks were rosy from the running. She had left her hair down, and it framed her face in lucious waves.

God, she was beautiful.

"I did no such thing." His hands were still holding her sides, and hers were still resting against his chest. He wondered if she had realized it yet..."Besides, winning a few times was a fair price for all you put me through. Icicles hurt sometimes, you know."

She shrugged. "You probably deserved it."

"Deserved it?" He laughed, shaking his head at her airy dismissal. "What about the broken feet when I gave you those dancing lessons?"

Elsa's smile faltered. Uh oh. Maybe that was a topic he shouldn't have broached..."I'm a great dancer. In fact, I impressed many tradesmen at yesterday's gala."

"Oh yeah?" Jack let one hand drift slowly to her hip, as the other claimed one of the hands resting on his chest. "Let's see how much you've improved."

"Jack, no...I..." She argued.

He didn't listen. There was no music, save for the crickets in the meadow and the bullfrogs in the pond, but that was good enough for Jack. He began to waltz, something he'd learned from watching his parents as a young lad. Elsa was stiff, barely moving with him as he stepped her around the field. His gaze locked with hers and he smiled. "Just one number?" He asked her softly.

She pursed her lips, as if the decision he was asking her to make was a matter of life or death. He'd thought she'd push him away, tell him she couldn't...but then, she rolled her eyes in that typical sassy fashion that was so her. "Fine. But only so I can practice. I'll be finding a suitor soon, and I must be able to impress him. A Queen my age should be married by now." There was a teasing tone in her voice as she finally loosened her movements, gliding with him.

"Such a scandalous Queen, indeed." He knew she was kidding...or at least, half kidding...about the suitor thing, but he couldn't help the flare of jealousy in his heart at the thought of another man winning her heart.

"Jack! The sky!" Elsa's eyes had trained on the Heavens, which had begun to blaze against the only backdrop of night.

The Northern Lights.

North's calling card.

He was being called to the Pole.

"Have you ever seen them in the summer before?" Elsa continued, her voice full of wonder. "They're so beautiful..." She looked at him, as apparently what she saw when she did concerned her. "Jack? Are you okay?"

He'd never ignored the Lights before. He'd never shirked his duties. And he'd also never had the chance to make things right with first friend he'd ever had. The person who had become such a fixture in his world that a part of him died when he'd been forced to walk away from her.

He couldn't do it again.

"I'm great." He smiled, extending his arm to twirl her. She spun gracefully, and then he pulled her back into the dance. "It is beautiful." He answered her earlier question, though his eyes never left hers. He didn't have to look. He knew the beauty of the Lights...but it was hers that held him captive.


	9. Reminiscent

**Scene inspired by "Anywhere But Here" by the band Safetysuit. I own no rights to this song.**

She was crazy. He was crazy. They both were out of their minds, dancing like fools in the meadow as if they had no responsibilities, as if there were not untended wounds between them. As if...as if no time had passed and she were still a teen, happy to steal time with s boy who meant so very much to her young heart. It was a recipe for disaster, and just why she couldn't force herself to put a stop to it, Elsa couldn't say.

"Jack, what are we doing?" She asked softly as he guided her across the grassy terrain of their outdoor ballroom. The summer breeze was warm, and there was a pale sliver of light cast down upon them from the moon. All in all, it was a perfectly romantic setting...if they were any two other people in the world.

"I'm no expert..." His lips were next to her ear, the tenor of his voice sending a shiver down her spine. "But I think this is called dancing." She didn't have to see his smirk to know it was there.

"Clearly." He had waltzed her to the edge of the meadow, and she could hear the ripples the wind made on the water. The fireflies wove cheerfully between the gently swaying fronds of the nearby willow. "But I meant us. What are we thinking..."

"We're not." He interrupted as he suddenly dipped her. Elsa's grip on his shoulder tightened and she gasped in surprise. Her wide gaze landed on his own, mere inches away and dancing with mischief. In fact, he was so close that she could feel his icy breath on her skin. "We can do that later. For now...let's just be." He straightened, and before she could utter a response, he spun her. She flowed into the spin flawlessly, then allowed herself to be drawn back into the dance.

"You are impossible, you know..." She told him with a raised brow.

Jack tried to appear innocent, though Elsa knew he'd never achieve it. "Maybe it's you who's impossible. Have a little fun, Elsa."

She would have argued, told him she was perfectly capable of fun when he wasn't around, but suddenly the earth disappeared beneath her feet and drove every thought but panic from her mind. "Jack! Jack, oh my god..." The ground was getting further away as together they swirled higher and higher into the sky.

His arms were tight around her as they rode the wind. The lights of Arendelle seemed so far away, and the trees below so small. "Hey, hey...I've got you. I won't let you fall." There was amusement in his voice, but also a deep confidence that made her want to believe him.

"Jack, you need to put me down...I can't...heights..." Elsa was clutching him so tightly her fingers ached. She didn't dare look down and risk being thrown into a sea of panic. It was all she could do to keep herself from screaming as things were.

"You? Afraid of heights?" Jack chuckled, and she glared at him. "Sorry. It's just hard to imagine you afraid of anything." He gave her that half-grin if his.

"Well, I am! And unless you want to be responsible for my heart attack, I'd suggest you let me down!" Elsa made the mistake of looking down at the treetops. With a gasp of terror, she burrowed her face into his sweatshirt. "Please...Jack..." She begged.

"Elsa, don't look down. Look up. Look at the sky. Don't you remember? You told me once that you'd dreamed of dancing with the lights. Now you can...in a ballroom of stars. Just trust me." His voice was gentle, soothing...and then, she felt his hand stoke across her hair. Hair that she had purposely left free of a plait that morning, with his compliment still fresh in her memory.

She did remember that night. The sky had been blazing, alive with shades of greens and pinks. Her mood had been sour despite the beauty-memories of her time with Anna as a small child were always stirred by the Northern Lights. Jack had tried to get her to agree to practicing her powers, but when she's denied him, he'd insisted on dancing.

"Someday I'm going to be free, Jack. Someday I'll be free enough to dance in the halls if I want to. Or even out there, with the lights and the snow. Someday I won't have to hide."

Her own words spoke like a ghost in the recess of her memory.

She slowly looked up at him. Her grip on his shoulders did not loosen, but as her gaze met his, she did feel herself relax a little.

"You're free now, Elsa. Just like you always knew you'd be." Jack floated her across the sky, waltzing now to the music of the wind.

Elsa surrendered herself to his steady hands and strong arms, confident that he'd never drop her, no matter how irresponsible he was. She looked up at the sky, letting the colors bathe her skin in their muted glow. "I can love them again, Jack. They always made me sad before...but it's really ok to love them now." She said softly.

"Things have a way of working out." He agreed, twirling them on the breeze. "I'm glad you finally found peace..."

There was a soft, sad smile on his lips. Elsa was quite sure he was about to approach the subject he'd begged her to listen to earlier-and though she was curious, she found it was not something she wanted to discuss in the moment. There was magic, dancing in the sky. Magic in finding she was still able to trust him a little, too. She didn't want him to ruin it. Not yet. "I've never felt more at peace than I do right now, right this very moment." She offered him and grin. "Let's pretend nothing's changed for just a little longer, ok?"

He glanced up at the dancing colors above, and she could feel him sigh. "Forever, if you want." And then he was looking at her again, smiling in his impish way.

"You won't get off that easy." She warned, but couldn't help the answering smile from curving her lips. "But right now, I just want to enjoy this." Him. The sky. The thrill of being twirled about in the open air. She wanted to take in every moment of it.

Jack held her tightly against himself as they floated through the summer air. She watched the sky as it blazed above, mesmerized by the strange colors of the night. How beautifully mysterious that they should be on such vivid display before the onset of winter...she'd never seen such a thing before, and doubted she ever would again.

Feeling his gaze on her, Elsa peered up at Jack. His silvery white hair was hanging messily across his brow, and from beneath those strands his eyes were very, very blue.

And very, very intense.

He had never looked at her in such a way...and for a moment, Elsa was alarmed. Was there something wrong? Was he feeling alright? "Jack? Is everything..."

Oh.

Her wide gaze fixed on his just as he lifted a hand and placed it just beneath her jaw, angling her face upwards. Her heart stuttered in her chest as she finally realized what she had seen in his eyes had been desire...and her breath hitched when she further realized that he was acting upon it. He'd dipped his head low enough that she could feel his cold breath on her lips, his grip on her strong and sure.

She wasn't going to push him away.

Elsa realized this the moment her hand released its grip on his hooded sweatshirt, and draping over his shoulder and against the back of his neck. No one had ever kissed her before, but she wasn't going to stop Jack. There was something right about it...something she couldn't explain and would probably be angry at herself for later. But the moment? It was perfect.

"Elsa..." His whisper was husky as his thumb traced the corner edge of her bottom lip. "I'm going to..." He paused, swallowing deeply as he seemed to reconsider his words. "That is...can I..."

Elsa let her eyes drift close and her lips part. She did not know what to expect exactly, and butterflies had begun to swarm nervously in her belly...but she wanted whatever came next. Needed it, even...if ever she had hope of laying the past to rest. She felt his cool breath, this time so close...and the world stood still.

And then, it fell apart.


	10. Tooth's Arrival

"Jack!"

Tooth's voice sliced through the magic of the moment, shattering it like no more than an old and forgotten window. Elsa stiffened in his grasp, and had they not been floating fifty feet off the ground, he was sure she'd have pulled away like a child caught doing something forbidden.

"Jack, what are you doing?" The beat of Tooth's wings drummed as she drew near. "How...how could you?What are you thinking, being here with her! Look at the lights, Jack! How could you ignore your duty...for...for this?"

Elsa looked at Tooth, then at him. "Jack? What...who..." She began.

"I'm Tooth...and I've come to take Jack back where he belongs. He's got work to do...and you mustn't interfere." Tooth's hands were on her hips, and her violet gaze was narrowed at the Queen. Jack had never heard unpleasantness in the fairy's voice until then...and it sounded ugly cloaked in the sweet tones of her voice. "You're not a child anymore. You need to let him go."

"I...did. I did let him go." Elsa tried arguing.

"You can still see him, so apparently not enough. Others need him, you know. You shouldn't be so selfish to...to tempt him to abandon everything and everyone..." Tooth continued.

"I did no such thing! I didn't want this! I didn't want any of this!" There was anger in Elsa's raised voice...but Jack knew her well enough to hear the hurt there too.

Jack shot Tooth a narrowed, furious look. "Stop it, Tooth!" He roared, his voice raised over both of them. "It isn't Elsa's fault. I told you what I was going to do...where I was going..."

"Let me down." Elsa's voice was quiet but firm as she broke in.

The look on her face made his stomach turn. Any progress he'd made...any stitches he'd managed to knit across the wounds he'd caused...it had all been undone. Her shield was up, and her expression was so carefully masked he couldn't read an inch of it. And it terrified him. "Elsa, please..."

"Put me down!" Her command was sharp and when her eyes traveled to his, he saw they were burning with hot, unshed tears. Stricken, Jack let the wind carry them to the soft grass below.

"Elsa, it's not like that. Look, just listen to me. I'll explain..." She wrenched her arms from his grasp, pulling away from him.

"Go, Jack. I don't need to hear any of it! Just go back to your life and leave me to mine." Elsa turned, her hair blowing in the breeze as she started for her horse.

"Elsa, no!" He caught her arm, trying to get her to stop, to listen.

"Just let her go, Jack. It's for the best." Tooth said from behind him.

He whirled on her. "You! Get out of here, Tooth! Haven't you done enough?" He snarled at her with such ferocity that she gasped and fluttered backward.

"But Jack, your vow..." She whispered.

"That's between me and him." Jack glanced at the sliver of moon above. "Not you." He turned just in time to see Elsa swing into the saddle of her horse. "Elsa! Wait!"

She didn't look back.

The thunder of retreating hooves and her shadow dancing across the path was the only evidence that she'd been there at all...and then, she was gone. Jack stood on the path, staring after her...feeling as if his world was starting to crumble around him all over again.

"You shouldn't have let her see you." Tooth said. "It would have been easier..."

Jack turned, but he didn't move. Glaring across the distance, he pointed at her. "You upset her on purpose. You wanted her to think there was something between us! Why would you do that? Why?"

"Because she doesn't have a place in your life anymore Jack." Tooth said gently. "Being a Gurdian is your life. The children are your life. We are your life. Elsa doesn't fit into that, Jack. She's got her own life. Live yours." Tooth fluttered closer, putting her hand on his arm. "You've been alone a really long time. I understand loneliness, Jack. But you don't need to throw away everything for companionship, you know." Tooth fluttered to a halt in front of him, uncomfortably close. "You and I are the same. And together, we can push the loneliness away."

Jack pulled his arm from her grasp, stepping back to give himself distance. "Its never going to be that way! Not for us! Even if I never saw her again...it's not about companionship. It's not about filling some void!"

Tooth frowned, crossing her arms over her middle. "What is it then, Jack? You can't possibly love her. You don't even know her anymore..."

"I know that for me, it's always been her. And nothing-not you, not this job-nothing will ever change that." He reached for his staff, before fixing a narrowed gaze upon her once more. "You will never pull something like that again. You got that? Never. You'll treat her with respect."

Tooth raised her chin. "She's not my Queen."

"And this isn't your kingdom. If you won't respect her...then leave. I don't want you here anyway." Jack held her gaze a moment longer, and then turned away.

"Jack, you can't...you don't mean what you're saying. Just come back to the Pole. We'll straighten this out..." Tooth reached for him, but he shook her off.

"No. I've got enough mess to straighten with Elsa. If North needs to see me, he can come here." Jack didn't wait for a response as he took to the wind, heading for the castle. He couldn't get wet, wounded image of Elsa's eyes out of his mind, and desperately hopedn the damage Tooth had done wasn't enough to destroy everything.


	11. Lost

Tears of anger and hurt blurred Elsa's gaze as she rode for the castle at breakneck speed. She hated herself for letting Jack's feathered friend cause her to react in such a way...and even more, she hated herself for letting Jack get too close. Again. She'd allow herself the evening ahead to grieve the friendship she's once shared with him. Beyond that, Elsa made a solemn vow to herself to never think of the winter spirit again.

She wiped hastily at her eyes, blinking back the moisture that had collected there as she drew near to the castle. It wouldn't do to make a spectacle of herself and invite rumors amongst her people. She slowed her horse to a trot, fixing a falsely pleasant expression on her face as she nodded to the folks in the streets. She hoped none of them could see just how thinly she was frayed.

After handing the horse off to a stable hand, she made her way back to the castle. The night air that had smelled so sweet earlier was now cloying, and she could not wait to escape behind the closed door of her bedroom. When she was alone, she would let her powers go. She simply didn't have to strength to fight the snow anymore, and what did it matter of she created a mess of her own space?

Elsa was relieved that she managed to make it through the halls of the castle without much interference. Anna was nowhere in sight, and the servants were busy closing things down for the night ahead. She was grateful when she opened the door to her quarters...for it would finally be alright to let herself fall apart. She wouldn't need to be strong in the hours ahead. She could let herself feel everything, every ache and sorrow...and no one would be the wiser.

She shut the door and locked it behind her, resting her forehead on the heavy wood. How has she been so foolish? She'd begun to believe for a moment that perhaps Jack had cared for her. That he was sorry for leaving her without any explanation. The interruption by Tooth had shattered that illusion...he's clearly been enjoying his time away. He'd had someone, while Elsa had been left alone, carrying a flame that had no right to burn.

"Elsa..." A voice broke the silence. A voice she did not want to hear, ever again.

Elsa whirled in the direction of the sound. Jack was standing near the window, his icy gaze fixed intently on her. There was pain there, and it infuriated her. How dare he think he had any right to be hurt over anything? It had been she that had been caught in his snare from day one.

"Get out of here Get out of here right now, and don't you ever return." Elsa hissed. She kept her hands behind her back, fearful of what they might do.

Jack looked as if she'd physically struck him. "Please listen to me, Elsa. Tooth was just concerned because I was supposed to be at the Pole..."

"I don't care where you were supposed to be or who you were supposed to be with. I was a fool for ever letting you talk me into seeing you again. How unfathomably stupid I was to believe that there was anything special about the friendship we shared!" Elsa was struggling to keep her voice under control, but in her fury, it kept raising.

"It was special, Elsa! It was the most important thing to me..." Jack began.

"Don't have the audacity to stand here and lie to me again, Jack. All that time I spent missing you...and now I see you had just grown bored. You'd found someone, and threw me to side. Some friend you were." She seethed, pushing herself away from the door as she glared at him from across the room.

He looked desperate, as man drowning might appear when he realized there was no safety raft to resume him. A small part of Elsa rejoiced in that. "I didn't find someone...it wasn't like that! I didn't leave because of Tooth! I was trying..."

"I'll not stand here and listen to your justifications." Elsa snarled.

"I clearly wasn't anything special to you, Jack. Just another stop along the way...I understood that a long time ago." She had accepted it, but giving voice to that fact still hurt in a raw, vulnerable way. Elsa frowned, the heat of her anger cooling against the sharpness of that ache. "But you were everything to me. You were my only friend, the only one I had to turn to. And you forgot me."

"_No_!"

The word was so explosive as it tore from his throat that is caused her to jump. Flakes of snow were swirling in gusts around him as he advanced on her, his blue eyes blazing. The wind was so staggering in the stagnant room that it gave even her a chill. Elsa held up her hands defensively, her palms beginning to tingle in warning that things were about to get out of control.

"Jack...stay back!" Her voice sounded foreign and harsh even to her. Sharp shards of ice spouted from the floor, creating a thin but jagged barrier between them.

Jack barely seemed to notice, his hands balled at his sides as he was forced to a stop. "Don't say that...don't _ever_ say I forgot about you! Don't even _think_ it! I never did...never. Please, Elsa...you don't _know_. You don't understand..." His voice sounded gravelly, desperation etched clearly on his features.

It was her turn to cry out in outrage. "No! No Jack, _you_ don't know, because you weren't there!" A current of venom bit beneath her words...and in the moment, she didn't care. She wanted to tear into him, to wound him with the truths he'd never known. "Were you _aware_ that my parents were lost at sea? Did you know that I couldn't even go to their memorial?" The mask of shock that befell him was morbidly satisfying. Elsa didn't stop, didn't dare lest she let the torture in those blue eyes change her mind. "Do you _understand_ what it was like for me to listen to my sister grieve from across the hall, and not be able to open the door to comfort her? Or how it _felt_ to be trapped in that room, all alone, every night...waiting by the window like a _fool_ for a boy who didn't care?"

"Elsa..." His voice broke. The flurries around him had quieted into slow, mournful flakes. The moonlight filtered into the room just enough to reflect on the moisture that had collected in his gaze...a sight that had she been in control, would have stopped her cold and taken the fight right out of her. But she was too far gone, and they were far too fractured.

She delivered the final blow. "Of course you don't know these things. You had your _fun_. You had your _guardians_." A dry, humorless laugh escaped her. "And me? I wasn't even an afterthought."

His head was hung, his white gold hair draped across his brow. Though she couldn't see the effect of her words, she could hear it in the waver of his voice. "That's not true...you can't believe that's true..."

"I do. _That's_ what I believe in, Jack. That's the truth I know. Not you. Not anymore." It was a lie-the biggest she had ever told. But for the moments it took for her to say the words, she thought she did believe them. And that was all it took.

His head snapped up, the heartbreak in his eyes haunting enough to draw a gasp from her lips. His hand rose, as if reaching for her...but it was too late. The color was seeming to drain from him, his form becoming transparent. Right there before her eyes, he had begun to fade. "Jack?" Elsa took a single step forward, her eyes widening. A word passed his lips, but she could not hear it...and then, just as suddenly as he'd appeared, he was gone. The gentle flakes he left in his wake drifted to the floor where they began to melt.

"Jack?" Her voice seemed to echo against the silent walls. It was no use. She was alone once more. "I'm sorry, Jack...I'm so sorry." She whispered to the silence.

A crystal tear trekked down her pale cheek as she turned away. She needed to get out of the room, to put some distance between herself and what had just occurred. She knew it was for the best-Jack no longer held a place in her life. But still she felt as if what remained of her heart was cracking right in two. She'd done the right thing...but she'd never expected it would make her feel so empty.


	12. Broken

***Chapter inspired in part by "If You Could Read My Mind" by Gordon Lightfoot. I do not own this song or anything related to it. It just fits**

He never left.

Even as her ability to see him faded until he was nothing before her eyes, Jack still stayed. She'd fled the room, tears spilling from those beautiful eyes...but if those eyes could have seen, she would have witnessed the same torture in his own.

Jack remained with the dying snow within her quarters. Small drifts had blown against the walls, and icicles protruded intimidatingly from the floorboards. The windows were covered in layers of ice, and fingers of frost had wound their way along the canopy of her bed. It was an ugly scene, one that attested perfectly to the heartbreak the room had just witnessed.

Her whispered apology had given him just enough hope to cling to. When she came back, she'd surely see him again. All she needed was time to cool off...for she couldn't have possibly meant what she'd said. When she returned, he would make it right. He wouldn't give her the chance to rage at him...no, he'd wrap her in his arms and hold her tight until she understood. Until she realized that he couldn't possibly have ever forgotten her.

Jack paced the room over the course of two hours. He had shun to consider the possibility to going in search of her when at last Elsa quietly entered the room. She looked tired as she locked the door, her blue eyes red from tears. Jack hated witnessing her misery, and went to her immediately.

"Come here..." He whispered as he moved to embrace her. "I've been so worried about you..."

She walked right through him.

Jack gasped at the sheer ferocity of the hallow sensation her passage left him with. He had been so confident that she would be able to see him that he was utterly unprepared for the alternative. He felt gutted, as if her blindness to him had removed some vital piece of his being that he wasn't entirely sure how to live without.

He turned toward her, his widened eyes watching as she slid beneath the covers of her bed. She hadn't bothered to change, still dressed in the pretty yellow gown she'd worn in the meadow. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and curled herself into a small and fragile looking ball as snow began to fall in huge, slow flakes.

It was her silent sobs that broke him.

Jack lowered himself to his knees at her bedside, reaching to stroke her hair from her damp cheeks. His fingertips passed right through her, causing that horrible, empty feeling to pass through him again. "Elsa. Snowflake, I'm right here. I'm here..." Jacks voice broke as he moved closer, trying again to touch her, to reach her in any way. "Please see me...please. Just let me hold you...let me do _something_. You've got to believe...Elsa, that's all you've got to do." His vision blurred as he looked upon her beautiful face, twisted in pain. "If you can just find it in your heart to do that...Elsa, I swear, I'll fix this. I'll make it all okay again."

The helplessness that he felt in that moment was incapacitating...there was nothing he could do to ease her pain, no way he could dry her tears. It was tearing him apart. Given the chance, Jack would have traded anything, _everything_ to have her be able to see him for just a few more minutes. Just long enough for him to tell her she'd been his everything too...and still was.

He remained at her side, his whispered pleas falling upon her deaf ears until finally her sobs receded to the occasional watery hitch of breath. She had cried herself to sleep, and as she passed from consciousness, the snow swirling in the room finally quieted.

Jack's voice was hoarse with emotion when he whispered into the silence. "Dream sweet dreams, snowflake. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He raked a hand through his hair, unable to continue. Pushing his back against the nightstand, Jack lowered his head into his hands and allowed himself to break. For the first time, Jack had truly been stripped of everything...and he had no one to blame but himself. His foolish attempt to do what he'd thought was best for Elsa had caused him to lose her...and for the first time, he was confronted with the possibility that he'd never get her back. The very idea of never being seen by her again shattered him completely.

How long he sat, curled against her nightstand with hot tears flowing into his palms, Jack didn't know. He could have mourned his loss until the sun broke the horizon, but it was still dark in the room when the middle of the floor opened into a wide tunnel. Jack heard the snow stir, and his wet, raw gaze shot towards the sound.

A moment later, Bunny appeared.

"Snow in August. What's with this kingdom..." The rabbit growled, thudding his foot against the floor. The tunnel closed, leaving melting slush in its wake. Bunny looked around, his green gaze falling on Jack. "Mate? Hey...what happened?"

Jack rubbed his sleeve across his eyes, unable to make eye contact with the rabbit. There was something humiliating about being caught in such a vulnerable moment, especially by the Bunny. "She can't see me anymore." He said huskily.

Bunny frowned, looking at Elsa's sleeping form. "Was it the Tooth thing?"

Jack hung his head. "It was a lot of things."

The rabbit moved closer, regarding Jack with a little more compassion than was usual. "Crikey. That's a tough one. I know she meant a lot to you..."

"She meant everything, Bunny. _Everything_." Jack said hotly.

The rabbit held his paws up. "Hey, sorry. I'm just trying to say I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head, looking away. "What are you doing here anyway, Bunny? I'm not going to the Pole, so if that's what you're trying to, you're wasting your time."

Bunny shook his head. "No. Tooth figured getting you there would be like pulling chompers. So we came here."

"Here?" Jack's red gaze met Bunny's as he pushed himself to his feet. "I don't want to see Tooth. I'm not...I just can't do this right now, okay?"

"Hey." The rabbit said gently. "No ones asking you to do anything. But you can't shut us out, mate. You took that vow, and that binds us like a family."

"Family doesn't do what Tooth did tonight." Jack nearly snarled.

Bunny nodded. "She feels bad for that. She wants to apologize. The rest are at the meadow, Jack. Why don't you come with me and have a chat?"

"I'm not leaving her." Jack pointed to Elsa. "If she wakes up...maybe she'll see me again. Maybe..."

"She's asleep, Jack. You'll be back before morning. You just...you gotta come, okay? You gotta talk to us." Bunny's expression was severe, but Jack ignored it.

"I told you no..." He started.

"That girl there means everything to you, yeah? Well this has to do with her. If she means as much as you say, you'll come. She's in danger, Jack. They all are." The rabbit's gruff voice raised a notch, his frustration becoming evident.

"Danger? How? What's going on?" Jack asked in alarm.

"Come on and find out." Bunny tapped the ground, and his tunnel opened once more.

Jack looked at Elsa, still sleeping sweetly. With a ragged sigh, he raked his hand through his hair before fixing Bunny with a glance. "I'll stick to the wind. Tell them I'll be there shortly."

Bunny smirked. "You got it, mate." In the next instant, he was gone.

Jack moved to Elsa's bedside, kneeling by her once again. "I'll be back. I promise. And if you're ready to see me, I'll be waiting." He told her, though he knew she couldn't hear him. With one last lingering glance, Jack rose and headed to the window. The wind outside howled as it lifted him, taking him toward the meadow.


	13. Famine

Jack let the wind carry him above the sleepy kingdom below, the towering pines that marked the edge of the forest, and then finally to the clearing. The meadow had seemed magical when he'd been there Elsa...now it haunted him. If only he'd told Elsa everything before Tooth had put on her show...

He landed near North's sleigh, parked near the treeline. The reindeer grunted and pawed the earth at his disturbance, but Jack paid them no mind as he began to walk toward the group, which had congregated near the pond. He'd managed about two steps when Tooth fluttered up, blocking his path.

"Jack, we have to talk. Privately." She was alone, not of her fairies in sight.

He was unprepared for the reaction the sight of her would cause. As the events of the evening ha unfolded, Jack had not had time to fully recognize just how furious he was with her. Now, face to face, the sight of her lit the flame of his rage and coaxed it into an all out inferno.

His blue eyes slitted in an icy glare, he all but snarled at her. "I've got nothing to say to you Tooth. Get out of the way."

Tooth's face fell as if she had been holding on to some great hope that he'd forgive her for what she'd done. "Jack, I didn't mean to cause this. If I had known how it would effect you..."

"Effect me? What about her? You don't know her...you dont know what she can do. God, she could have thrown this whole kingdom under snow with how upset she was!" Jack's voice was raising steadily, and had gained the attention of North, Bunny, and Sandy from across the meadow.

"Jack, it was a mistake. I was just trying to make you see that your work is important...that you couldn't just abandon it..." Tooth said softly, her violet gaze downcast.

"She was important too. You didn't even give me time to get her to trust me enough to listen. And now? She can't see me anymore. How am I supposed to warn her that she's in danger...how am I suppose to protect her...when she walks right through me?" Jack raged at her, holding his staff tightly in one hand to keep the impulse to use it at bay.

"Jack, I'm sorry..." Tooth began.

"That's enough, you two. Water under the bridge. Toothie's sorry Jack, and we have bigger problems." The rest had closed in on them. Jack glared intently at Tooth a few beats longer.

"It's going to take time, Tooth. I'll get over it, but not now. I just...I can't." Jack said finally, a heavy sigh escaping him as he turned to look at North. "What's happening? Why did you call me earlier?"

"We think you were right about Pitch." North nodded to Sandy, who was listening eagerly at his side. "Sandy saw something while he was working. It is strange..."

Sandy began to show various shapes made of sand, each one shifting into the next at lightning speed. Jack blinked in confusion. "Uh...thanks? North, you want to translate?"

"There was a shape in the night. A shrouded beaning...It was fast and too dark for Sandy to see clearly, but it wasn't any of the known myths. We are sure of that. And if not them...then Pitch is a likely explanation." North frowned.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "A shadow? That's what you're basing this on?" Aggravated, he began to pace.

"Jack, there was black sand on the rooftop when Sandy investigated." Tooth added.

Jack looked at her, then at North. It just wasn't adding up...Pitch would have been sure to confront Sandy...it was just his egotistical way. "Something's not right. This doesn't feel like Pitch's work. He's never been quiet about what he's done-he thrives on seeing the damage he creates. In that nightmare I had...it wasn't like that. It was different. I can't explain it..." Jack rubbed his temples, closing his eyes against the frustration.

"Who else could it be? We wounded him...enough to make us all believe he was gone for good. Maybe it altered his abilities...made it so he can't manifest like he used to. Maybe he's still weak." Tooth said thoughtfully.

"No. There isn't any weakness behind this...it's stronger. I can feel it-darker and more sinister than it was before. Darker than Pitch..." Jack disagreed.

"Are you suggesting Pitch is not working alone?" North interjected, skepticism written clearly on his features.

"I...I think that's exactly what I'm suggesting." Jack admitted, looking at each one of their faces. Disbelief and confusion etched each one.

"Are you kiddin' me? Who else could it possibly be? After this long on the job, you'd think we'd have known if there was someone else causin' danger." Bunny shook his head. "I ain't buyin' that theory, mate."

"Maybe we were just too focused on Pitch to notice. Maybe we got too confident." Jack was getting exasperated. "You all know this doesn't feel right! You know Pitch better than I do...he was too proud to cause this kind of chaos and not gloat over it, and you know it!"

Whatever response he might have gained was forgotten in the wake of the next moment.

A strange green vapor pooled from the edge of the forest, hovering above the grass like a grotesque fog. There was a luminous quality to the mist-it seemed to pulse from somewhere in the inside as it's tendrils reached along the ground. "What the..." Bunny said is amazement, pointing a paw at the mystery smoke.

An impossibly massive and nightmarish creature stepped from the cover of the boughs. A horse, Jack realized, but no horse he'd ever seen before. It was bigger than any natural equine could ever be...and there was something deeply terrifying about the way it's hide was stretched over its jagged bones beneath. Ribs protruded garishly from beneath its sickly pelt, and it's pelvis jutted out so sharply it looked like it might split the unhealthy flesh above.

On top of the animal sat a figure shrouded by a sickly green cloak. It's face was entirely concealed, but even at a distance Jack could tell its stature was unnaturally large like that of its mount.

The evil in the air was nearly suffocating in its intensity.

"That's...not...what the hell?" Jack cried as the vapor began to transform. At first his eyes could not comprehend what they were seeing. The vapor had seemed to come alive, shivering and shuddering as it it grew in a huge wave. A sick, scuttling sound began softly at first, then rose to a roar so loud Jack had to resist clasping his hands over his ears.

The massive horse reared up, throwing its skeletal head wildly as it shrieked a whinney. A low and satanic laugh rumbled from its rider, and then the strange green wave exploded.

Or seemed to.

It finally made sense as millions of locusts swarmed the meadow, an insectile cloud that descended on the Guardians with force. Jack could hear the surprised yells of the others, but it was all he could do to keep his eyes open against the scrape of legs and wings as the insects swarmed him.

Jack swung his staff, an icy blast shooting forth. Locusts fell from the air, twitching feebly as the frost claimed their bodies. The swarm was so thick that those that fell were almost immediately replaced, effectively blinding him again. With s cry if outrage, Jack began to fight.

The icy blue light shot from his staff again and again as he swung it, eliminating the nightmarish insects from his path as quickly as he could. The freakish tenor of the horseman's laughter could still be heard, and Jack used it to guide him closer. He could hear the others fighting...Bunny's boomerangs were whizzing through air at lethal speed while North's swords could be heard dicing through insect bodies. Somewhere in the distance he was aware of the sound of Tooth's wings, razoring through the cloud as Sandy's whips took the bugs out mid-flight.

Jack spring up, trying to take flight...but the cloud was so thick his efforts were thwarted. With a cry of frustration, another freezing blast erupted from him...and it was just enough to give him the chance he needed. Jack powered through the break in the swarm, gasping as he reached the untainted air.

He could see the horseman clearly, and rushed towards the beast as he pushed forth his power in a frozen blast. The horse shrieked as its rider kicked it into motion, and the animal took to the air. Jack followed, aiming icy blasts at the creature as it fled.

The rider evaded his attack, doubling back across the meadow. The locusts below buzzed wildly, clearly excited by their master's maneuver. A bright green flash shot from the raised hand of the shrouded being, and in his shock Jack barely avoided it. The wind pushed him out of harms path just in time, but he acted quickly. The shot from his staff collided with the horse's side, and the animal screamed in rage as it pranced in place in the sky.

Jack shot again, but his aim was thwarted by another of the green bolts of electricity. The result was an explosion of sickly green ice, sending jagged shards in every direction.

Jack managed to get closer as the rider began to move again. He was just raising his staff when he was by a blast of green. The pain was immediate and hot, knocking the breath from his lungs as he began to spiral back toward the ground below. He hit hard, yelling out in pain at the impact as his staff clattered to the ground at his side. Reaching blindly for it, Jack was already trying push himself to his feet when suddenly the swarm of locusts lifted.

Trying to catch his breath, he looked at the rest of the Guardians. All were standing, watching in wide-eyed horror as the insects lifted toward the sky, heading in the direction of Arendelle's farm fields.

The horseman cackled, his horse pawing in the at above. "Hunger..." Rasped the inhuman voice.

"No!" Jack swung his staff, energy bursting through it and toward the rider. The effort was fruitless however, for the abomination faded away, leaving nothing but a residual mist in its wake.

"What...in the hell...was that?" Bunny was breathing heavily, his eyes trained on the western sky where the sickly looking equine had disappeared.

"Grim." North stood next to him, his eyes wide with disbelief and horror. "Jack was right. It isn't just Pitch."

"Grim?" Tooth was still shivering.

"The Reaper. Death." North said cryptically. In that moment, despite his massive size, North seemed very small. Jack had never seen fear in the older man, and the sight of its presence disturbed him deeply.

"The Grim Reaper? That was the Grim Reaper? Death?" Jack panted, looking toward the sky in disbelief.

"No. That was one of his soldiers. Famine." North sat heavily on the sleigh, hanging his head between his knees. "The Four Horseman. Have you heard of them?"

"The Book of Revelations. I remember reading about it with my parents...wait. Are you saying that this is the Armageddon?"

Jack rise an eyebrow skeptically.

"Where's the fire and brimstone?"

"No. No, not yet that." North shook his head. "Grim has been around since the Man in the Moon. He is the polar opposite of our lunar friend...while Manny protects Life, Grim encourages death. He is in part why guardians became necessary...he is greedy, collecting souls as Tooth would collect teeth. Every so often, he wrecks havoc upon the land so he can feast. When it's over, he disappears...and no one quite knows where he goes. He knows fear, knows it very well...and and has crafted his soldiers to resemble the biggest fear humans have-the End of Days. He has usually used just one at a time...sometimes Pestilece, sometimes War...sometimes Famine. He has never brought all three of them upon the world at once..."

"Why didn't you tell us about this before, North? I mean, it seems it would be useful to know that the Reaper ain't just some spooky story..." Bunny was clearly angry, glaring at the older man with clenched paws.

"Because dealing with him wasn't our job." North said simply. "Manny has Guardians for adults too...the children are our business."

"But there won't be any children to protect if this goon is harvesting souls like Judgement Day!" Bunny exclaimed.

North looked up at Moon, nodding. "That's why we're being called to help. It's more than Manny's soldiers can do on their own."

"How do we help? What do we do?" Tooth asked softly. A large question mark formed over Sandy's head.

"We go back to the Pole and talk to Manny. He'll point is in the right direction..." North began.

"I'm not going." Jack interrupted.

"Of course you are. What are you, blind? Did you not just see what the hell we're dealing with here mate?" Bunny growled.

"Yes, and that's exactly why I need to be here. I can't leave her unprotected. They've found her. If Pitch gets near her, there's no telling what he'll do."

"How are you going to do anything when she can't even see you?" Bunny's voice was cold, his green eyes blazing. "And what are you going to do if that thing come back? You can't take it on all by yourself."

Jack glared at him, growing quickly agitated. "I'll figure it out. I made a promise to her, and I'm not going to break it. I'm not leaving until I know she's safe."

"What about the promise you made to us, Jack?" Tooth asked, her brows knit.

"Enough." North waved a hand. "Jack can stay for the time being. We will conference with Manny and take it from there." He turned toward Jack, surveying him sternly. "If the Lights blaze, you will come. I'll use them only in dire circumstances, but I need to know you will be there to fight if we need you."

Jack nodded. "If it comes to that, I'll be there. Until then, we can meet here to plan..."

"This is crazy. Just plain crazy." Bunny muttered.

North paid him no mind. "It is a deal then. We'll return here after we learn what we can from Manny." He looked at the others. "Let us return now. There's much to be done."

Jack bid them goodbye, anxious to get back to the castle. He took to the wind, flying toward the town as quickly as he could. The sky would soon be painted by the sunrise, and he needed a few restful moments to recharge the energy he'd spent in battle. And if there was any luck, maybe Elsa would see him again.


	14. Truth

Hope is a stubborn thing. Even when we claim it is lost, it is almost certain that a small ember remains burning in the depth of our hearts, waiting for a cool breath of affirmation to bring it back to life. We hold out for the best, even if it kills us inside to be disappointed time after time again. Such is the nature of our souls: perseverance, the common foundation of everything that makes us human.

Two weeks had passed since the fateful night that caused Elsa to deny her belief in him. Jack had visited her faithfully, each and every day...no matter how much it hurt him to rediscover her eyes still saw right through him. His efforts to reach out to her passed like smoke through a screen, and her ears remained deaf to his voice.

It didn't stop him from trying.

Jack spent a lot of those evenings talking to her-telling her about the places he'd been in the 300 years he'd lived before her birth. He told her of the history he'd watched unfold and the beautiful places he'd visited.

But most of all, he told her how much he missed her.

Elsa done a good job of hiding the effect of their argument in front of people. He still heard her laughter in the halls when she talked to her sister, and she had thrown herself into her duties as Queen when she learned about the devastation the locusts had caused at the crop fields. Arendelle's crisis was her anchor it seemed, and she clung to it tightly. If she was worried, she didn't let it show...at least until she was alone in her room.

Jack tried to let her keep her privacy by making his visits short. He did not sleep in her room on most nights, opting for the hallway outside her bedroom door instead...it wasn't like adults could see him anyway. It was only the few occasions when he had heard her tears in the dead of the night that he entered her space, desperately trying to comfort her despite her blindness to him. On those nights, Jack's ember of hope was nearly doused with each salty tear that trailed her cheeks.

He had spent time in the square, watching for signs of trouble during the day. During these outings, he learned a lot of what had happened during his absence simply from overhearing the townsfolk. His curiosity about the man with the sword was sated when two gossipy biddies were recounting the tale, and it left him both furious and wounded at the same time. That he she had suffered so at the hands of Hans made him want to find the man and give him a more justified punishment. The guilt he felt was strong..he should have been there to help her. If he had, none of it would have escalated so terribly.

North and Bunny had returned a couple days after the battle with Famine to fill him in on Manny's instructions. The news hadn't been encouraging.

"Manny says there are four kingdoms effected by Grim and Pitch, including Arendelle. He would like one of us in each to keep an eye on developments." North had sounded tired, as he'd been working out the details sleeplessly for days. In fact, he probably had. "I don't like it, but I'll be staying at the Pole so I can be easily reached."

"Guess it works for you, mate...getting to stay here and all." Bunny had sounded bitter.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Jack had rolled his eyes. "What are we supposed to do, North? Just stand around and wait?"

"For now, surveillance is key. Manny isn't sure of what Grim has up his sleeve, and Pitch is a wild card. We will watch...and we will wait." They'd talked a while longer, before both had returned to their assigned stations.

Presently, Jack was fuming over an argument he was having with Bunny in the meadow. The rabbit had returned to let him know that Manny had alerted North to a plan, and Jack would be needed to hear the conference. Jack had vehemently disagreed, reaffirming his intent to stay with Elsa. The first pangs of hunger wouldn't be felt in the kingdom for some time yet, but the Kingdom was already beginning to feel the effects of panic. If Arendelle was weakened, it was likely Pitch or Grim would use the opportunity.

"Goddamnit Jack! He wants her! He wants the girl!" Bunny finally admitted.

Shock claimed him fiercely, followed by rage. "Elsa? He wants _Elsa_ in his army against the _demon_ _of_ _death_?" He balled his fists, his icy glare piercing as it locked with the Rabbits. "No. No way, _never_. Elsa isn't going anywhere near the Pole, anywhere near this _mess_."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "You know you can't argue with Manny. What he wants always comes to pass, mate. He'll have her, whether you like it or not. Might as well just come to the Pole and talk to him."

"I'm not having it. You can tell him he'll have to pry me out of Arendelle...I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not letting him _use_ her." Jack turned away from him and called for the wind.

"You can't stop it, Frost. You shouldn't even try...people are depending on us to solve this any way we can. They're dying, Jack. It's not about this romance you think you've got going..." Bunny yelled after him. "He can make it so she sees you again, Jack. Don't you want that?"

Jack paused, turning toward the rabbit slowly. It was a low blow, and both of them knew it. "It's not about what I want. It's about keeping her safe. At any cost."

"And that worked so well for you before, didn't it?" Bunny asked dryly.

Jack felt as if Bunny had struck him. Anger flared hot and ready, and Jack advanced a few rapid steps. "Don't you..." He yelled, but the raw truth of those words sank deep. Jack stopped, glaring at Bunny for a long moment. "Tell him _no_. You got that?" Jack told him lowly. He didn't wait for a response before taking to the wind.

Elsa wasn't in her room when he returned to the castle. He had thought he'd overheard her mentioning late meetings, but it pained him just the same. After learning the truth from

Bunny, he wanted nothing more than to look upon her and see that she was safe. The idea of having her in the ranks against Grim made him feel ill.

"Oh, what am I supposed to do..." He whispered softly

With a sigh, Jack sat down against the wall. It was getting dark, and the room was dim and dismal...much like he felt. Jack pulled up his hood, sinking deep into his sweatshirt. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more lost, more _alone_. He knew that Elsa's life would be in danger if he stood by idly and let Manny carry out his plan. He desperately wanted her to see him, but that cost was simply to high.

But what Bunny had said had been right, too.

He'd tried to do the right thing by leaving her. It had blown up horribly...had resulted in hurt to Elsa, hurt to him, and hurt to his fellow Guardians. What if Bunny was right? What if he was making the same mistake all over again?

_No_.

It couldn't be. Nothing good could come out of knowingly putting Elsa in danger. If keeping her safe meant never again being able to talk to her, to touch her...then he would make that sacrifice. He wouldn't let Manny use his feelings for Elsa as a bargaining chip.

Resigned to his decision, Jack closed his eyes against the moon's soft glow. "I gave you _everything_. 300 years of silence, of not being seen or heard by anyone. I _died_ for what you had planned." He said softy, speaking to white sliver in the sky. "I won't let you have her too. I _won't_."


	15. Newcomer

Time...what a funny concept indeed. It is an obsession of our societies, our entire lives built on a second, a minute, an hour, a day. It is the one thing we all want more of: the young for their busy days, the old for a few more breaths. Time never obeys, of course-our clocks are set by a hand not our own, and the moments that tick by are the gifts we are given. How we spend them is a decision all our own, and too often we find ourselves wishing for them to pass quickly so we can get to the next adventure, the next task, the next obstacle.

Sometimes, we just want those moments to heal us with its passage...for isn't it said that time heals all wounds?

Time had done little to ease the ache in Elsa's heart since she'd denied her belief in Jack. She had allowed herself to cry that first night...but the additional tears on the nights to follow were unwelcome and made her feel weak. He didn't deserve her mourning.

Things changed quite drastically in Arendelle with the swarm of locusts that blown over the crop fields. The devastation was complete...not a single plant was spared. The speed at which the insects had worked was shocking and unsettling...none of the farmhands could explain how such damage could occur in a few hours time. But it had, and all that the kingdom could do was to see the crisis through.

Elsa had taken charge, throwing herself into her duties. The days were long, and often she found herself in emergency conferences well into the night. Her diligence to the welfare of her people was unwavering, and she was willing to do whatever it took to see them through the incoming famine.

Her exhaustion was so great by the end of the day that when she finally did tumble into bed, she often slept immediately and dreamlessly. It was a blessed relief, for it gave her little time to ponder over Jack or relive the nightmare of their last meeting. There were a few exceptions...most of them resulting in her waking, frantically looking to the window in desperate hope that she would see his mischievous face on the other side of the pane. Only then did realization come crashing down on her...she was alone, without him, as she'd always be. On those nights, her tears were hot and steady...and she always hated herself for them by morning.

Her busy schedule had left little time for much else, including her sister. Elsa fiercely missed Anna's cheerfulness, and knew she should set aside even a small slice of time to see her...but the opportunity kept evading her. There was always one more meeting, one more arrangement to make. It wasn't until Anna took it into her own hands and tracked Elsa down in the dining area that the sisters finally saw each other.

"Elsa! I'm so glad I found you. How are you?" Anna chirped, breezing into the room and sweeping her sister into a hug.

Elsa struggled to keep the tea she had in her hand from spilling at the unexpected albeit welcome gesture. "Hi Anna. I'm doing as well as one could expect. Have you been keeping yourself busy?" She asked with a tired smile.

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Kristoff has be helping with the ice. He really thinks that between your powers and his ice harvesters, we should be able to increase trade by 20%." Anna was clearly reciting a fact she had heard from Kristoff, but she looked proud.

"Well, I certainly hope he's right. We'll need to push production of all goods in order to get us through this." Elsa rubbed her temple, then frowned. "I'm sorry, Anna. I really do want to spend some time together, but I'm afraid I must get back to work. Perhaps I can steal time away for dinner with you later this week."

Anna shook her head frantically. "No!" Elsa raised a brow at the exclamation, and Anna cleared her throat. "I mean, dinner would be great. But I really need to show you something...right _now_. Please?"

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I just can't right now. I'm sorry..."

"Five minutes! That's all it will take, I promise. Please?" Anna clasped her hands hopefully in front of her, reminding Elsa so much of when they were younger than the Queen couldn't help but relent.

"Fine. Five minutes. But then I really need to go, okay?" She told her firmly.

Anna let out a small squeal of happiness and grabbed Elsa's hand, tugging her forward. "Come on! It's in the study."

Elsa wrinkled her nose. "The study? What's so exciting about the study?" She'd spent so much time there the past weeks, she couldn't see how the stuffy room could possibly hold appeal to anyone.

"You'll see! Come on!" Anna cried, all but dragging her sister down the hall.

They reached the study and Anna stopped in front of the door. "Okay, now close your eyes." She ordered.

"What? Anna, really..." Elsa began to object.

"Elsa!" Anna whined. "You'll ruin it if you don't."

Elsa let out an exasperated sigh, then obediently did as she was asked. "Happy?"

"Yes! Now don't open them until I tell you." Anna took her hand and led her into the room. Elsa heard the door close behind them, and then Anna let go of her.

"Can I look now?" Elsa asked.

"Yes!" Anna sounded as if she could barely contain herself.

Elsa let her eyes drift open. They were in the study, which was painfully familiar...but there was something very out of place standing in the center of it. Something that her mind couldn't fully wrap around.

It was a rabbit. But not the kind commonly seen frolicking in the greens by the Square. No, _this _rabbit was impossibly huge...at least the height of a man, or more. It stood on its hind legs like a person, and it's coat was grey with oddly distinct markings. It wore something across its chest, with two wooden weapons peeking out from behind its back. It was the _eyes_ that alarmed her the most. They were piercingly green and so _human..._Elsa felt like they could see right through her_ as _the rabbit stared at her intensely.

Somehow, that feeling scared her more than its presence ever could.


	16. Heart to Heart

"Who..._what_...is..._that_?" Elsa backed up until she was pressed to the door, one hand raised in preparation to unleash her icy powers. "Anna, back up!"

Anna rolled her eyes dramatically, deliberately ignoring the order. In fact, she stepped closer to the man sized rabbit in the room. "Put your hands down, Elsa. A lot of people will be really mad if you freeze the Easter Bunny."

Elsa blinked, looking from the massive rabbit back to her sister. "The...Easter...what?"

"Names Bunny, doll." The rabbit gave her a toothy smirk, extending its...hand? Paw? Elsa ignored it, regardless.

"This can't be happening." Elsa groaned, raising her hands to her temples. "It must have been that tea. I'll have to tell Olga to get rid of it, it's _tainted_..."

"What, do I got to freeze somethin' like a white haired pretty boy to get ya to believe?" The rabbit crossed his arms over his chest, fixing a pointed stare her way.

Elsa whirled towards the rabbit, her eyes growing wide. "You...you're..." she gasped.

"Bunny..." He said slowly, as if she were daft. "Think we covered that already." The rabbit's smug smirk stayed fixed on his fuzzy face.

"I always knew he was real, Elsa! Remember when I used to tell you about him, through your door? I just knew it!" Anna was beaming from ear to ear, looking adoringly up at the massive rabbit. "And do you know what else? He says that they're all real! Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman...all the ones we believed in as kids! Isn't it great?"

"Anna...please. I'm trying to..." Bunny was a Gaurdian. She remembered Jack talking about him years ago...they hadn't been friends, from the sound of it. Just what the rabbit would be doing in Anna's room, Elsa couldn't say. Or what he could possibly _want_...but whatever it was, she had a feeling she wasn't ready for it.

"You're a Guardian." It came out like an accusation, but the rabbit seemed unphased.

"You betcha, Queenie. Best lookin' one of the bunch, I'd say." He winked one of those eerie eyes at her.

"What do you want?" Elsa didn't see the point in beating around the bush. She crossed her arms across her chest, fearing she might lose control of her powers. Having a Guardian in the room reminded her far too much of Jack.

"Elsa, really! Could you be any more rude?" Anna carefully touched her arm, giving her a bright smile. "Bunny came to talk to me, because he knew you'd need help believing. You know, I had always wondered who it was you were talking to in your room every night when we were younger..."

Elsa's eyes flashed towards the rabbit as anger began to simmer. "You told her about..."

Anna interrupted. "Jack Frost! _Really_, Elsa...I used to be so jealous of whoever it was. That you'd talk to them but not to me. But now I understand! Jack and you are so much alike...I'm really glad that you..."

"Anna, _quiet_!" Elsa exploded. Icicles formed on the door jam, and frost bit into the woodwork of the walls. She took two rapid steps toward the rabbit, fists at her sides. "How _dare_ you come here! How _dare_ you bring Anna into this! You just go back to wherever you came from and tell Jack Frost that I don't want to hear from him again. I made myself clear."

"Now listen. I can't do that. Not til you lemme tell ya what I came to say. Frost didn't send me. I sent _myself_." The rabbit's voice was stern, only serving to anger Elsa more. She opened her mouth to speak, but Anna beat her to the punch.

"You _have_ to listen to him, Elsa. Really, you do. Please! Jack didn't _mean_ to hurt you." Her sister looked frantically toward Bunny, who nodded his agreement.

"Ya see, back then we had a problem with Pitch Black. Jack ever tell ya much of him?"

Elsa's brows furrowed. Her palms were tickling as her magic threatened to burst forth. This was all too much. "He told me enough." Was her flat reply.

"He was makin' a mess for us, back then. Jack got thrown into the mix, and things got worse. Pitch kept gainin' strength." The rabbit's face was somber, but there was a hot look to his eyes as of the memory made him angry. "The thing about Pitch is...he knows your fears. He can see 'em clear as crystal, even when you don't want him to. And he _uses_ that fear to build nightmares. That's what he did to Jack. He fed off his fear for your safety...learned a little about you, and took a special interest. He showed up in a nightmare to tell him just how _interested_ he was in getting to you..." The rabbit shook his head, big ears twitching as the maids walked by in the hall outside the door. "Jack was outta his mind when he came to us about it. Ain't never seen him in such a tizzy. The idea of Pitch gettin' his paws on ya was more than that poor bloke could bear."

Elsa stood frozen, looking at the rabbit with wide eyes. "What are you saying?" Her flesh had broken out into goosebumps at the mere thought of something so dark and sinister taking interest in her. She deeply suspected that she knew the end to the rabbits story, but in the moment she desperately didn't want to believe it was true.

Bunny's Cheshire grin had long since dissipated, and he was regarding her solemnly. "What I'm sayin' is, Frost stopped comin' around here so Pitch wouldn't get a fix on your location. It broke him inside to do it, but he did it anyway."

"Don't you _see_, Elsa? In a way, it's like what you did for me. You stayed away because you wanted to keep me safe. Jack wanted that for you too." Anna said softly from near her right elbow.

Bunny sighed. "Look, I ain't sure on the whole story. Us two never been brotherly...but I do know this: Frost never would have hurt you on purpose. He was doin' what he thought was right at the time, just to keep ya safe. What I'm sayin' is...don't be so hard on him. What you think you believe about him now...well, that ain't him. Never was. Believe like ya did back _then_. Give him a bloody chance."

Elsa shook her head. "I can't do that. It's just too much. I have a _life_ now. And I can't risk everything just so Jack can find a way to mess it up again." She said firmly. "Now thank you for your time, but I think it's best you leave now..."

"Pitch is back." The rabbit interrupted.

Elsa, taken slightly aback, blinked at him. "Excuse me, what?"

"Pitch is back. And we think he's got his eye set on you again. That's why Frost came back here." Bunny came a little closer, his stature intimidating.

"Why me? I've got nothing to do with any of you." Elsa said in disbelief.

"You got something Pitch wants. Those powers...I reckon that's what he's after. See, you don't need people to believe in ya to get em to work." Bunny shrugged. "We don't know anything for sure yet. All we know is that he's taken it to a new level. And we need your help."

Elsa put her hands up, shaking her head. "No. I don't want to hear this, and I don't want to help you."

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

"Anna, please." She looked back to the rabbit. "Go back and tell your friends you'll be fighting the Boogeyman on your own. I don't believe in such drivel...so I am safe. I've got a kingdom relying on me to help them through a crisis, and I'd like to do so without interruption from you or any of your _guardians_. I want no more interference from Jack Frost, either. It's over. Please pass along the message." Elsa turned for the door. "Come along, Anna."

The rabbit moved, effectively blocking her path with his size. His gaze was narrowed as he looked down at her, and when he spoke there was barely restrained anger beneath the surface of his voice.

"This ain't just about you, Queenie. This is bigger than you and Frost and your storybook love story, okay? You don't get it. We ain't talking about darkness and nightmares anymore. People are _dying_, and it doesn't matter _what_ they believe, or if they believe at all. You think the famine, the sicknesses, the countries on the verge of war...you think it's all coincidence? Open your eyes, Queenie! Pitch has himself a new friend...the Grim Reaper... and he's stronger than ever. And you know what the next step is? It's _death_. For your people, for your friends, for your family...and for _you_, too. It's time to let whatever happened between you and Frost go and look at the bigger picture. This is the _world_ we're talking about here. It went to hell a long long time ago...but we can still fix it. Millions of people's lives are depending on us. But we need help if we ever have a hope of stopping this." He was seething, his anger nearly a palpable thing in the room.

Elsa felt as if he had slapped her. Since when has a child's fear become something that could crumble kingdoms? "I'm not a guardian! I don't spread hope and cheer to children! I have powers, but they aren't like yours. I don't have help from the moon. I just run a kingdom, that's all I do!"

"We aren't just for kids anymore, damnit! That's what I'm tryin' to tell ya! We're the only hope this worlds got left. There ain't nobody else who can do what _you_ can do. You don't have to be believed in for your powers to work. Are you really going to give up without even trying?" Bunny scoffed, throwing up his paws as he stepped away from her in disgust. He thumped his foot against the floor, and a wide portal opened in the ground, drawing a shocked gasp from Elsa.

"Jack always talked about how strong you were." Bunny paused, looking back at her. His voice lacked the bite of his earlier rant, replaced by something worse: disappointment. "He admired that in you more than anything else. Guess he was wrong. He didn't know you at all."

She wanted to rage at him, to scream that he didn't know her, that he had no right to make such an offensive claim. But the rabbit was right. All of her life, Elsa had hidden away in fear. It had been easier to isolate herself than to admit to her abilities. Than to take any risks in hurting someone with he powers, no matter how badly it had hurt her sister to be without her. Even the freedom she had found on the North Mountain had been based on her own selfish fears. Pushing Jack away had been the final proof of her weakness. She had been too scared of getting hurt to accept him back into her life. She had made every excuse, but in the end it all boiled down to _fear_. She had been too weak to do the right thing for so very long that she had convinced herself she'd been justified.

She had been wrong. So very wrong.

"Wait." She said softly.

Bunny turned, his strange green eyes landing on hers.

"I'm...I'm in." She whispered, uttering the same words Jack had once said long ago, unbeknownst to her.

Anna, who had been watching everything unfold in wide eyed silence, clasped her hands together. "I knew it! I knew she'd come around!"

The rabbit smirked. "Atta girl."

"What do I do?" Elsa said on the heels of a heavy sigh.

"Find Jack. He ain't gonna be happy about this...but I can't imagine he'd deny you anything if it's what you really wanted. He'll take you where you need to be. I'll go back and tell the others. Then we'll settle on a plan of action." The rabbit smirked. "And then we'll put Pitch in the ground for good."

"But how am I supposed to find him? He disappeared after our...argument. I...I don't think I can see him anymore." Somehow, the idea of seeing Jack again was more intimidating for her than fighting Pitch.

"You'll see him. Your _heart_ always believed, even if your _head_ didn't want to. I think you'll find he ain't too far. Really, he never was." The rabbit winked, then stepped into the hole in the floor. A second later it sealed, leaving no indication that he'd been there at all.

Elsa blinked in surprise, but already Anna was nudging her out the door. "Go, Elsa! Go! Find him and talk to him. You can fill me in later...and I better get to meet him!"

"Anna..." Elsa protested as she found herself in the hallway. "I don't even know where to start. I need a minute to...to think." It all had happened so quickly...

"You'll find him! And then you can put a stop to all the horrible things that are happening. The kingdoms will be fixed!" Anna clearly had more faith than Elsa. She hugged her, then began to prance excitedly down the hall. "I'm going to go tell Kristoff! Let me know when you find Jack, okay?"

Elsa sighed. Yes, she supoosed she would have to...a meeting would need to be called to order so that she could officially hand her duties to Anna until her return. "Yes, Anna. I will do that..." She began, but Anna had already disappeared.

With a sigh, she moved down the hall toward her room, intent on changing her gown before setting out to search for Jack. She could only hope she would be able to see him, if he came at all.


	17. Forgiveness

She knew she wasn't alone the moment she closed the door behind her.

He was sitting against the wall near the window with his knees raised, elbows propped on his thighs. His hood was up and his head was lowered, only a tuft of his silvery hair visible beneath the fabric in the darkness. He looked so young in that moment, so lonely and forgotten...it was easy to forget that he had been present in the world for centuries. That he was so powerful. It was a stark reminder that despite his control of the snow, the wind, the sleet, and the ice-he was still human enough to be rendered helpless in matters of the heart.

"Jack." His name broke the silence on her whispered voice.

He raised his head, though his face was still obscured by the shadows dancing in the room. He didn't rise, remaining still on the floor.

"Jack?" Elsa took another step, her brows furrowed in worry. Why wasn't he saying anything? "You're here...I...I can't believe it." after what she'd done and after all she's said, the last place she had expected to find him was in the very room in which they'd fallen apart.

His hand rose and snagged the fabric of his hood, drawing it down. His handsome features were lit dimly by the flickering candle, but there was no denying the wide, unconcealed shock in his eyes. "Elsa? You can see me again?" His voice sounded small, disbelieving.

"Yes...I can't believe you're back. I didn't expect you'd come...after..." she trailed off, unable to bring herself to give voice to their terrible argument.

"I never left." He rose from the floor, his blue eyes never leaving her. "I told you I wouldn't. You couldn't see...but I've been here. Waiting for you to believe again so I could tell you all the things I should have said..."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I was wrong...you were just doing what you thought was right. I see what now. I'm sorry." She told him, wringing her hands together nervously.

Jack was having none of it. "No, Elsa. You need to hear me." When had he gotten so close? They were nearly toe to toe. She peered up at him, nearly gasping at the intensity in his eyes. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, Elsa. I thought I was keeping you safe. I...I never dreamt you'd have to go through so much. I'd never have let you do it alone." He raked a hand through his hair, a harsh breath escaping him. "I should have told you what was happening. I shouldn't have just...disappeared. I was just so afraid..."

Elsa shook her head, hating the look of self loathing on his face. "Jack, don't. Just let it go, okay? I don't need to hear this. I believe you, and I was wrong." She'd have done anything to take away the desolate look from his features.

He continued as if he hadn't even heard her. "Pitch saw you in my fears, Elsa. He saw you, as he wanted your powers. When I saw that knew who you were...I was terrified, Elsa. I...I didn't know what to do. I talked to the others about it, and North suggested that if I could keep my fear for you away from Pitch...that he'd never be able to find you."

There was a broken quality to his voice, but Jack pressed on. "So that night I came to your widow...it was late, and you were already asleep. I stayed until the sun came up, trying to talk myself out of leaving you alone. But to me, it was right. I'd never have forgiven myself if he hurt you. I convinced myself that everything would be fine...that you'd finish growing up and you'd find a prince and you'd stop needing me. That your life would be great. I held on to that, because if I didn't I would have never been able to stay away."

Anything she might have said was swept away in the next moment.

He reached forward slowly, tentatively taking her hand between his own as he looked up at her from beneath a few errant strands of white. "I wasn't with you, but you have always been with me. You think I forgot you? No...I have thought about you every single day of every single year that I have been away, Elsa. I remembered you always." A soft, sad smile tugged at his lips. "I asked the Man in the Moon each night to make sure that you were safe. That you were happy. And as you got older, I asked him to send you someone nice. Someone safe, that would never put you in danger."

Elsa stared up at him, unable to find her voice beneath the weight of his state. The tenderness of his words seemed to reach her very core. "So when I heard of what had happened here in Arendelle, it broke me. To know that all of the things I had hoped for you had never happened...that you had never been accepted for the beautiful person that you are...I couldn't believe it."

Tears had begun streaming freely down Elsa's face at the heart wrenching honesty of his words. "It's okay. I get it..." She whispered through her tears. "I understand now Jack. You don't need to tell me all of this." Because the deeper his explanation went, the more the walls around her heart began to crumble...and Elsa wasn't sure she was ready for the aftermath when they finally fell.

Jack's grasp on her hands tightened. "Yes I _do_. You need to know all of this." The conviction in his voice silenced any further protest she might have offered. "I would have come for you, had I known what was happening. Consequences be damned, I would never have let you fall into Hans' hands...would have never let them believe you were a monster. But I didn't know, Elsa. I _swear_ I didn't know until after. None of us did. That's why I came back, Elsa...because _he's _back, and I think he's after you again."

Elsa wanted to tell him she knew these things, that Bunny had told her and she'd agreed to help. But she'd begun to realize that telling her was important to Jack, and she couldn't deny him the peace it would so obviously grant him.

Jack released her hands, drawing a shaky breath. "He knew where you were. He showed me what had happened...how the townspeople had thought you were a monster, how Hans tried to kill your sister...how he'd tried to kill you. The fear in Arendelle brought him back, Elsa...and even when they weren't scared anymore, he'd already had what he needed. He found out who you are. Where you are." Jack reached up, both hands resting on her cheeks. He used his thumbs to brush away the moisture beneath her eyes, a tender gesture that didn't match the intensity in the blue of his own. "I've never been so scared in my life, Elsa. I came here as quick as I could. The whole way, all I could think of was how wrong I'd been. How stupid. All I could hope for was that you'd still be here...still be okay. That he hadn't gotten to you yet so I might have the chance to fix things before..."

"Jack, stop. Just stop." She couldn't take it anymore. Elsa threw her arms around him, burying her face into the cold flesh at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She felt his arms rise and wrap around her, pulling her close against him. Her body shook with her silent tears, years worth of heartache and loneliness seeming to pour out of her at once. So much loss, so much darkness-and now, fear. Fear of some unknown monster than wanted her. That was destroying kingdoms and taking lives. A monster she was expected to help fight.

And yet, there was a sweet sense of release in those tears as well. The kind you feel after an especially bad storm has passed, and the world begins to wake again. For she had missed Jack so fiercely in all those empty years...even as angry as she'd been with him, she realized just how complete she now felt. Having him in her arms was warm, and it felt like coming _home_. 


	18. Reverence

There are moments in life where the only language that needs to be spoken is the one that happens silently between the hearts of two people who care very deeply for each other. It is in these intimate conversations that we will learn, if we listen very closely, the true meaning of comfort.

The couple clung to each other desperately in the darkness, both unaware of time's passage. Nothing mattered to either of them in those moments...not famines or nightmares or wars on the rise. They were together, both able to touch and be touched...a privilege neither had known if they'd ever have again. They had laid to rest the ghost of the past, and deserved to hold each other in quiet celebration of their reunion.

It was the first time they had ever embraced, and Elsa was incredibly aware of just how close he was. Her body was pressed tightly against his, and his arms were strong as they circled her. She could feel his icy breath against her neck, the hard terrain of his chest against hers. He smelled woodsy, like a forest in the clutches of a first frost, and utterly masculine. She let her eyes drift closed, letting herself experience him in that way to the fullest.

She was aware that he had begun to stroke her hair. Even after she'd denied her belief in him, Elsa had continued to wear it down...just as he'd liked it. "It's okay. Everything is going be alright now." His whispered words against her ear caused her to shiver-not from the cold of his breath, but from the tenor of his voice being so close.

She wanted to believe him. Oh, she wanted that more than anything...but there were other matters to attend to first.

"It will be...but not yet." She pulled away just enough to look at him, brushing at her wet cheeks. "We have to go to your friends. Bunny told me to find you."

Jack shook his head in confusion. "Bunny? You...you saw Bunny?"

Elsa nodded. "Just a bit ago. He approached Anna first, and she brought me to him." She told him gently. "We talked about when you left. He told me how hard it was for you. He helped me understand."

Jack looked down at her, a faint smirk hinting at his lips. "Yeah, well...that Kangaroo owed me one." His smirked disappeared just as quickly as it had come." He told you we have to go to see my friends?"

Elsa nodded. "He told me you all need help..."

Jack's brows narrowed, his expression hardening. His clipped words cut her off mid sentence. "What? What do mean, help? What exactly did Bunny tell you?"

"He told me Pitch was back...and about the Reaper. He said that you all will need help if there's hope of putting a stop to all of this destruction. I told him I would...If my powers might give you guys an edge..." Jack's arms fell away from her suddenly, and he stepped away from her. Elsa hated the vacancy she felt at his departure.

"Damn him!" Jack snarled, beginning to pace. "And to think I thought for even a second that he was trying to help me. He was just going after a goddamned loophole!"

Elsa blinked, not quite making sense of whatever he was cursing about. She knew Jack and Bunny had their differences, and she wasn't going to dig into them currently. "I don't know what you're so upset about. I agreed to help, to fight with you so we can set this world right again. So no more people have to die."

Jack paused, his icy blue eyes locking with hers. "Oh no...no, you are not fighting this Elsa. It's too dangerous. I don't know what the hell Bunny was thinking, but I'm not putting you in the line of fire. It's too dangerous." Jack resumed pacing, clearly agitated.

Elsa frowned, her hands rising to rest on her hips. "You don't have a say in this, Jack. You didn't have anything to do with it. It was between me and Bunny." Clearly that statement added fuel to the fire, because Jack very nearly exploded.

"Bunny is a manipulative rodent with no regard for anyone but himself!" He snapped.

Elsa rolled her eyes, a sigh escaping her. "I don't care what you think of Bunny. I didn't agree to this for his sake. If there's a way that I can help the kingdoms, help my people...that's exactly what I am going to do. And you're not going to stop me."

"Elsa, you could die. Don't you get that?" He stopped, his blue gaze burning at her from his place near the window. He looked so angry...but there was something else there, too. Fear...desperate fear for her. It was written clearly across his face with such intensity that she almost wanted to go to his side and comfort him. Almost.

His stubbornness needed to be dealt with first.

"People are dying now. My sister could be one of them, if it doesn't stop. I owe it to them...to her...to try. If we fail, chances are good I'll die anyway. I'd rather have it matter than to just...just get some terrible disease or starve. If it's going to happen, I want it to happen while I was trying to do something about it." She stared back at him, chin lifted defiantly.

"Stop talking about dying, Elsa!" Jack snapped. "You're going to be fine. I'll make sure of it..."

"You can't stop a microbe, Jack. And you can't end a famine. The best place...the safest place...for me is at your side, fighting with the rest." Elsa knew she was playing a low card, but it was necessary if she was ever going to sway him.

Jack looked at her for a long, breathless moment. Elsa simply stared back...she wasn't going to be swayed, and it was best he realized it. Finally, he groaned and rubbed his temples, as if she were giving him the most painful of headaches. "Why do you have to be so difficult!"

"I'm not difficult. I'll just not be told what I can and cannot do. This is important, Jack." Elsa told him softly.

"I know you're right. It doesn't mean I have to like it." He moved close to her, taking her hand again. "You need to promise me you'll stay close. No matter what happens..." The desperation in his eyes was humbling, if a little troubling.

"I promise, Jack. I will be careful." She answered solemnly. "I need to call a council before we leave so that its clear Anna is to handle my duties while I'm away."

Jack nodded, the line of his jaw still tight. He clearly wasn't happy with the arrangement, but he wisely had ceased pushing the issue. "What will you tell them?"

Elsa released his hand, offering a gentle grin as she reached to pat his cheek. "I'll think of something. Wait here?"

A hint of a smirk played on his lips as he nodded. "Yeah. I'll be here. Thinking of ways to torture that rabbit."

Elsa headed for the door, but before she could leave the room, Jack spoke again. "Elsa?"

She peered over her shoulder, half expecting one of his mischievous remarks. There wasn't a hint of humor on his face this time though. "Yes?"

"Thanks for believing in me again." He said softly.

Elsa smiled. "Thanks for believing in me, too. I'll see you soon." And with that, the Queen left to address her staff.


	19. The Pole

*****Author's Note*****

**While I try to keep story interruptions minimal, I felt that it was important to pause to address the guests that have left reviews since I cannot respond to them in private:**

**Thank you so much for reading taking time to let me know how you feel about the story.**

**In fact, this goes for anyone who is following Thaw. It means a lot that you take time out of your day to read what I've written. The tale is long, but in the end I hope you'll find it worth it.*****

Jack looked after her as he stood alone in the dark room, reeling at the reality of what had just occurred. The suffering he'd experienced after two long weeks of being invisible to her was suddenly over, just as he'd begun to accept that she'd never see him again. He felt a sense of _wholeness, _asif a vital piece of him had suddenly been restored. To not only have her see him, but to also _forgive_ him...it was more than he could have asked for.

But there was something that darkened that happiness, too.

Jack was furious with Bunny. The rabbit had deliberately found a way to enlist Elsa's help without Jack having to agree to it. It was true that his interference had been solely responsible for Elsa's believing in him again, but the cost was insurmountable. Bunny had indirectly put her right in the path of the very same danger Jack had been frantically trying to keep her out of. His hands were tied-all that he could do was stay by her side and keep Pitch and his cohorts from getting close.

Jack had sprawled out on her bed, and had just started to doze when Elsa returned, looking weary but determined as she swept into the room. The sound of the door closing startled him awake, and quickly shot to sitting position, staff in hand.

"Easy there..." She said, a faint echo of amusement in her voice. "Sleeping at a time like this? I admire your abilities."

Jack relaxed at the sight of her, lowering his staff and resting it at his side. He stretched, suppressing yawn as he did so. "It's been awhile since I had a recharge." He said with a shrug. He rubbed his eyes as he got up, trying to clear his foggy mind. "Everything work out okay?"

"As well as could be expected, I suppose." Elsa had pulled a small bag from her armoire, and was heading toward the bathroom. "I believe they believed my tale about a northern country offering assistance. I told them I would need to meet with their leaders, and would be leaving immediately. With winter so close and our crops so devastated, I heard few complaints about my absence."

Jack rested his shoulder against the door jamb, watching as Elsa stuffed small toiletries into her bag. Her hands were shaking slightly as she moved, but she fought hard to conceal her nervousness. "I briefed Anna on what to do while I'm gone. She is confident, but I know she's idealistic. I made sure to ask Kristoff to keep an eye on her. He's got a good head on his shoulders and I trust that between the two of them, Arendelle will be in good hands."

Jack stepped forward, taking her trembling hands in his own. "Elsa, you don't have to do this." She looked up at him, and he could see the fear in her eyes. But it paled in comparison to fierce determination that resided there, too.

"Yes I do, Jack." She told him softly. "I _am_ scared...but I'm _angry_ too. No one has the right to hurt so many people. I _want_ to help end it, Jack. I want to save my kingdom, my family...my friends. I'll do anything to spare their suffering."

Jack stared at her in awe. Her strength, her resilience, her loyalty...all of those made her even more beautiful to him. As badly as he wanted to talk her out of her decision, he knew he'd never change her mind. Elsa would find a way, with or without him. Determination and leadership was her design, built into her character so deeply it would be wrong to try to deter her. "Okay." He said, sighing as he released her hands. "What else do you knees to pack?"

Elsa looked relieved that he'd let the topic drop. "No. I'll dress in my magic while I'm gone. No need to carry extra baggage."

Jack smirked. "An ability every woman would envy."

Elsa grinned. "It has its advantages. So, where exactly are we going...and how are we getting there?"

Jack led her back into the bedroom as he answered. "Everyone should be at North's workshop, at the Pole..."

Elsa paused. "North? As in, _Santa_? As in...the _North Pole?" _Sheasked incredulously.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. That would be the place." Her wide-eyed wonder was almost comical.

"Oh..." Elsa blinked. "You know, Anna was always the one that believed in this stuff. I'm still surprised it wasn't her you came to, back then."

Jack opened the window, and the wind began to howl outside. "I was always more into blondes." He said, grinning mischievously over his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at his comment, before confusion claimed her features. "Yes...but aren't we taking a tunnel or something? Isn't that how it works?"

Jack chuckled. "That's how it works for _Bunny_. I prefer the above ground method."

"Are you saying..." Alarm began to rise in her voice.

"Hey." Jack moved toward her, smiling gently as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's just like before. Except instead of dancing, we'll be flying."

Elsa swallowed hard. "But...but..."

"You're ready to charge off and fight the incarnation of Death, but a little flight bothers you?" Jack asked, amused.

Elsa's brows narrowed. "It's really not nice to make fun of me. Everyone has a phobia, you know."

"Elsa, do you trust me?" Jack asked, letting the humor fade.

"Yes." She answered without a second thought.

"Come on then. I'd never let you fall." He offered his hand, an encouraging smile on his lips.

Elsa hesitated, then reached forward and entwined her fingers with his. "Okay." She sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Jack laughed as he lead her to the window. "Oh, come on. You might actually enjoy it."

Elsa shot him a look. "I'll enjoy having my feet back on the ground." She mumbled, but any further argument was lost on the wind as he pulled her close and lifted to the sky.

As it turned out, Elsa did manage to enjoy herself. The first leg of the trip was punctuated by her yelps of terror and a series of unqueenly curses, but eventually she did relax. By the time the Workshop was in sight, she was even laughing right along with him as he spiraled them in for a landing. When he set her safely on the balcony, her cheeks were red from the cold and we blonde hair was tousled by the wind, but her smile was radiant.

"Jack, did you see the _mountains _back there? They were incredible!" She gushed.

Jack raised a brow. "Can I say I told you so yet?"

Elsa acted as if she didn't hear him as she turned to take in her surroundings. Her jaw was slack, her eyes widening the longer she stared. "This place is incredible! It makes the castle look small!"

"Just wait til you see the inside. Come on." Jack told her as he opened the huge door that lead to the entryway. As much as he enjoyed watching the amazement dance in her eyes, he had a score to settle with a certain rabbit.


	20. Introductions

The Workshop was larger than life, and Elsa couldn't keep her eyes still as Jack led her through the corridor. There were toys of every kind on display, and the atmosphere was thick with Christmas cheer despite the holiday being months away. Elsa fell behind a few times, marveling at the brightly lit trees that glittered along their path. Jack didn't seem to mind, chuckling softly under his breath with each occurrence.

Jack opened a door, and they stepped into a room nearly the size of the ballroom at the castle. A massive globe with tons of twinkling lights spun at the center, and there was a huge skylight above put the stars and moon on full display. Elsa stood in absolute wonder, taking it all in breathlessly.

Something touched her hair, and Elsa turned to look for her the culprit. Standing at her side was a massive creature, covered in mats of long hair and looking at her inquisitively. Elsa let out a scream, nearly falling over as she stumbled over her own feet in effort to get away.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just a Yeti." Jack took her elbow, steadying her. Elsa frantically stepped back, trying to put herself behind Jack as the creature continued to watch curiously.

"A...a _Yeti_? What does it _want_?" She asked, eyeing the beast warily. Elsa had heard legends of the furry snowbeasts, but never had she thought there was truth to those stories.

Jack chuckled, giving a wave to the Yeti. "That's Phil. And _he _just wants to say hi." Jack waved at the Yeti. "How's it going, pal?"

The creature made a strange sound that was somewhere between a growl and a whine. Elsa stared in amazement as Jack seemed to understand exactly what it was trying to say. "Yes. This is Elsa. The Queen of Arendelle." He looked at her, grinning. "Say hi, Elsa. It's alright."

Elsa raised her hand and offered a timid wave. "Um. Hi Phil. It's...uh...nice to meet you."

The Yeti cooed and waved a giant hand in greeting. "They're the hard workers around here. The elves are a little...special." Jack explained.

"Elves." Elsa said softly. "Why am I not surprised that they're real, too?"

Jack gave her his signature smirk. "You spent your childhood with Jack Frost as your best friend, Elsa. Is this really so hard to accept?"

She watched as the Yeti lumbered away to join the few that had gathered at the other side of the room. "It really shouldn't be. It was just hard to believe in anything _good _back then."

Before Jack could comment, the door burst open. A huge man cloaked in red with a long white beard lumbered in. He was trailed by the feathered woman with wings that she had learned was Tooth, Bunny, and a small man to shimmered like gold as he seemed to float across the floor.

"Jack! So glad to see you had a safe trip!" The bearded man exclaimed, his deep voice dressed in a heavy Russian accent.

"Yeah well...you know. Safe's my middle name." Jack said dryly, drawing a boisterous laugh from the larger man.

"Always a joker, this one!" He stopped in front of Elsa, extending a hand to her. "Ahh, your Majesty. So good to finally meet you. You're every bit as lovely as Bunny said you'd be."

Jack shot the rabbit a deathly glare. Bunny's featured hardened, but he said nothing.

Elsa took the man's hand. "You must be...Santa?" She asked, unsure of exactly what his title was.

"Santa, Saint Nick...it's all the same really. But I go by North." His hand swallowed hers, dwarfing it with its mass as they shook.

"It's nice to meet you, North." Elsa said pleasantly.

"It seems you've met Bunny, and Toothie here..." North began.

The fairy fluttered closer, her small hands clasped in front of her. "Unofficially...but I made a terrible first impression. I'm very sorry about how I treated you, Elsa. I hope you can forgive me."

Elsa didn't want to think about that evening. "Don't worry over it. I understand it was a...trying...time."

"Yes...but with you to help, things should get better. We're very thankful you know." Tooth told her kindly.

"_Some_ of us are. Others...not so much." Jack growled. He'd been standing near her side, oddly silent since the group had walked in.

Elsa looked at him questioningly, but his blue eyes were still trained in Bunny. The tension between the two was obvious to Elsa, but no one else seemed to notice. Perhaps they were all just used to Bunny and Jack not getting along. She touched his elbow, and only then did he look down at her. He couldn't have shielded the anger in his eyes from her...it blazed far too hot. Elsa pursed her lips, giving a discreet shake of her head.

The shimmery man in gold waved at her, a kind smile on his sweetly rounded face. Elsa couldn't help but smile back. "Hi there..."

"That's Sandy. He doesn't have much to say, but he can play a mean game of pictionary." Bunny commented. As if to prove it, the small man began to show her glittery designs floating above his head.

"Sandy...for...Sandman, right?" Elsa asked.

Sandy showed her a picture of a thumbs up.

"Well...it's very nice to meet you all after all of this time." Elsa said after clearing her throat. "So...do we have a plan of action?"

North chuckled in that joyful way of his. "Ready to get right to work! I like her, Jack!" He patted the winter spirit on the back so hard that Jack stumbled forward. "First, I say, a tour! Jack, will you take her to her room

so she can put away her things? Show her around a little...say, fifteen minutes? We'll meet for a late night cookie break after and get down to business."

Jack shook his head. "Actually, North...I've got something I need to take care of. Elsa, would you mind if Tooth and Sandy showed you?"

Elsa looked at him, her unease growing. She'd never seen Jack so...distant. Or so _angry_. If she left him, the chances were good he was Bunny were going to have a go at one anther. She was about to protest when Tooth swarmed close with a flutter of wings and Sandy claimed her hand in his own.

"We'd love to show her around! It'll give us a little time to get to know one another." Tooth chirped cheerfully. The feathered woman was being overly kind, clearly trying to make up for the scene at the meadow.

"That'll be fine, Jack." Elsa said, seeing no way to get out of it without offending her guides. She shot him a look that clearly said '_behave_'.

"Well if we're making a party of it, I'll tag along too. It's my shop, after all!" North said joyfully. "Bunny, care to join?"

"No..." The rabbit was leaning against what appeared to be a control panel near the globe. "Got a couple of things to handle myself." The glance he gave Jack was brief, but Elsa picked up on it almost immediately. If they left those two alone, it wasn't going to end well.

"Jack, are you sure you can't come?"

She asked as pointedly as possible.

"Sorry Elsa. I promise...cookies in 15. Okay?" Jack told her. The grin he gave her looked forced, but she had run out of time to prolong her departure. The three Guardians we already ushering her towards a hall, the two verbal ones excitedly talking about all the Workshop had to offer. She stole one last glance over her shoulder, and her heart sank.

Jack was already beginning to advance on Bunny as the door slammed behind her.


	21. Head To Head

It had been a blessing that the others had taken Elsa away when they had. Jack had been struggling to keep himself in control from the moment Bunny walked in, not a hint of remorse on his smug face. That control began to unravel quickly, and by the time the door clicked shut behind the others, it had finally snapped completely.

"You son of a..." Jack snarled as he moved towards Bunny, staff raised threateningly. He wanted to tear into the oversized rodent, wanted to freeze him where he stood.

The rabbit moved obscenely fast, drawing boomerang and he crouched into a defensive pose. "You don't wanna do this mate." He interrupted.

"Oh, trust me, I do. In fact, I want to do a whole lot worse." Jack growled. "How could you? Everything I've done to keep her safe...and you've ruined it!" Jack shot an icy blast at the rabbit, who ducked out of its path just in time.

Bunny raised his weapon, but didn't throw. "I didn't ruin a bloody thing. If someone didn't step in, Manny would have."

"And then I would have talked to him. This wasn't up to _you_, damn it! Risking her life wasn't your job!" Another frozen blast went Bunny's way, clipping him despite his attempt to roll from the assault. Jack ducked as a boomerang whizzed past his head, but he didn't see the other in time to get out of the way. It met its mark in the middle of his back, drawing a colorful curse from him as the pain drove him to his knees.

Bunny caught the other in its return, favoring his shoulder. Ice crystals still clung to his fur, and it was obvious by thee way he held it that Jack had found his mark. "It's not your _job_ to protect her! Your job is to protect the children, at any cost! That was the _deal_! That was the bloody _promise_!"

Jack was on his feet again, staff in hand. "_My_ life! I vowed to protect them with _my_ life, not hers!" He yelled, the fury in his voice echoing in the cavernous room.

"How were you gonna make good on that promise, holed up like a ghost in the room of woman who even couldn't see you?" Bunny's green eyes were blazing, his remaining boomerang held in front of him. "If I hadn't fixed it, you'd still be there mourning after her, ignoring what was happening in the world."

"It was none of your business. It wasn't _anyone's_ business, except for Manny's!" Jack raged.

"You made it my business when you refused to _listen_!" Bunny ranted. "You would barely even _talk_ to us, Frost! You shut everyone out while the world started to go to hell. You think she would have survived if she'd stayed blind to you? There would have been _nothing_ you could do to keep her safe. I gave her a _chance_...which was more than you were willin' to do."

Jack yelled in fury, swinging his staff at the rabbit. "You gift wrapped her for Manny, that's what you did! It wasn't about her, or me...you had ulterior motives! She could die because of what you've done!"

Bunny evaded each swing with agile leaps, though the last nearly connected with him. The staff's hook caught on the curve of the boomerang, tangling with the weapon.

"I gift wrapped her for _you, _goddamnit! I gave you what you refused to give to yourself!" Bunny grunted as Jack twisted the staff, trying to disengage it from the boomerang. The weapon was freezing cold to the touch as frost began to creep around it. "I wasn't gonna let you put yourself through what happened five years all over again!"

Jack glared at him from the other end of the staff, his breaths coming in heavy bursts from the exertion of their struggle. "Don't lie to me. You're too damn self centered to care about anything but yourself."

Bunny pushed forward with a sudden burst of strength. Caught off guard, Jack stumbled backward...and tripped right over an elf that had drawn just a little to close to watch the drama unfold. He was in his back in the next instant, his staff clattering to the floor at his side. He reached for it, but Bunny kicked it out of the way. "Don't. We're gonna settle this without toys. Once and for all." He tossed his boomerang to join the other on the floor a few feet away.

Jack glared up at him, pushing himself up on his elbows. His stare was long hard, but Bunny's gaze didn't waver. Both of them were struggling to catch their breath, and each was aching from the wrath of the other. Jack's white-hot fury had cooled slightly with his fall, but the content he felt the rabbit was still overwhelming. "She doesn't have a chance against Grim. Don't you get that?"

Bunny visibly relaxed when he realized Jack wasn't going to struggle for his weapon. "Not alone she doesn't. But together, I think we can conquer this."

Jack shook his head, exasperated.

"I could handle losing her if it meant I had to walk away. So long as she was safe...safe and _alive_...but if we lose? If Elsa dies because of this? Bunny, I can't handle that..."

"Mate, if we lost, she'd be dead anyway. Grim's only getting started. Do you really think Manny would enlist a human if he didn't think she was worthy? Have some faith in her. She's a strong lass." Bunny told him.

That overwhelming sense of helplessness consumed him again, and Jack hung his head as the fight left him completely. "Bunny...you don't know what you've done..."

"Yeah I do. Frost, when Manny has determined a path, he means to have it followed. You of all people should know that. I mean, look how he got his hands on you." Bunny reminded him.

Jack's icy gaze shot up to meet with that of green. "He wouldn't dare..."

"Like bloody hell he wouldn't, and you know it." The rabbit sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Believe what you want. I didn't talk to her _just_ because Manny wanted her, Frost. I know we've never been good mates, but when you became a guardian you became a _brother_, too. Not just a frosty pain in my ass, like it or not for both of us. And I couldn't very well sit back and watch a _brother_ make the biggest mistake of his life. What I told North was true. She _is _lovely_. _Andyou'd have been a damn fool to let her go all over again."

Jack stared up at him from where he'd landed on the floor. Bunny was a lot of things-stubborn, egotistical, and gruff to name a few. But Jack had never known the rabbit to hold anything back...bluntly speaking his mind whether a person wanted to hear it or not. Honest to a fault, North often said. Bunny hadn't denied what he'd done...but the foundation of intents was at least half admirable.

Jack sighed heavily. "I was a fool the first time. This time...this time was different." He said softly.

"No, mate. This time would have meant forever. You weren't ready for that, and you know it." The rabbit extended his paw to help Jack up.

Jack took it, wincing as he got slowly to his feet. "I won't ever be."

Bunny moved to collect his boomerangs, putting them back in their holster with a wince of pain of his own. He then grabbed Jack's staff, tossing it to him. "Then _fight_, damn it. And teach her to as well. Once Pitch and Grim get put in the ground, we can all breathe a little easier."

Jack caught his staff, comforted by the feel of its weight in his hand again. "Let's just see if she still agrees after she learns the details."

Bunny smirked. "I've known the gal less than a day and I can tell ya she will."

Jack frowned. "I know. And it scares the hell out of me." Elsa wasn't going to be deterred, and he knew it. She was nothing if not fiercely loyal, and with her people in jeopardy, nothing would stop her from helping in any way she could. A small part of Jack recognized that in the end, Bunny _had _done him a favor by acting before Manny stepped in...but it wasn't something he was ready to voice yet.

"This time we're all a little scared, I think." Bunny admitted. "So, are we done now? Hatchet buried and all that?"

Jack offered him a small, tired grin. "I guess. I don't think I can handle another boomerang."

The rabbit rubbed his shoulder, frowning. "Better than frostbite." He muttered.

Jack tried to look apologetic. "Sorry about that."

Bunny raised a brow, smirking. "Bout as sorry as I am about the boomerang, I bet." He said sarcastically.

Jack rolled his eyes, though his grin didn't fade. "Ok. It's been a long time coming for both of us."

"Yep. Got it out of our systems." Bunny motioned toward the door. "Bet they're waitin' on us. North's gonna be pissed if we keep him waitin' on his cookies."

"Or his fruitcake." Jack shuddered at the thought of the disgusting seasonal item.

Sometimes forgiveness is a silent thing, an quiet acknowledgment between two people who have finally reached a common ground. Such was the case for Bunny and Jack-neither asked, neither granted it out loud. But they both understood that it was there...and for them, it was good enough.


	22. Understanding

*****The question has been posed: when will the fluff begin? To that, I answer: Don't miss chapter 23, coming next.*****

The tour was a blur to Elsa...Tooth and North had ushered her to a large but cozy bedroom where she'd been told to leave her things. They'd wasted no time in whisking her off to show her the rest of the place, both of them talking quickly and excitedly. She answered questions about her kingdom, her family, and her friendship with Jack, and found the conversation flowed rather easily. She decided she liked North and Sandy almost immediately, and thought that with time perhaps she could even become friendly with Tooth.

Elsa had been intensely overwhelmed at all the Workshop had to offer. There were Yetis everywhere, working on gadgets and toys for the Christmas ahead. She was able to figure out what Jack had meant when he'd said the elves were special, but unlike the Yetis, she found them rather cute. The place was massive...it felt like it would take days to see it all, and likely, that was true.

They'd just finished showing her Toy Shop when North was paged by a growling Yeti. "Uh oh. Looks like we have a machine down. I'll catch up with you ladies in the kitchen. Sandy, would you lend a hand?"

The two disappeared into the chaos of the room, leaving Elsa to Tooth for company. "Well, I suppose we could start some coffee." Tooth suggested.

"That sounds great. I have a feeling I'll need it." Elsa agreed. In fact, she already did. She was exhausted...mentally, physically, and emotionally. If she ever hoped to get through the next few hours, she would need the boost only caffeine could offer.

As she followed Tooth, she kept an eye out for Jack. Her worry over him had continued to rise through the duration of her tour...she'd never seen him look so enraged as he had when he'd looked at Bunny earlier. Surely nothing good would come out of it, and she could only hope that the two would find a way to settle their differences peaceably.

She and Tooth talked as they prepared a plate of cookies and set the table with desert plates. The conversation was light and easy, both women even laughing as they went about the chore. When they finally sat to pour themselves a cup of coffee, Tooth reached forward to squeeze her hand. "I see why Jack thinks so highly of you, Elsa. I'm glad that we can be friends."

Elsa squeezed back, smiling warmly. "I am too, Tooth."

It wasn't long before North as Sandy joined, both filling their plates with desserts as they sat down. A few moments later, Bunny and Jack entered...both looking disheveled and moving as if they'd been hit by a wrecking ball.

"Jack! What happened!" Elsa exclaimed, beginning to rise from her seat.

"No, it's okay. I'm okay. Don't get up." Jack said, lowering himself gingerly into the place next to her.

"We're just dandy, lass. No worries." Bunny confirmed, taking a place by Sandy.

Elsa's eyes hadn't left Jack, concern etched on her features. His hair was more disheveled than its usual disarray, and he looked absolutely drained. "Are you sure...?"

"Positive." Jack told her, offering his usual smirk.

North chuckled, munching on a cookie. "Got it out of your systems now, boys?"

Elsa blinked at the bearded man, realization dawning on her. She had thought the rest had been oblivious to the tension between Jack and Bunny...but apparently not. Even Tooth had a knowing expression on her face, as if she'd expected no less from the two.

"You were fighting." Elsa said blankly.

Jack winced. "I really wouldn't call it fighting..."

"It was more like 'strongly disagreeing about a certain Queen's presence at the Pole'." Bunny elaborated, snatching a piece of carrot cake.

"I'm not surprised...but no more of that. Not at _my _workshop_." _North scolded. "We've got bigger problems than your differences."

"Wait. You knew it was going to happen?" Elsa asked North, a frown curving her lips.

"I knew, yes. They've always butted heads, so to speak. I figured we let them fight it out...no sense in everyone getting riled, right?" North dunked his cookie in his mug, soaking the edge before taking a liberal bite.

"You guys too? You knew?" Her brow furrowed as she narrowed a glance at Tooth and Sandy.

Sandy nodded, looking a little embarrassed as Tooth answered for the both of them. "We figured Jack would be mad..." She agreed, pursing her lips.

"And you didn't want me to see whatever was going to happen." Elsa speculated. She finally understood. They had been trying to protect her, to shield her from something so petty as an argument. It was a small thing, but oh, how it angered her.

"Right! We couldn't have you thinking we were a violent bunch, now could we?" North said jovially, reaching for another cookie. "Now, let's talk about..."

"Excuse me." Elsa said, her voice elevated as she rose from her seat. She was suddenly furious._.._that she should be considered so weak by every single one of them drove her mad!

North fell silent, his cookie dangling from his fingertips. All four of them stared at her with wide, questioning eyes. Jack looked especially worried-likely because he knew her well enough to be able to see when a storm was brewing.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Let's be clear on something before this moves any further. I am _not _a child that needs protection. I do not require shielding from every unpleasant circumstance that occurs, and I resent that you feel it necessary." She told them, raising her chin in that stubborn way of hers. "I may not be immortal, but I'm not weak, either. Im far less fragile than you give me credit for, and I'd appreciate that you recognize it."

Elsa let her gaze linger on each one of their faces as they stared at her, before continuing. "Now, we can approach the subject of the dangers at hand as a team, or you all can find someone else to assist you. I'll not be treated differently in this matter."

Bunny was the first to speak. "Queenie, we ain't tryin' to put you down...it's just..."

"As for you two!" Elsa overrode his voice with her own, turning toward him and Jack with a narrowed gaze. "It is up to neither of you to set my path in this world. To _fight_ over my destiny is simply moronic! I am not an invalid, and I'll not have either of you treat me as a damsel in distress. Have I made myself clear?"

Both of them nodded in unison, their eyes so wide it would have been comical in any other setting. "I'm sorry Elsa..." Jack said softly.

"Just stop doing it. All of you. Agreed?" Elsa asked, gaze flicking to each Guardian.

"Of course." Tooth agreed. Sandy was nodding vigorously at her side, giving a thumbs up motion.

"You got it, Queenie." Bunny said, reaching for the coffee.

"She has spice! I like spice!" North laughed. "As you wish, Queen Elsa. I assure you, we never meant to be rude."

Elsa sat back down, picking up her own coffee mug. "If my powers don't impress you, feel free to protect me all you like." She said, a confident grin hinting at her lips.

"A challenge, yeah? I'm all for that." Bunny commented before taking a sip of his coffee.

Elsa looked at North, eager to get down to business. She wasn't entirely sure how long she could hold out before the need for sleep claimed her. ..she'd gotten only a couple hours' rest the night before, and the week had been brutal. "Alright. Let's move on, shall we?" She took a sip of her coffee, savoring the bitter liquid on her tongue.

"Ah, yes. The problem." North sat back in his chair, resting a hand against his rounded belly.

The Guardians took turns telling Elsa about Sandy's suspicion of Pitch, followed by the battle with Famine in the meadow near the castle. Elsa listened with growing horror as North explained the history of the Grim Reaper, and the dreadful horsemen he used to harvest souls with.

Though she was careful to keep her expression unreadable, Jack must have sensed the fear within her as it mounted. He reached beneath the table to her lap, where her hands were folded neatly. He gently took one, entwining his fingers with hers. Elsa glanced his way, silent appreciation in her eyes. He offered a small, encouraging smile before looking back to North, who was explaining about Manny's desire to secure Elsa's help in defeating the threats.

"We have never been up against something so dark. So inherently evil." North sighed, his normally jolly features tight with worry.

"What are we going to do? How will we defeat them?" Elsa asked softly.

"We have a little time." Tooth answered, daring to look a little hopeful. "Manny said that Pitch and Grim won't begin their attack for several days."

"That's it?" Elsa blinked. Several days to figure out how to destroy a demon?

"The attack will be in Arendelle, Elsa." Jack had not spoken much, opting to let North explain most of what she needed to know. "Bunny filled me in on the way here."

"Arendelle? Why..." Where there had been fear, anger now began to grow. She loathed the creatures who threatened her people, and had a renewed sense of urgency to take them down. "It's me, isn't it? They're trying to draw me out into the open."

"We think so, yes." North agreed. "We will use our time wisely. You will practice your powers, we will strategize our counter attack. And we will be ready, Elsa...to save not only your people, but all people." The gruff, accented tones of North's voice was soothing, and Elsa desperately wanted to believe him. In fact, if she was going to keep it together...she _had_ to believe him.

"Okay. Whatever it takes...I'll be ready." Elsa said, giving Jack's hand a secret squeeze.

The group talked a little longer, finishing their coffee as they made plans for the following day. Jack was to help Elsa hone her powers while Bunny would go back to the kingdom to check in on Anna and Kristoff. The others would make rounds to the other effected kingdoms, and they would reconvene at dinner to brief each other. By the time everyone began to rise from the table, it seemed spirits had been lifted...it felt good to have a plan.

Jack and Elsa bid the others goodnight. "I'll walk you to your room, if you want." He offered.

"Thank you. I'd probably get lost if you didn't...this place is like a maze." She said, grateful to have his calm presence by her side.

They walked in comfortable silence to her room. A fire had been lit in the fireplace at some point since she'd dropped off her bag, and the warmth greeted them as soon as Jack opened the door.

"There should be extra blankets in the closet if you need them." Jack said. He looked antsy, as if he didn't quite know what else to say.

"Thank you. I think the fire should be fine." Elsa assured him. "Will you be close? I mean...is your room near by?" Suddenly, the idea of being left alone in such a strange place was very daunting to her.

"I usually stay on the north wing, when I'm here. But I thought I'd just stick to the lounge tonight." Jack toyed with his staff, not quite meeting her gaze. "You know. In case you need anything."

Elsa nodded, trying to appear indifferent. In reality, she was beginning to panic-she'd never spent time away from the castle, save for the Ice Palace. To be in a strange environment, so far away from home with such evil lurking out there somewhere...it was terrifying. Perhaps her years of isolation had made her skittish of new places... "Okay." She said simply, not quite trusting herself to say more.

"Okay then." Jack said awkwardly. "Goodnight, Elsa." He offered her a little smile, turning toward the door.

What happened next was out of Elsa's control. Confronted with the reality of being alone, after learning all the horrors the world was currently facing- it broke her resolve. Since the news of the locusts, Elsa had been so strong. For her people, for sister, for the Guardians. And now, she needed someone to be strong for _her_. Because she wasn't sure she could hold herself together alone.

And that someone needed to be Jack. No one else in the world would do.

"Jack." She said called after him.


	23. Stay

Sometimes the boundaries that separate two people are nothing but illusions of the heart. Constructed on a foundation of fear of being rejected and uncertainty, the walls can grow tall and strong...dividing instead of uniting, until the two people in question have lost their opportunity with each other forever. Unless they find the courage to find a way around them...

"Wait." Her voice wavered.

Jack stopped, turning towards her with a brow raised in question. Elsa was standing with one hand raised, as if reaching to stop his departure from across the room. "Yeah?"

Her slender shoulders rose and fell as she took a deep breath. "Stay with me tonight, Jack...please." Her blue eyes were in the floor, as if she couldn't quite muster the courage to meet his gaze when she asked. "I just...I just need you to hold me for a little while. Even if it's just until I fall asleep?"

For a moment, the world seemed to tilt off its axis for Jack.

There was no way she possibly understood the weight of her request. Any other man might have taken it as an invitation for something more...but Jack knew her better than that. The way she was standing, her arms crossed over her slim middle and the crease of worry between her brows-she was asking him for the most innocent and simple gift he could provide. Comfort. He couldn't deny her that...couldn't deny her _anything_. It would play hell on him, to lay close to her in the dark and feel her warmth against his side. The hours of the night would be long, but he would be there for her. He would give her what she needed. There was a part of him that needed it too. To be able to feel her close and know she was safe at his side, where no danger could touch her...

"Okay, Elsa." He told her softly, giving a slight nod of his head. "I'll stay."

The relief that flooded her features as she looked up at him was almost heartbreaking. "Thank you, Jack." She smiled, then reached for his hand.

Jack turned, closing the door behind them. After a moment's hesitation, he locked it as well. He then moved towards Elsa, taking her offered hand. He let her lead him to the bed, where she began to turn down the sheets. Jack took advantage of her turned back, raking a hand through his hair as he drew a deep an steadying breath. _Why _was he suddenly so _nervous_?

She slipped into the covers and scooted over, giving him room to climb in. "North sure is generous with his guest accommodations. This is nicer than my quarters back at the Castle." She commented.

Swallowing hard, Jack nodded. "He enjoys company..." A log in the fireplace popped and crackled, and Jack noticed it was beginning to die down. "I uh...I'll stoke the fire quick. So it's not freezing in here in the morning." Oh, he knew he was stalling...but suddenly the idea of being nestled next to Elsa on bed was the most intimidating prospect he'd ever encountered. It wasn't _her_

that made him wary of course...he was simply scared of embarrassing himself.

With the fire stoked and a new log added, he returned to his side of the bed. Jack rested his staff against the nightstand, and with no more opportunities for procrastination, he crawled in next to her.

He laid stiffly against the pillow, not quite sure what to do with his hands. He quickly tucked them behind his head, just as Elsa snuggled up against his side. She laid her head upon his chest, one arm draped over the flat terrain of his stomach.

Jack froze, his eyes wide as he focused on the ceiling above. How long had it been seen he'd last felt the touch of a human? Years, he suspected...and never like this. Never with a woman, on a bed, in the darkness. Elsa wiggled, trying to get comfortable against his slim frame, causing his breath to hitch.

"Jack?" Her sleepy voice was worried. "Are you ok? Do you have enough room?"

He released the breath he'd been holding. Oh, she was so sweetly innocent. He was being ridiculous-she needed him to be there, to be close enough to keep her fear at bay. To hell with his own selfish discomfort, his own hormonal desires.

"I'm fine..." He lowered his arm, wrapping it around her side, bringing her closer. "I'm just fine, snowflake."

She peered up at him skeptically. "You'll stay until I fall asleep?"

Jack smiled, giving her a squeeze. "And even after that. I'll be right here when you wake up. Promise."

"Thank you." She yawned, burrowing her cheek against his sweatshirt. He thought he felt her shiver.

"Are...are you warm enough?" He asked, feeling suddenly very conscious of just how warm she was-and just how cold he was.

"Mmhm. Cozy." She wiggled as if to prove it.

Jack lowered his lips, hesitated for a brief moment...and then brushed them against the top of her head in a tender kiss. "Sleep tight, snowflake." He whispered softly.

Elsa looked up at him, a slow grin quirking the edges of her lips. "What's funny?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing's funny. I just realized something, that's all." Elsa laid her chin lightly on his chest, looking up at him from under the thick fringe of her lashes.

"Yeah? What's that?" He asked, intrigued by whatever late night mystery she'd just solved.

"That was the first time you've ever kissed me." She said matter-of-factly.

Of all the discoveries she could have made, the last Jack had expected was that. "Um. Is that good, or bad?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, it's neither I guess. Just an observation." She said with a shrug.

Jack wasn't quite sure how to respond...verbally, at least. His body was already reacting to the subject of kissing. "I see..." There was a strain to his voice that he desperately hoped she didn't notice.

"That night in the meadow...when you danced with me in the Lights?" Elsa continued, her blue eyes alert despite the tired rasp to her voice.

Jack shifted, and she wiggled again to accommodate for the change in his position. "Yeah?" He acknowledged, wondering exactly where she was going with this. Or how much one man was able to take!

"I would have let you, Jack. If we hadn't been interrupted, I would have let you be my first kiss." Hot color had begun to rise to her cheeks at her confession, and she laid her head back down on his chest to hide it from him. "I just wanted you to know." She finished softly.

Jack blinked into the darkness, trying to wrap his mind around what she had just told him. First kiss? _Him_? He had never considered the possibility that Elsa had never been kissed before. She was so beautiful, so perfect inside and out...he had just assumed someone else would have seen that, too. She could have her pick of any man in any kingdom, of that he was sure...and she'd just told him she had wanted it to be _him._

"Elsa?" He whispered.

She lifted her head, turning to look at him. The dim light from the fire flickered across her features, making her eyes seem to sparkle like sapphires in the darkness. "Yes?"

The word was barely out of her mouth before his lips claimed hers. They were plush and warm, and after the initial moment of shock, they were kissing him back.

Jack raised a hand and stroked it through the blonde silk of her hair as he let his lips explore the satiny terrain of her own. The kiss was gentle and soft...curious. Both learning from the other, both giving just as much as they took.

He flicked his tongue against her bottom lip, drawing a soft murmur of pleasure from her. His hand tightened in her hair as the kiss deepened, his entire body feeling as if it had gone from frost to fire. Her tongue curiously trailed the curve of his upper lip, causing him to groan softly as the fire inside burned hotter. It could have lasted a thousand years, and it wouldn't have been enough for Jack...kissing Elsa was his own personal slice of heaven.

When they finally parted, his eyes drifted open to take her in. Color rode high on the apples of her cheeks and there was a dreamy quality to her blue eyes when they locked with his own. They were both breathless, staring at each other with wide-eyed wonder. His hand was still tangled in her hair, and he made no move to remedy the situation. He liked her close.

"Wow..." She said finally, releasing a shaky little breath.

"Yes. Wow." He agreed. He had to struggle to keep from gasping for air...he now understood those cliches about being left breathless for the first time.

"I'm glad it was you." She told him, reaching up to brush a few disobedient strands of white from his gaze.

"I'm glad too." He told her gently, running his hand through her hair before finally letting it go. If he didn't, he knew he'd draw her in for another kiss...and it was late. She needed sleep, and he needed to cool down.

Elsa gave him a soft smile, before she leaned up to brush the tip of his nose with a kiss. "Goodnight, Jack."

He wrapped his arms around her as she settled against his chest, smiling into the darkness. "Goodnight, Elsa." He knew he wouldn't have to dream that night...for nothing his dreams could offer would be better than what reality had just offered.


	24. With The Sunrise

The sun filtered in through the soft, billowy curtain, casting the bedspread in its golden light. It had been days since it had last shown-and Elsa's frenzied emotions the evening before had brought in an early winter's storm that had blanketed the land in fresh, clean powder. There was a sense of hope in those early morning rays...as if the passing of the storm signified a fresh new beginning. A beginning the darkness could never touch.

These things were present but vague in Jack's mind as he laid still on the bed beside Elsa. She was still deep in slumber, her breathing even and light. Jack had not slept that night-it may have been beneficial for him to rest, to recharge his energy for whatever laid ahead. But he'd been unwilling to miss a moment, a single instant of having her with him. He'd marked her every breath, her every shift of movement into his memory, so that he could experience it again whenever he wished.

He couldn't be sure when the exact moment had come. Perhaps it had been when she'd mumbled his name in her sleep, when the darkness had settled deep and the snow had quit drifting outside. It might have been when she'd snuggled into the crook of his neck and sighed. Or when she'd fisted her hand upon the fabric of his sweatshirt and pulled him even closer, as if his cold body didn't bother her at all.

Maybe it hadn't even been recent. Maybe it had been etched into his fate just as deeply as dying beneath a sheet of ice had been, or being resurrected as a guardian. Perhaps it was just a part of his design, his purpose...present from the very moment he'd looked at her, however hidden until he was equipped to deal with its reality.

He had always known he'd loved her.

But as he laid there, watching the way her white gold hair shimmered in the soft yellow light of the morning, Jack became aware that what had once been a love founded in friendship had blossomed.

At some point along their journey, he had fallen _in_ love with her.

And he was just as much of a danger to her as he'd been in the beginning...and this time, nothing he could do would put her out of harms way. There was only one certainty: he would sacrifice anything, everything to spare her.

And something told him that would be exactly what he'd have to do.

Jack managed to doze over the next hour, until he felt Elsa stir beside him. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with her smiling face-and Jack would have sworn to the Man in the Moon he had seen nothing more beautiful in all his days as she looked just them. Her hair was mussed and there was a mark on her cheek from sleeping against his sweatshirt. Her eyes were still sleepy, and her cheeks looked warm and pink. She was more than just the regal Queen most people saw her as...to him, she was Elsa. A beautiful 21 year only woman who was just as real as anybody else...and he was grateful for the privilege of getting to share in those quiet, private moments of her day.

"Good morning." He told her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. It was warm and soft beneath his fingertips.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?" She asked as she leaned into his touch. Jack could have melted by that single action, tender as it was.

He smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I got enough rest." The hour had replenished some of the energy he'd expended, and as long as he avoided any arguments with Bunny, he'd be back to too condition by dinner.

"Me too. I feel like a new woman." Elsa said, sitting up as she stretched. "I haven't slept more than a few hours in a night in a weeks."

Jack nodded. "I know. I was wondering how long you'd be able to keep that up." Though knowing Elsa, it probably could have been a while. She was stubborn.

"As long as necessary I guess. No more sleeping in me for me, though. We've got too much to do." As always, Elsa was right on schedule. "Where will we go to practice today?"

Jack thought for a moment. There was plenty of open space surrounding the Pole, but he wanted to have her practice honing direct attacks. "There's a hilly area a few miles away with some shrubs and stuff. We can use them for targets."

"Great." Elsa actually looked a little excited about the prospect. "I guess I should get showered so we can be on our way." She told him as she slipped out of bed.

Jack would have been content to lay next to her in the fluffy bed all day, but he knew she was right. He nodded reluctantly. "Sure. There should be fresh towels in the bathroom." He nodded towards the bathroom door as he got up, reaching for his staff.

Elsa moved to where he stood, looking up at him. "I'm not sure what last night means for us, Jack. But I don't regret it. It was just as I'd dreamed it would be."

"It can mean whatever you want it to, Elsa." He told her softly. He would understand if she wanted it to be a one time thing...though he desperately hoped that wasn't the case. He wanted so much _more_. And not just in a physical way. "But it _was_ perfect."

If she knew what she wanted it to mean, Elsa didn't say. But Jack had a pretty good idea that he wasn't alone in his hopes for them, because this time she made the move. She reached up to fist her small hand in the collar of his sweatshirt, pulling him down and into her kiss. Jack was pleasantly shocked, melting into her as she kissed him thoroughly. It was brief, nothing like the urgent exploration of the night before...instead, it was tender and sweet. As if Elsa were answering him without even needing to speak.

Jack's head was still reeling when she pulled back, smoothing out the wrinkles her fist had made in his sweatshirt. "I'll meet you for breakfast, okay?"

He blinked, trying to gain back a bit of coherency. "Breakfast. Okay."

Elsa was chuckling as she disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Jack let out a haggard breath, taking a moment to collect himself. The woman sure knew how to rile him in the best of ways.

Jack exited to the hallway, headed for the dining room. The Yeti's were sure to have put out a spread, but he wanted to make sure there was tea as well. It was Elsa's favorite, after all...

"Jack? What are you _doing_?"

The heavily accented voice made him jump. Jack turned to face North, who was standing a few yards away...apparently he'd been headed for breakfast as well. His stomach felt as if it had sank when he saw the expression on the old man's face, however.

North had just witnessed him exiting Elsa's bedroom.


	25. Mortal vs Immortal

"Um. Hi North." Jack said cautiously, trying to gauge the other man's reaction.

"Is there trouble this early already?" North asked, looking worriedly toward Elsa's door.

Jack shook his head, rubbing at the back of his neck uncomfortably. "No, Elsa's fine. She's uh...she's getting cleaned up for breakfast."

North looked back at Jack, his wise old gaze finally acknowledging the situation. "You stayed all night, in there. With her." He wasn't asking.

Jack winced at the frostiness in North's voice. "She was nervous, North. After hearing about Grim, she just didn't want to be alone."

"Then you should have sent Tooth." North was frowning deeply. "What you did...it's not appropriate, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disagreement. "How was it not appropriate, North? Nothing _happened_. I didn't stay with her so I could take advantage of her. We slept. And that's _all_ we did." A tiny lie, but he wasn't going to broadcast their kiss out loud.

"I don't care, Jack. It's asking for trouble." North scolded.

Jack frowned. "Trouble? How is it trouble, North? Look...I wanted to keep her away from here in the first place. If she needs me around to feel safe, I'm not going to deny her that and you aren't going to tell me otherwise." He never defied North, but this was an instance where he was fully prepared to do just that.

"It's trouble because of what it could lead to, Jack. Manny forbid, what if she got the wrong idea? What if that poor girl fell in love with you?"

"I'd consider myself a lucky man." Jack answered simply and truthfully.

North fell silent, realization dawning on his features. He stared hard at Jack for a long moment. "Be reasonable Jack. You cannot be with her."

"You don't get to decide that, North." Jack said dryly.

"I'm not deciding anything. I'm urging you to be fair to her...and fair to yourself." North said solemnly.

Jack sighed, desperately wanting to let the topic rest. He had only just figured out his feelings himself...he wasn't ready to be discussing them with North or anyone else yet. Hell, he wasn't even ready to tell Elsa! "North, I'm being fair. How it is right now... It's how it should have been a long time ago. It's how it was meant to be."

North shook his head, clearly shaken by Jack's answer. "Jack, it isn't his it show be. This isn't part of the plan."

Jack raised a brow, a dry snort of laughter escaping him at the ridiculousness of the argument. "The plan, North? I'm sorry but I wasn't aware I had to stick to a rule book here!"

North didn't raise his voice when he spoke. In fact, what he said was soft...which made the truth hit home just a little harder. "You were _born_ to be a guardian. And Elsa? She was _born_ to be a human. There is one thing you can't guard her from, Jack. One thing that she was born to do that you can never share. She was born to _die_. That's what humans _do_...long after the hope and the wonder and the fun wears away. They grow old. They wither. And they _die_. They're fragile and their lives aren't but a blink in the eye of eternity. You can't save her from that, and you will never follow her when she goes. What then, Jack? What will you do when it's her turn?"

Jack felt as if North had punched him. It wasn't that the topic of Elsa's mortality hadn't crossed his mind before...it had plenty of times. But as he listened to North, the reality of a day without her be came blindingly clear. Tangible, somehow. If he let it, it would weigh heavy on him...cast a dark and ominous cloud on the warm truth he'd discovered in the early morning hours.

But the young and in love are of the most idealistic souls the world has to offer...they don't look upon reality with the same appreciation as the wise, and their belief in happily ever after is a powerful thing. It was no different for Jack, because to him,

_none_ of what North said mattered. So long as he had Elsa...the rest would come as it may.

"I'll be thankful that she chose to share that short time with me." Jack answered, looking upon his elder with the wide-eyed belief of the innocent. "I'll remember the way her hair felt between my fingers. I'll remember just how sweet her lips tasted. I'll remember how blue her eyes were, and how they sparkled when she laughed. I'll be grateful for every second, every _breath_. _That's_ what I'll do, North."

North looked at him sadly. "Do you remember when you first woke to find yourself here, Jack? How clear are those memories? It was arguably the biggest moment of your existence...yet can you recall it in perfect clarity? Only three centuries have passed since then. Time doesn't stop for love, Jack. You'll carry her memory for a while-a long while in human terms-but eventually, even those will tarnish and fade. Are you prepared for the moment when you'll no longer be able to recall the shape of her face? For when you can no longer see her every detail in the deepest the recess of your heart? For the day you realize you cant even recall the year in which you met her? That day will come, Jack. Forever is a very, very long time...and you're just young enough that you haven't even begun to grasp it. Will you live the rest of eternity alone and bitter, based on a distant memory? You have a choice, Jack. There is someone else who's like you."

Jack didn't want to hear _any_ of what North was saying. Deep down, he knew those things would come true...that Elsa's life would be painfully short in the expanse of eternity. But he had the _present, _and that was all that mattered. "North, stop. I know you'd hoped that something would happen for me and Tooth...but it's never going to be that way." He gripped his staff, trying to keep his voice from raising. "It's always going to be Elsa for me... even after she's gone."

"This is a huge risk, Jack..." North began.

"Just _stop_!" Jack exclaimed. "I don't want to hear any more!"

Neither of them had noticed Bunny, who had also appeared in the hallway behind North. The rabbit raised a paw to his mouth, coughing loudly to draw their attention. North turned toward the sound and Jack looked past him.

"Mornin' mates. Sorry to uh...interrupt. Just tryin' to get some grub." Bunny said awkwardly, slipping past North as he headed for the kitchen.

"No. We were just finishing. I'll join you." Jack said, shooting North a silencing glance.

"Jack..." The older man called.

"I'm done, North. I'll see you at breakfast." Jack called over his shoulder, falling into place beside Bunny as he walked.

"Sure. Make me the bad guy." Bunny muttered.

"Nah." Jack shook his head. "Pretty sure it's me who's on the naughty list this morning." And likely, for a lot of mornings to come, judging by the look on North's face as he walked away.


	26. History

The quiet that fell between Jack and Bunny as they walked the rest of the way to the dining room was amicable, and neither felt the need to fill it with an awkward recap over what had just occurred in the hallway. Perhaps the comfortable silence was the first hint of a true friendship between the two-now that they had finally unleashed years of pent up aggression. Jack decided he might just be okay with that-after all, there were worse friends to have than a grumpy rabbit.

He had been right about the Yetis...they had put out a full length table full of breakfast goods. Mostly baked, but the scent of bacon and eggs in the air was thick as well. Bunny grabbed a plate. "Gonna get your fill?" He asked.

Jack glanced at the table. To anyone else everything might have looked irresistible, but Jack hadn't exactly been big on food since becoming a winter spirit. He could still enjoy it, but his _need_ for it was gone.

"I guess." He said grudgingly. He didn't bother with a plate, simply grabbing a danish before sitting down at the empty table. Tooth was probably overseeing the last of her nightly duties, and Sandy was likely catching a few more minutes of sleep. As for North...Jack could only wonder where he's stomped off to. He could only hope the older man was in better spirits before Elsa made an appearance-she would be mortified if she found out about what had happened just outside her bedroom door.

Jack frowned, North's words haunting him like a most unwelcome ghost. Their effect had likely done the opposite of what North had hoped, however-instead of deterring him from Elsa, Jack felt a renewed sense of determination to keep her safe...to give her the long and happy life she deserved.

If she'd have him.

"Don't let North get ya down, mate." Bunny's voice broke into his thoughts as he sat next to him, setting a plate full of various pastries and cakes in front of himself. "He just doesn't want you to go through what he went did."

Jack glanced up from Danish he'd been absently picking at. "What do you mean, what _he_ did?" He asked curiously.

"You don't know? Crikey, I thought everyone did." Bunny looked at him incredulously. "Those stories about a Missus Claus had truth to em. North _did_ have a missus once. A _mortal_ missus. It was right in the beginning...right after the Dark Ages. Her name was Mariya and she was the light of this place. Everyone loved her-she was sweet as pie and motherly to everyone who stepped into the palace. And North...well, guess you could say she completed him. They were a team, right up til the end."

Jack's blinked in shock. "The end? What happened to her?"

Bunny finished chewing on a bite of zucchini bread. "It wasn't a tragedy. Mariya lived a long, good life. She was 94 years old, and she died peacefully in her sleep. There wasn't pain or sickness or injury...it was just her time. North still took it hard...it was a lot of years before he could even do his job again. Tooth, Sandy and I...we filled in best we could. He came around eventually... But there's been something missing ever since. A loss like that...well, ya can't really blame him." The rabbit shrugged, a an expression of sad reminiscence on his furry face. "That's why North hoped you'd be with Tooth. She's immortal, and you'd never have to go through what he did. When Elsa came along...I think it scared him. He could see a bit of himself in you and the way you looked at her. It brought him back to that time, and he was scared for you. It ain't that he don't want you happy-it's that he don't want you hurt."

Jack was silent for a long moment, going over the information he'd been given and letting the shock sink deep. It made sense now, why North had been so adamant on keeping he and Elsa apart. The older guardian had suffered the very same loss he'd preached to Jack about...and from the sounds of it, it nearly destroyed him. He was sorry for North, but while he understood North's reasons, it didn't change a thing. "I love her, Bunny." He said finally. He didn't need to say more...those four words summed up everything.

"I know ya do, Mate." The rabbit nodded. "Just...just be careful, yeah? Things are more dangerous than when Missus North walked these halls."

"She'll be safe. I don't care what it takes...I'll make sure if it." Jack said, severity weighing his voice. "I let her go once. I can't do it again."

"Can't say I blame ya." Bunny took a bite of carrot cake, chewing thoughtfully. "She's a gem, that gal. Stubborn, but it looks good on her."

Jack smirked as he reached for the coffee, pouring himself a cup. "Was there ever a Mrs. Bunny?"

Bunny cocked a brow. "Not on your nelly, mate." He said dryly, pouring himself a cup of tea.

There was a hint of something beneath the surface of those words, however. Something that didn't point to truth. "Never? Not in all the years you've been around?"

"Not ever in the years I've been around!" Bunny's voice was just as sharp as his gaze as it darted up to Jack. He seemed to realize his explosion, however, and cleared his throat. "Lookin' like this...bein' a giant rabbit...well, it limits your options. Get it?"

Jack had never considered the fact that there was quite literally no one else like Bunny on the planet. Or how lonely that might be...to know you were alone in your species. "What were you like before? Before you were chosen?"

Bunny was quiet for a long moment, as if he were trying to decide if he was going to say anything at all. And just when Jack thought he wouldn't...he did. "I looked like you. Not all tall and lanky with messed up hair..." Jack smirked at the rabbit's dry humor. "But I was human. Hard to remember these days what I even looked like...but I was 25, and in my prime. Dark hair, tan skin." He raised his cup, a humorless laugh escaping him. "All that's left now is the eyes. _They_ stayed human."

"Why did you agree? To become a guardian?" Jack asked cautiously. He knew if he pushed too much, he'd prompt Bunny into shutting down...and he didn't want that. He was eager to learn about the rabbit.

"You should know by now I didn't have a choice. But even if I had, I wouldn't have changed a thing." Bunny took a sip of his tea. "I didn't have much left, back then. There was a wildfire that went through the bush. Took out my village and just about everyone in it. Parents, siblings, friends...they were all gone. All I had left was hope...Hope that we could rebuild."

"Did you? Rebuild, I mean?" Jack asked.

"Those that were left did. I helped for a while." Bunny set his cup back on the table. "There was a girl back then. A young widow. I was...fond of her. And she was just fond enough of me to let me go, when I got chosen. I went back once, after...but she couldn't see me. And she never did again."

Realization sunk its claws deep into Jack as he stared at the Guardian of Hope. "That's why, isn't it? That's why you went to Elsa. That's the _real_ reason! You understood what it would have been like for me..." Bunny had cloaked his intentions with the premise of ulterior motives, but the groundwork of what he'd done was starkly clear.

"Now you listen here, Frost...you can't prove a goddamn thing..." Bunny began, pointing at him.

"Prove what?" Elsa's voice startled the both of them.

Apparently she had found an escort along the way. She and Sandy were both in the doorway, both looking inquisitive. Jack's jaw went slightly slack at her appearance. Her dress was midnight blue, the icy beadwork shimmering softly in the sunlight. It hugged her hourglass figure just enough to flatter it, and came to an end just below the knee. It's sleeves were long but sheer, also embroidered with glittering crystals. Her hair was free and draped over one creamy shoulder, exposing the graceful line of her neck.

Thoughts of what it would be like to trail his lips against that very spot forced Jack to look away in an effort to keep himself under control. "Uh..."

"Mornin' Queenie." Bunny didn't skip a beat. "Frost over here was just houndin' me about my dislike of heights is all."

Jack's gaze connected with Bunny's, and though it was for but a moment, all that needed to be said was exchanged in that glance. Some secrets are meant to be kept between friends...and so, theirs would always be safe. Because for better or for worse...a threshold had been crossed, and friends they had become.

"Yeah. You should see him in North's sleigh. It's a riot." Jack said with a chuckle.

Sandy was smiling hugely, nodding up at Elsa as if to agree. "How mean, you two! Leave poor Bunny alone!" She exclaimed, adding a little extra theatrics into her humor.

"Yeah. Leave the poor rabbit alone." Bunny grunted, taking another bite.

"Why don't you get something to munch on and join us? The others should be here soon." Jack suggested.

"I'll do that...I'm famished. Lead the way, Sandy." Elsa said to her new escort. Sandy bowed, then reached up and took her hand. As he led her to the treats on the table, Bunny chuckled lowly.

"Girl's got herself a fan club around here." He commented.

"I just wish we were her only fans."

Jack said softly, watching the Queen from across the room as she selected items for her breakfast. Somewhere out there was someone with a far darker interest in her, and the very thought of her in Pitch's mind was enough to make his stomach turn.

"He doesn't stand a chance, mate."

Bunny said, grinning as Tooth and North appeared in the doorway. "I mean...look at the gang we've got." He winked as North sat down, looking at Jack.

"Yes. Quite the gang, alright." He said sternly. "We have our _differences_ at times...but in the end, we are united."

Jack heard his underlying message loud and clear. The morning's event still didn't please him, but North was making it clear he did not want a rift between them. "Yes. United." He agreed with a smile.


	27. Reflection

*****Author Note*****

**I will need to adjust the rating of this story for the next chapter, and for subsequent ones to follow. There will be some descriptive, albeit tasteful, sexual themes...and as we see more of The Reaper, more violence. Just a forewarning to anyone who might be offended by such material.**

**Additionally: I have composed this story on an old iPhone. Thank you all for being kind about any embarrassing autocorrect issues I may have missed. **

Elsa had been grateful for the stolen time alone in the shower. After all that had happened in the past day, she'd desperately needed the time to reflect on the changes in her life, and to consider all of the things the future might hold.

She was scared, yes. Fearful of the monsters that were trying to put an end to the world, and terrified of just why they seemed to want _her_. She trusted Jack and knew he would let no harm come to her, but she was scared for _him_, too. What if Pitch and the Reaper had become too strong? What if the Guardians couldn't beat them? Pitch had almost won on his own once. With _two_ threats, the danger was immeasurable.

As the warm water sluiced around her, her thoughts centered on Jack. Despite the hot, moist humidity of the steam swirling around her, Elsa could feel her cheeks grow warmer as a blush rose to their surface. She had wanted to kiss him since the moment she'd saw him sitting so lost and forlorn against her bedroom wall...and very well might have, if they'd not had more pressing matters to attend to. She was glad it had happened as it had-she couldn't have dreamed of a more magical first kiss than the quiet, secret one she'd shared with Jack.

She'd realized almost immediately that she couldn't seem to get _enough_. The kiss she'd given him that morning only left her wanting more, hoping for a quiet moment with him so she could give in to that craving. He had tasted so raw, so _free..._and though his lips had been cold, they'd made her feel as if she'd burn right there in his arms.

Shehurried to get ready, anxious to get started on the day ahead. She did spend a couple of extra moments crafting her dress...she loved watching Jack's eyes light up when he saw her, and she wanted today to be no different. When she was finally ready, Elsa headed out to the hallway...and nearly tripped over the stout gold gentleman that was passing by.

"Sandy! Good morning...I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going."

The Sandman shook his head, waving off her apology before smiling brightly at her. Elsa's heart warmed considerably...it was hard not to feel happy when one was around him. He escorted her to the dining hall, where they were greeted by Bunny and Jack.

By the time a Elsa had selected a few small pastries from the nearly overflowing table, North and Tooth had joined them. She settled next to Jack, bidding the others good morning and making small talk. Every once in a while, she would feel Jack's eyes on her...and when she turned to look, her heart fluttered wildly at the amazement she saw in the depth of his gaze. As if she were the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. There was a certain heat there, too...a gentle reminder that their kiss was still very fresh in his memory.

"Is everyone clear on their duties for the day?" North asked as everyone began to finish their meal.

"Pretty sure we got it, North." Bunny answered, then looked to Elsa. "Anything you want me to tell the Princess while I'm in Arendelle?"

"Just...just tell her I love her, and that I'll be home soon. Okay?" Elsa said softly. Worrying over Anna's ability to handle the Kingdom wasn't a leisure she could afford...but she _was _worried about her being unprotected. It eased her mind that Bunny was going to check in, at least.

"Consider it done." Bunny said with a nod.

"And Jack, you'll be helping Elsa practice her powers?" North asked, giving him a pointed look.

Jack nodded. "I've got a place in mind. Plenty of targets to use." It wasn't entirely obvious, but Elsa picked up on the way he wouldn't quite meet North's gaze. But before she could give it another thought, North was rising from his seat.

"Alright then. Tooth, Sandy...let's get on our way to tour the other kingdoms." He surveyed Elsa, Jack, and Bunny. "Be safe out there. We know when the attack will happen...but that doesn't mean they aren't still out there."

"We will be." Jack said confidently.

The others departed after a little more chatter, leaving Jack and Elsa alone. He turned forward her, a mischievous grin on his face. "I think we got the fun part of the job. Are you ready to go see what you can do?"

Elsa resisted the urge to lean in and kiss that impish grin. "I think you'll find yourself surprised, Jack."

"With you?" He chuckled, offering her his hand. "I always am."


	28. The Cave

*****This chapter contains sexual themes. The rating has been consequently been changed.*****

**T**he day was bright, not a single cloud in the broad expanse of blue that Jack flew her through. The trip would have taken most of the morning on foot, but riding the wind, they arrived at their destination within minutes.

The terrain was hilly, snowy peaks jutting from the snowy earth in all directions. There were a few spindly trees dotting the landscape, and far in the distance she could see the swell of the Arctic Ocean. The wind was gentle, and though the air was cold, Elsa found she felt quite at home in the frozen landscape.

She had enjoyed feeling Jack's arms around her as they'd flown, and a part of her was dismayed when he remained perfectly professional about their task at hand. No kisses, no heated glances...Jack was all business as he lead her to their mock battlefield. Feeling a little embarrassed at the relentless nature of her own desires, Elsa followed in silent resignation.

They had started slowly, Jack pointing out targets across the landscape for Elsa to attack. The task had been far too simple, but she'd been obedient, focusing her energy and bursting it forth in icy blasts at defenseless trees and snowy hillsides.

"You're great at close range, Elsa." Jack complimented, picking up a strewn branch and admiring it. "Think you can handle long distance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She said with a confident little smirk.

Elsa pushed both hands out in front of her, eyes narrowed as she focused on a craggy hill in the far distance. She took a deep breath, conjuring the familiar chill from somewhere deep within her. She held it, letting it mount higher and higher until her entire body seemed to thrum with it's frigid energy. She cried out as she finally released it, snow and ice exploding from her palms with such force that she staggered back a step.

The blast hit the hill, and the thunderous crack that followed was enough to shake the earth as rocks and shards of stone blew in every direction. Elsa did not stop, whirling to face the snowy cliff that towered over the sea. Another burst erupted from her, hitting its mark with perfection. There was a groaning sound and the snow, ice, and rock let go, tumbling from the face of the cliff into sea below with a splash. For her finale, she spun toward the larger of the trees in the distance, and with a flick of a single wrist, hundreds of jagged, deathly ice splinters peppering the trunk. Each time one hit the surface it sounded like a nail being driven home by a great and unseen hammer, until finally the wood splintered. The tree crashed to the ground in a mess of broken branches and ice, kicking up a dust of icy powder as it landed.

Elsa turned to look at Jack. He was standing motionless, his blue eyes widened in awe and his lips formed into a little 'o' of surprise. His gaze flicked from the tee to the hill, then back to her. Elsa fought the urge to snicker at his blatant shock, letting him survey her work with nothing more an raised brow.

"You could have just _told_ me I was going too easy on you." He said finally, a sly smirk quirking one edge of his lips.

Elsa beamed in pride. "I told you that you'd be surprised, Jack Frost."

"And you were right." He glanced toward the mini iceberg she'd created, then back at her. He looked proud of her, and it warmed her heart. "We better switch tactics...North won't be happy if I let you destroy the whole Pole."

They spent the rest of the morning practicing, and each of them learned from the other. Elsa was impressed by the sheer _force_ behind Jack's powers, and he had been just as amazed at her speed. Eventually her stomach growled, and Jack suggested they find a place to picnic for lunch. The Yetis had packed aight fare of cheese, bread, grapes, and of course, cookies for them to take on their excursion, and he'd known just the place they could enjoy it.

"Come on. It's okay." Jack said, smiling back at her as he motioned for her to follow.

Peeking from between two snowy slopes before them was an icy cave, created by the heaving pressure of the sea's waves. It was beautiful, the sun's light reflecting off its walls in colorful prisms. She was reminded briefly of her own icy palace, but there was something different about the frozen structure before her. Something secret, something _special_. Elsa smiled and took Jack's hand, letting him lead her into the frozen cavern.

"Jack...this place is beautiful..." She gasped in awe. Their reflections danced on the smooth, glasslike surface of the cave walls. Thick icicles dangled from the ceiling of the cave, catching the light from the sun like hundreds of intricate chandeliers. It was hard to believe that such a place was created by nature and not by the skilled hand of an artist.

"I always liked coming here...during..._that_ time." He said, clearly indicating their separation with the pained expression that claimed his handsome features. "It's peaceful, and it reminded me of you. Beautiful...and hidden."

Elsa set the bag containing their lunch down, turning to face him fully. He was looking at her in that way again...the way that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter to a craze. The way that made her want to melt into his arms and stay that way forever...no matter how the world might fall around them.

"I saw you in everything, you know." He continued, taking a step closer. "From those tulips you loved so much in the spring to the stars on clearest, coldest night. You tried to name them all...do you remember that, Elsa?"

Mesmerized by the crystal blue of his gaze and the tender words of his heart, Elsa found all she could do way nod.

"We stayed up all night, making up names and stories for every star. And then we watched the sunrise." He reminisced, a faint smile tugging on his lips.

This time, Elsa did find her voice. "That was my favorite night. It was the first I didn't have to spend alone." It was one of her dearest memories...one that she had revisited often in his absence, even if it pained her.

He smiled that soft, gentle smile. "It was my favorite too. Because I think that's the first time I got to see you happy...truly _happy_. And even the sunrise couldn't rival how beautiful _that_ was."

"I was always happy with you, Jack."

She told him softly. Truthfully. "_You _were the sunrise to my every day. And you still are."

_It happened in a single breath of time._His lips connected with hers, cool against their plush surface. Gentle, cautious-as if he feared she might pull away. She raised her arms, securing them around the back of his neck, drawing herself closer to his lithe form. He was all planes and angles, the perfect contrast to her gentle curves. She felt his chest hitch, his breath faltering for the breifest moment. Then his lips swept against hers cagain, bolder, hotter.

His hands were tight against her waist, and he used his body to guide her back a couple of steps until her back was flush against the cold cave wall. She barely noticed, as his tongue gently parted her lips in the same moment. His taste was raw, utterly masculine with a faint spice that conjured thoughts of cold winter nights spent by the fire. It was enough to make her weak in the knees.

Their tongues explored, his flicking curiously at the inner surface of her bottom lip. Elsa shivered, and he stiffened. For a terrible moment she thought he would stop, that he would pull away and a small, muffled cry escaped her. Her hands fisted in the white strands of his hair, securing him close. And that was all the enticement he needed.

His right hand traveled upward, trailing against her side. Past the side swell of her breast, and over her shoulder. It pressed beneath her jaw, angeling her face upward just a touch. His mouth has becoming searingly hot against hers, his tongue doing delicious things to her own. Her body flushed with tingling heat, a strange but welcome sensation that she craved more with each passing second.

Elsa felt something hard and insistent pressing against her down below, and was aware of the undeniable urge to rub herself against it. There was a deep and throbbing ache between her thighs-something she'd experienced marginally in the past, but always alone and never so persistently. She arched her hips involuntarily closer, brushing the girth between them with her body. Jack sharply inhaled a hiss of air, and she felt him tremble against her. His reaction caused a strange sort of satisfaction within her-his hardness was caused _by_ her, _for_ her. _She_ had made him feel this way. The pleasure he was experiencing was by her own doing, and she wondered with the curiosity of the innocent just what other reactions she could gain from him.

"You can touch me Jack, it's alright." she murmured when his lips left hers in favor of the sensitive flesh of her neck. Goosebumps rose in their wake as she took hold of the hand beneath her jaw. She guided it to the soft swell of her breast, placing it exactly where she wanted him to caress her. Elsa was rewarded with a soft, husky moan, though he did not immediately take her offer. His fingers seemed to freeze, as if he could not fathom being granted the privilege of touching her. "Please..." she whispered, and only then did she feel the tentative motion of his hand. He cupped the firm rise of her breast, gently exploring its softness through the fabric of her gown. Elsa had never once been touched in such a way-but though her heart was hammering within her chest, she craved more. His thumb trailed over the center, eliciting a small cry from her as it passed over the hardened pebble of her nipple. Jack's breaths were heavy as his lips found her ear, nibbling at the lobe. The ache down below was becoming uncomfortable-the heat within was pooling, begging to be extinguished in a way only he could offer, though she wasn't entirely sure of just how that would be.

Elsa's hips moved forward, grinding against that mysterious hardness once more. The friction of her dress and underclothes against it felt like nothing she'd ever known-and apparently, it felt good for Jack as well. "Elsa..." he moaned her name before searing his lips to hers once more.

His hand left her breast, much to her dismay. It was with wonder that she realized, however, that it was traveling lower...past her ribs, below her navel. His fingers found the juncture of her thighs and pressed against the fabric that separated them, finding the spot that had begun to ache. Elsa gasped, both in embarrassment of being touched so intimately and with the sheer ecstasy of what his fingers were doing. He was rubbing her most secret of places, and it was beginning to feel as if a spring was coiled down deep in the pit of her belly. That spring was wound so tight, every stroke of his hand felt like it would draw the release...

And then, he stopped.

He pulled away from her, stepping back. His hair was in disarray from her fisted hands, and there was an appealing flush to his pale cheeks. His chest rose and fell quickly with his shallow breaths, and there was a wild, just barely controlled look in his blue gaze as he leveled it upon her. "We have to stop."

Confusion clouded her, and she reached for him. "Jack...what? Why?"

He caught her hands in his own, holding them gently. "We can't do this. It's too much." He looked torn, but Elsa couldn't help but feel a sense of rejection. Her body was begging for something she couldn't quite articulate, and Jack had denied her.

"You...you don't want me?" She couldn't help the wounded edge from creeping into her voice. It sounded pitiful, and she hated herself for it.

Jack raised a brow, his expression incredulous. "You can't be serious. Elsa...I know you _felt_ just how much I _want _you. I've never been this ha..." He shook his head, thinking better of what he'd been about to say though she had a good idea of what it had been. "It has nothing to do with wanting you." He sighed heavily as he placed her hands against his chest, blue eyes holding her own. "It's just not right. Not here, not like this."

"If its what we want, then isn't it right?" She would have never admitted it, but now that his body wasn't pressed to hers and his hands weren't creating magic on her skin, a tiny flicker of doubt was beginning to burn. It wasn't that she didn't want Jack to be her first, but oh, the idea of carrying through with the act was nerve wracking. She suspected it was something better thought about, and not spontaneously pursued...

"Elsa, do you _want_ your first time to be rushed and cold against a wall in a cave?" His thumb stroked the back of her hand slowly. "You deserve better than that. And if we do this...if I'm going to be your first...it's going to be perfect. I owe you that."

Elsa rested her head against his chest, groaning in frustration. How could she argue with logic like that? "Ugh. Why do you have to make so much _sense_?"

He chuckled, cupping her face between his cool palms and raising it so he could plant a kiss on her forehead. "Because somebody's got to look out for you." He flashed that signature half smirk of his, and Elsa knew that any further persuasion was out the window. Case closed. "We should probably get you fed and get back to work, huh?"

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled, drawing another laugh from him. "Oh stop it, Elsa. If I can be patient...you can be too. It'll be worth it."

"You've had 300 years to learn patience. I've had nearly 22. Give me a break." She said pointedly as he took her hand and began leading her toward the bag that contained their lunch.

"Exactly. I've been waiting for you for centuries. Clearly I've had it worse." He winked at her as he stooped to unpack the food, and though he looked spectacularly adorable, she had never wanted to hit him worse than she did right then. Damn his smooth, romantic logic!


	29. Reconvene

They had eaten leisurely in the icy cavern, talking and laughing over the past and musing over their hopes for the future. Neither acknowledged that that future was in jeopardy...dreaming dreams of a world where horror did not exist. It was a much needed interlude, giving them a brief respite from the impending doom ahead...as well as a chance to allow their hormones to calm.

Jack knew he'd be replaying those moments in his head every time he was alone for a long time to come. He had been caught completely off guard by her response to his kiss...she had opened herself to him completely, blazing hot beneath his wandering hands. If he hadn't stopped when he had, Jack wasn't entirely sure they would have stopped at all. Though he wanted nothing more than to explore every supple inch of her skin, Jack knew it wouldn't have been right. _If_ it happened, he wanted it to be when they would both have time to fully appreciate each other. No rushing, no fumbling.

After they finished eating, they spent the remainder of the afternoon sparring. Elsa was good, but by the time they finally decided to call it quits for the day, Jack could confidently say she'd improved to _great_. Her speed was incredible and her accuracy was almost always on the mark. Paired with the force she was learning to put behind her attacks...she would be deadly in battle. The thought of her on the front lines was sobering, and he forced it away as he wrapped his arms around her and took to the sky.

The Workshop smelled wonderful wen they entered, no doubt from the dinner that was being prepared. They wandered to the dining room, surprised to find they were the last to gather around the table. Jack glanced at the clock, shocked to find that they were more than half an hour later than he'd expected.

"Bout damn time!" Bunny grumbled, though there wasn't much bite in his words. If anything, he sounded slightly amused.

"Sorry." Jack took a seat next to Elsa. He looked sheepishly at North, who already had suspected him of sleeping with the Queen. He was met with the older man's disapproving glance. "You had us very worried."

"It was my fault, really. Jack was showing me how to fend off aerial attacks, and I was so close to getting it right. I just didn't want to stop." Elsa wasn't quite telling the truth-she'd picked up that particular section of her training quickly. Jack shot her a grateful look and she smiled.

"Well...good, then. Are you feeling more confident in your abilities?" North asked her. If he had any suspicion of her fib, it didn't show.

"Oh yes, thank you. It felt good to exercise my powers...it's been a while." Elsa said with a grin.

"I'm sure it has." North smiled back, then surveyed the rest of the group. "I'm glad to see everyone has returned safely."

A group of Yetis appeared, placing goblets of wine and salads in front of each Guardian. When they moved back to the kitchen to finish the preparation of the main course, Bunny spoke. "So. What's the news, guys?"

"Why don't you go first, Bunny?" Tooth suggested. "How is Arendelle?"

Elsa was peering at Bunny with such rapt interest it almost hurt to watch. She was good at hiding it, but Jack knew she missed her home and her sister and worried deeply over both.

"Anna is holding down the fort, from the sounds of things. It's probably more Kristoff behind the scenes, but no ones the wiser. They've managed to gain assistance from a neighboring kingdom and are rationing food strictly. So far, it looks like it might work." Bunny explained. "There hasn't been anything amiss that they could tell...no sign of our 'friends'." He looked toward Elsa, a slight smile surfacing. "Anna said to tell you hi and not to worry because she's got _everything_ under control." Bunny mimicked Anna as he relayed the message.

Elsa chuckled lightly, relief flooding her features. "I'm glad that she's managing alright. As for Kristoff...if we get through this, I think he's owed a promotion."

"I'd say I agree." Bunny nodded. "How was the Kingdom of Castor?" He asked Tooth and Sandy, who had traveled together.

Tooth frowned, reaching for her wine. After a healthy sip, she shook her head. "The people of Castor are not well. The Plague is spreading...and there's nothing they've been able to do about it, of course." Castor had been the first on Grim's deadly tour, visited by Pestilence. "Their doctors are working frantically around the clock. The best they can do is keep them comfortable in the...final moments." She finished sadly.

"The children...?" Jack gave voice to the question they were all wondering.

Sandy's kind face was forlorn, and for a long moment, neither answered. Then, slowly, an undeniable shape took form in swirling sand above Sandy's head. A shape that caused a soft gasp from Elsa and dropped the jaws of the rest.

A casket.

Tooth looked away from the image, moisture collecting in her violet gaze. "They're losing them." She confirmed, reaching shakily for her wine again. This time, she did not sip...when she returned the goblet to its place on the table, it was empty.

Silence settled around the table as the group struggled with the heartbreaking news. Jack looked down at his lap, reflecting on the horror of such a loss of young lives.

Of such innocence. Children, the Jamie and Sophie Bennetts of the world..._dying_. It was sickening, and it made him feel helpless. It was their job to protect those young souls...and they _couldn't_.

He felt Elsa's hand slide into his own, and he raised his head to look at her. Unshed tears gleamed in her eyes, but the sentiment of her action was easily read. She was there for him. For them.

Bunny cleared his throat, reaching for his own drink. He drained it with little effort, taking a shaky breath. "North? What about Regilda and Matoon?" The final Kingdoms...the ones War had galloped through.

North rubbed wearily at his eyes, shaking his head. "Both are in ruins. They are still fighting, but they'll soon fall." His answer was dry, to the point, and just as helpless as the one Tooth and Sandy had given.

"God damn it!" Bunny exclaimed, slamming a fisted paw on the table so hard he toppled his empty goblet. "Why is Manny waiting? If he'd just _tell_ us where Pitch and Grim are we could be stoppin' this!"

North shook his head. "Manny has his reasons, you know that as well as I do. They may not make sense to us now, but he has a purpose."

"Senseless dying?" Jack growled. "What is the _purpose_ in that?"

"That's not for me to say." North said softly.

"Your leader seems callous." Elsa said, looking at each Guardian. "How could you follow an entity that can sit by and watch this happen..._let_ it happen?"

"Manny knows all the things to be, Elsa. He is the Guardian of Fate...overseeing every thread that weaves our lives together. Every thread contributes to the greater whole...and each must be perfectly spun in order to blend to the next. That is Manny's job, and we will never be able to know the purpose of those strings he binds together. Only that they are somehow building something greater." North examined gently.

"So the needs of the many outweigh the few?" Elsa asked.

"If it fits the Purpose." North confirmed.

"It's bullshit." Bunny mumbled.

"It's _life_." North disgraced swiftly.

The Yetis returned then, carrying platters of roasted beef, glazed carrots, thick slices of buttery bread, and mashed potatoes. The scent was tantalizing, despite the heaviness in the air caused by the conversation.

"Friends, lets put our worries behind us and enjoy this meal together now. Yes?" North asked.

"Ain't gotta ask me twice." Bunny quipped, spooning carrots into his plate with gusto. "Think I'll enjoy me a bit more wine too, while I'm at it."

In the end, they all opted for another glass.


	30. Preemptive Strike

The mood of the Guardians grew lighter as they dined. Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was the nourishment, perhaps it was merely the fact that they were all together...but the terrible revelations they'd learned earlier seemed a little further a way in their minds as they conversation flowed.

Elsa let herself relax, enjoying the company. North shared harrowing tales of Christmases gone by, and Bunny and Jack bickered over the blizzard Jack had caused on one Easter Sunday. Tooth told the story of how they'd all helped her gather teeth when Pitch had stolen her fairies, and Elsa laughed gleefully as she learned about the race and subsequently how the boys had forgotten to leave gifts.

The guardians had been curious about Elsa, asking her about her sister and the kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa had been more than happy to tell them about the fun times she and Anna had had before her isolation, and how Jack had been such a vital part of her life after she'd been forced to be alone. She told them of her Ice Palace, and how empowered she'd felt when she'd finally been able to accept herself for who she was. She even told them of Anna's sacrifice, and how it had taught her how to control her powers.

"Love." North had said, mystified. "Love was always the answer. How fascinating." He had looked deep in thought after that, but as conversation moved along, Elsa's attention had been drawn away from that curious expression.

The Yetis cleared their plates and brought out dessert: chocolate mousse garnished with shaved cocoa and a sprinkle of vanilla. Elsa looked at her bowl with a pained expression. "I'm so _full..._but this looks heavenly." She picked up her spoon to sample it, and nearly melted as the chocolate melted on her tongue.

"You'll always eat good at the Pole." Bunny agreed. He didn't seem to have any issue, digging right in.

Life has a way of changing when it's least expected...and it changed for them in the following moment. "Well, just look at this perfect, _beautiful_ little family! Gathered so _sweetly_ together to enjoy their evening meal!" The smarmy tones of Pitch's voice were heard before he was seen, silencing the Guardians immediately.

"Pitch! Get out of the shadows you damned coward!" Bunny snarled, immediately pushing himself from his chair.

"Coward?" Pitch's dry laughter gave Elsa goosebumps...it seemed to come from every angle of the room. "I've got nothing to fear this time. Nothing any of you can do will stop me now."

And then, he did just as Bunny had demanded. He was tall, impossibly so...with slicked back hair that was darker than any night and ashen flesh stretched over angular features. His eyes were luminous, a mixture of silver and gold that glowed ominously from the corner in which he stood. He was wearing a rueful smile that displayed his jagged teeth and caused a icy shiver to run the course of Elsa's spine.

"I must say...you have _awful_ manners toward dinner guests, you know." He crooned.

The guardians had risen, Jack so forcefully that his chair toppled over. He was holding his staff tightly, pointed directly at Pitch as his lips drew back in a silent snarl. Elsa stood at his side, her hands raised and ready. She could feel her power mounting, begging to be unleashed.

"Manners don't apply to _murderers_ Pitch!" Tooth cried.

"Murderer? Me? Oh _no, _you've got it all wrong!" Pitch laughed. "You should know by now that's not my style. My friend on the other hand..."

"Where is that festering pile of bones? I'd love to have a _chat_ with him!" Bunny interjected.

Pitch sighed heavily as if it were grew tragedy that his cohort was unaccounted for. "Oh, he wanted so _badly_ to meet you all this evening. But we had a small...change of plan, if you will. Some early gifts to deliver." His eerie, golden gaze shifted to Elsa, immediately making her skin crawl as it dipped low, rising up her form languidly. "He will be sorry he missed meeting the Snow Queen, I'm sure. You're so much more _lovely _in person."

Elsa didn't even have a chance to open her lips in response before Jack acted. "Don't you even _look_ at her!" Jack snarled. An icy blast exploded from his staff, straight for Pitch. The Nightmare King was fast, however...unnervingly so. He melted into the shadows, Jack's power freezing the wall he'd been standing in front of only milliseconds prior.

"Oh relax, Frost. I'm not going to hurt her." Pitch's voice was behind them, and Elsa whirled in fright. Pitch was close...too close for her comfort. She raised her hands, firing off a blast of her own. It was equally unsuccessful, and when Pitch reappeared, it was near the door to the kitchen. He was smiling clearly unfazed by her attack. "Oh, look how sassy she is!" He laughed as he looked at Jack. "I can see why you're so infatuated."

"You son of a..." Elsa started, but North's booming voice overrode her own.

"No more games!" North bellowed, his swords raised threateningly toward the Pitch. "What have you come for? To gloat? It's far from over."

"It was over before it started, I'm afraid." Pitch's voice had softened into false sympathy. "This time, it's not a matter of belief. You have no upper hand anymore. The tables have turned."

"You think _you_ have the upper hand because you chum around with the demon?" Bunny was glaring at Pitch. "Think about it. What can you really offer? You're nothing compared to him! This isn't gonna end well for you. When he's used you up, he's gonna cast you aside. And you'll just be as weak and hated as you've always been."

Pitch did not appear to be shaken in the slightest by Bunny's blunt prediction. "Fear and Death are far too complimentary to turn away from. Almost as exciting as the concept of Cold and Dark." Those shimmering eyes locked with Jack's, then flicked to Elsa. "Such a pity I didn't know how intoxicating she was. I would have offered a trade...the children's safety for your Ice Queen. But it's too late for that now, I suppose."

A sharp crack split the air as Sandy's whip went straight for Pitch. Jack's arm was around Elsa in an instant, pulling her roughly from its path. Pitch dove to avoid the attack, then melted into the shadows as Bunny's boomerang whizzed through the air. Elsa searched frantically for a sign of the Nightmare King, but there was no sign of him in the room. Still, she felt his dark presence, thickening the air with its hateful vengeance.

"Never." Jack's voice was low, and the fury it contained was enough to make Elsa shiver. "You will never get her, Pitch. And you will never win. Tell that to that corpse you call a friend. We will be ready."

Pitch's smooth laughter echoed in the room. "You always were just a little too confident, Frost. Too bad you couldn't be more wrong."

"Just go!" Tooth yelled, looking a around for his location. "Go back to your demon! Tell him we're coming for him and when we do, he'll be done for good!"

This time, when he showed himself, there wasn't a hint of his snide smile on his face. His pointed features were drawn and severe...deadly. "The only thing he will be done with this evening is _Arendelle_." Only then did his smile return-knowing and cruel. Elsa felt as if he'd delivered her a physical blow, and her hand reached out to grasp Jack's arm to steady herself.

"Oh? The Man in the Moon didn't tell you?" Pitch asked as he surveyed the horror on each one of their faces. "Grim decided on a little...preemptive strike. Arendelle has heard the thunder of Pestilence's hooves, and things will look far more dire for your people by the morning light, Queen Elsa."

"No...no..." She was shaking her head, horrified numbness settling deep as she looked upon the promise in the monster's eyes.

"Maybe you'll rethink your allegiance after all. You seem like a bright girl." Pitch threw his head back and laughed as the darkness overtook him. A moment later, he was gone.

Elsa would have sunk immediately to the floor if not for Jack's strong arms. But in that moment, she didn't _want_ him. She didn't want _any_ of them. Their world was cold and harsh, and she regretted ever being brought into the middle of it. Everything she's ever known was under attack-and she wasn't there to stop it.

She struggled against Jack's chest, trying to break his hold. "Let me go. I need to leave, I have to get there..."

"Elsa...just wait a minute..." Jack didn't let go, trying to soothe her as his fingers traced wide circles on her back.

"No!" Her powers burst between them, breaking his hold on her and driving him back a few steps. His blue eyes were stunned and hurt when they met hers. "You need to let me go. Take me to my people. _Now_."

"There is nothing you will be able to do there, Elsa. You cannot stop what's been put into motion. We will find another way...Manny must have a different plan..." North began.

Elsa whirled on him, her anger giving way to full fury. "I don't want to hear your Manny's plan! You say he wanted me to help...and this is how he repays my favor? By _killing my kingdom?" _She shrieked. Icy tendrils had begun to crawl from beneath her heeled feet as her control began to waver.

"Manny did not do this, Elsa. If he saw it coming, there is a reason it had to happen..." North tried to explain.

"North...stop." Jack said from behind her. "She needs to go. I'll take her."

Elsa turned, looking back at Jack. He was still where he'd been when she's pushed him away, but there was nothing but calm understanding on his face. She'd undoubtedly hurt him when she'd pushed him away, but still he stood by her, loyally looking out for her. Elsa wanted to reach for him, to tell him she was sorry for the way she'd acted...but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not yet.

"Are you nuts?" Bunny asked. "She's a human. She's just as suseptible to whatever bug Grim put down as anyone else. Queenie, you can't."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I _need_ to see Anna. I need to warn her. She won't know how to deal with this, and I doubt Kristoff will be prepared to deal with something so threatening. I won't let the townsfolk see that I've returned..." Elsa reasoned desperately.

Tooth fluttered near, her pretty features drawn in worry. "It's too dangerous! What if Grim is still around? Pitch could be trying to lead you right to him!"

"Toothie is right." North agreed. "It is too dangerous for you two to go alone." Elsa was about to protest when North finished. "We will _all_ go."

Bunny sighed. "No one ever listens to the rabbit." He grumbled, then rolled his eyes. "If you think I'm taking that sleigh you've got another thing coming. I'll take a tunnel and let Anna know she's about to have company."

"You shouldn't be on your own either, Bunny." Jack advised.

"I ain't the mortal here, mate." Bunny shot back.

"Silence, both of you. Bunny, you'll have a few minutes to start aead of us. We will use a Snow Globe...it is the fastest way." North's words gave finality to the plan.

"You don't have to do this." Elsa told them. "You don't have to risk yourselves for me."

Sandy reached up to take her hand, patting it affectionately. "Yes we do." Jack translated. "We're a team. What's important to one is important to us all." His blue eyes flicked to hers, and when he spoke again, he wasn't speaking for Sandy. He was speaking for himself. "We'll stand by you, Elsa."

"That's that then. See you guys in a bit." Bunny thumped his foot on the floor, and disappeared down the tunnel that appeared.

"What you see...Elsa, it might be hard." Tooth warned. "Pestilence works fast..."

"I'm prepared." Elsa confirmed, though she in no way felt she was. All she cared about was getting to Anna so she could make sure she was okay.

"One hour. Then we come back." North commanded. He withdrew a Globe from his pocket. "Arendelle Castle." He whispered as he threw the sparkling globe to the floor. A wide, shimmering portal opened before them. "After you." He said to Elsa, gesturing toward the swirling doorway that would lead her home.

Elsa stepped forward, then hesitated. She turned, reaching out silently for Jack. He took her hand, and together they stepped forward to meet whatever horrors waited on the other side.


	31. Pestilence

*****Double update tonight. Things are going to lighten up a bit, and the feels will be many!*****

Somehow, Elsa managed to keep hold of Jack's hand as they stumbled through the portal and into Anna's bedroom. North, Tooth, and Sandy crashed into them from behind, nearly knocking Elsa right into her sister's waiting arms.

"Elsa!" She cried, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Elsa hugged her sister back, then pulled away so that she could look at her. She frantically felt her forehead for a fever, but her sister's skin felt cool beneath her palm. She didn't look sick at all, in fact...still bright eyed with a warm pink flush to her skin. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great! A little gassy from dinner but otherwise I'm just really happy to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Anna. I've missed you." Elsa said with a smile.

Anna's eyes grew wide as her attention finally shifted to the roomful of guests she now had. "Oh...oh...my God! They're here! They're really all here!" She squealed, pushing past Elsa to stand in front of the Guardians. "Oh, I can't believe it's you...all of you! I swear I was your biggest fan as a kid..." She was gushing like a starry eyed teen.

Elsa looked to Bunny. "Have you told her?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No. I just said she was going to have company. She's been telling me about her latest date with Kristoff ever since." It was hard to imagine _Bunny_ being anyone's first choice to gush to, but apparently Anna had thought so.

"Do you remember when I knocked out two teeth by walking into the door..." Anna had zeroed in on Tooth, who was taking the younger woman's glee in perfect stride.

"Where's Kristoff?" Jack asked.

"Anna said he's meeting with the Royal Doctor." Bunny answered. "Probably learning about what's going on as we speak."

Anna had made her introductory rounds with the Guardians, except for one. Jack was yanked by the sleeve of his sweatshirt so that the redhead could fling her arms around him. "I'm so happy to finally get to meet you, Jack!"

His wide-eyed expression of pure, unadulterated shock was so intense that Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. Poor Jack was still not quite used to physical contact, especially when it was so unexpected. "It's good to meet you too, Anna." He finally said.

Anna let him go, beaming up at him. "So you're the friend Elsa had. That's just so _perfect_! You guys really do make a pretty cute pair..."

"Anna..." Elsa warned as her cheeks reddened.

"Well it's true." Anna rolled her eyes at her sister before smiling up at Jack once more. "Thanks for being there for her, Jack. She needed someone. I'm glad she had you."

Jack smiled. "There wasn't anyplace else I'd have rather been."

Anna probably would have made a huge production over that sweet little tidbit, but Kristoff chose that exact moment to enter the room. He paused, his brown eyes growing wide. "Oh holy hell..." He gasped in amazement.

"Shut the door! You have people to meet!" Anna cried. Apparently her belief in the Guardians had ignited some of the same in Kristoff as well. Elsa hadn't expected him to be able to see them at all.

Kristoff did as he was asked, before being whisked to meet each of them. By the time Anna was done introducing him, the poor man looked as if he might faint. "This is...this is a lot to take in...I mean, she told me about all this, but to _see_ it..."

"It's okay. It really is a lot." Tooth assured him.

Kristoff sat heavily on the chair by Anna's desk, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Are you guys here about that flu? I just came from meeting with the doctor..."

"Flu?" Anna asked, concern twisting her features.

"In the west village. Apparently quite a few people are sick. The doctor thinks it's serious...like what was going around in that other kingdom." Kristoff looked at Elsa. "He was grateful you gave him clearance to order additional supplies. They should be arriving tomorrow."

"Elsa, what is he talking about? What's going on?" Anna's voice was fearful.

"Something bad has happened, Anna. That's why I had to come to you." Elsa took her sister's hand. "Do you remember all of the things Bunny told us? About the Reaper, and the Famine?"

Anna nodded, her blue eyes like saucers. "He...he was here again? He's making people sick?"

"Yes. It was Pestilence...the Plague." Elsa told her gently.

Anna gasped, raising her hands in front of her lips. "Elsa! What can we _do_?"

North looked at Kristoff. "Has anything else been awry? Has anyone seen anything that...well, that shouldn't be?"

Kristoff shook his head. "No. Everything was working out fine...we were managing the food crisis well and people were getting by. This morning there was a call for a doctor...six people with of high fevers and a terrible cough. That number has reached 9 by this evening."

"It's moving quickly." Jack said quietly. "Tooth? Was it like that in Castor?"

Tooth nodded solemnly. "Yes. It's clearly an airborne pathogen."

Elsa looked at Anna. "Has anyone in the castle been sick?"

She shook her head. "No. Not at all."

"Has there been much traffic through the gates?" She pressed.

"No." Kristoff answered. "Just imports, really."

Elsa fell silent, the realization of what she had to do setting in. She had struggled so hard to understand the Guardians and how they could willingly follow a leader than stood by and let horrible things happen. She had been unable to understand their Manny, had held the unknown being in contempt for his apparent callousness. But now...oh, now she _understood_. Her hand was being forced, and her own words spoken earlier resonated in her heart.

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. _

She looked at Jack, who was staring hard, as if searching for any clue as to what might be going through her head in that moment. Whatever he must have seen in her eyes in that moment must have shaken him, for his gaze widened and his lips parted just slightly. She slowly looked at North, who also was watching her closely.

He gave her a single nod.

North knew what she needed to do. Knew it and encouraged it. Elsa closed her eyes, balling her fists at her sides as she took a deep breath.

"Elsa?" Anna prodded.

"Close the gates Anna." Elsa said softy.

Anna looked stricken. "What-"

Elsa opened her eyes, reaching out to take hold of her sister's shoulders. "Anna, you need to listen to every word I say. You need to follow my instruction _completely_. Do you understand?"

Her sister nodded fearfully. "Yes, I understand."

"Close the gates and lock them. Do not let _anyone_ in. Give the order the _moment _I leave and not a second later." Elsa told her, desperation clear in her voice. "Tell the people they need to stay in their homes at all times...no exceptions. You can have the militia drop supplies at their doorsteps weekly...but they need to stay _inside_."

"Elsa-" Anna whimpered.

"The west village needs to be quarantined. Post guards around the perimeter and let no one out. Is that clear?" Elsa asked.

"But what if they're not sick?" Anna asked.

"Then order them to stay in their home. We can't risk the disease leaving the area." The words tasted bitter on Elsa's tongue as she delivered them.

Anna looked as if she were about to cry. "Elsa, this is just so _horrible_..." She sniffed.

"It is, and it will get worse. You need to be prepared for that. People are going to die, Anna. We need to minimize how many any way we can." Elsa's gaze flicked to North as she spoke, and she loathed the understanding she saw looking back at her.

She had become no better than the Man in the Moon.

"We'll follow your directions, Elsa." Kristoff said as he stood, moving to put a hand on Anna's shoulder. She turned, burying her face into his chest. It was the tender way in which the blonde male raised his arm to wrap around Anna that made Elsa realize that their relationship had progressed. Kristoff might not have admitted it yet, but he was in love with her sister. That truth brought Elsa comfort...Anna would be as safe as she could be with Kristoff there to protect her.

"Thank you, Kristoff." Elsa said softly, looking at him gratefully.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked.

"We don't know that yet, mate." Bunny answered as he pushed way from the wall he'd been casually leaning against. "We'll do our best to keep you up to date."

"You won't be back for a while, will you?" Anna had let go of Kristoff, turning back to Elsa.

"I'll be back just as soon as I can. Please, Anna...remember what I've told you and be _safe_." Elsa wrapped her sister in a hug.

"You be safe too, Elsa." Anna's voice wavered, but her cheeks were still dry when they parted. She looked at Jack. "You'll watch over her, right?"

"With my life." He answered without hesitation.

"I'm glad I met you, Jack Frost." Anna said, offering him a slight smile.

"I only wish the circumstances were better." Jack said, then turned to shake Kristoff's hand. "Good luck."

"Good luck yourselves." Kristoff answered solemnly.

They found themselves back at the Pole a short time later, every one of them weary and ready to put an end to the hellish day. North had checked to see if there was any word from Manny, but there was no voice in the moonbeam that night. "Oh Manny...we need you now. Where are you?" He had whispered to the sliver of moon above.

Elsa hadn't wanted to talk about the Man in the Moon, plagues, Pitch, Grim, or any other dark subject. She was haunted by the orders she had been forced to give, and wanted nothing more than to fold herself into the bed in the guest room and hide away from it all. "I'm going to retire for the night." She told the others. "Goodnight."

Elsa turned away, wondering if Jack would try to follow. She desperately hoped he would...she needed his arms that night more than ever. A few seconds later, she heard the deep tenor of his voice bid goodnight, followed by the pad of his bare feet on the floor.

She turned to him when they reached the hallway. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Did you want me to? I mean...is it okay?" He asked, looking suddenly nervous.

Elsa nodded. "I _needed_ you to. Worse than anything. What did you tell the others?"

Jack frowned slightly. "I told them goodnight. I don't care if they know where I'm spending my nights."

They were standing outside of her bedroom door when she turned to face him, looking up into those deep blue eyes she had come to adore. "Look, Jack...I'm sorry about earlier. When I pushed you away. I was panicking...I didn't mean to do it. I'm so used to handling everything _alone_...sometimes it's hard to remember I don't have to push people away."

He offered her that little half smirk, reaching forward to cup her cheek. "It's alright, Elsa. I understood then and I get it now. Anyone would have panicked."

"But the last person I should lash out at is you." She murmured.

Then tenderness in his eyes reached deep, right down into her very core. Jack leaned forward, hesitating for the briefest moment before he brushed her lips with his own. "Don't think about it anymore." He whispered when they parted.

"I don't want to think at _all_ tonight, Jack." She said as her eyes drifted open to lock with his. No, she didn't want to _think_. She wanted to _feel_. Feel him wrap his arms around her, feel him kiss her until everything else seemed far, far away.

He let his gaze roam her face for a few moments in that way of his...as if he were marking every detail to his memory. Then he nodded, reaching forward to open the door to her bedroom. "Then we won't." He murmured, leading her inside.


	32. Solstice

*****To maximize the 'feels' of this chapter, I highly recommend playing "Not Alone" by Red (found on YouTube) while reading. I don't own anything related to this band or song...it just...fits.*****

The door clicked shut behind them as they stood staring at one another in the darkness. A fire had once again been lit in the fireplace, and it's flickering light was the only luminesce in the room.

"Give me a moment?" She whispered finally, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I'll even give you more than one."

He said with a wink.

He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom before turning his attention to the readying the room for night. Elsa would need He leaned his staff against the wall, before moving to the hearth. He added a couple of small logs, then moved to turn down the sheets. The shower turned on in the bathroom as Jack sprawled out on the bed to wait. The day had been long, and he'd expended a great deal of energy...it was really no wonder that he dozed off almost immediately.

He stirred a long while later, blinking into the darkened room. The fire had died down considerably, and Elsa was no where to be found. He no longer heard the water running, and the door to the bathroom was still shut. He glanced at the clock, mortified to see he'd been out for nearly an hour and a half...and then, the first fingers of alarm began to close in around him.

Something was wrong. She wouldn't take that long in the shower...the poor woman had looked exhausted. She'd been so eager climb into bed...to forget the day once and for all. He spring to his feet, not even reaching for his staff in his hurry to cross the short distance across the room.

Jack raised a hand, knocking on the door briefly. "Elsa? Are you okay?" He asked, listening for raptly for a response. He received none, and his panic continued to mount. "Elsa!"

He called, this time banging on the door with more force.

She did not call out to him, but with his ear pressed firmly against the door, he could hear her muffled sob. Jack did not think beyond that moment-his actions were purely instinctual. Had the door been locked, it very well might have come right off its hinges from the force in which he whipped it open as he barged in.

The hot steam in the air was so thick and so pressing that Jack had to squint to see through it. He hadn't known what to expect when he entered-visions of Elsa in Pitch's grasp had been his greatest fear. What he had not expected, however, was to find her crumpled on the floor, dressed only in a towel. Her knees were raised, her elbows propped on her thighs. Her face was lowered to her palms, and she did not raise it at his intrusion.

"Elsa..." Jack said, moving toward her. Her skin was an alarming shade of pink, no doubt caused by her time beneath the needling spray. He was on his knees in front of her in an instant. "Elsa, talk to me. What happened?" She didn't appear hurt, but something was clearly wrong.

She raised her head, her blue eyes red and raw from the tears she had shed. "I'm a monster, Jack." She whispered. "What have I done?"

"What do you mean, snowflake? What's going on?" Jack reached out to move a few soggy strands of blonde from her cheek.

"Those people. Those poor people..." She let out a shuddery breath and buried her face in her hands once more.

Jack finally understood. She was talking about the orders she'd given in Arendelle. Perfectly normal orders, perfectly proactive orders...orders any leader would have given to protect their people. But Elsa was very young, and very new to the throne. The decision she'd been forced to make had likely been the hardest she'd made this far. And the weight of it was finally crushing her.

"Oh honey..." Jack said softly. He took her into his arms, careful to keep the towel wrapped firmly around her as he pulled her into his lap and cradled her against his chest. Elsa curled against him, another shuddering breath wracking her small frame.

He continued to hold her tightly against him as he stroked her wet hair. "You didn't do anything wrong, Elsa...you did just right. Just right." He whispered fiercely against her ear.

"But those people in the village..." She whimpered.

"That wasn't you. That was Grim..and nothing you could have done would have changed their fate. You've done all you can to save them, Elsa. You made the right call." Jack asserted, needing her to believe him. The pain in her eyes was just too much to take...the heartbreak in her voice a special kind of torture.

"They were depending on me to keep them safe. I failed them, Jack." Elsa whispered miserably.

"Oh sweetheart..." Jack rocked her gently. "No, no you didn't fail. You didn't fail at all. Lives will be spared because of what you did. You gave them a chance, Elsa. You gave them

a _chance_."

The passage of time meant little to either of them as they clung to one another on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Elsa's tears soaked into his sweatshirt, hot and wet against his skin until her sobs gradually began to subside into feeble little gasps. His arms never left her...a part of him had understood that he could do nothing else. Elsa had been so strong for so long...she deserved to let herself break, if only for those quiet moments. And when she was ready, Jack would be there to help pick up the pieces.

"I'm sorry." She said some time later, after the last of her watery gasps had faded.

Jack blinked. "Sorry for _what_?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"For falling apart like that. For being so _weak_." She sniffled, but made no attempt to look at him.

Jack put two fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head so that he could look into her eyes. "Elsa, there is _nothing _weak about you. You're the strongest person I've ever known. It's okay to let yourself feel once in a while, you know. You've carried so much pain for so long...you _needed_ to let it out." Jack stroked his thumb against her tear stained cheek. "You don't always have to handle it alone. I wasn't always there for you, and I couldn't be more sorry for that. But I'm here _now_, Elsa...right by your side. And that's where I'll stay...as long as you want me."

She reached up and captured his hand, brushing her lips across his knuckles. "You're sweet to me, Jack." She told him softy. Her red rimmed gaze caught his and lingered there for a moment...but though he knew she wanted to say more, she didn't.

And that was okay. He could wait.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" He asked, hooking a few damp strands behind her ear.

"Without a doubt." She nodded. "I cried myself into exhaustion I think."

"Okay. I'll see how the fire's going while you he dressed." The plan had been made, but it took them both several extended moments to reluctantly disengage from each other.

Jack had just settled into bed when Elsa reappeared from the bathroom. His gaze locked on her, widening as he took the full length of her in. She had towel dried her hair, and it hung in loose waves over one bare, creamy shoulder. The gown she wore was white and sheer, sparkling softly in the muted light of the fire. It clung like a second skin to her luscious figure, and came to a precarious halt midway down her thigh, giving Jack an unrestricted view of her long legs.

_She's too beautiful for this world. _Jack thoughts raced, _She's an angel. _

"Is...is it alright?" Elsa's voice sounded unsure.

It occurred to Jack just then, as he watched her wring her hands nervously in front of her, that Elsa truly had no idea how deeply she affected him. "You really can't see it, can you?" He asked, mystified.

"See what?" She glanced down at herself, as if seeking a blemish on her clothing.

"Yourself, Elsa." He said softly. "You really don't see how absolutely beautiful you are...inside and out. How you can take my breath away just by walking into a room."

Color had risen to her cheeks, but something seemed to shift in her eyes just then. They looked softer...as if he'd finally breached the fortress she had so carefully erected around herself so many years ago. "Jack..." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she stepped closer. "Is that...is that how you _really_ see me?"

He opened his arms to her. "It's how I've always seen you." There was a raw edge to his voice, borne of his desperation to be close to her. "Come here, Elsa. Please."

She went to him, and under the quiet observation of the crackling fire, they each began to find comfort in the touch of the other.


	33. Blaze

Since Jack had returned to her, Elsa had felt that she were standing on the edge of some great and mysterious canyon, slipping closer and closer to the unknown. It had been a terrifying sensation, one that had weighed heavily on her every time she was in his presence. It had made her lash out had him, had made her push him away...and yet every time, she'd drawn him back. She had to, just as she'd had to breathe. Somewhere along the way, he had become a part of her. Or maybe, he always had been.

When his arms closed around her and his lips found hers, Elsa finally realized that she didn't care if she fell this time. For if she finally jumped from the ledge...she knew he would be there to catch her.

Elsa let go.

And the descent was beautiful.

Jack moaned her name as she rose a leg, straddling his slim hips between her thighs as she climbed on top of him. Her lips sought his, capturing them with a greedy and insatiable hunger. Elsa had never felt so empowered, so bold as she did in that moment...her rational nature had given way to something far more basic, far more primal. It didn't matter to her then that her experience was nonexistent...instinct was guiding her, and she gladly followed its lead.

His cold palms caressed the length of her bare thighs, causing them to tremble. He reached the lacy hem of her gown, tracing its edge with slow, languid strokes. Elsa whimpered against his lips, his name a plea wrapped in her whispered voice. One hand splayed against his chest as she deepened the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip with reckless abandon.

Jacks hands raised, gripping her bottom tightly. Elsa shifted, feeling that familiar hardness pressed between them...only this time, she could give into her urges. She arched her hips, a small cry escaping her at the sensation of his girth against the most sensitive part of her. So little separated their bodies...her panties, his pants.

She wanted the restriction _gone_.

His weight shifted below her, and Elsa found herself on her back beneath him in the next moment as he rolled on top of her. She had no time for to be surprised, however, as his lips crushed against against hers and drove all thought from her mind. He guided himself between her parted thighs, pressing himself against her...once, twice...and on the third, Elsa couldn't help by cry out his name. Her body ached in a way that she'd never known was possible, and she wanted to beg him. Beg him to release her from the fire that was consuming her deep inside. Beg him to finally make her _his_.

Elsa pulled at his hoodie, wanting to rid him of the barrier. She needed to feel his cool flesh beneath her fingers, wanted to let herself explore every dip and ridge of muscle.

She did not realize that he had stopped kissing her until he spoke. "Elsa..." His breathing was erratic, his voice ragged.

She let her eyes drift open, connecting with the oceanic blue of his own. What she found there was dismaying...the heat was still rampant, but Jack had gained control of himself. Marginally, perhaps...but it was there. She could tell by the firm set of his jaw and the finality in his voice when he spoke again. "Not...not like this."

She blinked at him, at first believing him. How could he kiss her with such _heat_, how could he moan her name with such _need_...and then turn down what she was so boldly offering him?

"You're turning me down. Again." She said finally, glaring up at him.

"I'm not turning you down, Elsa." Jack moved from the suggestive position he'd been in, nestled between her legs. He looked as if doing so had killed him a little inside, and Elsa was glad for it. Let him have a taste of the same frustration he was leaving her with! "It's been a hard day and your nerves are fried."

"Exactly why this is a good idea. I told you I didn't want to think tonight, Jack." Elsa protested.

"When this is over...when we don't have to worry about Arendelle and your sister and all the other kingdoms...if you still want to, we can do this." Jack raked a hand through his hair, looking quite disheveled and utterly tortured by the the conflict between body and mind. "I don't want it tarnished by fear, Elsa. Okay? I don't want Pitch to have that, too."

Elsa stared at him for a long, hard moment. Her heart was still thundering in her chest and there was an unfulfilled emptiness down below...and she felt like she _should _be angry at him for leaving her wanting not once, but _twice_ that day. But as she looked upon his sweetly handsome face, as she witnessed the thunderheads of emotion passing in his eyes...Elsa found she couldn't be. For those last few words he'd spoken had been so raw, so utterly honest that she could never fault him for his choice.

"Jack Frost..." She said softly, raising her hands to clasp his face. "You have got inhuman self control."

He smirked. "Well. I'm not exactly human anymore...and it's not without a hell of an effort." He reached up to take one of her hands, kissing her palm gently. "You can understand, can't you?"

She sighed. "I do. I don't like it, but I do." She brushed a stray strand of white from his forehead affectionately. "I can't promise it won't happen again. You...have a way of getting the best of my control." Elsa admitted.

"I can't promise my nobility will hold up...because you have a way of driving me crazy." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss that ended all too quickly, before settling back against the pillows and pulling her near.

"I'll keep that in mind." Elsa said with a mischievous smirk.

Jack raised a brow. "Hey now. I'm supposed to be the rebel around here."

"You've met your match." Elsa challenged as she laid her head against his chest.

Jack began to stroke his fingers through her hair. She could hear the smile in his voice when he agreed. "You can say that again."

Somehow she knew he wasn't just talking about her challenge...and the warmth of the sentiment kept a smile on her face until she drifted to sleep a short while later.


	34. Abyss

_Darkness._

_**Pressing**__._

_Suffocating. _

_She was lost. Drowning in the shadows, fighting to reach a surface that didn't exist. There was no sense of direction in this place, no sight and no sound...even time seemed out of reach in the vast nothingness that surrounded her. _

_And then, the fear closed in on her like the cruel teeth of a sprung bear trap. _

_She felt herself fall, and it felt like she was tumbling through the abyss for ages. Her knees and palms collided with a hard, stony surface...there might have been pain, but in the throes of panic, Elsa did not feel it. She was scrambling, trying to push her feet steady beneath her._

_And then, the floor gave away once more, and she was tumbling further. She could feel the scream building inside of her, trying to tear free...but her vocal cords seemed paralyzed. All that came out was a dry hiss of air...and still, she fell. _

_Her landing should have hurt. Should have even broken her, in fact. But Elsa was no worse off than if she'd fallen upon a mass of pillows. She blinked, suddenly disoriented by the presence of a queer and sucky yellow light. It had no real origin that she could tell...it was as of the darkness itself was bleeding it, as little sense as that made to her reeling mind. _

_"Ah...the Snow Queen. Frost's little gem." The smooth tones of Pitch's voice seemed to come at her from every direction. Elsa scrambled to her feet, bet breaths coming in quick gasps. _

_"Let me go. I've got nothing to say to you." She hated the fear in her voice, the weakness in it as she struggled to gain a sense of her whereabouts. _

_"Oh, but I have plenty to say to you." The light grew brighter as his chuckle resonated around her, casting across the cobblestone floor and creviced walls. _

_"I don't want to hear it. Nothing you say is of any importance to me." Elsa steadied herself, displaying a bravery that she didn't feel. _

_He stepped from the darkness, the shadows dancing wildly across his ashen features. His cold, calculating amber gaze slipped over her, taking her in from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. "Ah, but you will. You're mine, at least for a little while. And by the end, I think you'll change your mind about what you find to be important." _

_Elsa shrank back, intimidated by the sheer size of him. He seemed somehow taller, standing in his own pit of shadows. It was as if he'd gained something vital in the hours since she'd last seen him...as if he were somehow stronger. "What do you want?" She narrowed her blue eyes at his own illuminated ones. "There's nothing I'm willing to share with you, so you're wasting your time." _

_His hands were clasped behind his back as he walked, slow and confident as he began to circle her. "Will can be bent with the right tools, dear Queen." He said thoughtfully, looking up at the vaulted ceiling of stone above. "What I want is simple. I want you."_

_Elsa blinked, not sure if she'd heard him correctly at first. The sheer audacity of the mere suggestion was atrocious. "You can't be serious." _

_He held up a long finger as if to silence her, his mere presence commanding. "Oh, but I am. You see, Snow Queen...you are a package I find to be quite valuable. You hold great power...and as a mortal, it can be wielded without belief. You are exempt from the Man in the Moon, from the Guardians, from my own restrictions. Nothing could stop you, with the right enticement."_

_"I would rather die than help you." Elsa saw no point in being anything but blunt. _

_"You will. But your life is not the bargaining chip I intend to play. I know you're far too noble to save your own life." He began to pace again, his stride sure and strong. "But what of your sister? What of the precious people in your Kingdom? I can save them, you know. I can take it all away...as if it had never happened at all." _

_Elsa glared at him. "Leave Anna out of this. Leave my people out of this!" She was suddenly furious at him...furious for that damned smugness, furious for the implications behind his words. "I'll never join you. Never." _

_"It wouldn't be forever, of course. Just long enough to put the Guardians down once and for all." He continued as if he hadn't heard her at all. "Unless of course you find the darkness to your liking. You'd be quite welcome to extend your...contract...in that event."_

_"You say you're so powerful... That you and Grim are unstoppable. Why then would you seek the aid of a mortal woman?" Elsa nearly spat at him._

_"We are." He said simply. "I don't need you to defeat the guardians. I need you to sweeten the pot." _

_"You want to use me to destroy Jack." She finally understood, the mere notion of the idea enough to twist her insides into a knot. _

_"Precisely. Unfortunately his life is not part of the deal. But if you agree, I will spare your sister and your people what are sure to be horrific deaths. And maybe...just maybe you'll come to find you can use me too." There was a suggestive nature in those last words that made Elsa's skin crawl. "After seeing the Snow Queen for myself, I can see the appeal. Some minor...adjustments...and you would be the perfect addition at my side." He raised his hand, snapping his fingers...before casting a long and appreciative glance down the length of her body. _

_Elsa, suddenly conscious of herself, looked down. A high pitched gasp escaped her at the sight she was greeted with...gone was her white nightgown. Instead, she was not dressed it black...a startling contrast to the milky tones of her flesh. _

_"Much better." Pitch commented, sneering at her. "You were made for darkness."_

_Elsa struck out, expecting her powers to blast forth...but her effort was empty. No ice, no snow...not even a flake. It was the first time she'd ever been without the familiar cold, and its absence terrified her. _

_He threw his head back, laughing at her effort. "You're not awake, Snow Queen. This dream is my creation. Do you really think I'd craft your abilities into it when I so desperately needed your full attention?" _

_"I was made to help defeat you. At Jacks side. You can dress me in black and tell me pretty lies, but I'll never accept what you're offering." Elsa hissed at him vehemently. _

_Pitchs face was blank for a brief moment my before hardening into the hatred she knew so well. "Have it your way then. Watch your kingdom burn and your sister perish. And then you will die at his side."_

_"We'll be rid of you long before that." Elsa retorted._

_Pitch looked positively evil as an amused grin captured his lips. "Have you ever see the future, Queen Elsa?" He pointed past her, toward the darkest part of the room. "It's fascinating to watch death before it comes. "My friend can show you. He can show you everything."_

_Dark, unabated horror claimed her as she turned to look in the direction he was pointing. _

_And then, she began to scream._


	35. Awaken

Her scream pierced him as though a dagger had been driven deep into his very essence. The terror it contained tore into him, and his only instinct was so take it _away_. By any means necessary.

"Elsa!" She was still curled up at his side, but her fists were balled next to her cheeks and her face had turned an alarming shade of red. She let out another wail, and this time Jack shook her. "Elsa! Wake up, it's just a bad dream!"

And then her blue eyes fluttered open, and she was on the move. Clawing for him, desperately trying to escape whatever horrors she had seen in the realm of sleep. Jack took her hands, steadying them firmly in his own. "Honey, it's not real. It's _me_. You're here with _me_."

She paused, awareness breaking the cloud of her gaze. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with every heaving breath she took, and she was shaking hard in his grasp. "Jack..." She panted, finally seeming to realize she was not lost in whatever dream world she'd just come from. "Pitch...it was Pitch..." She looked up at him, the residual terror in her eyes shining bright in the darkness. "And the Reaper. I saw the Reaper..." She shuddered, and Jack immediately drew her against him.

Eventually the rage would come. Jack was aware of its heat, simmering patiently in the depths of his soul. To learn that Elsa had been singled out and exposed the most vile forms of evil the world had to offer was a nightmare in itself to Jack. He had tried so _hard_ to shield her from those horrors, and still they had found her...even though he'd been right there next to her.

But at the fore was his desperation to calm her, to lift the dark cloud of terror that had consumed her. "It was just a nightmare...just an apparition. They can't get to you, snowflake. They're _never_ going to get to you." He held her tightly as she shook.

"He's a monster, Jack. Pitch is bad...but the Reaper...he's a _monster_. " She whispered. "I've never felt anything so cold, so empty..."

"I hate that you felt it at all." He all but growled. "They're trying to make us weak, Elsa. Pitch wants to feel your fear."

"I wasn't very scared of him. Angry mostly...he told me he would keep my sister safe if I joined him. I denied him...and that's when he showed me that _thing_...Grim." Her trembles had lessened, and her voice sounded a little stronger. For that, Jack was grateful.

He remained quiet for a drawn out moment, not even attempting to fight the fury that washed over him upon hearing her revelation. He let it saturate him...mind, body, and soul...until it had consumed him entirely. Never had Jack ever felt such raw, violent hatred as he did in that moment...such a desperate _need_ for retribution. If not for Elsa, he would surely have flown recklessly into the night in search of Pitch.

"Jack?" She pushed back, listening his grip on her so that she could peer into his eyes. The fear in hers had faded in favor of her concern for him.

"Pitch is trying to _enlist_ you?" Jack asked blankly. "He's trying to _exploit_ your love for your sister?"

"Yes. But he knows it won't work, Jack." She told him carefully, eyeing him nervously. "I shouldn't have told you..."

"Yes, you should have and I'm glad you did." Jack interrupted, taking her by the shoulders. "I'm furious that he got to you, Elsa. That he scared you, yes... but more so that he played on your emotions. That he's trying to use you as a pawn." He trailed off, taking a deep breath in effort to cool his rage. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I just...I care too much about you to think of Pitch and Grim getting anywhere near you. I feel terrible that they did and I wasn't there to help."

A ghost of a smile warmed her pretty face. "Jack, there was nothing you could have done in a dream. It scared me, but I'm fine. Really." She reached up, grazing her fingers against his cheek. Jack relished the warmth against his cool skin, a soft affirmation tact she was whole and alright. "Soon enough it will be over, and they'll pay for everything they've done."

He was still angry...still _furious_...but looking into her calm and gentle eyes centered him. Elsa was right...his rage would do little good in that moment. It would be best saved so that he could utilize it when the time for reckoning had come. "I'll make sure if that..if it's the last thing I do." He said softly.

A brief rap on the heavy wooden door caused Elsa to gasp and Jack to jump. They looked toward it, then at each other warily. "Probably just someone checking to make sure you're alright." Jack guessed with a shrug. He grabbed his staff and climbed out of bed to answer the door. "Yeah?" He asked through the wood.

"Open up, ya gumby!" Bunny hissed.

Jack cracked the door, peering out i to the hallway. Bunny was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking mildly irritated. "Glad to see us got clothes on." He commented.

"Glad to see you're still a bright ray of sunshine." Jack shot back.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "It's after 2 and I ain't had sleep in ages. Unlike you, Dead Guy, I actually _need_ the sleep."

Jack smirked at Bunny's crabbiness. "Then maybe you shouldn't be creeping around the halls harassing people."

"Ah, shut it, yeah? Look, you better get to the observation deck. Manny's gonna speak." Bunny cut to the chase.

Jack froze, all the humor falling away. "I'll be right there."

Bunny nodded and turned away as Jack shut the door, looking at Elsa. "You should..." His eyes dipped down the the intricate white gown she wore...the one that drove him out of his mind. "Uh, you should get dressed. We've got a meeting with Manny."

If Elsa noticed the heat that had flared in his eyes, she didn't show it. Instead, she blinked in wide surprise. "Do you think it has something to do with my nightmare?

"I don't know..." Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, knowing that whatever they were being called to hear wouldn't be good. "But we're about to find out."


	36. Lunar

_Is your world just a broken __**promise**__? _

_Is your love just a drop of _**_rain_**_?_

_Will we all burn like _**_fire_**_?_

_Are you still there? Tell me now..._

_-'Let It Burn' by Red_

_**I do not own this band/lyrics/song.**_

Elsa made quick work of getting herself ready, plaiting her hair back into a thick braid and dressing in a floor length gown in a simple eggshell hue. Jack was pacing when she returned to him, clearly anxious over what was to come. He paused when he saw her, however, that awed smile claiming his lips as if she were the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. It warmed her heart, and for the briefest moment, get anxiety melted. "I'm not sure how you do it." Jack said.

"Do what?" Elsa asked, raising a brow.

"Look like that. So perfect, all the time." He said as he took her hand, opening the door.

Elsa looked up at him, smirking wryly. "Hardly. I'm human and it takes work for me to be presentable. It doesn't even take _effort_ for you to look like a frosty Adonis."

"_Adonis_?" Jack chuckled, shaking his head as they headed down the hall. "I'm pretty sure Adonis was had quite a different build than mine, so your point is invalid. Don't argue your perfection."

"I happen to like your build, so don't argue yours either." Elsa said, closing the argument effectively when she delivered a kiss to his cheek.

When they entered the observation deck, the rest were milling about, murmuring quietly. Tooth was the first to see them, and she fluttered to their side quickly. "It should be any minute now...the clouds have been clearing." She told them, looking up at the sky. Half of the moon was visible, it's white light gentle it bathed the land below. "I wonder what news he has."

"Pitch and Grim came to Elsa in nightmare." Jack told her as they neared the others.

"Are you okay?" North asked her, genuinely concerned. "The Reaper can be a terrifying sight..."

"I'm fine now. I wasn't at first but...I realize he couldn't hurt me. Not like that, in a dream." Elsa assured him.

"There is no greater evil." North agreed. "Undoubtedly he used Pitch's dream altering abilities to come to you in that way. He's unable to do that on his own."

"Unless he's stronger..." Tooth mused.

Bunny was frowning, and the way he and Tooth exchanged a glance has Elsa's interest piqued. "Did one of you see something?"

Tooth dropped her violet gaze to the floor, shifting uncomfortably. Bunny gave a short nod. "Tooth did. It was nightmare, too."

North looked at Tooth with concern. "Is this true, Toothie?"

She nodded, glancing up at them all. "I thought it might be best to wait to say anything until everyone was here. I didn't know Elsa had seen him too."

She frowned. "It wasn't Pitch for me, though. It was just Grim."

Elsa notice that Jack was eyeing the two thoughtfully, though he didn't speak. "What did you see?" She asked.

"I was in Castor. Standing in their makeshift hospital next to him. He kept pointing to children, and every time he did, I felt weaker. Like he was..." Tooth shuddered, falling silent.

"Like he was sappin' 'em dry." Bunny finished. "Takin' their belief right with him."

Understanding lit Jack's features, and Elsa looked between the rabbit and Tooth again. Only then did she realize what had clicked for Jack. Tooth had not been alone in her nightmare. _Bunny_ had been there too.

"You saw it too." North had apparently caught on as well.

"Yes." Bunny confirmed. "It was like I was an outsider looking in, though. She couldn't see me, no matter how much I tried to let her know I was there."

North considered the information, nodding. "Hope is your strength. Grim was preying upon the hopelessness of the situation."

There was a forlorn expression on the rabbits face. "I figured that one out pretty quick, North." He straightened, seeming to shake off the residual effect of the nightmare. "Has anyone else seen anything?"

Sandy and North shook their heads and Jack uttered a soft negative. "The fact remains that they seem to be playing with us. It's likely we haven't seen the end of it. Just remember...if it happens, it's not real. No matter what they show you...there will be no harm. No matter how bad it may raz you." North advised, surveying each one of them seriously.

"Easier said than done." Bunny muttered, making Elsa wonder just what he'd gone through in his own nightmare. She'd never seen him so shaken.

"Look!" Jack pointed toward the sky light above. The moon was cleared, the clouds that had previously obscured it having dissipated completely.

The white, mysterious light funneled into the room, collecting as if it were a tangible essence. "Hello Manny, our friend..." North greeted, his deep voice touched by awe. Elsa got the sense that no matter how many times the Guardians crossed paths with their lunar deity, they would always be swept away by the sheer power of their leader.

She could hear nothing from the moonlight...she'd never expected to. She was not one of them, after all. The Man in the Moon was their creator, and in the case of Jack, their savior. The connection was not hers to share...and for a brief moment, Elsa felt as if she were intruding on a very private moment. Each of their faces were turned toward the sky, stripped of everything but raw and basic adoration. Whatever exchange was taking place seemed to be a very warm and loving one...like a father greeting his children after a long and lonely absence.

The booming tenor of North's voice made her jump. "What has happened, Manny? Why do you come to us this evening?"

This time, Elsa did not need to hear their private conversation. Perhaps the Man in the Moon had wanted her to be a part of it, or perhaps he felt it necessary for his followers to see instead of simply listen. Whatever the reason, images began to collect in the light that had pooled against the smooth marble floor. Images that no one would ever, ever want to see.

Soldiers fell. Blood flowed. The grass was slick and red, the air smoky from cannon fire. The sky begin blazed as fires blazed, castles crumbling in the distance to the music of the agonized screams of the dying. And still? They fought.

Elsa wanted to yell for them to stop, to look at what they'd done to themselves. At what they'd lost. They wouldn't hear her, these visions made of moonlight, but the instinct was still strong. She reached out a hand, as if she might touch the images below...and then, they shifted. A single white flag, standing lonely in the rubble and the gore. It billowed on the wind, it's edges singed by the fires that burned all around it.

A surrender. Was he telling them to give up?

Horrified, Elsa looked to Jack. "What does that mean? What is saying?" Se demanded.

"Matoon has fallen." North answered instead. "The kingdom is gone...and the troops are advancing."

Elsa gasped. Matoon was not far from Arendelle, across the channel and over the mountains. "No..." She whispered.

"They'll meet resistance. Rebels in the countryside. It will delay them." North translated further, but when his blue gaze flicked to hers, it was troubled. "But not by much."

"Manny, what do we do? We need to stop it. We can't let them reach Arendelle..." Bunny questioned the sphere on the sky.

The white flag waving lingered a few moments longer. Then, the light blinked out as clouds collected around the moon, blocking it from view.

"No!" Jack roared, furiously throwing his staff toward the skylight. It collided with the wall and landed with a frosty thump a few yards away. "No, you don't just get to give us a message like that and shut us _out_!" He yelled. "You don't get to just leave us sit her twiddling our thumbs without a plan! We're blind, goddamnit! Give us something!"

"What's happening?" Elsa asked, her unease reaching alarming levels.

"Manny is finished with us for now. He wanted to announce the fall of Matoon." Tooth said softly.

"But...what do we do?" Elsa asked, the image of the white flag locked in her memory. "Does he want us to give up? Is it a lost cause?"

"No. Never that, Queen Elsa. He has simply not offered a direction." North assured her.

"He hasn't given much direction at all. We've been flying solo on this from the start...and it's time he got in the game and helped us for a change! You saw how many people were dead!" Jack was still raging, though at least he'd collected his staff.

"Maybe he doesn't know." Elsa said softly. "Maybe this is worse than anything he's dealt with. Maybe the calls he has to make are...harder than he expected." She understood. Oh, how she understood that.

Jack turned to her, his blue eyes heated. "We need his guidance. It kills me to admit it, but we need it of we ever hope to save Arendelle."

"How long? Did he say how long?" She asked. Arendelle would be weak from the plauge...and she knew her kingdom would never survive an attack in such dire circumstance.

"Weeks, at most." Bunny answered. "It has to be over by then. It'll have to be."

"We hope..." Tooth said softly.

"Manny will call us again soon. I feel it." North said, his large hands resting on his belly. "He felt the need was important. He must be reflecting on how to handle it."

"This is getting ridiculous." Jack growled.

"The river is reaching the sea. We must be ready." North said cryptically.

The Guardians talked a while longer, but Elsa fell into her own thoughts. Her own worries, over her sister, over her kingdom, over Jack...who seemed to be losing his newfound faith in his leader. And most of all, if it was even possible to win against an evil so vast. Eventually, they all decided to try to get a little more sleep before trying to start the day that would be dawning soon. Jack's agitation had seemed to cool a bit by the time he took her hand to lead her back to her bedchamber, and for that she was grateful.

She was also grateful when she saw Bunny's paw wrap around the hand of Tooth as they stepped out of sight. At least some of that night's mystery finally made sense.

_How long will you play this game?_

_How long will you fight..._

_Or will you walk away? _

_How long, how long will you let it burn?_

_Let it __**burn**__._

_-'Let It Burn' by Red_


	37. Confession

The mood of the Workshop had dimmed considerably by the following day. No one had rested easy following the message from

Manny...and Jack himself had not rested at all. He'd been diligent, watching Elsa for any signs of nightmares so he could bring her out of it immediately. She'd been restless, but she hadn't cried out in fear...a blessing.

Conversation was minimal at breakfast as duties were assigned. Elsa had given no complaint when it was suggested she work with not only Jack but Bunny and Sandy as well to learn the differences in combat technique. Jack had been uncomfortable with the idea but had known North had been right. Elsa was in tune to him, and her movements were fluid with his own. She would not have the same luxury if she were forced into hand to hand combat with Pitch or Grim, and the practice was needed.

Tooth had agreed to go to Arendelle to check on the prognosis of the plague, and North had volunteered to find the Regilda troops to see how far they had progressed. It was agreed that they would all try to return by the mid afternoon hours, and one by one, they filed out to attend to their assignments.

Jack suggested that they go to the flat, open tundra to the west of the Workshop for practice. When they arrived, Sandy had taken Elsa's hand, clearly wanting to be her first sparring partner.

"Pitch manipulated Sandy's sand before...ain't no telling how he's modified it this time around." Bunny said as he watched the two begin. Elsa had an uncanny knack for understanding Sandy's way of communication, and the two were strategizing quietly in the middle of the barren landscape.

"It'll be interesting to see how her powers work with it." Jack agreed, trying to ease his tension about standing by and letting Elsa fight. He knew Sandy wouldn't hurt her, but it still was hard to force away his fierce sense of protection for her.

Bunny seemed to understand. "It'll be alright mate. She's in good hands." He said thoughtfully.

Jack looked at him, noting the subtle tension in the rabbit's posture. It had been present since that morning, when Tooth had insisted on traveling to Arendelle. "Tooth is too. She can handle herself." He said, testing the waters of that particular topic.

Bunny's green gaze shot to him. "What makes you think I'm worried over that?" The defense in his words was sharp.

Jack shrugged. "I saw the way you took her hand last night. And how you seemed uncomfortable letting her go off on her own this morning." A slight smirk quirked his lips. "And you were the first to know about her nightmare..."

He'd thought Bunny would try to justify those things with excuses, but the rabbit surprised him by falling silent. He stared across the tundra, watching as Sandy began whip sand at Elsa. She shot icy bursts, crystallizing the attacks midair time after time, rendering them ineffective.

"Yeah." Bunny said finally. "I was with her that night. In her room."

Jack was startled by the admission, blue eyes widening as they met Bunny's. "Are you saying..."

"We didn't mean for it to go down that way. She was shaken over what she'd seen in Castor and Pitch's appearance. After we returned from

Arendelle, we had a cup of tea and talked..." Bunny sighed, his long ears dropping slightly. "I ain't sure what came over us. We been working together for centuries..."

Jack raised a brow. "Did you have feelings for her? Or was it just..." He trailed off though it was obvious he was asking if it was just a one time event.

"What I am...what I _look_ like...I never entertained thoughts about ever bein' with someone." Bunny confessed. "Tooth's attractive. That ain't hard to see. But I didn't let myself think any further than that. Then you came around, and quit even lookin' at her, period. Everyone thought it would be you two together."

"I never even considered it." Jack was looking at Elsa, who was currently battling a crude representation of one of Pitch's Nightmares. "I never considered anyone before Elsa, or after."

"I get that now." Bunny said, gazing out at the battle on the tundra for a long moment. "Don't go thinkin' this is some kind of forever thing. I aint sure about any of what it means. Think we'll wait to explore that after this is all over."

"You won't hear a word about it from me. The last thing we need is North knowing about it. He already thinks I'm taking advantage of Elsa." Jack said with a sigh.

"Maybe not taking advantage. But he's definitely under the assumption that you're spending your nights...busily." Bunny said with a smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Nothing's happened, Bunny. Nothing like that."

"Ain't my business either way. All I care about is you keepin' quiet. And if Elsa's noticed, keep her quiet too. No sense in adding to the tension around here." Bunny advised.

"No argument here." Jack agreed.

"Well then..." Bunny said awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Guess it's my turn for a little one on one battle with the Queen." He didn't look at Jack again as he made bounded across the snowy landscape to where Elsa and Sandy were standing.

Elsa did remarkably well with Bunny's attacks, despite the speed at which they came. She was getting faster, stronger, and far more confident. There was something powerful about watching her work so freely, unrestrained by society and able to let herself open up to the possibilities of what she could do. Only when he remembered the reason behind that freedom, the reason she was training in the field to begin with...only then was that awe hindered.

Eventually, it came time for Elsa to try her hand at taking on the three of them at the same time. They had taken a break to eat a quick lunch, and Elsa was apparently feeling reenergized. "Come on. Let's see if you boys are any match for me!" She urged as they packed up their meal.

The first half hour was brutal. Elsa had been unable to keep up with the attacks, often having to dive out of the way to avoid collision with one of their weapons. Jack had admittedly been going easy on her, but Bunny and Sandy did not seem to be holding back. When a boomerang glanced off of her side, causing her to crumple to her knees in the snow, Jack had had enough.

"No more!" He yelled, moving immediately to her side. "We're done. You guys are pushing too hard!" He pulled her up, brushing the snow off of her gown. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elsa said through clenched teeth as she shook him off. "Again." She raised her hands, indicating she was ready to try once more.

"Elsa, no. You're hurt. Let's call it a day..." Jack began.

"I said _again_." She hissed. There was a fierce determination on her face, her blue eyes blazing. "I'm not hurt. I'm _frustrated_."

"It's been a long morning. We can try again tomorrow." Jack said gently.

"Jack Frost..." Elsa turned to him, and he saw that she was not to be dissuaded. "You've got 20 seconds to get into position. I'm _not_ quitting."

Bunny's amused chuckle rang out. "You heard the lass. Best back up, Frost."

Resigned, Jack had done as she asked. And when the sparring began, there was a marked difference in her responses. Elsa was more focused, fending off attacks and increasing her offensive strategy with calculated speed. Jack found himself having to exert more effort into defending himself, straying from his desire to be easy on her. He'd had no choice, lest he be stricken with the flying bursts of ice.

"Okay! Okay, enough. I give!" Bunny said after a while, rubbing at his hip where Elsa had clipped him. "I've taken enough of a beating for the day. I'd still like to be able to walk by the time we get back."

"Sorry, Bunny!" Elsa said sheepishly, her cheeks reddening.

"Eh, don't be Queenie. You put up a helluva fight." Bunny complimented her.

Sandy clapped as Elsa curtsied dramatically. "Why thank you."

"Don't get too confident now." Bunny warned, but his smile was warm.

She smiled up at Jack as he approached. "Did you see that? I did it! I handled all three of you!" She was clearly proud of her abilities, and rightfully so.

"You did really good." He agreed, fighting the urge to sweep her into his arms for a kiss. Sandy and Bunny might be aware of his feelings for her, but he didn't want to display them openly quite yet. "We should probably head back to the Workshop."

"Yeah. I'm ready for some carrot juice." Bunny said with a smirk. It was no secret his 'carrot juice' often meant Bloody Mary cocktails. Though Jack had a sneaking suspicion that the rabbit was more anxious to see Tooth than anything else.

The four of them returned to the Workshop, greeted by an excited group of elves. "Did someone leave the sugar out? What's got them in such a tizzy?" Bunny wondered as they walked into the Observation room.

"When aren't they in a tizzy?" Jack asked, resisting the urge to tap one with his staff. They were amusing little creatures, and handled his taunting remarkably well.

Tooth fluttered up the moment they entered. Bunny looked visibly relieved, and they both looked turn for a moment. As if they wanted to greet each other with more than just a smile...which was likely the case. "How did it go?" Tooth asked.

"It went great. I learned a lot from Sandy and Bunny, and I even managed to hold my own against the three of them at once." Elsa said proudly. "How was Arendelle? Is Anna okay?"

Tooth nodded. "Anna and Kristoff are fine. They've followed your ordered and from what I can tell, things in the west village are not nearly so sore as they'd been in Castor. The virus seems isolated, at least for now."

Jack smiled at Elsa. He'd known the choice she had made had been the right one...even if it had been hard. "No deaths?" He asked Tooth.

"None." She answered with a smile.

The door opened, and North lumbered in. "Ah, I am late to the party!" He was smiling, seemingly in very high spirits.

"We're just getting started. What's new, North?" Jack asked, curious about the older man's good cheer.

"Great news, that's what's new!" He cried. "The Regilda militia has slowed their progress. They need time to recuperate from the battle. It's not much, but we've been bought time. And it just so happens that I have an idea on how to delay them even further."

Elsa was instantly engaged. "Really? How?"

North was grinning broadly. "There is no way for them to attack Arendelle without passing over the mountain ranges. Not unless they wish to travel an additional 500 miles or so, anyway. I've scoped the landscape, and the answer is simple: block their path."

Bunny raised a brow. "Uh. Sure, mate. And just how do we block off a mountain?"

North threw back his head and laughed. "With _snow_, of course! The elevation is high enough that the summer temperatures at the base won't effect its efficiency. Between Jack and Elsa, it could be the storm of the century!"

Jack nodded as a smile spread on his lips. Elsa was looking equally excited. "That's brilliant, North. We can set off something that will keep them from Arendelle for _weeks_, if we need to!" He said with excitement.

"And if the virus dies off, Arendelle will be ready to fend off the troops if they do make it through. It's perfect." Elsa agreed.

Sandy was nodding and smiling, clearly not having any argument with the plan. Tooth and Bunny exchanged a smile, and Elsa reached to take Jack's hand. The dark cloud of the morning had lifted...and they had something to hope for once more.

"It has been a successful day, and we will celebrate!" North said triumphantly. "I've instructed the Yetis to prepare a feast. Tonight we will dine in good company and great cheer!"

Everyone talked excitedly a little longer, clearly looking forward to the small party North had planned. After a while, Elsa had excused herself. "I'd like to shower before we eat. I worked up quite a sweat this afternoon."

"I'd like to freshen up as well." Tooth agreed. "See you boys in a while." With a flash of wings, she was gone.

"Want me to walk you to your room?"

Jack asked Elsa.

"No. You hang out. I'll be just fine." She said. Aware of North's heavy gaze, Elsa did not move to kiss him, though she looked as if she might want to. Instead, she offered a little wave and disappeared down the hall.

Bunny was looking in the direction that Tooth had gone. Shaking his head, he smirked. "Well, mates...how about a drink? Nothing wrong with a little pre gaming, right?"

North, Sandy, and Jack exchanged glances, but it was Jack who spoke for all of them. "I'm in!"


	38. Fine Dining

****Two things to address: First, to the Guest reviewer that said such lovely things...thank ****_you_****. I'm glad that this story has provided you with excitement and please know that your words touched me. Thank you for taking the time to say them...and thank you for taking the time to read my work. It means more than I can convey. That goes for ****_everyone_****. **

**Second: Things are about to 'heat up' in the next chapter. Just a warning. )**

We cannot help the hands we are dealt in this life. The cards we are given are all we have, and we must learn to play them wisely. It takes a lifetime for some to learn this lesson...for others, it is taught quickly. Elsa had learned in childhood that she would never be able to rid herself of the icy powers that plagued her...but it had taken until the moment she watched her ice palace rise from the mountainside by the direction of her own hand for her to realize that while she could not change what she was, she _could_ change the destiny that went along with it. She didn't _have_ to be a monster...it was all about perspective.

The very same was true now.

It would have been easy to rest in the pit of despair that they had been cast into following the fall of Matoon. Too easy, really...the process had already begun by the time they'd ventured out that morning. North's genius idea had been a refreshing example of how _nothing_ was set in stone...how a fate could be changed, if enough thought was given. And it had given them just enough hope to dream on. Just enough to _restore_ them.

Elsa found herself looking forward to the night ahead with a girlish sense of excitement. An evening free from talk of the darkness that threatened them, surrounded by friends and able to laugh freely...oh, how she needed those things. It would be the first time since it had all began that she'd be allowed to relax, to separate her mind from reality if even just for a little while. And Jack would be there to share in all of it...the mere thought was enough to send a little thrill shivering through her.

Elsa took her time in getting ready. She enjoyed a leisurely shower, letting the hot water work out the stiffness of her muscles. There was a dark purple splotch blooming against the rise of her rib cage where Bunny's boomerang had caught her, but the pain was minimal so far. She knew she'd pay for her exertions in the morning, but that worry seemed very far away in light of her excitement.

She used one of the big fluffy towels to smooth and dry her hair, and then wrapped it around herself as she applied a minimal layer of makeup to accentuate her eyes. When she was satisfied with the results, Elsa let her towel fall to the floor as she closed her eyes.

She hadn't been sure just how she would let her magic dress her. She'd only known that she wanted to look striking enough to make Jack look at her in that breathless way of his. Her powers had done the rest.

When she looked down at herself, Elsa gasped in awe. The gown wrapped around her was the most beautiful she'd ever seen-a champagne colored backdrop of fabric shimmering with thousands of golden beads. It was a trumpet cut, clinging tightly to her body before releasing her curves as it fell in elegant ruffles to the floor. It was backless, with two thin and shimmery sleeves that clung low on her arms. Her collarbone and shoulders were left bare, the color of the dress giving her skin a peachy tone. When she moved, the dress blazed, every sequin and bead reflecting glittering fractals of light.

She almost felt plain in such a dazzling piece...but she didn't have the heart to try again. It was just too perfect.

After a final assessing glance in the mirror, Elsa left the room to go join the others. She hurried down the hall, and was nearly to the kitchen when Tooth called out to her. "Elsa! Look at you...you're stunning!" She cried as she fluttered up.

"You're sure it's not a bit...much?" Elsa asked, a bit anxiously.

"Definitely not. It's perfect for a party!" Tooth assured her. "I'd have done the same...except it's hard to look elegant in a dress when you're covered in feathers."

"No dress could compare to what you've got." Elsa said kindly. "You're stunning without any help."

Tooth smiled. "Thank you, Elsa." She didn't look all that confident, though. Elsa suspected it had something to do with Bunny, and the way they had joined hands the night before. Tooth, she believed, was smitten.

"Come on. Let's go make sure they haven't caused any trouble." Elsa said with a good humored wink.

The women entered the dining room, greeted by luscious scents from the kitchen and the impressive decorative work of the Yetis. They had transformed the dining hall into a picture of elegance, with fresh flowers standing in various vases around the room and an abundance of flickering candles. Elsa blinked in wonder, and probably would have stared in awe for longer, if not for the wolf whistle that pierced the air.

"Fellas...I ain't to sure we deserve to be in the same room with the likes of them." Bunny had paused with his drink halfway to his lips, his green eyes flicking from Elsa to Tooth...where they lingered. "Angels, I tell ya."

Jack had been standing nearby, leaning against his staff. When Elsa's gaze connected with his, she was rewarded with that very same wide-eyed awe she had hoped she'd see...and then some. Jack looked as if he'd forgotten the rest of the world...like she was the only thing he saw. There was heat there too, she realized...and that was new. He was so good at keeping those feelings at bay...but as he admired her, she saw he wasn't even _trying_ to hide it. And she couldn't help but smile.

"I hope you boys poured us a glass of wine!" Tooth exclaimed, breaking the depth of the moment.

"You better believe it!" Bunny lifted a goblet, indicating it was for her. Tooth fluttered off to retrieve it, and Elsa stepped closer to Jack.

"You look amazing." He said, handing her a glass. "I mean it, Elsa. You're gorgeous."

"It's the dress. I hardly do it justice." Elsa said, taking a sip.

"It's not. It's _you_. You're glowing." He said softy. "It's good to see you happy."

She let herself fall into the depth of those blue eyes. Let herself fully appreciate just how devastatingly handsome he was. Let herself appreciate _him..._his sweetly mischievous nature, his calm confidence...and the gentle way in which he cared for her. She took those things in, took them in appreciated them fiercely.

"I'm happy to be here with _you_." She whispered. She might have said more, except the Yetis chose that moment to enter with the first round of their meal.

They all sat down, filling their salad plates with the delectable appetizers they were offered. Bacon wrapped water chestnuts, stuffed mushrooms, and exotic cheeses...they had spared no expense on that particular evening. Elsa sampled a little of everything, nibbling from Jack's plate on the items she couldn't fit on her own.

The conversation was jovial, North talking boisterously about the olden days and what it had been like to meet Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy for the first time.

"I wasn't too fond Manny's choice is rabbits in the beginning." North said with a wink.

"Is anyone?" Jack joked, earning a playfully scornful glance from Bunny.

"I wasn't too keen on being stuck with a blowhard and a miniature mime myself." Bunny shot back.

Sandy rolled his eyes, an image of a groundhog taking place in the shifting sand above his head.

"Aw now Sandy, you know I'm kiddin'. You don't really wish for that rodent runnin' around in my place, do ya?" Bunny feigned being emotionally wounded over the implication.

Sandy grinned, shrugged, and then shook his head. Bunny chuckled and popped a mushroom into his mouth. "I thought not."

"Think of poor me, stuck with all _men_ for so many years. Elsa, you have no idea how nice it is to have you here." Tooth commented as she sipped her wine.

"I can only _imagine_ what you've been through." Elsa said with a teasing grin.

The group ate and drank merrily, teasing one another more and more as the wine continued to pour. Eventually the main course was delivered...cornish hens roasted to perfection on a bed of seasoned rice and vegetables. Elsa was sure she'd never seen a meal so beautifully presented, even at her own castle.

As they began to eat, Jack and Bunny began to banter. Jack made sure to bring up the time Bunny had been reduced to the size of a real rabbit, and just how fluffy he'd been.

"I coulda taken you then, and I'll take you now if you don't pipe down about that!" Bunny threatened, throwing a chunk of potato Jack's way. He ducked and it missed its target, bouncing off his chair and to the floor where an Elf popped it into its mouth.

"Maybe later, cottontail. This chicken is too good to let it get cold on account of you." Jack said with a wink.

Dessert had been over for quite a while by the time North stood and clinked his fork against his glass. "My friends, thank you for a wonderful evening. It was a blessing to be able to share in your laughter."

The group murmured their agreement, and one by one they began to part for the night. Elsa looked at Jack, sighing softly. "What a perfect evening. I don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to end just yet." He took one of the half finished bottles of wine from the table, then reached for her hand. "Come on. I know a place we can go." There was an impish gleam in his eyes, and she couldn't help but smirk.

"You're nothing but trouble, Jack Frost." Elsa said with a shake of her head.

Jack raised a brow. "You don't know the half of it. C'mon." He tugged her toward the hallway, and she followed with great anticipation.


	39. Proposal

****The upcoming chapters will be tasteful, but descriptive. If you are the kind to take offense, I highly suggest skipping ahead.**

**Also, thank you to my guest reviewers. Since I'm unable to thank each of you individually, I'm taking this moment to say: thanks for being amazing.****

He lead her stealthily down the catacomb of hallways, ducking out of sight whenever a Yeti passed by. By the time they reached their destination, they were both struggling to contain their laughter.

"What is this place?" Elsa asked in wonder when they were safely inside.

"It's technically supposed to be Phil's office, I think." He said told her as he moved to the large hearth to start a fire. "I don't think he uses it much though. He's only caught me in here once, and I've spend a lot of time here." The Head Yeti hadn't been pleased that single time, and Jack had narrowly avoided being tossed out on his read.

"I don't blame you." Elsa said, still staring at her surroundings with wide eyes. One wall was nothing but widows, offering a breathtaking view of the snow swept cliffs that surrounded the workshop. The room itself was cozy with just a hint of mystery, with towering bookshelves lining each wall. There were thousands of volumes on those shelves, some undoubtedly far older than even Jack. There wasn't much for furniture in the room...a heavy wooden desk was situated off to the corner, and in front of the hearth was an elegant velvet couch.

"Look at all of these books!" Elsa trailed her fingers over the weathered spines of a couple volumes. "Do you think he actually reads them?"

"Probably. Phil takes his job pretty seriously. He likes to keep educated about things." Jack said with a shrug. He had coaxed the fire to life, and the logs were crackling in invitation. "Want some wine?"

Elsa joined him on the couch, taking the offered bottle. She took a sip, then handed it back. Jack set the bottle aside, then drew her beneath his arm. They settled comfortably into the soft red velvet, watching the flames flicker and dance within the hearth.

"I wish it could always be this way." Elsa said after a while.

Jack had been silently reflecting on that same dream. He knew it was unfair of him to hope that after everything was over, Elsa would still want him. It was selfish of him to even entertain the thought...she was a Queen, after all. One day she would need a King...and that would forever be a role Jack could not fulfill for her, no matter how badly he might want to. After all, what use was an invisible King? "Me too, Elsa." He whispered. "You have no idea how much I want that."

She pulled back to gaze up at him, reaching to brush a few stray strands of white from his brow. It was truly astonishing how such a simple gesture could make him melt so completely.

"We don't know how much time there is, Jack." Elsa said softly, her blue gaze drifting from his to settle on the fire. "We're losing more and more people everyday. Kingdoms are falling and the world is burning." He watched her throat work as she swallowed deeply. "The reality is that we could lose, Jack. We really could." When she looked at him again, Jack could clearly read the belief in her eyes. She had accepted the possibility of their loss...and it haunted him.

"We won't. We can't, Elsa. The Man in the Moon..." He interjected, but she cut him off.

"Maybe this is bigger than even him. The point is, we don't know if we'll make it out of this. Maybe you all will...but I'm _human_, Jack. We don't know how much time there is..."

"I'll keep you safe. You know that. They won't lay a hand on you." The mere idea of Grim and Pitch or their nightmarish cohorts hurting her was enough to make rage bloom hotly in his chest.

"I know you'll try, Jack. But I'm not going to sit on the sidelines. This matters to me, and I'm going to fight." She turned toward him, her hands folded neatly inner lap. She gazed down at them for a moment. "I'm prepared for this not to go well, Jack. What I'm not prepared for is leaving this life without getting the chance to be with you."

"You _are_ with me, Elsa. You know that. You're all there is for me." He reached out an took her hand.

"Yes. I _do_ know that." She answered, raising her chin in that subtle way that indicated she was about to show her stubborn streak. "But I want to be close to you, Jack. I want more."

He scooted close enough that his hip was against hers, wrapping an arm around her to bring her close against his side. "Why didn't you just say so? Since when do you ever need permission to be close to me, anyway?"

Elsa pulled back, her expression clearly frustrated. Jack raised a brow, absolutely lost as to why she was acting so strange. "Hey. What's going on with you?" He asked finally.

"You Really don't understand, do you?" She asked, as if she had just made some great and fascinating discovery. Jack frowned.

"Understand _what_, Elsa? I thought you wanted me close. So I'm close. And now you're pulling away. I think it's only natural to be confused."

"Jack, for someone that's been around for three centuries, I would think you would be able to recognize a cue when you are so obviously given one." Her words lacked any bite, however, as she raised her hands to cup his face. In fact, there was a shy little grin haunting the edges of her lips. "I want to be with you in a physical way, Jack. I don't care what we agreed before. I _need_ you to make love to me." A hint of color stained her cheeks at her blatant clarification.

The world stopped spinning for Jack for a moment. His body reacted instantly, feeling far too hot, as if he might burn away right there next to her. Rationality should have been a thing of the past, but for once, Jack maintained it. He reached up and took her hands, pulling them away from his cheeks as he shook his head. "Elsa no. Not like this. Not when you're afraid something bad is going to happen. I'm not...I can't do that because you're _scared_. I just can't." But oh, his body argued, he very much _could_. He could sweep her into his arms, lay her against the velvet couch, and unwrap her from the silk that covered her curves. He could let his lips explore every supple inch of her skin until she begged for more. Bury himself deep into the hot slickness of her body, over and over again until she screamed out his name...

"It's not up to you to tell me if I'm ready or not, Jack. You aren't guarding my innocence...that's not your job." That trademark defiant look had returned to her eyes. "I'm almost 22 years old, and if I want to go to bed with a man I care for, what's the fault in that? If it's something _you_ don't want, I can respect your wishes. But if it's because you think you're somehow protecting _me_, then you're wrong."

"You know I want to." His voice sounded torn, even to him. He raked a hand through his hair, desperately trying to hang on to the threads of control. "God, you _have_ to know how badly I want to. But this isn't something you do because you're scared something bad will happen, Elsa...it's...it's..."

"It's what I want, Jack. I want you." Elsa told him simply. "Not because I'm scared, but I want to be able to experience you in that way. I've been hidden away a long time, Jack. I may not know everything, but I _do_ know what happens between a man and a woman behind closed doors. I want to know you like that, Jack. I want to know how it feels to be touched by you."

His hands, still wrapped around hers, had begun to tremble. He was sure he could feel it, but she paid them no mind. Her round eyes stayed trained on his, their fervency making it hard for him to even think. He knew he shouldn't even be considering it-that he should be arguing her, telling her they needed to be focusing on keeping her alive. But he couldn't-the surface of his control had splintered that day in the ice cave, and it shattered now beneath the heat of her words. The desire he had harbored for so long had finally reached its boiling point, and there was no turning back. He was through denying her. Denying himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright, Elsa." He whispered, swallowing hard before finding the courage to meet her gaze again. "If you're sure, we can try. But if you start to have second thoughts, you need to tell..."

She put her index finger against his rambling lips, effectively silencing him. "I won't, Jack." She leaned in, and her lips took the place of her finger on his own. Her kiss was tender and sweet, but far too short. Jack blinked at her as she pulled back, rising from the couch. The light from the fire danced on the sequins of her dress, making her appear to glow like an angel. His angel.

His heart had begun to gallop, his nerves fraying by the second. He'd always been so good at maintaining control, at preaching patience. What they were about to do...it had aways been a distant fantasy. A dream he'd never expected to materialize. For it to become reality had his entire body thrown into the chaos of excitement...and yes, nervousness. She was so beautiful, so devastatingly perfect...and she was about to share herself with him in the most intimate way she could ever offer. It was no wonder his nerves were playing hell on him.

She took his hand, smiling down at him as she gave it a gentle tug. "Come on. Let's get ready for bed." Her blue eyes sparkled like gems, and there was a warm, rosy glow riding the apples of her cheeks. If he'd had any control left, it would have evaporated with just one look at her in that moment. His fingers folded around hers as he stood, brushing the top of her head with a kiss.

"Anything for you." He murmured, and side by side, hand in hand, they headed for her bedroom in the South wing.


	40. Assurance

Jack shut the door, and slid the lock home. There was a finality in the sound that sent a shiver of anticipation racing through her veins, making her pulse begin to race. Jack stepped toward her, stopping an arm's length away. There was a heated look his gaze, as if he were barely restraining something just below the surface.

"Elsa, are you _sure_?" He asked huskily.

She was suddenly nervous. Oh, so incredibly nervous. She knew enough to understand that a woman's first time was often painful, though Jack would undoubtedly be gentle with her. It wasn't the pain that scared her, however. She wanted to be _good_ for him. Good at _this_. She knew so very little about what they were about to embark on-what if he didn't enjoy himself? Or worse, what if she wasn't as good as the other girls he had been with? She could think of nothing more mortifying. "I'm..." She wrung her hands, looking down.

"If you have even a single doubt, we aren't doing this. I don't want you to ever have a regret." He assured her gently.

"It's not that..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I want to. I really do. It's just..." Oh, how could she voice her concerns? She felt a rush of heat coloring her cheeks.

Jack cocked his head in inquisition. "Just what, Elsa?"

"I'm afraid I won't be good for you. I'm afraid...I'm afraid I won't compare to the other girls." She blurted out quickly, hanging her head in complete embarrassment.

Jack didn't say anything for a moment, and she didn't hear him as he approached. She only felt him as his cool fingers drew her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. He had one brow raised, his confusion evident. "Other girls?"

She nodded, unable to find her voice.

"You think there's been other people?" He clarified.

Elsa nodded again.

"Oh Elsa." He shook his head, and when he looked at her again, she could see dim amusement in his eyes. He then placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing the plump line of her lower lip. "Why would you think that?"

"I...you...you always talk about _my_ first time. I just...I thought that maybe...it wasn't yours." She fumbled over her words, her embarassment continuing to grow.

"When I talk about your first time, it's because I want it to be perfect for you. You don't understand just how incredible you are, Elsa. You could have any man you want...and I wanted you to be sure..._positive_...that you wanted it to be me." He smiled softly. "I already _know_ it would be perfect for me, because you're all I've ever wanted." He leaned down to brush her lips with a soft, gentle kiss. "I've never been with anyone, Elsa. All of your firsts have been my firsts too."

Elsa couldn't believe it. She knew it was difficult for people to see him, but she'd thought surely in 300 years that he'd have found _someone_. And how was he able to be so calm, so cool about it all? "Jack, how are you so relaxed about this? I feel like a bundle of nerves..."

"Oh, I'm freaking out. You just can't see." His hand fell from her cheek, and he entwined her fingers with his. Lifting her hand, he placed her palm against his chest. Beneath the blue fabric of his shirt, she could feel his heart hammering. "See?" His smile was gentle as he shrugged his shoulders, releasing her hand. "But I know it'll be great. We'll be great, because we're together."

A slow smile tugged at her lips. The butterflies were still swarming in her belly, but her fears had been laid to rest. They would learn together. "I want to do this with you Jack. If you still want to..."

"I'll always want to." He said, the tenderness in his voice making her heart melt.

Elsa stepped back, keeping her eyes on his as her hands moved to the straps of her gown. Slowly, she slipped one creamy shoulder from the fabric, then the other. Jack's eyes seemed to smolder as he watched her shimmy it down, past the curve of her breasts and the nip of her waist. With a final pull, the dress pooled at her feet with a whisper of fabric, leaving her clad only in her undergarments.

She could hear his shaky exhale of breath as he took her in. Her face felt hot-she had never been this exposed to anyone before, but she desperately wanted to share herself with Jack. Just as she wanted him to share himself with her.

His hands grasped the hem of his hooded sweatshirt. He pulled it up and off in a single fluid movement, revealing his pale flesh to her curious gaze. Jack was slim, but his body was toned with lean muscle. She could see the indentations that dipped in across his stomach, the deep lines at the edge of each hip that disappeared into the waist of his brown pants. She had wondered countless times what he would look like beneath his clothes, and there was a thrill of nervous excitement humming within her at the knowledge that soon, she would know.

And he would see her, too.

It was her turn.

Elsa took a deep breath, steadying her courage as she reached back. Her fingers found the clasp of her brassiere, and with one deft motion she released it.

There had been heat in his eyes before, but when her gaze caught his once more she could see that the heat had given way to a full inferno. A gasp caught in her throat at the mere sight of such raw, uninhibited desire-and then he gave a small nod of his head that clearly made his sentiment clear.

_Well, go on then._

Elsa took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Her heart was racing, and for a moment she feared it nigt gallop right out of her chest. But then, she centered herself in the depth of his eyes, surrendering herself to the blaze she found there. She guided the left strap down first, and then the right. She clutched the fabric against herself just a moment longer, before finally letting it fall to the floor below...baring her breasts fully to his view.

Jack continued to hold her gaze deeply for a few beats, as if making sure she were okay. When he saw no panic there, those blue gems dipped lower, devouring her exposed flesh inch by aching inch. Elsa fought the urge to cover herself with her hands-she wanted to share her body with him. Wanted to let him look his fill. She only hoped that what he saw would please him...

He exhaled a ragged breath. Elsa blinked in surprise as he hastily raked a hand through his snowy strands, his eyes reluctantly leaving her naked chest. "You are...Elsa...you're perfect." His voice was low, ridden with need.

"Its your turn, Jack." His breathy amazement had warmed her and given her courage.

His hands rose to the button of his pants, his long fingers undoing it fluidly. He paused there, his expression giving her little doubt as to what was crossing his mind. "I'm sure, Jack. Please. I want to see you." He nodded, closing his eyes for a brief instant as he collected his nerve...and then, he pushed them to join his discarded hoodie on the floor.

He was dressed in nothing but the moonlight.

Elsa's gaze fell from his, passing slowly over the gentle dips of muscle across his chest and stomach. The pale, shimmery light from the full moon made his flesh seem even paler, especially against the darker thatch of hair just below the cut of his hips. Her pulse quickened as she let herself take the rest of him in...and found she was utterly unprepared for what she saw.

Elsa had never seen a nude man before. The closest she'd seen were a renderings in old art books, and none had clearly depicted the scene before her. Jack was hard, his member straining in the direction of his his navel. Her eyes widened, her lips forming a small 'o' of surprise. It was so _big_ and so _thick_...how would he ever be able to fit it _inside_ of her?

"Elsa?" His voice sounded worried.

Her gaze snapped back to his. "Jack! You're...I...its..." She stammered, glancing down once more before swallowing deeply. "I mean, you're so...Jack, I don't think you're going to fit!" She finally blurted, cheeks flaming.

She hadn't been sure what kind of reaction she would gain, but the low rumble of his chuckle was definitely not at the top of her list. "Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Her gaze narrowed and she opened her mouth to tell him her fear wasn't funny, but he held up a hand. "I know it doesn't seem like it Elsa, but I promise we'll fit together."

His calm assurance relaxed her some. "How do you know so much? I mean, I didn't learn a lot about...things...being so sheltered. But I didn't realize I knew so little..."

"300 years is a long time to learn about the basics." He reminded her. Sometimes it was difficult to remember that he had been around for so very long.

Elsa let the subject drop, her fingers hooking at the waist of her panties. She was trying to muster the courage to lower them when his gentle voice stopped her. "Will you let me?" He stepped forward, showing no sign of embarrassment...though Elsa knew it must be burning him just as bad as she. "I can't imagine a gift I'd rather unwrap more..." Oh, he looked so vulnerable, standing before her in all his perfect glory. She wouldn't have denied him even the stars. She nodded slowly, just as he closed the distance between them.

She expected him to move for the cotton...it was all that separated them now. Jack didn't, though. Instead, he wrapped her close in his arms. Elsa found his lips, exploring them boldly with her own. Jack's hand settled at the small of her back, holding her steady against him as his other slipped between them. She gasped softly when he filled his palm with the naked flesh of her breast. It reminded her of the cave, when he'd first touched her there...except this was different. Every nerve seemed to wake beneath his caressing fingers, begging for more. A needy moan escaped her when he found her nipple, the pad of his thumb teasing it into a hardened peak.

"You're making me weak in the knees..." She whispered when his lips left hers, trailing down side of her neck.

"Well then...maybe we shouldn't be standing." He murmured against her flesh. He swept her in his arms, right off the floor in a single fluid movement that caused her to cry out in surprise. "I've got you..." He promised, before claiming her lips in a kiss. Elsa melted into him, only vaguely aware that he was carrying her to the bed.


	41. Innocence

He wanted every moment to be perfect for her...right down to being swept off her feet. Jack carried her to the bed, his lips never leaving hers as he laid her on the plush mattress. She was so warm, so very soft beneath him...he could hardly wait to begin exploring every supple inch of her skin.

His lips found the pebbled bud of her right breast, and his tongue flicked across it teasingly. Elsa cried out, her nails creating delicious little shocks of pain against his skin. He trailed kisses across her chest and up the perfect globe of her left breast, favoring it with the same heated attention. Her skin tasted sweet, and every whimper, every shiver he received from her only heightened his desire.

He trailed lower, down the flat terrain of her stomach until he reached the lacy edge of her panties. It was there that he stopped, sitting up just enough so that he could look up at her. "Do you trust me, Elsa?"

Her eyes were wide and curious. "With my life." Was her immediate answer.

"I trust you, too. Enough to be sure that you'll tell me if this is too much. If it makes you uncomfortable." Jack held her gaze for a moment, looking for any sign of hesitance. All he saw looking back at him was that same sweet, curious anticipation.

His need to taste her was overwhelming. He knelt before her, slowly guiding her panties past we hips and down her long, lean legs. Letting them drop to the floor, Jack took a shaky breath as he gazed upon her newly exposed skin. He could have moaned at the sight of her, so completely exposed to his wandering eyes. Her body was beautiful...more so than he'd ever dared to dream.

He gently parted her thighs, glancing up at her heatedly. Her cheeks were blazing, likely from the embarrassment of being bared to him fully. Jack wondered briefly of she could sense his own nervousness...he had never done what he was about to do her, after all. He wanted her desperately, but he hoped he could make it pleasurable for her.

When she did not stop him, Jack lowered his lips to her womanhood. He gave her a languid lick along her velvety seam, and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure from her. Encouraged, Jack parted her folds with his tongue, seeking out the little nub he knew would make her squirm.

"Oh...oh Jack..."Elsa gasped, her fists balling around the sheets.

Her flavor invaded his senses, making him feel dizzy with desire. He was positively aching down below, his member harder than he'd ever thought possible. Jack knew vaguely that if he kept it up, he surely wouldn't last...she was far too sweet against his lips and he was getting far too drunk on her essence. But in that moment, he didn't care. He wanted to hear her moans and witness her ecstasy.

He flicked his tongue over the most secret part of her, teasing it with varying degrees of pressure. She moaned huskily, a needy and erotic sound that very nearly brought him to the brink. He continued to lick and suckle her until he was nearly breathless, Elsa's increasing moans driving him mad with desire. Jack rubbed his thumb against her swollen bud, looking up at her.

"I want to be inside you so bad, Elsa." He confessed, deeply aware of the increasing ache down below.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she reached for him. "Then come here. I've been waiting for far too long."

Jack let her tug him forward, kneeling between her thighs as he propped himself above her. His straining member brushed against her, and for a moment Jack was swept away by the sensation. She was slick...slick and hot and so incredibly soft against his tip. It was all he could do to keep himself from plunging forward, from taking the gift she was offering too quickly.

"Is it okay?" He whispered, looking down into her wide blue eyes.

"Yes," She traced a finger along the inner curve of his bicep. "You're shaking."

He'd hoped she wouldn't notice. "So are you." He could feel her silken thighs trembling against his hips. Anticipation? Fear? A mixture of both? How he wished he knew what she was feeling in that moment!

"Do it, Jack." She whispered, reaching up to brush his hair from his gaze. "Go inside now, please."

He closed his eyes and fought to control his thundering heart and breathless lungs. He so badly wanted to do just what she was asking of him...to press himself inside of her and surrender himself completely to the fire raging within him. His fear for her was the only think holding him back. He'd hurt her enough, after all...it was hard to knowingly cause her pain again. "Please." Elsa's whisper broke into his thoughts, and Jack peered down at her. There was not a smidgen of uncertainty written on her beautiful features...and when she smiled, the last of his resistance crumbled to dust.

"I'm sorry..." His whispered words were urgent, raw, and truer than any he'd ever uttered. And then, his lips crushed against hers as his hips rolled forward. He felt her stiffen beneath him as her body recognized his invasion. Her walls were wet and tight, gripping him hard as he pressed forward. Jack's lips didn't leave hers-it was the only way he could take her pain. To be able to bring it into himself would have been a blessing-it upset him that she should feel pain while all he knew in that moment was insurmountable pleasure.

Jack met her inner resistance, and very nearly lost his nerve when she cried out against his lips. He might have pulled back, might have called the whole thing off-except Elsa seemed to have expected his reaction. Her nails dug into his lower back, and she arched just a bit, her knees anchoring into either side of his hips.

She didn't want him to stop.

Jack released a breath, steadying himself for the following instant. He pushed against her inner wall, not stopping this time even as she whimpered into his kiss. He felt her body give, and then her heat consumed him entirely. He slipped deep, burying himself completely in her inner satin. A low groan forced its way past his lips as he broke their kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, he fought to catch his heaving breaths, fought to gather a coherent thought. Anything beyond mere sensation was difficult, with her body wrapped so tightly around him, with his own so sweetly sheathed.

And when he finally did find his voice, it was to apologize. For the pain he'd caused...for the pain he was likely _still_ causing.


	42. Completion

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." His breath was ragged, cool against the crook of her neck as he nuzzled closer. He didn't move, aside from the light tremble of his arms on either side of her. The pain down below was already fading to a dull ache...persistent, but not intolerable. With each passing second, the fog that the white hot moment of pain had caused seemed to clear, leaving her with awareness of new sensations. Each one blending with the next, like the most intimate of works of art.

There was pressure...though not like any she'd ever felt before. It was a comforting feeling, somehow...that he should be so large, that she should be so full. That sensation of fullness, of being touched so deeply and completely where no other had ever been...it caused warmth to bloom once again within her belly, and gradually, she felt herself begin to relax.

"Elsa..." Jack was looking at her, his expression that of a man who had committed the most condemnable of sins.

"I'm okay." She raised her hands, her right sliding through his hair as the left rested on his cheek. "Really. It only hurt for a minute. Now it's kind of...nice." She smiled.

Jack didn't appear to be convinced. "We can stop..."

She silenced him with a kiss, her hand fisting in his silvery locks. "Don't you dare." Her words were breathy against his lips. "I'm ready now." She shifted her hips just slightly to prove it, and if there was any argument left in him, it escaped as a hiss between his clenched teeth.

He began to move...slowly pressing forward, then drawing back. There was a margin of pain, but it was a distant sensation outweighed by the intrigue of his body. Each thrust seemed to stretch and fill her more than the last, creating a curious friction deep inside that left her wanting more.

She raised one knee, draping her calf against the dip of his lower back. Jack groaned, and when he thrusted again she knew why. That small shift seemed to bring him deeper, though she was t sure just how that was possible.

Jack was supporting himself on one hand, and the other found her breast. He took her in his palm, his thumb circling her straining nipple. She whimpered, then cried out as he flicked at her needy flesh. His mouth was hot as it claimed hers, eagerly drinking in her pleasured moans.

His thrusts were slow and careful, and she found her body was accepting him with growing eagerness. She was becoming slick again, and every time he pressed himself deep, the warmth seemed to spread. Elsa's hips found his rhythm,

matching his thrusts and arching into him to bring him deeper.

Jack moaned huskily, burying his fingers in her hair as his tongue found hers. The kiss lasted but a moment before he pulled back...and for a moment, she'd thought he'd pull out. He remained buried deep inside of her, but had propped himself so that he could slip a hand between their joined bodies.

"Jack..." She gasped as his thumb found the sweet spot between her folds. Her eyes flew wide as he began to thrust in tandem. "Jack!" Her cry was needy, somewhere between a moan and a plea.

He was looking down at her womanhood as he circled the nub of flesh that had begun to ache in the sweetest of ways. He glanced at her, and there was something in burn of his gaze that drove her to the brink. She was vaguely aware of a tension between her thighs...like she'd felt at the cave, only far, far more intense. It made her feel greedy, as if she wanted to beg for something she couldn't fully understand. All she knew was Jack was the only one that could grant her relief.

She reached for him. "Go deep, Jack..." She whispered. She wanted him to plunge into her, to fill her once more.

And then he was close again, his lips capturing hers as he did just as she asked. Elsa grasped his buttocks as she arched herself into his thrust, taking him to the hilt. "Elsa...Christ..." Jack moaned. His pace was quicker, harder...his control, she realized, was slipping.

And that was when the hot tension within her began to peak.

"Something...Jack, something's going to happen.." She gasped, her eyes opening wide in confusion. "Jack...what-" The coil wound tighter.

"Let it, Elsa." Jack looked down at her, his hair draping across his gaze. His blue eyes were heavy with desire and clouded with pleasure, but she still found calm assurance there too. "It's ok. I'm right...right there with you." He uttered around the gasp of his breath.

He might have said more, but she'd never have known.

The coil snapped.

Elsa threw her head back, crying out his name as her walls began to shudder around him. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, and she felt that surely no mere human was capable of so much ecstasy. Jack cried out as he stiffened, finding his own shattering release in the next moment. She was vaguely aware of his deep voice murmuring her name as together they were swept away in the pleasure of their joined bodies.

When it was over, they clung to each other in mutual awe. No words were spoken for some time, and they were not needed. All that needed to be said was conveyed through gentle caresses and tender kisses in the secret darkness of the room. Later, they spoke and laughed quietly with each other, in the intimate way that only lovers understand.

And much later, when the moon was high and the stars were bright, they relented to the sweet temptation of their bodies and joined together once again.


	43. Afterglow

*****Song suggestion for this chapter: 'Crack The Shutters' by Snow Patrol. I own nothing associated.*****

Sometimes the biggest milestones of our lives are passed in the quiet reverence of only our own hearts, unmarked by celebration but by no means less sacred. Some moments simply need no embellishment to be branded on our souls for the remainder of our lives.

Such was the case for Jack when his entire existence was changed forever. The world outside was quiet, blanketed in fresh snow and bathed in muted light of the morning sun. The house was quiet, every occupant still tucked safely beneath their covers. No one in the world, it seemed, would ever know of the moment's arrival or of its passage-and there was a certain intimacy in that knowledge that made it perfect. And isn't that how it should be between lovers?

"I've fallen in love with you, Jack." Elsa's voice was barely above a whisper, but it startled him just the same. He hadn't known she had been awake...and what he'd thought he'd heard her say made him question if he'd dozed himself.

He blinked up at the ceiling, scared to draw a breath, scared to move...as if one faulty maneuver would shatter everything. Elsa was still curled against him, her head resting on his chest, and her long blonde hair fanned out around them. He felt her tension as she shifted in that nervous way if hers...and he knew he needed to find his voice before the silence dragged too far.

"I'm...I'm sorry, what? I must have drifted..." He began.

"You don't have to love me back, of course. But with everything that's happening, I thought you should know how I feel. Just...as a precaution. I guess I've loved you a

for long time...but I was too young to understand..." Elsa had begun to ramble, as she always did when she was anxious.

Really, Jack only heard the part where she said she loved him. How? How had he gotten so lucky? Why? Why him, when she could have her pick of any man?

His wide gaze tore from the ceiling, focusing on the back of her turned head. "Elsa." He said carefully.

"...yes?" He could feel her tension.

"Will you look at me?" He asked.

She slowly lifted her head, turning so that she could do as he'd asked. Jack let his gaze roam over her, a small and tender grin on his lips. She'd taken to leaving her hair free as of late, and it hung in soft golden waves that framed her pretty face. Her blue eyes were wide and alert, and her bottom lip had been drawn between her teeth as she nibbled it nervously.

She was perfect.

She was _his_.

Jack reached up, gently rubbing his fingertips over one golden curl. His gaze then met hers, and he smiled. "Say it again."

"W..what?" Elsa looked confused.

"Say it again." He asked softly. "Please."

She took a breath, looking away for a moment as if she were gathering all of her courage. When she focused on him, she looked very young, and very vulnerable. "I love you, Jack." Four words. Four perfect, beautiful words.

A part of him knew that nothing would ever be the same. They had become so much _more_ than two reunited childhood friends. Perhaps that wheel had been in motion from the moment their paths had intersected again, but the events of the night before had confirmed it. _Everything_ had changed...there was no looking back. Not ever again.

And Jack wouldn't have had it any other way.

He let himself fall into her eyes...let himself be absolutely consumed by her. He could not fully comprehend the depth of his luck to have been blessed with the heart of such an amazing woman, but as he gazed upon her, Jack vowed to never forsake her. He would do all he could to do right by Elsa, for as long as she wanted him. "I wanted to see you when you said it, because I want to remember this moment...just like this...forever." Jack finally as he smoothed his palm against her hair. "And I wanted to be looking into those pretty eyes when I told you that I'm in love with you too. I've known it a long time. I was just waiting for you to be ready to hear it."

He could feel the tension escape her as relief flooded her features. "How is it possible that you know be better than I know myself?" She gave him a dazzling smile, the kind that always made his heart stutter and his mind blurr. "It was meant to be this way, wasn't it Jack? _We_ are one of Manny's threads. He wove us together, right from the start."

Jack had his differences with Manny. He was still rather hurt and very much confused over why he'd been left in total isolation for 300 years before meeting Elsa or the Guardians. Manny had never offered an answer, and for that Jack harbored a secret distrust. However, he did realize that no matter how difficult the journey, Manny _had_ had a plan for him, after all. The most important of which was currently nestled naked in his arms, wrapped only in a sheet and the gentle rays of the morning sun.

"It took me so long to find you, Elsa. Before you...I was lost. I hated Manny for not talking to me. For letting me be alone for so long." Jack stroked her bare back in long, gentle caresses. "When I found you...everything made a little more sense. How long I'd been alone didn't matter anymore...because I'd found all I needed in you. And then, I lost that too...when I had to give you up."

Elsa's gaze had grown moist, and Jack gave her a tender smile. "What I'm trying to say...is that I'd do it all again. All the loneliness, all the heartache...I'd do it all, just for that thread. As long as it binds me to you...nothing else matters, Elsa."

She reached up to wipe away a tear that had collected on her lower lashes, the happiness in her eyes like a beacon. "I didn't suffer nearly as long as you, Jack. Being isolated from everyone was its own kind of torture...but you found me, and then it was ok. I _had_ someone. It was devastating when you went away...but I'd do it all again too, just to be like this, right like we are just now." She smiled, and rested her chin on his chest. "I want to stay right here forever."

Jack gave her a devilish look as he flashed his signature smirk. "Well, I _did_ lock the door..."

Elsa chuckled softly, trying to muffle the sound with her hand as not to wake anyone. "Oh, don't be scandalous, Jack Frost."

He raised a brow. "What's the fun in that? I think I've begun to really enjoy scandal." He teased.

Elsa turned a little pink, but her smile was wider than ever. "Oh dear. What have I done?"

"Corrupted my poor, innocent soul, that's what." Jack joked as he pulled her on top of him.

Elsa rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "The word 'innocent' has never described you, Jack." She was straddling his hips in a way that reminded him instantly of their second time together, and his body was beginning to respond accordingly. "Mischievous...rebellious...those are better." Elsa suggested. She must have felt his excitement, for then she blinked. "Oh!" Was her surprised exclamation.

"Sorry." Jack said with a wince. He truly could not get enough of her...though he'd known that once he been given a taste of her, he would want her again and again.

"Don't be." Elsa said, a quiet confidence written on her features. She leaned forward and kissed hi deeply, using her tongue and lips to tease him into the haze of desire. When she pulled back, he was breathless.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She announced, lifting herself away from him. She kept the sheets wrapped for my around her as she stood next to the bed, smiling slyly. "And I'm going to forget to lock the door, Jack." She added. She stepped toward the bathroom, then stopped. The sheet suddenly fell to the floor, giving him a clear and arousing view of her backside. She glanced over her shoulder, chuckling impishly before disappearing behind the bathroom door. A second later, he heard the shower start.

And though Jack had never been one to easily pick up on cues, he sure didn't miss the one she had just delivered. He was out of bed quickly, off to join her beneath the spray.

*****I received a lot of really sweet reviews on the last couple chapters. To registered users I was able to respond individually, but to guests, I'm unable...so to the guests that reviewed, thank you very much. **

**To silverbonnet: You should absolutely give in to that temptation and register! ;)**

**To guesthuu: While I won't comment on the possibility of a Jelsa baby, I will say this: twists and turns are head. :) **

**We are over half way done!**


	44. Defiance

In a lair far, far away, Pitch was tending to one of the dark beasts his friend had summoned for him. His Nightmares had been beautiful, but this particular creature put them to shame. Black and grey and hideous enough to strike fear into the strongest heart, Pitch's stallion impressed him greatly. It had been crafted with him in mind-tall and lanky but carved with muscle. It was a horse fit for a General in the Army of Death and Darkness...a horse fit for _him_.

"Such an eventful night's work we've shared, don't you agree?" He asked the beast as he ran a brush over its hide.

The animal turned it's head, it's eerie metallic gaze regarding him thoughtfully. The intellect behind those eyes was nearly unnerving...as if the animal was far more than a demonic mode of transportation. Perhaps, Pitch mused, it was.

"The time is near, I think. Soon we shall ride into battle together, and it will be glorious." The King of Fear predicted, setting aside the comb. He ran a hand over the long side of the horse, earning a grunt from the beast.

Pitch's amber gaze glazed over for a moment, and when they cleared, he whirled toward the entrance of the underground stable. Grim had announced his presence and was standing in the entryway. "Ah, my friend! What a splendid night we've just had. The fear we caused has me feeling stronger than ever...and your harvest of souls must have benefitted you as well."

The reaper gave a nod of his cloaked head. The strange vapor began to pool at the edge of his robe, rising, swirling. Dancing with the skeletal digits that had summoned it, the mist began to glow. Intrigued, Pitch stepped from the horse's stall. "A message for me?" He inquired, stepping closer.

Images began to take shape, like a silent movie reel. Pitch watched, transfixed on the brilliance he was being shown. "Yes! They think they are so smart, boarding up the windows and hiding away like little mice in a cubby. How satisfying it will be to show them their efforts are fruitless!"

The images changed again, and this time, Pitch could hardly contain his excitement. The Reaper was showing him a deviation from their current plan, and the idea was utterly charming. "It is perfect." He murmured in wonder. "I wish we had thought of it before. It's certain to work...and it will ensure our victory."

The Reaper lowered a hand, and the smoke began to condense. The images Pitch had been shown dissipated as the vapor crawled back to its master, disappearing into the sleeve of his shroud.

Pitch was pacing, clearly excited over what the Reaper had showed him. It was a different plan than their original agreement, but it was too perfect to pass up. Not that he thought he had much of a choice...of there was one thing he knew about Grim, it was that he liked things his way. No questions asked. "My only question is...could it be possible to leave her alive? After all, she _is_ such a lovely thing...and her powers are so perfect. In time she could be convinced to be of use to one...or even _both_ of us." There was a suggestive inflection in Pitch's voice...it was no secret that he harbored a bit of lust for the snow queen.

What happened next was so quick that even Pitch could not dodge it in time. Grim moved with animalistic, calculated speed...shooting forth a burst of black smoke with enough force to send the King of Fear rocketing through the room, into the opposite wall. Pitch hit so hard that a large crack formed in the stone, all the way up to the vaulted ceiling. Stubbled, he crumpled to the floor, holding his chest in pain.

The Reaper advanced on him ominously. Pitch's slitted yellow eyes drew up in fear, and he tried to scoot away. His backward motion was halted when his back connected with the wall, and he held up his hands to show him submission. "Please!" He begged, turning his face. Even he could not bear to look upon the evil approaching him. "I am sorry I questioned your plan! Please, do not punish me further. It won't happen again, I assure you!" He hated the desperate fear dropping from his words.

The Nightmares that had feasted on him five years prior when the Guardians had defeated him had drawn into the cavern. He could feel their luminous gazes peering down at him from the high ledges on which they stood. Remembering the horror and the pain his own creations had delivered to him threw Pitch into a panic. He tried to push himself to his feet, but the Reaper stopped him as a gloved hand shot out and wrapped around his neck. He was lifted from the floor, pinned to the wall, his air supply very nearly choked off completely.

"Hnnng!" Pitch tried to speak.

One of the Nightmares floated down, looking excitedly over the Reaper's shoulder. Pitch's fear had excited it, and it was barely containing it's urge to feast. Pitch tried to scream, but the Reaper pressed harder.

He could not see the face of Grim...he never had. But the darkness behind the hood began to light with that familiar vapor, and the warning was clear: Follow or die. Pitch anxiously tried to nod his head, his lungs aching for air. The Reaper held him a moment longer before releasing his hold, allowing him to crumple back to the floor.

Gasping, Pitch rubbed his neck, his eerie gaze immediately sweeping up to look for the Nightmare. Grim swept his hand toward the ledge, and the beast grudgingly went back into the shadows. Relieved, Pitch sank back, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to think we could alter your plan. It's important that the Man in the Moon cannot see our intent...and if I stray from you, he will know what's written on my soul. I am so very sorry for risking all we've built." His voice was raw and his throat hurt when he spoke.

The Reaper stared at him for a long moment, before turning away with a flash of his black shroud. He exited the room, leaving Pitch feeling weak and wounded on the floor of the stable.

And in a kingdom far, far away, a sickly green mist began to enter homes, rolling from under doors and swirling in from cracks in the shutters. No one was prepared, and even Manny did not see it coming.


	45. Gone

Jack left Elsa to finish getting ready, tossing his soggy towel over the back of the chair on the way out. Neither of them had spent much time resting the night before, but Jack was filled with a renewed sense of determination. He was ready to meet the day head on, to do whatever needed to be done to put Pitch and Grim down for good. Once they were tended to, he would be free to look ahead to the future he would share with Elsa.

There could be no sweeter reward.

He entered the dining room to find Bunny seated comfortably, a steaming cup of coffee in hand. The rabbit cast him a glance. "Mornin' mate."

"Good morning!" Jack said sunnily as he made his way to the carafes. He poured himself coffee, and then poured a cup of tea for Elsa. Carrying both mugs, he took a seat next to Bunny.

The rabbit raised a brow. "No food?"

"Not today. Coffee's all I need." He knew he'd need rest that evening at some point...the energy he had expended the night before plus whatever the day would bring would likely leave him a bit depleted.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Bunny said, rolling his eyes as he lifted his mug for a sip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, giving him a quizzical look.

Bunny sat back in his chair, a half amused smirk on his lips. "Well I'm sure all that squeakin' comin' from the Queen's quarters must have kept _you_ up. It sure as hell kept _me_ up."

Jack blinked, feeling his embarrassment begin to rise. "Uh...no, I didn't hear anything." He mumbled.

"How am I not surprised?" Bunny said, muffling a chuckle under his breath.

Jack was certain he and Elsa were busted. He'd forgotten Bunny's room was next to his...but then, he hadn't expected that the rabbit would be sleeping in his own quarters either. "What were you doing in your own room anyway?" He asked, gaze narrowed. "Tooth decide she didn't like you after all?"

Bunny didn't bother to hide his laughter this time. "She had work to do. Besides, we keep things a bit more...discrete. Maybe ya ought to see if you can get that squeaky mattress replaced. Or find another surface, yeah?"

"Bunny, shut _up_." Jack growled.

"What's good news this morning?" North bellowed as he entered the room, clearly having enjoyed a full night's rest. Jack was silently grateful Bunny seemed to be the only one privy to just what he'd been up to the night before.

"Hey North." Bunny said with a devilish grin. "We were just wonderin' when the last time you got new mattresses for the guest rooms was. Things were a little _uncomfortable_ for me last night, and Jack here was just tellin' me how he was up all night too."

Jack sank into his chair, desperately wanting to disappear through the floorboards. He glared at Bunny, who only grinned cheekily in return.

North considered the question. "Well, I guess it's been about 60 years or so. We are probably about due for some renovations. I'll tell the Yetis to get right on it."

"North, no. Really it's fine..." Jack began to protest.

"Nonsense! No guests of mine will lose sleep over faulty beds!" North exclaimed as he began filling his plate with breakfast pastries.

Jack could only hang his head as Bunny chuckled softly to himself.

When everyone arrived, the group ate quickly. Everyone was eager to get a jump on the day, it seemed. Elsa and Jack agreed to go to the mountain pass that the Regilda troops would be using to create the storm North had suggested. Bunny and Tooth had decided they would spend time in Arendelle, checking on the Plague and talking to Anna and Kristoff. North and Sandy would travel to outlying Kingdoms to check for any disturbances outside the known four. With their plan in place, everyone departed with instruction to be safe.

Jack knew it was important that Elsa not be witnessed by the Regilda militia. He did not want to cause any incentive for them to want to attack Arendelle, after all...and if they thought she was responsible for the storm, they would be furious. For that reason, he flew the long way around, so that they were behind the militia with little threat of being seen.

"I'll get started on them. When visibility is reduced I'll come back for you and we can really let them have it." Jack said, nervous excitement in his eyes. He was looking forward to seeing just what he and Elsa were capable of, but he was also nervous about leaving her unprotected. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She huffed, putting her hands in the curve of her hips. "I'm _positive_. I can handle myself better than ever now, Jack. Don't worry over me."

She had been frustrated over the logic of having to be left behind, out of the front lines...and it was showing. "Alright, alright...I won't worry. You just be ready, okay?" He said on the heels of a throaty chuckle.

"I'm ready _now_." She told him impatiently, leaning up to brush his lips in a kiss. "Now go."

Though the temptation to sample her lips again was great, Jack knew she was right. "See you soon." He promised, taking to the wind.

It didn't take long to find the Regilda militia. They had apparently just finished breakfast themselves, and were on the move. Jack landed on the limb of a tree, observing them candidly. Their numbers were impressive, and though some seemed to be nursing wounds from their previous battle, they looked strong. Strong enough to incapacitate an already weakened Arendelle.

Only they'd never make it.

With a determined smirk, Jack took to the sky once more. The layout of the land was perfect...the mountains were tall, with craggy rocks and sparse vegetation at higher elevations. The pass in which the soldiers were attempting to utilize was really nothing more than a narrow crevice on the face of the mountain, and it was treacherously steep. A little snow and ice would keep them stranded for a good while, or if they were smart, cause them to turn back.

"Sorry guys. But you brought this on yorselves." Jack murmured as he raised his staff, collecting his energy and allowing it to burst forth toward the sky. Almost immediately dark clouds, bloated with the weight of snow and ice, rolled in and blocked out the sun. The wind began to howl as the temperature dropped.

And then the blizzard began.

The snow began to whip across the mountains, the wind bringing it in great gusts across the land. Jack kept encouraging the flakes with gentle prods from his staff, until it was nearly impossible to see five feet from where he stood. Satisfied, he shot up, above the clouds and into clear air. He could see were he'd left Elsa, and went immediately to retrieve her.

Except when he landed, she was no where to be seen.


	46. Storm

"Elsa?" Jack's stomach felt as if it had fallen to his feet, and his heart had begun to hammer in his chest. The foliage was thick, obscuring his view. He soared from tree to tree, his panic growing with every passing second. "Elsa!" He screamed.

There was a rustle in the brush, and Jack whirled to face it with his staff raised an ready to strike. His lips were drawn back in a silent snarl, and he undoubtedly looked far more fierce than he felt. Inside, he felt like a piece of him had been carved away...

He blinked.

Elsa was standing beneath the bough of a pine, looking up at him with wide eyes. The shock on her face would have been comical in any other setting, but in that instant, all that Jack felt was incredible and all consuming relief. "Elsa! Oh my god, you're here. You're okay!" He cried, lunging from the tree top to scoop her up into a fierce embrace.

Her stunned silence lasted only a moment before she wrapped her arms around him in return. "Of course I'm here...I told you I would be!"

He pulled back, taking her face between his palms. "You said you'd be right where I left you. You weren't there and I panicked. I thought Pitch or Grim..."

"They didn't, Jack." She said, but he wasn't listening. He kissed her lips, her nose, her forehead, her cheeks...reassuring himself that she was real and whole and with him. "Jack!" She laughed softly. "What's gotten into you?"

"Elsa, you scared the hell out of me. I thought I'd lost you. Where did you go? Why didn't you stay put?" His heart was still galloping wildly, his adrenaline still like fire in his veins.

Elsa quirked a brow. "I didn't exactly go far, Jack. I was just over there, warming up my powers." She lifted a hand, pointing in the direction she'd come from. She didn't make an attempt to pull out of his grasp, though...even as his gaze swept over her shoulder toward the icy tree trunks beyond. She'd done a number on that section of forest...and he would have likely noticed if his panic hadn't sparked when he hadn't immediately seen her.

"Oh." He felt his shoulders slump, and Jack rested his forehead against hers. "You can't do that to me, Elsa. When I didn't see you here I thought I was going to die all over again."

Elsa raised her own hands, pressing them on either side of his cheeks. She raised his head just enough that she could look into his eyes. "You can't be so protective of me, Jack." Her own were stern as she surveyed him. "When the battle comes, I'm going to fight. We might get separated. And you're going to have to be okay with that. I'm not glass, and I won't break."

"The thought of them getting their hands on you..." He started.

"If it happens, we'll figure it out. But it didn't." She kissed him softly. "I'm sorry I scared you, Jack."

He wrapped her in a tight embrace, holding her against his chest as he let himself breathe her in. He was gradually beginning to relax, to convince himself that everything was okay. "It's okay, Elsa. Just...next time, don't go far, okay? I'm going to worry until this is over. I know you're strong...but I love you, and we worry over those we love."

"I know Jack. I love you too. That's why I needed to practice. I was worried about you as well. I needed something to keep my mind off of it." She leaned up to kiss his chin. "Can we go make a storm now, please?" She looked so excited over the prospect that the last of Jack's fears melted away.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" He teased with a Cheshire grin.

Elsa laughed and gave him a half hearted slug to the shoulder. "Oh, you're impossible!"

A few minutes later they were soaring back to the mountain pass. Jack tightened his grip on her as they slipped into the storm clouds, through the whipping winds and blowing snow. He landed them at the base of the mountain, not wanting to brave the higher elevation with the reduced visibility. Elsa raised a hand, squinting against the white arctic blast that was blowing all around them. "This is pretty impressive!" She shouted to him over the wind. "But I think I can do just a little better!"

"Oh yeah?" Jack laughed, loving the sight of her hair caught in the wind. "Let's see what you've got, snowflake!"

Elsa snapped her wrist toward the west, raising her hand high towards the heavens. The clouds thickened, and the snowfall began to fall at a furious speed. It wouldn't be long until it was a compete white out. They could hear the shouts of the soldiers muffled in the distance, no doubt trying to take cover from the sudden storm.

Elsa turned toward the mouth of the trail that lead over the mountain. She lowered both hands, palms up, then slowly began to raise them as if she were lifting something very, very heavy. Two huge, jagged chunks of ice began to emerge from the earth, rising high until they towered over them.

Jack grinned. "Is that all you've got?" He challenged with a laugh, swinging his staff in an arch over the trail. The icy blast went high, clearing her frozen towers, before finding their mark. The trail began to freeze, becoming a long tunnel of ice within seconds.

"Oh?" Elsa said, sounding amused. "How about this?" She flung her hands toward the trail, and snow began to pile up over the icy road he'd just created. Faster and faster, until it was level with the rocky outcrops. The sheer volume of the snow was mind boggling...and it's purpose was instantly clear to him. Elsa had blocked the trail, but with his icy base layer and her thick layers of snow, of the soldiers should try to blast through they would be met with an avalanche.

Jack laughed in excitement. "We make a pretty great team!" He hollered to her.

"The best!" She agreed, struggling to see him through the snow though they were only feet away.

Jack reached out and pulled her close. "Let's get out of here before we can't see enough to make it out."

"Good idea!" She yelled back, and they took to the wind.

The storm was raging heavily, but Jack managed to propel then through the worst of it and find clear skies again. The trip back to the Pole went by quickly, both of them feeling the excitement of their success. They were the first of the group to arrive back from their duties, and Jack took Elsa to the lounge to sit by the fire as they waited for the others to return. A Yeti came by to offer them hot cocoa, of which Elsa accepted readily. Blowing softly on the hot contents of her mug, she looked up at him. "What is it like to be a Guardian, Jack?"

Jack looked away from the hearth, thinking for a moment. "It's really not much different than when I wasn't one. I took an oath to protect the children of the world with my life...and I spread fun and good cheer to them. I guess if anything, I'm a drawn to the Moon than I was before...now that I can hear what he says." Jack shrugged. "I guess it's a strange thing to try to explain."

Elsa smiled. "It sounds like something you'd be very good at Jack. I think the Man in the Moon knew exactly what he was doing when he chose you." She took a sip of her cocoa, a little dab of whipped cream clinging to the tip of her nose.

Jack kissed it away. "I don't know about all that. But it does give my random wandering a bit of purpose, so that's nice." He eyed her curiously. "What's it like being the Queen?"

"Far less entertaining than one would think, actually." Elsa said with a chuckle. "Not that I've been in the business long, of course. It's lot of work, managing trade and maintaining business partnerships. But I do enjoy it." She had taken his hand, and when her eyes connected with his, he saw worry in their depths. "If we make it through this, how will we handle my responsibilities and yours...while still being together?"

Those worries had been heavy in the back of Jack's mind, but as he looked at her, they suddenly didn't seem so intimidating. "We will find a way, Elsa. If we can make it through this challenge, all the others will seem pretty small by comparison." He assured her.

She looked relieved, squeezing his hand gently. "You're right. I have a lot of faith in us, Jack."

He smiled, leaning forward to brush a kiss against her lips. "Me too." So much faith, in fact, that if they made it out of the current threat, he planned to make her a permanent fixture in his life...officially. If she'd have him, of course.

A short while later, they heard the entrance of what could only be Tooth and Bunny. Elsa jumped when a door slammed, and the angry tones of Bunny's voice echoed in the halls. "I wonder what's going on?" She asked as they rose.

"Whatever it is can't be good." Jack said muttered, not fully sure he was ready to face whatever they were going to hear.

They found them in Observation room. "I don't get how it happened. They took every precaution. How could we lose that many?"

Tooth looked their way as they entered. Her violet eyes were sad, and just a little red...as if she'd been crying. She had a hand resting on Bunny's shoulder, as if somehow she could calm his outrage. "Hi guys." She said softly.

"What happened?" Jack didn't bother with pleasantries. Whatever had happened was grave enough to shake even Bunny.

"We should probably wait for North..." Tooth started.

"I'll tell ya what happened, mate." Bunny interrupted, his ears laid back against his skull. "They're dead. Every single one of those people we tried to save. Their gone. Wiped out..."

"How could that be? " Elsa asked softly softly.

"We don't know, Elsa. Things were looking better. And now..." Tooth could only shake her head.

"How many?" Jack looked at Bunny.

"Half the damned west village. We didn't even know half of em were sick, let alone that close to dyin'. Point is...they didn't show any symptoms." Bunny had begun to pace again. Elsa rose her hands to her lips in pure horror.

"It was Death." No one had noticed North and Sandy had arrived. North stepped through the door, looking very old and very worn. Sandy appeared no better, his gentle face drawn in sorrow. "That horse galloped through kingdoms far and wide. Matoon is no more. All the survivors...gone."

Silent tears were now traveling down both Elsa and Tooth's cheeks. Bunny looked furious, and Jack could share in that fury. It was a terrible thing to learn of such devastation and be helpless to stop it.

"North...We gotta do somethin'. We can't sit back and let this happen. With or without Manny's help, we've got to move." Bunny's plea was delivered in a low growl.

North nodded solemnly. "Tonight, we conference. If Manny cannot advise...We will be forced to work without him, as much as it pains me to say. We will meet here at midnight...not a second later."

No one offered an argument. 


	47. Interlude

Every heart carries sorrow in a different way. For some, like Bunny, the natural reaction is to lash out in anger at the injustice of the world. For others, like Elsa, mourning is a private thing best nursed in solitude. Each one of them reacted to the news they'd been given differently, and none of them felt the desire to socialize the rest of the day. Each had gone their separate ways...save for Jack, who put a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder when they reached her door. "Do you want me to come in?" He asked.

Falling apart was a vulnerable thing, something she'd never have wanted to do in front of the others. But the idea of doing it without Jack being their to pick up the broken pieces when she was done was more than Elsa could handle. "I really need you to. If that's okay."

He cupped her cheek, his cool hand blissful on the hot dampness of her cheek. "I'll always want to be right where you are."

She didn't break. She _shattered_. Alone together in her quarters, cradled in Jack's arms, Elsa let it go. Every ounce of horror, every iota of guilt, every bit of mourning over the lost souls of the west village. It seemed to pour from her wounded in silent sobs, and for a long while, she was aware of nothing more than the cold, numb despair.

Jack might have broken a little too, because his eyes were raw when she finally collected herself enough to look up at him. "I knew them." She said rustily. "Those families. I saw them at the Gala the night you came back to me. They were so _happy_..." Her breath hitches as another sob rose.

"Elsa, Grim is going to pay for this. Every life he stole, every tear he's make you shed. I don't care what it takes." Jack wiped away the fresh trickle beneath her left eye. "I promise you, Elsa. I _promise_."

"I know he will." Elsa said darkly. "Because when the time comes for the final blow, you'll let me deliver it."

Elsa and Jack were not the only ones that had fallen together in their time of sorrow. After escaping to the Warren to work out his aggression, Bunny had returned to Tooth and was providing her the same gentle comfort Jack was offering in the South wing.

"Bunny...we've never been so _weak_ before. So unprepared." Tooth was curled on the floor next to the window, gazing out at the icy mountains. "What are we going to do?"

Bunny lowered himself to the floor and collected her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "We fight. That's what we do, Tooth. Just like we've always done. We bloody _fight_." He whispered to her fiercely.

"I'm...I'm actually scared. Before, when Pitch made the children stop believing...it was bad, but I was never so terrified." Her words were muffled against his furry chest.

"Don't you be scared. Don't you _ever_ be scared. We will come out of this just fine. And we got a lot to look forward to when we do." He promised.

In the quiet of his bedroom, North was looking down at an old card that Mariya had given him before one of his Christmas journeys. The paper was weathered and yellowed, but the elegant script of her hand writing was still readable. He had memorized every word long ago, but sometimes it was still nice to sit down and read the words again. To try to conjure her memory, to envision her sitting down at the desk that was now in his workshop to compose those loving words. Her memory was hazy...so very many years had passed...but in that quiet moment, North felt he could see her clearer than he had in a long time.

"Oh Mariya..." He said softly, tracing a finger over the print. "How I wish you were still here. You were my guidance, you know. The light that always guided me home." He smiled softly, remembering how her beautiful eyes would light up when he walked through the door. How she would always greet him with a hug and tender kiss after each journey. How they would spend the following day simply enjoying each other...for it was the only nights they ever spent apart.

"I still miss you...and I still think of you everyday. Do you hear me when I tell you goodnight? I think you do. I think you listen very close. In some ways, I think you're still here. Being the tread that holds this family together." North nodded to himself, then lifted the card to his lips. He kissed it, then laid it tenderly back in the dresser. "You will watch out for us, won't you my love?" He said with a sigh, rising from the edge of the bed. North slowly moved for te door, then paused. "I love you, Mariya. Always." He said to the quiet room.

Sandy was no where to be seen at the Pole. He had traveled to a continent where night had fallen, and was watching the dreams of the children across the foreign land. There was a certain peace in their innocence...a certain _rightness_ in their uninterrupted slumber. As he sat next to one little girl, watching her dream sweet dreams of her figure skating hobby, a renewed sense of determination washed over him. There had been loses far and wide...but these children were yet untouched by Grim's lethal fingers. It was time to ensure that it would forever remain that way. Sandy could not bear the the thought of the children's dreams coming to end forever. He wanted to watch them grow until those dreams matured into goals. Wanted to be proud when those goals became reality. It was his duty...and he would see it through until the very end.

Dinner was light and served to each individual room. Jack and Elsa nibbled sparsely, but neither had felt very hungry. They'd spent most of the afternoon and evening resting. Elsa had slept deeply...her bout of sobs had exhausted her, and she'd been grateful that there had been no dreams. Jack had recharged as well, somehow sensing that he would need every ounce of energy he could get to fade the coming days. And when neither could rest any longer, they simply held each other in the pressing quiet.

It was not until a quarter to midnight that everyone met again. Sandy was the first to arrive, followed by Jack and Elsa. She smiled when she saw the golden little man. "It's going tone good news, Sandy. I know it." She said, though they all knew she wasn't convinced. He smiled and nodded, then pointed toward te door.

Tooth and Bunny had entered, looking far more composed than they had earlier that day. In fact, Bunny seemed to practically thrum with energy. "Let's get this over with so we can kick some demon ass." He said with a dangerous grin.

"Let's not forget the ass of our good friend Pitch. It deserves an equal kicking." Jack added, causing Elsa to giggle.

When North finally entered, he too looked far more collected. He no longer looked aged and weary...his mass was intimidating, and the hard set of his blue faze was equally so. "I trust we've all had enough of a break?" He asked as he moved immediately to the lever that would open the large skylight.

"Too much of one. Let's get this show on the road." Bunny prodded.

"Very well." North said, thrusting the lever forward. The roof above opened wide, and the moonlight casted down sure and strong.

Manny was about to speak.


	48. Shock

Elsa had never known the desire to be like the Guardians. She deeply respected their purpose and enjoyed their company immensely...but she'd never wanted to be _like_ them. To be _one_ of them. It was enough for her to love Jack, and be a part of his world in that way. She was content in who she was, for the first time in her life. She didn't want to change, and that was a beautiful and freeing thing.

And yet, as she watched the Guardians gather around to listen to the moonbeam, Elsa couldn't help but feel an irrational pang of jealousy. They were united together in a way she would never know, able to hear a voice she would never hear. They were a part of something...and watching them made her homesick for her kingdom. For the thing _she_ was a part of.

Those irrational thoughts were swept away when Jack looked over his shoulder at her. His eyes were so blue they nearly stole her breath...and the tenderness in the way he looked at her touched her deep. She was a part of Arendelle, but she was also a part of _Jack_. She'd never be a guardian, but she belonged here too just the same.

The Guardians stared in shocked silence long after the light of the moon grew softer, indicating that Manny's speech was over. Elsa stepped closer, eyeing each one of them for any insight into what they had just heard.

"How?" Bunny finally broke the silence. "How did those slimy bastards do it?"

"Do what?" Elsa asked, looking at Jack in alarm. "What happened?"

Jack looked at her, sharp frustration written on his every feature. "The kingdoms are safe, Elsa. It wasn't about that." He assured her.

"As far as we know." Bunny interjected.

Jack shot him a narrowed look, then continued. "Manny can't _see. _He _always_ can see the things to come...he's the facilitator of fate. But he's blind now. It's like there's a black veil over his visions, and it only lifts enough to show him the aftermath."

Elsa blinked in surprise. They had always put such faith in their deity...the Man in the Moon had always seemed so powerful, so all knowing...like a god, really. Knowing that even He had a weakness was discomforting to her on a very deep level. "Pitch and Grim have figured out how to evade him?"

Jack nodded solemnly. "They must have figured out a way."

"It's impossible!" Bunny was pacing again. "Neither one of them have been able to do that in all these centuries..."

"They were not together." North pointed out. "There must be something in their combined powers that they've figured out how to harness. Something that cloaks them."

Tooth had put a hand on Bunny's shoulder, clearly trying to calm him. "We have enough information. We know who's behind this and we know what they're capable of. Manny's done his job as best he could. It's time we do ours." She said gently.

Elsa nodded eagerly. "She's right. We don't need to be told how to do this. We already know how to _fight_. We already know it's going to be _dangerous_. What we don't know is how much time we've got. They're clearly getting stronger. The time to fight is _now_."

Sandy looked up at her, then at North. He nodded slowly to show he agreed, then reached for Elsa's hand. She took it and gave it a squeeze...then reached her free hand toward Jack's.

"This needs to end now." Jack said simply, taking her hand. He did not need to add more.

"At dawn, we fight." North confirmed. The finality of his statement weighed on them all.

One by one they joined hands, forming a perfect little circles. No words were spoken as they stood there in the gentle lighting of the room, each one of them simply basking in the togetherness of the moment. Though none of them spoke the words, they all knew it could be the last time they would all be together. That they would be _whole_.

Bunny was the first to break the circle. He dropped North's hand, giving the older man a nod. His green eyes then connected with Tooth's and whatever she saw there was enough. She dropped Jack's hand and followed Bunny as he led her out of the room.

Sandy was next, patting Elsa's hand and offering a sad little smile. He then floated away silently, in the same direction Bunny as Tooth had gone. North was next, ruffling Jack's hair before drawing Elsa into a fierce embrace. She wasn't even aware of her tears until she saw the wet spot on his jacket. Wordlessly, he turned and headed for his workshop.

"And then there were two." Jack said rustily.

Elsa wiped her eyes. "Yes. Two." She agreed. "Two that need to rest as well. We've got important work to do tomorrow." It somehow sounded less foreboding to say it that way.

"Sometimes I hate it when you're right, you know." Jack said with a sigh, wrapping an arm around her as they headed for the hallway.

Just what had overcome her in the short journey to her room, Elsa couldn't say. Perhaps it was the danger. Perhaps it was the beautiful way in which he loved her. Perhaps she would always be insatiable when it came to Jack. Elsa suspected it was a little of all those things...and the result was explosive.

The door clicked shut, and Elsa turned to Jack. She gave herself to the raw and carnal instinct that had claimed her, immediately using her body to press Jack against the door as her mouth eagerly sought his. She'd shocked him...Elsa was aware of the hesitation of his lips as his mid struggled to comprehend what was happening. But then he was kissing her back with that same fervent desire, and as she raked her fingers through his silvery hair Elsa knew that this was going to be unlike any of their previous sessions. The blaze was simply too hot, their need simply too great.

Together, they'd burn.

Elsa could feel his length pressing against her, and she greedily reached for him. In a few short seconds, he was free to her grasp. She held him firmly, sliding her hand up and down his stony thickness. Jack sucked in a breath, her name almost a growl forced through his clenched teeth. Empowered, Elsa continued...until suddenly, it was _her_ back against the door. Jack pushed the skirt of her dress high on her thighs, his fingers guiding her panties out of the way. She opened her eyes, and found herself in awe at the sight of Jack beyond the reach of control. He'd lost himself to desire, and somehow he was even more beautiful to her shed of all inhibitions. He drew her leg up, and she rested it against his hip to grant him access to the part of her that needed him most.

She might have moaned.

She might have begged.

She _did_ demand him.

And he obliged. Over and over again, until they both were gasping the others name on frenzied breaths. They climbed to the peak together, and soared off the edge into the waiting arms of ecstasy.

When it was over, Jack carried her to the bed, as if he were not quite ready to let her go. In fact, his hands never left her as they curled into the covers. She snuggled against him, aware of her exhaustion as the soft bed worked its magic. Neither of them spoke of the hunger that had overcome them. They didn't have to...because they both understood.

"I love you, Elsa." He whispered.

She smiled again this chest. "I love you too, Jack Frost."

They slept on each other's arms until nearly daybreak. A frantic knock startled her from the dreamless depths of her slumber, and she blinked drowsily at Jack. "Oh no..." She groaned. Nothing good had ever come out of early morning visitors.

"I'll see what it is." Jack said, sliding out of bed. He'd removed his hoodie at some point during the night, and Elsa found herself admiring the way the muscles moved across his back as he walked toward the door. It was hard not to notice him, even if there was likely bad news right around the corner.

Elsa thought it might have been Bunny's voice on the other side of the door, but it was hard to tell. Jack spent a couple of moments speaking in hushed tones, before closing the door. He did not immediately turn to her.

"Jack? What is it?" She asked.

His shoulders rose as he took a deep breath. When he turned to her, Elsa nearly gasped at the intensity of his sorrow. "Jack? What happened?" She demanded.

He went to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked absolutely tortured as he took one of her hands between his own. "Elsa...you have to remember that this isn't over. We're going to stop this..."

"Stop it Jack!" She interjected, her terror beginning to mount. She had never seen such sadness in his eyes...even when she'd told him she didn't believe in him. "Tell me what happened!"

He lowered his head, as if trying to collect whatever strength remained within his weary heart. When he looked at her again, he saw that his gaze was moist. "It's Anna."

Elsa felt as if he had struck her. "Anna?" Her voice was rising, hysteria threatening to overcome her. "What about Anna? Where's my sister? Is she okay?" She was already moving, trying to get off the bed. "I have to go see her. If something bad happened, I need to be there for her. I couldn't do that for her before and I need to do it now..."

Jack stopped her, holding her firmly in his arms. Elsa wanted to raise her hands to her ears, to block out whatever he was about to say...but there was something in his gaze that stopped her cold.

And then, her world stopped.

"She's sick, Elsa. Anna is sick like the others."


	49. Control

*****Forgot to mention I would be out of town for the weekend. Sorry! In hopes of forgiveness, I give you this extra long chapter. Enjoy!*****

Elsa froze in his arms. "That's not funny, Jack." She said flatly. "Don't even joke like that." For he _must_ be joking...surely nothing so horrible, so gut wrenchingly awful would ever happen. She was not a spiritual person, but it was hard for her to recognize that any God would allow something so senseless, so completely callous.

Jack had never looked so desolate as he did in that moment. He did not relax his hold on her, and his blue gaze captured hers and held it. "Elsa, I'm not kidding. I would never joke over that. Bunny said Manny alerted North. He and Tooth are headed there now."

"No." She said simply. A cold numbness had begun to spread to every extremity, but still she refused to acknowledge that he was delivering the truth. "Anna is not sick. Anna is _fine_."

"She's not, Elsa...but she will be. We'll fight..." Jack began, his voice overly husky.

"No!" Elsa yelled, pushing against him. "Stop saying that! Stop saying my sister is sick!"

"Elsa, listen to me..." Jack's face had fallen, and he looked like he was desperately trying to keep himself together.

"No! I won't! I don't want to _hear_ this!" The first fingers of dread had begun to trace up and down her spine, and Elsa had begun to shake.

Jack pulled her against him, his arms like iron bars across her back. She struggled fiercely, hot tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm so sorry..."

"Let me go! Let me see Anna!" She wailed, the full weight of the tragedy finally hitting her. And oh, it ran deep. Right down to her very core.

"I can't do that...I can't let you go, snowflake. It's contagious...airborne..." Jack's voice cracked, but still he persisted. "You have to stay. You have to fight. If for no one else but Anna, that's what you have to do. You're her only chance."

"Why Anna? Why my Anna?" She whispered...and then Elsa dissolved into sobs, collapsing against him. She had no more struggle left in her...and when the grief found her, it swallowed her completely.

In fact, it swallowed them both.

No one tried to rouse them when they didn't go to the observation deck by dawn. In fact, the hour had crept past 8 when there was finally a tentative rap on the heavy wood of the door.

Elsa had cried herself into exhausted slumber, and was only vaguely aware that Jack had slipped away from her to see what was needed. She didn't care who it was, or what they needed...she just wanted to disconnect herself from the reality she'd been so cruelly thrown into. Curling herself into a little ball, she rolled away from the door, not even attempting to make sense of the muffled conversation across the room.

When Jack returned to her, he gently stroked her back. "Elsa?"

"I don't want to. Whatever you're going to ask, I don't want to." She mumbled. "Unless you're going to let me see Anna."

He laid next to her, his arm slipping around her. "I can't do that, Elsa. You know it's killing me to not be able to give you that." And she did know. She'd witnessed it clearly as he'd rocked her during the decent into her grief. "But Bunny and Tooth and back. They've talked to Anna...can find out how she's doing."

Elsa raised her head, looking over her should at him. "They talked to her?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. And Kristoff, too."

"Is he sick?" Elsa demanded.

"Not yet." Jack answered. "Why don't you get dressed? We can go talk to them."

Elsa considered the offer for a moment. A part of her wanted to remain in bed, as if hiding from the world would somehow make the truth less real. But she knew she couldn't do that. She needed to know Anna's condition. She needed to hear she was still okay.

"Alright." She said softly. "I'll talk to them."

Elsa hurried through the chore of getting herself cleaned up, a difficult thing considering the way her hands shook an her heart raced. She returned to Jack a short while later and he led her out of the room to find Bunny and Tooth.

They found them in the lounge, both standing near the hearth. When she heard their entry, Tooth turned toward them...and was immediately fluttering to wrap Elsa in a hug. "Elsa, I'm so sorry..." She choked out.

"How is she, Tooth? How is Anna?" Elsa asked desperately when they parted.

Bunny put a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up at him, Elsa knew whatever he was about to say wasn't good. "It's moving fast. Kristoff said she started feelin' a bit off after our last visit. She went to lay down and that's when the fever hit."

Tooth was nodding slowly. "She was very weak when we got there. We didn't stay long because we didn't want to tire her out...but she wanted us to make sure you got her message."

Elsa was shaking again. She wanted nothing more than to go to Arendelle, despite the knowledge that it would do Anna no good. "What message?"

Tooth took her hands in her own, holding them gently. "She said she loves you and she doesn't want you to forget that. She said she wants you to fight, no matter what happens. To stop it for good." Tooth paused, looking to Bunny.

"Most of all, she wanted you to know how proud she is of ya. She...she said that a lot." He finished. For the first time Elsa could see just how emotionally drained that visit had left the both of them, and Elsa finally realized that she was not the only one who loved her sister. It wasn't surprising...she was easy to love.

The tears burned in the back of her eyes, but Elsa fought to keep them from spilling. She could sense Jack, standing close...always supporting her, of even simply with his presence. "How long? How long until the disease..." Elsa could not bring herself to continue, but she didn't have to.

"Kristoff said it didn't move this fast with the others. They'd had days before they got to the point that Anna is at now." As hard as it was hear, Elsa was grateful for Bunny's brutal honesty.

"So you think it was a direct attack on Anna? That she didn't just catch it?" Jack finally spoke.

"That's what I'm thinkin'. Either that or the disease has mutated and is workin' faster." Bunny said with a shrug.

Elsa frowned as something occurred to her. "If that's the case...Kristoff should be sick by now. He is always with her, right?"

Tooth nodded. "Even after she got sick, he stayed at her bedside. He doesn't even have a sniffle. Which makes me think that attack was on Anna directly"

"Or Kristoff is immune." Elsa speculated.

"That makes more sense." Jack agreed. "Even if Anna was directly targeted, the disease would still spread. We already know the incubation period is short. He'd be sick by now."

Bunny sighed, clearly feeling helpless over the entire situation. "Could be the case. I can't really say. The castle's been shut down, and no ones been allowed in or out. There's no way it should have gotten in."

"But it did. And now...now she's sick." Elsa whispered, though a small flicker of hope had begun in her heart.

For if Kristoff was immune..then perhaps she could be too?

"We'll get her well again, Queenie. We're gonna win this thing." Bunny promised. "North thinks it's best if we take a few hours to regroup. It was a big shock...especially to Elsa."

"No. That means losing _time_. We don't have any more to waste." Elsa objected fervently.

Jack touched her arm, pointing at the floor. There were three large, frosted patterns on the hardwood, in disjointed snowflake patterns. A clear sign that her control over her powers was beginning to wave under the emotional strain. With a frustrated growl, Elsa waved a hand, making them disappear just as quickly as they'd surfaced. "You need some time to collect yourself Elsa. It could be dangerous if you lose control..."

"You think I'd hurt you?" Elsa asked, instantly wounded. "You think I'd hurt _any_ of you?"

"Never. But it's not a good idea for you to go into this without being in control. You've been dealt a hard blow...anyone would be shaken." Jack said gently.

Elsa looked to Bunny and Tooth. "Do you feel that way? Are you scared I'll go haywire and mess everything up too?"

"That's not what I mean..." Jack started.

"Do you?" Elsa cut him off, demanding her question be answered by the other two.

Tooth shook her head. "No, we don't think that of you. But...it's a good idea for you to take some time to calm and accept what's happened. It's best to have a clear head going into this." She tried to explain, but Elsa had heard enough.

"Fine." She said, turning away. "I'll go work on that while my sister suffers and we could be _doing_ something about it!" She snapped, vaguely aware that she was being irrational but not caring in that moment.

"Elsa..." Jack stepped forward, reaching for her. Elsa shook him off, glaring over her shoulder.

"I'd like to be _alone_, Jack." She said. It was the first time she'd denied his company since they had fallen back together, and the stricken look on his face gave her pause. She didn't want to hurt him...but at that moment, _she_ was hurt. And she wanted to tend to those wounds in private. "Please. Just for a little while."

Jack offered her a small but tender smile...and she loved him all the more for his understanding. "Okay, Elsa. Take the time you need."

She nodded. "I'll meet you in a while." Hugging herself around the middle, Elsa started for the hallway.

"Elsa?" Jack's voice stopped her, and she turned toward him once more.

"I love you." His oceanic gaze was locked on her, and Elsa realized it was the first time he'd openly displayed the nature of their relationship to any of his fellow Guardians. That knowledge touched her deeply, and Elsa gave him a gentle smile.

"I love you too, Jack. Always." She promised, before making her exit.

Her room was quiet and cold when she entered...the fire had been reduced to faintly glowing coals. She didn't bother stoking it...the chill in the air was of little concern to her, after all, and the daylight was brought enough to illuminate the room brightly.

Elsa made her way to the window, peering out at the snowy world outside. There was a thin layer of clouds blocking out the sun, but the white of the pristine snow was still so bright it nearly hurt to look. Glancing down at the sill, Elsa noticed tendrils of ice had crawled from the tips of her fingers, creating sharp designs across the dark wood. With a frustrated groan, she let go and stepped back, looking down at her hands.

"Why now?" She whispered to herself closing her eyes. "I've done so good for so long. I _can't_ lose control. I can't."

She began to pace, her worry increasing. Jack had been right...it was dangerous former to try to go into battle unless she was in control. Images of when she'd struck Anna by mistake flashed through her memory, causing tears to immediately blur her vision.

Anna.

Oh, how she wanted the chance to see her sister, if even for a few moments. For if the disease was working as quickly as Bunny had said, there might not be enough time. Things might not end well...

Frost began to creep along the baseboards, and icicles began to form above her on the ceiling. Elsa's pacing became more frenzied, and flurries began to drift in the air. What if the worst happened? What if she never got the chance to say goodbye? What if...?

Her foot struck something hard.

Elsa blinked, looking down at the object. It was a large sphere, mostly obscured by the shadow of the bed. But even so, she knew exactly what it was the moment her eyes laid upon it.

It was one of North's snow globes.

Just how it had gotten into her quarters, she did not know. The Elves were often getting into things, and it was her assumption that they might be responsible for the wayward portal. However it had gotten there was of little concern, however.

It was _there_.

It was her _chance_.

Elsa stopped to pick up the ball, raising it so she could peer inside. Swirls of glittering shades of greens and reds floated enticingly inside, and it began to glow softly. It was the key, she realized, to controlling herself once more. For if she used it to see Anna...to tell her she loved her one more time...surely then she would be able to concentrate. It would be a risk, she knew...but hopefully if she did contract whatever her sister had, everything would be over before she would begin to show symptoms. If they lost...well, it wouldn't matter anyway.

Elsa looked at the door, then back at the globe. She would be betraying Jack in doing it...but eventually, he would understand. If she was lucky, she'd be back before he even knew...and that was the best possible scenario. Surely North would be irate that she had used his Snowglobe to defy them, but he would get past that, too.

She had to do it.

"Arendelle castle." She whispered to the sphere. Instantly, it began to flow brightly, the swirls within picking up speed. And just as she'd seen North do, Elsa tossed the ball to the floor.

The portal opened immediately, and she almost gasped with its intensity. She forgotten just how large it had been the first time, and just how beautiful. With a final glance toward the door, Elsa took a deep breath...and stepped through the gateway that would take her home.


	50. Deal

_She looks like a ghost already. Like she's already gone. _

It was the first thought Elsa had when she stepped into Anna's bedroom and laid eyes on the pale, sickly form of her sister. Kristoff was seated at er bedside, holding her thin hand and they both looked toward the portal with alarm. As soon as Elsa was through the gate, it closed behind her...leaving a dark an lifeless globe discarded on the carpet behind her.

"Elsa?" Kristoff looked panicked. "What are you doing? You could get sick..."

"I could. But I don't think that will happen, Kristoff. _You're_ not sick." She said softly, taking in his worried features. He looked tired, and worry had seemed to age him in the short time since Anna's sickness.

"The doctor thinks I might be immune." He protested.

"Maybe." Elsa said, waving a hand in dismissal. She did not think Kristoff was immune. It sas a gamble, but she was fairly certain her sister had been targeted with a strain that couldn't be passed on. A strain that was crafted specifically shake the Guardians. To shake _her_.

Anna was struggling to sit up. "Hey now..." Kristoff said softy, propping another pillow behind her. "You're going to tire yourself out."

"Elsa..." Anna's voice sounded dry and crackly, but the relief of that single word wrenched at the Queen's heart.

"Yes, Anna. I'm here..." Elsa drew closer as Kristoff rose, offering her his place next to the bed.

"I'll give you guys some time." He offered, stepping toward the door.

"Wait." Elsa said softly, then looked to Anna. "I'm not leaving. I...I just need to talk to Kristoff for a minute. Okay?" She told her sister.

Anna's chest rattled as she took a breath, but her lips curved into a smile. "Okay, Elsa."

She went to the blonde male, motioning for him to come closer so her words could be more private. "You'll take care of her, right? If I can't...if I can't come back after this, you'll look after her?"

Kristoff didn't hesitate. "Always. For however long we've got together."

Elsa wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered.

He hesitated, as if surprised at her display of emotion. It lasted only a moment however, and then he was hugging her back. "Thanks for sharing her with me."

Elsa let go, stepping back as she peered up at him with watery eyes. "If we both...if we...Kristoff, marry her. Before anything worse can happen. If it all ends badly...I want you in the throne."

His hazel gaze widened. "I'd love nothing more than to make her my wife. But that's not gonna happen, Elsa. I'm not going to need to take the throne. You both are going to be fine."

"Just..." Elsa paused to wipe away an escaped tear. "Just promise me."

Kristoff's eyes had grown moist too, and for a moment he didn't speak. When he did, his voice was barely a whisper. "I will." He said with a nod as he looked past her. He watched Anna for a brief moment, and then with a shuddering breath, left the room.

Elsa returned to Anna's side, sitting in the chair next to her bed. "I told you I wouldn't go far." She said with a smile, reaching out to take her sister's hand. It felt thin and far too fragile in her own. And hot. Blazingly hot.

"Elsa...what if...you get _sick_?" Anna wheezed, trying feebly to pull away.

She held tight, her voice stern. "Then so be it, Anna. I had to come to see you."

"But...the fight..." Anna protested.

"Anna, I don't think you're going to get me sick. I don't think you _can_, okay?" Elsa said, stroking the back of her hand gently. "Please just relax. I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

Anna's wide blue eyes still looked worried, but she relaxed against into the comforter. "I..._am_ glad...you came..." She said with a weak smile.

Elsa let herself see Anna..._really_ see her...for the first time. Her skin was cast in a sickly yellow pallor, and she already seemed far too thin. Her normally shiny red hair had lost its luster, hanging in lifeless strands around her too-pale cheeks. Anna's hand trembled lightly between her own, and when she shivered her entire body seemed to quake. But it was her eyes that were the worst. Her round blue eyes, always so full of life, looked like dying embers ready to float off alone on the breeze.

Dying. Because _she_ was dying.

The scene broke something deep inside of Elsa...something vital...and in that moment she became aware that she would do anything to lift the curse from her sister. To restore her to the Anna she'd always known and loved. To stop the inevitable.

"I came just as soon as I could." Elsa said softly, brushing a few sweaty strands from Anna's forehead.

"Where's...where's...Jack?" Anna asked, her eyes flicking to where the portal had been.

"He's preparing for battle, so we can make you well again." Anna did not need to know the details of Elsa's journey...and her fever ridden mind did not seem to question the statement.

"I can't wait..." Anna began to cough, raising her hands to her mouth. It was a racking sound that looked as if it would tear her apart, and when she pulled her hands away, they were streaked with blood.

Elsa's heart felt like it had dropped to her toes, but she didn't miss a beat. "Here..." She handed Anna a handkerchief that had been laid on the end table.

"Thank...you..." She wheezed, cleaning her hands with a faint look of disgust. Elsa pretended she hadn't noticed the blood, despite the fact that it had confirmed what she already knew.

Time was short.

Probably _too _short_._

_"_I can't wait...to feel...good." Anna finished, setting aside the blood streaked cloth.

"Soon, Anna. Very soon." Elsa struggled fiercely to keep the tearful edge from her voice.

"Elsa?" Anna struggled for a breath.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa said, squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad...we got to...know each other again." Her eyelids fluttered, as if they had grown too heavy.

"Yes. Me too. But Anna, don't talk like that. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to save you." Elsa promised, feeling the sharp edge of panic press against her heart.

Anna nodded slowly, as if the motion was taking all of her strength. "All...work out." She agreed. "Sleepy..."

Elsa rose, brushing her lips against her sister's feverish forehead. "Sleep then, Anna. Everything will be better soon. I love you, you know. My baby sister...my Anna."

Anna tried to smile. "Love you...Elsa..."

And then she drifted, the only sound in the room the thick rattle of her chest. Elsa hung her head, still holding Anna's hand as she tried to calm the storm of emotion that had begun to rage within her. She had never felt more helpless than she did in that moment...not even after their parents had been lost and she could hear Anna's tortured sobs from across the hall. She wanted to badly to be able to take Anna's sickness into herself, to spare her the disease that was killing her so quickly.

Anna's only hope at survival rested in the ability of the Guardians to defeat the monsters that had caused this. It was a slim chance...and one that was slipping away with every tick of the clock. Elsa knew she had too back...go back and _demand_ that they fight immediately. Or lose Anna forever.

She kissed the back of her sister's hand, then laid it across her stomach as she rose. "Sleep well, Anna. Its going to be over soon...It's all going to feel like a bad dream." She whispered.

"A bad dream, indeed." The voice behind her was terrifyingly familiar and utterly smooth. It was all Elsa could do to keep from yelping as she whirled toward the sound, palms raised.

"Only, _this_ bad dream will never, ever end." He voice shifted, and Elsa turned toward it just in time to see him step from the shadows. Pitch glanced at her, clearly not threatened by her defensive stance. "Such a pity."

"You're a monster." Elsa growled, stepping back. "How could you do this to Anna? Why not _me_?"

Pitch rolled his eyes as if her question were a great inconvenience. "I've made it quite clear that _I_ do not control these things, haven't I?" His arms were linked behind his back as he slowly began to pace. When he neared Anna's bed, Elsa shot ice toward him in a dangerous arch that avoided with ease.

"Stay away from her." Elsa commanded.

"Oh, I wasn't going to hurt her. In fact...I was just thinking of how we could _help_ her. It is possible, you know." Pitch mused, eyeing her carefully.

"You're a liar." Elsa growled.

Pitch laughed softly, shaking his head. "I am many things, Snow Queen...but a liar, I am not." He paused his annoying pacing, assessing her briefly. "She _can_ be well again. I may not cause these things...but I _do_ have bargaining power. For a price, of course."

Elsa glared at him, hating him fiercely for all he'd done...and all he was doing. For even as badly as she mistrusted him, even as deeply as she loathed him...a part of her wanted to know what the price of her sister's life would be. "What price?" She asked finally, the words bitter on her tongue.

Pitch looked pleased as he began to pace again. "It's a simple exchange, really. Such an _easy_ solution. You see, I meant what I said to you in that _beautiful_ little nightmare." He paused, his eerie golden gaze leveling with hers. "I want _you_. Her life for your alignment against the Guardians. That is the price, and it is not negotiable."

Elsa's jaw fell slack as she stared at him, aware of a cold terror threatening to seize her. Not fear of him...but of herself. And what she was capable of. "You're insane. You must be insane..." She whispered.

"To hatch a plan so perfect?" Pitch laughed, shaking his head. "I assure you, I'm just as sane as I ever was. But it was brilliant, don't you agree? Slipping Anna that special germ to tempt you...placing a Globe where you would so conveniently find it...letting you see for yourself that she will be dead within hours! It all worked together perfectly, wouldn't you agree?"

Elsa felt numb, and ice began to creep across the window in ugly patterns fueled by her disgust. "All of this...just so you could use me as a pawn?"

"I suppose, if you must put it that way. I'd rather think if you as a partner, of course." Pitch said with a shrug.

"What makes you think I'd fight with you?" Elsa demanded.

"If you were to go back on your word...well, things would not end well for your dear sister. I can assure you that." Pitch said flippantly.

Elsa could not believe she was considering his offer. She knew she would never fight against the Guardians...against _Jack_. But maybe...maybe if she accepted it would buy Anna time until they could defeat the evil, once and for all. "How would I know you're not lying? That she wouldn't die anyway?"

Pitch reached into the deep pocket of his robe, producing a small vial that he held up for her to see. "The antidote." He explained. "Just enough to save her, and not a drop less. If you agree, I will administer it. You can watch the life return to her before we go home."

The idea of calling anywhere with him home made her sick, but Elsa hid it well. _Oh Jack_, she thought, _please forgive me for what I'm going to do. I have to save Anna...surely you'll understand that. I'll find my way back to you somehow...I promise._

_"_I'vegrown tired of this chatter. Your answer, Queen Elsa?" Pitch pressed.

Elsa closed her eyes tightly, steeling her against the sheer _wrongness_ of what she needed to do. "Alright. I'll go with you." She whispered. "Just make her well. Please, just make her well."

She heard him laugh a mere instant before she felt the sharp cold of the restraints as they snapped around her wrists. Elsa's eyes flew open and she looked down at the crude cuffs in horror. "What are you doing?!" She all but shrieked.

"Securing my prize, of course. Can't have you escaping on me, now can I?" He answered, tugging her forward as he approached Anna. "Now. I said I was not a liar, and I meant it."

His long, ashen fingers unscrewed the cap of the vial, and he pressed it between Anna's closed lips. Elsa watched with mounting anticipation, silently willing her sister to wake.

The deathly rattle of her chest was the first thing to go. Anna sighed in her sleep, taking a full, unrestricted breath. Amazed, Elsa watched as the sickly yellow of her skin began fade, replaced by the robust pink of health. And then, Anna's eyes drifted open...full of life, full of love...just as they'd always been.

And then, they filled with terror. "Elsa!" She shrieked when she saw her standing chained by the Nightmare King himself.

"Anna! Tell Jack..." The chains bit her wrists painfully as she was wrenched backward, into the lanky waiting arms of Pitch.

"Yes, _do_ tell Frost! Tell him the game is over!" He cried with a cackle, wisps of blackness enveloping them both.

The last thing a Elsa heard before she descended to the Lair was Anna's desperate cries.


	51. Fracture

*****Sorry for the slower updates! As we draw closer to the end of this story, chapters grow more complex and therefore need a bit of extra time. I'll still shoot for once a day, but be aware that for quality' sake, it might not happen. ;) *****

Intuition is a mysterious thing. It can strike at any time, at any place...and often, there is a ring of truth to its presence. The foolish ignore these subtle, unexplained little notions...and later find themselves in great regret. Those that heed its warning are never guaranteed the chance to change the unthinkable when it occurs...but a chance, no matter how small, is a chance. The wise know when to take it.

Elsa had been gone for nearly half an hour when Jack first felt the ominous weight in his heart. He had been talking to North about their plan of attack when it hit, and he blinked at the sheer intensity of the sensation.

"Jack? Something wrong?" North asked, visibly concerned.

Jack frowned, his brows furrowing. "I...I don't know. Something feels...off." He didn't by her trying to explain further, for even _he_ didn't understand what he meant.

"About the plan? If you have any other suggestions, I'm quite open to hearing them." North invited.

"No. The plan is fine. It's something...something else. I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Jack said, a frustrated sigh escaping him.

North seemed to understand. "Nerves over the fight, I'm sure. It's normal to feel on edge. This is the biggest threat we've ever faced."

Jack surveyed him for a long moment, desperately wanting to believe that nerves were the root of the strange feeling. "Yeah." He said finally, relenting to the logic. "Nerves. That's probably it." He said, still feeling quite uneasy. "Look, I'm gonna go check on Elsa. I'll see you in a bit."

"I hope she's doing better." North said with a dismissive wave, and Jack left him to finish mapping out his plan.

That gnawing, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed to grow heavier with each passing moment. Jack had never been particularly intuitive, but he recognized that while he was apprehensive about the battle ahead, that there was also something _wrong_. What it was, he couldn't place...but by the time he reached Elsa's quarters, his heart had begun to hammer and his palms felt sweaty.

"Elsa?" He asked, rapping his knuckles against the door.

There was no answer from the other side.

"Elsa?" He said, louder this time as he knocked harder.

There was still no answer.

Jack ignored the icy cold feeling of panic that gripped him and the frenzied gallop of his heart. _Maybe she's showering..._he thought to himself as he reached shakily for the doorknob. It turned easily in his grasp, and Jack entered the room.

The room was empty and cold. No fire burned in the hearth and the only light was from the window, where the sun's rays filtered in. The bathroom door was open as the room was dark, clearly disproving his theory that she was showering. "Elsa?" Jack asked the empty room, as if somehow she might pop out from the other side of the bed or from behind a curtain.

She wasn't there.

_Don't panic. Maybe she went for a cup of tea..._Jack coached himself, though he didn't believe it. That persistent, ill feeling did not subside...in fact, it surged stronger.

Jack tried to keep up a calm facade as he traveled to the dining room, only to find it empty as well. He asked a Yeti if Elsa had been seen recently, and was met with a negative. Heart hammering, Jack made for the lounge. Surely she had returned to Bunny and Tooth to ask more about Anna?

The couple were sitting with mugs of coffee, calmly gazing at the fire when Jack burst into the room. Bunny jumped, then cursed colorfully when his coffee splashed over the rim of his mug and onto his paw. "What the hell, Frost?" He demanded.

Jack was immediately aware that Elsa was not with them, and for the first time, he finally began to let himself slip into the panic. "I can't find Elsa." He announced, looking at them desperately. "Please tell me you've seen her. That you know where she is..."

Tooth's lips pressed into a fine line as she shook her head. "Not since she left us earlier."

"She's gotta be around here somewhere. Place is pretty big...easy to get lost, if you've got a mind to." Bunny didn't sound overly concerned, and it immediately infuriated Jack.

"That's not it!" He said, slamming his staff on the floor. Ice shards flew everywhere, and both Bunny and Tooth stared at him with wide eyes. "Something's happened...I can't explain it. I just...I feel it."

Bunny rose, brow raised. "If you tell me you feel it in your belly, I'm gonna tell ya you spend too much time with North."

"God damnit Bunny, I'm serious!" Jack all but roared, and finally gained a hint of seriousness from the rabbit.

"Fine. Okay, we'll call out a search, alright? Have the elves and Yetis scour the joint. Alright? She'll turn up and likely be pissed as hell at you, but she's here. I'm sure of it." Bunny helped Tooth up, who was nodding in agreement.

"I hope you're right...God, I hope you're right." Jack said as the three of them left to give orders.

The search took forty five minutes, and by the end of it, Jack was in an absolute frenzy. There wasn't a trace of Elsa anywhere, and no sign of foul play. It was as if she'd disappeared into thin air...a feat that wasn't entirely impossible considering their enemies.

The possibility that Elsa was truly gone had become a reality, a nightmare from which he couldn't wake.

"I need to go. I need to find her..."

Jack had been pacing and was currently headed for a window.

"Go _where_? You don't even have a clue as to where she is. How are you gonna find her? We best stick together and think this through..." Bunny argued.

"_No_! We're wasting time! It _had_ to have been Pitch. I'm going to Burgess and I'm ending this once and for all." Jack snapped. "I need to get her back. They're dangerous, and she's more breakable than she realizes."

"You're being irrational." Bunny growled. "None of us want this for Elsa. But rushin' off to the wind before we got us a solid plan, that's about as dumb as you can get."

Jack whirled on him, glaring across the distance. "Wouldn't you do the same? If _you_ were _me_?"

Bunny's green are flicked to Tooth, and Jack watched understanding wash over his features. "Yeah. That's what I thought." He grumbled, turning back toward the window.

"Jack, you can't take them on by yourself!" Tooth cried.

"Wait." There was a finality in North's booming voice that was enough to make Jack turn toward him. Two Yetis were standing at his side, each with a Snowglobe in hand. "It might not have been Pitch, after all."

"What are you saying?" Jack asked, not quite yet daring to allow his hope to spread its wings.

"The Yetis say we are short a Snowglobe. Perhaps Elsa took one...to find her sister?" North speculated. "You said she was very distraught over the news..."

Jack didn't hear the rest of what was said. It didn't matter anyway...because everything made sense. She'd begged him to take her to Anna, over and over again. And he'd denied her...if only to keep her safe, to keep her healthy. Elsa was a hard headed woman...she'd always been that way. Wasn't it perfectly natural that she'd found a way to do what had been so infinitely important to her? "That _must_ be it! She must have gone to Anna!" Jack was both relieved and terrified at the same time...it was comforting to know she was likely not in Pitch's clutches, but the idea of her exposed to the mysterious virus was dreadful. "I'm going to get her back."

"Jack, we don't know for sure..." North began, only to be overridden by Bunny.

"It's a trick! Gotta be, ain't no way she'd be that crazy!" He cried.

Jack pushed the window open and climbed to ledge. "You don't know her like I do!" He called over his shoulder. "She'd do anything for her sister." And as the wind took him, Jack's thoughts filled in the rest: _Even die, if she had to. And that's what scares the hell out of me. _

Jack arrived in Arendelle a short time later. The entire trip, he'd done nothing but beg whatever deities that might be listening for Elsa's safety. He wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't find her at the castle. He'd sampled the terror of losing her on the mountain, when they'd started the storm to block the troops. It had only been seconds, but Jack had felt gutted when he'd thought she'd been kidnapped. If it were actually true this time...

He couldn't bring himself to think of it.

He landed on the balcony, knocking on Anna's window. He didn't bother to wait for an invitation, pushing it open as he stepped inside. "Elsa?" He called out, blue eyes darting around the room.

What he saw nearly floored him.

Anna looked healthier than ever, pacing about the room in that energetic way of hers. Kristoff was seated in the chair hear her desk, his head cradled in his hands. Both of them looked up in surprise at his arrival, but it was Anna that immediately acted. "Jack! Oh, Jack...I'm so glad you're here!" She cried, flinging her arms around him.

Jack's arms rose to return the hug, even as his questions began to spill forth. "Anna, what happened? I thought you were sick? Where's Elsa? Has she been here? We can't find her back at the Pole..."

Anna pulled back, watery blue eyes titled toward Jack's. It was the one feature she shared with Elsa...and looking at them made him miss her fiercely. "She's gone, Jack. Elsa...she's gone." And then, Anna began to cry.

"What do you mean, gone? Did she go back to the Pole?" Anna was crying hard, and Jack looked to Kristoff who was staring at him wearily. "What the hell happened here?" He demanded, that sinking unease threatening to swallow him whole.

"Elsa was here...she came through one of those portal things you guys seem to carry around." Kristoff said, rubbing his temples. The strain of stress was continuing to work at him, even Jack could see it clearly. "I walked out for a few minutes. You know, to let them say goodbye. Because that's what I really thought it was, you know? I really thought I was going to lose Anna. It was happening so _quick_..." There was moisture in the other man's gaze, and he took a moment to collect himself. After a moment, he cleared his throat and continued. "I wasn't gone long. Maybe five minutes..."

"Elsa and I were talking..." Anna had finally gained control of her sobs, and was hugging herself around the middle. "I got so tired, Jack...I just. I fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept...but the most incredible thing happened. I woke up, and I felt great again. I'd been dying...I know I was...and then suddenly, just like that...it was over. I was well. I opened my eyes...and that's when I saw it."

"Saw _what_, Anna?" Jack asked lowly, not really wanting to hear the rest but knowing he must.

"He had her. The Boogeyman...he had her. There were chains around her wrists, and she tried asking me to tell you something...but he took her. Just like that, the shadows swallowed them up. And she was gone." Anna finished, the tears returning in silent tracks down her cheeks.

Jack had never felt chilled since his resurrection. Cold and ice were as much vital a part of him as blood and bone was to the living. But those few words made him feel as if he'd been plunged into a vast and dark sea of terror, one so cold and so fierce that it took his very breath away. His knees felt weak, and for a moment Jack felt as if he might lose consciousness altogether. It would have been a blessing if he had, for the tearing pain he felt as the reality sunk in was unlike anything he'd ever known. He would have welcomed the blackness...welcomed it, and been grateful for it. But it never came.

He sunk to the floor on his knees, his staff landing on the carpet with a faint thud at his side. Everything and everyone seemed so very far away...and that was good. For the best, even. For Jack needed to be lost for those moments...needed to watch in solitude as parts of himself began to break from the inside out.

Soon there would be anger. Soon, he would move, fly away and do everything in his power to bring his Elsa back to him.

But for now, there was only the fracture.

And the pain.

And the fear.


	52. War

Jacks hands rose to his head, his fingertips tangling in his hair as he balled his fists against the onslaught of emotion. If he had been hoping for numbness, he had been denied-that sensation seemed miles away as the fear gained strength. Jack had not known true terror since before his death...the closest had been the nightmare that had brought him back to Arendelle. What he felt, knowing that Elsa was a captive of Pitch and Grim...it was something else entirely. Something that had already begun to change him on a raw ad fundamental level. Jack had essentially been backed into a corner, stripped of everything he held dear and left helpless to change it. It was no wonder that he was on the verge of a very lethal meltdown...that what he had been created for was slipping away, replaced by the call for vengeance.

The thunderous roar of his own blood pressure in his his ears had quieted some, allowing him to become aware of sounds in the room. Anna...soft and far away. Kristoff, the rumbled tones of his voice equally as distant. Another voice...repeating the same single syllable over and over again.

_No._

_No_.

His own, he realized. _He_ was speaking. Begging, even, for the truth to be no more than a terrible nightmare. Though to whom, even Jack did not know.

"Jack? Jack, are you alright?" He felt the pressure of Anna's hand on his shoulder. Funny...she'd seemed so far away...

More voices.

He thought he heard North, but that was impossible. He'd left them back at the Pole, after all. How long ago had that been? Minutes? Hours? Jack didn't know. Nor did he care.

An extreme force pulled him upward suddenly. Dazed, he lifted his head...and was immediately rewarded with a hard slap to the right side of his face. It was enough to daze him, before the stinging pain set in and lit the candle of his fury.

_Bunny_.

With a strangled cry, Jack launched for him. His staff was out of reach, but that was no matter. The iron bars around his middle effectively stopped his forward motion, and with the force of his attack, took the breath from his lungs in a single whoosh of air.

"No you don't, Jack!" North cried as Jack became aware that it was not iron that confined him, but North's meaty arms. "Snap out of it! C'mon now!"

Blinking furiously and breathing heavily, Jack quit resisting his captor and looked at the faces in the room. Anna was half hidden behind Kristoff's mass, and both were watching him with wide and cautious eyes. Tooth was fluttering near the bed, her hands pressed to her lips in horror. Bunny was in a defensive stance, paws balled at ready to fight despite appearing like it was the last thing he wanted to do. Sandy, standing near Anna, held one of his sand whips...ready in case things should get further out of hand.

They were looking at him as if _he_ were the danger...and it mortified him.

"I'm...I'm okay." Jack panted as he began to come back into himself. "I'm good."

North's grip on him didn't loosen. "Are you sure? You were gone, Jack. Absolutely gone."

"I'm sure." He said lowly, marginally frustrated that he still had not been released. "Can you please let me go? It's hard to breathe like this."

He felt North's arms fall away, if a bit reluctantly...and Jack took two quick steps to put some distance between them. The others seemed to shrink away from him, and Jack's blue gaze regarded them solemnly. "Is that how it is, now? It's _me_ you fear?"

No one said anything for a drawn moment, until Bunny cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Uh...well mate...you kinda lost it there for a minute. We're just makin' sure you got it together now."

"We were scared _for_ you...not _of_ you, Jack." Tooth clarified, drawing a little closer. "We thought you'd had a breakdown."

Jack considered this, considered the way he'd been swept away by his terror and his grief. Those things still seemed very close to his heart, close enough to make him feel like the danger they'd perceived him as. "I'm...I'm not so sure I didn't." He confessed on the heels of a ragged breath, dropping his gaze to the plush carpet below. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare any of you."

Anna stepped from behind Kristoff, despite his reluctance to let her pass. She came to stand before Jack, and he looked up when he felt her palm on his cheek. "It's okay, Jack. Really." He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "And it's going to be okay. You're going to get her back. My sister is the strongest person I know. She'll make it until you find her. I _know_ that."

"Are we sure she _wants_ to be found?" Bunny asked abrasively.

"Bunny!" Tooth gasped.

He glanced at her, then regarded North and Jack seriously. "What? I think we can all agree we're thinkin' it. Look at the _facts_. Anna was really, really sick just hours ago. Elsa steals a Snowglobe, and then Anna wakes up lookin' better than ever while Elsa goes away with Pitch? It's obvious. She made a deal with devil to get her sister well. And like it or not, she betrayed us by doing it."

"You don't know that! You don't know anything!" Jack snarled at him, immediately stooping for his staff. He was quick, but Sandy had been anticipating his action. His whip shot out, wrapping around Jack's staff. He pulled it out of reach just enforce Jack's fingers could close around it, yanking it into his own hands from across the room.

Unphased, Jack whirled on Bunny again, advancing with balled fists. "How can you think that! You know her. You know she'd never betray us!"

"No, I don't think she would. Unless the circumstance was right...and wasn't it? Anna probably would have died before this was over. Anyone coulda seen it. She did what she thought she had to do, but the fact remains she's with _Pitch_ now. I think it's smart to be prepared for the likelihood that she's gonna be fighting _against_ us...because that's the goddamn deal!" Bunny held his ground, clearly ready to take on any offensive maneuver Jack might offer.

Tooth flew between them, putting a hand on Bunny's chest as she raised the other toward Jack. "It makes sense that a deal was made, Jack. But Bunny, we don't know that she'll honor it. You're jumping to conclusions..."

"My sister would never fight again the one she loves!" Anna piped up. "If she did make a deal, it couldn't have been one she plans to honor. She's no traitor!"

"And what if we get into battle and find out you're wrong? What if they've brainwashed her? What if she doesn't have a _choice_?" Bunny growled.

Jack had stopped just out of Tooth's reach and was glaring across the distance at Bunny. _Brainwashed_. _No choice. _Those words rang in his head cruelly, and Jack was greeted with a wave of the numbness that he had so wished for from the beginning.

Because Bunny could be right.

Sandy moved closer, looking up at Jack with concerned golden eyes. He offered him his staff, which Jack took gratefully. Images floated in the sand above his head. Chains, symbolizing the ones Anna had mentioned. Jack's staff. An arrow, pointing toward the door. A crown.

"You're right, Sandy. I need to go. They don't have much of a head start on us." Jack said lowly.

"By yourself? Kristoff asked in shock. "Is that a good idea?"

"No...we'll all..." North began, but was silenced by the explosive blow of cannon fire. The floor beneath their feet rocked and shuddered as a thundering crash was heard somewhere distant within the castle.

"What the hell was that?" Kristoff wondered aloud as the group looked at each other, stunned.

"Oh. Oh, no. Please God...no." Anna was near the window, peering outside with a look of pure and unabated horror. "We're being attacked..."

Another explosion split the air, and this time the crash was heard far closer as brick and mortar crumbled. Anna lost her balance, tumbling to the floor. "Anna! Get away from the window!" Kristoff yelled, scrambling to pull her away.

Jack looked out, just in time to see the war torn hide of the monstrous beast galloping through the cannon smoke. Blood glistened on its pelt, wounds split and seeping along its muscled haunches. Spiked armor protected it's chest and face, and it's unnaturally glowing gaze shone brightly from the slits in its faceplate. It's impassively massive rider did not wear a shroud...he was shirtless, with a rack of muscle so massive it surely could not be from any natural development. Over his shoulders was a silver shield, and a metal mask adorned with cruel and jagged looking spikes covered his face.

The rider seemed to have seen Jack, for he pulled his mount to a skidding halt. He pointed up at the castle window, and his demonic laugh seemed to resonate within the room.

"War..." Came the man's thunderous voice.

Only then did Jack see the thousands of troops on the crest of the hill behind the horrific abomination. Only then did he recognize that while Regilda had been stopped, another Kingdom had thwarted them. Only then did he see the cannons pointing directly for their section of the castle.

"Get down!" He screamed, just as the explosions tore the air.


	53. Savior

Every choice we make marks a fork in the road of our lives. We will never be granted the opportunity to retrace our steps, to go back and try again if we come to realize the path we choose leads to a dead end. We must then forge our own path, battling our fears, our insecurities. We are forced to face our own trials, our own tribulations...and isn't that fair? For free will is a heavy burden to bear, and though we took it for ourselves at the dawn of time...we still have yet to use it wisely.

There will always be times when we chose the wrong road and are forced to build our own. To go forth, continuing to fight the briars that reach to stop us, the obstacles that wish to detain us. Yes...we fight, because deep down, we know we will eventually find the road again.

When we do, it will be sweet. And it will lead us home.

When Elsa woke, she found herself to be standing at the edge of one of these dead ends in life. She was alone, she was afraid, and she was _cold_. That last sensation was the one unnerved her the most, for Elsa could not remember a time when the chill of the air had ever given her pause. Pushing herself to a sitting position, she blinked at her surroundings, recognizing them immediately. The impossibly tall walls, the cavernous quality of the room...she'd visited this place once, not long ago. It was the very same place that had hosted her nightmare...the place where she had come face to face with the Reaper himself.

Everything came rushing back to her, crashing around her like that shattered pieces of every dream, every hope, every thing that had ever been _good_ in her life. She had literally traded her soul to the darkness, and there was no changing what she'd done. She did not regret it...she'd _never_ regret the sacrifice that had saved her sister's life. But she _was_ scared...more so than she'd ever been in all her life. Even when Wessleton's men had stormed her ice palace to take her life, she had never felt the fear in which she felt for herself in Pitch's cavern. At least with Wessleton's men, she had known what they'd wanted...her death. She had no idea what Pitch had planned for her, and if it involved the Reaper, Elsa thought she'd surely go mad from terror.

She stepped away from the couch she had been laid upon, realizing for the first time that she was not bound by chains any longer. In fact, her hands had been left completely free...as if Pitch had known all along that she wouldn't dare test her powers against him and risk the deal they'd made.

Such a clever snake.

There wasn't much in the room...no windows, no fireplace, not even a lamp to banish the darkness. There was a candle however, perched on a high candlestick in the corner...and for that, she was grateful. There was a dusty and forgotten armchair next to it, and weathered book rested on a tiny end table. Curious, she moved to pick it up.

Strangely, it was a book of fairy tales. The pages were yellowed and curling at the corners, having likely seen the passage of an incredible amount of years. Opening it, she saw that there was a faint script on the inner cover, just barely visible in the faint light. Elsa raised it toward the candle, squinting to make out the handwriting.

_My darling daughter, _

_Read one each evening, my little girl, before you close your eyes to sleep. These are happy stories, and with them, you'll always have happy dreams. I wish I could be there to read them to you...but you can pretend, until we are together again. Just think of my voice and know that though I am far away, my soul is wherever you are. _

_Love, _

_Papa_

Papa? Elsa blinked at the volume in her hands, trying to make sense of it. How strange that the Nightmare King would possess such innocent reading material...stranger yet that it would be marked by such tender words. It wasn't possible that it ha been _Pitch_ who'd written the excerpt, was it? Surely he'd never had a _daughter_...

There was a horrific crash just on other side of the iron door to the room, and Elsa jumped so violently that the book tumbled from her hands to the cobblestone floor. She whirled toward the sound just in time to watch the door as it flung open with such force it nearly exploded from the hinges.

Elsa shrank back against the wall with a little a little shriek of terror as her eyes landed on the intruder. The Reaper himself stood in the doorway...impossibly tall, cloaked in black with the suffocating thickness of pure and unabated evil permeating the room from his very presence. And though she could not see his eyes, she somehow knew that his focus was directly on her.

"No...stay back. Please, just leave me alone!" Elsa gasped, raising her hands. She could feel the temperature around her beginning to plummet, and knew that her fear would soon cause her powers to lash out despite her desperate attempts to keep them in check. She would have loved nothing more than to unleash the snow and ice against the monstrosity, but she knew that doing so would seal her fate. He could likely kill her with no more than a wave of his hand...and judging from his entrance, that was exactly what he wanted to do.

Pitch entered from behind the Reaper, looking thoroughly vexed. "This truly isn't necessary...if you will simply _listen_ to me..."

The Reaper didn't even turn his way. One arm lashed out, freakishly fast...and then, Pitch was bleeding. His bottom lip had been split down the middle, and the blood flowed in a thick torrent into his raised palm. The stunned Nightmare King looked at the thick substance with apparent shock...and the Reaper advanced.

"Please...please, no. I'm going to lose control and I don't _want_ to!" Elsa cried, but even as the words passed her lips, it was too late.

Ice rose around her, sharp and deadly, pointing directly at Death himself. There was a horrendous crack as two of the larger chunks broke free, spiraling through the air at breakneck speed. Just how the Reaper avoided being in paled on those shards, Elsa didn't know...but Pitch was very nearly caught in the crossfire. She was aware of his thin frame crashing to the floor at the last minute to avoid the attack, even as the Reaper launched his own.

The scythe appeared out of no where, and he swung it for her with such force that she could hear it whistle through the air as it narrowly missed her head. Elsa threw herself out of the way, hitting the floor and rolling instinctively as the scythe struck again, making sparks fly from the cobblestone floor. With a strangled cry, Elsa raised her hand, letting her energy flow freely. Ice shot forth, and Elsa watched in growing horror as the nightmarish creature avoided each strike. How was it possible that he could move so quickly?

A thick and vaporous cloud had begun to billow from the Reaper's sleeves, and Elsa began to choke as her eyes watered. She began to scramble in the direction of the couch, coughing and sputtering and thinking only of finding clean, breathable air...

She sensed motion, and turned just in time to see the Reaper's scythe descending directly for her. She had no time to react, aware only of the way the sickly yellow light of the room glinted off its lethal tip. With a anguished cry, she closed her eyes and waited for the agony to follow.

Only it never came.

Stunned, she opened her eyes...surprised to find that the smoke had cleared. Blinking furiously against the sting of her eyes, she tried to make sense of the scene before her.

The scythe was suspended, torn from the hands of the Reaper and suspended in shadows. Pitch had risen and was standing behind the Reaper, breathing heavily as blood dripped in rivers from his chin. His fingers were raised, Elsa could just barely make out the thin black cords connected to them.

Finally, she understood.

Pitch had used his shadows to stop the downward motion of the scythe, somehow managing to pull the weapon from the Reaper's grasp entirely. If he hadn't, she had no doubt it would have sliced her in two. But for some reason...he'd saved her life.


	54. Faith

"No. You will _not _harm the girl." Pitch's voice came out in rasped pants, his luminous gaze burning in the darkness.

The Reaper slowly turned to face him, and Elsa wasted no time. She scrambled to her feet, putting the couch between herself and the demon of death. There was no way she would be able to make it out of the open door...she'd surely be struck down before she made it close. Raising her hands, she centered herself for whatever attack might follow...but it appeared that at least for now, she'd been forgotten.

"Killing her now will only hurt our cause. They'll be coming now. Don't you see? If you're going to destroy her...do it front of them. Then take advantage of their moment of grief. It's brilliant...and you know it." Pitch continued, trying to reason with the demon with grisly details.

The Reaper stood before him, dwarfing him with his own lanky mass. Elsa could no longer see Pitch, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Surely whatever the Reaper was about to inflict on him would not be pretty...

There was movement in the darkness and Pitch was sent skidding across the cobblestone floor. The scythe fell from the air as the shadows disappeared, but the demon of Death caught it easily. He did not turn as he left the room, his shroud billowing around him.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, resisting the urge to sink to the floor. Her knees felt weak as her adrenaline began to leave her, as her stomach rolled...likely an after effect of the fear in combination with whatever vile mist the Reaper had conjured. A groan from the floor reminded her that she was not alone, however, and Elsa took a tentative step forward.

Pitch had pushed himself to a sitting position, and Elsa saw that he was bleeding heavily from the mouth, adding to his natural unnerving appearance. He reached up, smearing the blood with the back of his hand...then spat a mouthful of it on the rock floor at his side.

Elsa reached to the hem of her skirt, tearing free a length of cloth. She slowly approached him, gauging his reaction with every step. The last thing she needed was for him to lash out at her. But Pitch remained still, regarding her steadily with those eerie yellow eyes.

"Here...let me..." Elsa said gently, kneeling as she reached out to dab at his lip.

His long fingers closed around her wrist with shocking speed. "Don't." His voice was low, but lethal enough to make her drop the rag without a word. Pitch released her and picked it up, pressing it to his mouth as Elsa out distance between them. Pitch rose unsteadily to his feet, straightening his robe with his free hand as he did so. Even so, he looked disheveled.

"Why did you protect me? Surely he's a danger, even to you." Elsa said finally, regarding Pitch with faint curiosity.

"It wasn't _you_ I was protecting, Snow Queen. I've got interests of my own vested in this little scheme, you know." He continued to dab the cloth at the split in his lip, peering at the blood that bloomed in the fabric with apparent disdain.

"I'm quite sure you do. But I don't believe _death_ falls into your plan. And that could have very well been the outcome." Perhaps it wasn't wise to challenge him, but Pitch did not seem scary to her in that moment. In fact, he seemed nearly as vulnerable as she in contrast to the overwhelming evil of the Reaper.

"It was a risk I was perfectly willing to take for my partner to see the brilliance of my plan." Pitch answered nonchalantly. "What I said was true. It's better that you are alive until the battle."

Elsa believed that he was speaking the truth...partially. Yet there was something more to his reasonings...she was sure of it. Regardless, she did not press the issue, deciding instead on another angle. "But you've mentioned you want me alive beyond that. That you want me at _your_ side. But you know the Reaper won't have that. He wants my soul."

He shrugged as if it made little difference. "It would be ideal to keep you as a partner, yes. If you should fall through the cracks and the Reaper gets what he wants...I'll be sorry for it. It will be a significant waste. But I don't think that will happen." He smiled, folding the blood soaked cloth neatly. "I _do_ believe your friends will put a stop to him long before he has the chance to kill you. That's the chance I'm waiting for."

"You're using him too." Elsa said softy, finally understanding his strategy. By using the Guardians to take away the Reaper, Pitch would he offering himself the chance to rise to power. They'd be weakened, surely...and that would be all he needed to gain what he'd always wanted...to be believed in.

"Of _course_ I am. What did you think?

That I actually _enjoyed_ his company? Please." Pitch said, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Elsa regarded him silently for a long moment. She no longer feared him...no, those feelings had gradually faded into contempt the more time she had spent in his presence. But as she watched him in the pale yellow light, the blood crusting in the divot of his split lip...Elsa was aware that she felt a nudge of something else.

Pity.

It was a bare hint of emotion, but it was there. Not the kind that made her feel the need to go to him, to console or comfort him...it was the kind of pity one feels for a fool who refuses to help himself. All of the time he'd spent alone and bitter, so desperate for power that he had befriended the very god of Death himself...how sad. How absolutely sad, when surely he'd had another choice. He _must_ have, for Manny would surely have never forced such sufferance on another.

"Who were you before this, Pitch?" Elsa asked softly. "Before you descended into the darkness? What life did you have?"

"This has _always_ been my life." He responded sharply...a lie Elsa saw through with ease.

"I don't think that's true. In fact, I _know_ it's not." She pointed to the book that had fallen to the floor, looking at him with curious eyes. "Did you write the message in the cover of that book? Before?" She could feel his tension from across the room, but still, she persisted. "It was you, wasn't it? You wrote that message for your daughter."

"Stop it." He growled, almost too lowly for her to hear.

"What happened to her, Pitch? What happened to _you_? Where did you go? Why couldn't you be with her?" She pressed, knowing that if she didn't crack through his hardened shell in that moment, she never would.

"Silence!" He roared, whirling toward her with blazing eyes. "None of it is your concern...not another word, or so help me, I will finish what the Reaper started with you!"

Startled, Elsa stumbled back a step...but she was not phased by his outburst. She come too far to back down now. "No, you won't." She said, her voice flat and matter-of-fact. "Your plan makes too much sense...it's too important to you. But it goes _deeper_ than that, doesn't it? You won't kill me because I remind you of _her_, don't I? I remind you of your daughter."

She expected another outburst from him...had in fact readied herself for his explosive anger. What she did not expect, however, was his dry and humorless laughter. "Oh, you think you've gotten it all figured out, do you?" His lunar gaze shifted from silver to a startling shade of gold, narrowed viciously at her. "You're wrong. It's not my _daughter_ that you remind me of. No...she favored her Papa in terms of looks. Her mother, on the other hand...she was fair, with white gold hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen." He laughed again, this time at the stricken expression on Elsa's face. "It's true, Snow Queen. You don't resemble my daughter. You resemble my _wife_."

Elsa was shocked, but she quickly hid it from her features. If she was going to learn about the Nightmare King...to find a weakness, _any_ weakness...she needed to keep pressing. "Did you kill her, Pitch? Your wife?"

"Never!" He spat harshly, beginning to pace. His lip had reopened, and Elsa could see a fine trickle of blood dribbling across his angular chin. "My family was my _world_. I would have done _anything_ to protect them. But while I was busy protecting our homeland, I couldn't be there to save them from the thieving rouges that broke into our residence. Their deaths were senseless and cruel...and I've never forgiven whatever gods may be for allowing it. In fact, when I entered that house and saw what had been done to the two people dearest to me...that is when I vowed my _eternal_ revenge."

Elsa felt sick to her stomach at horror of his tale, and though she did not want to learn more...she knew she must. "What did you do?"

"I used my blade across each wrist of course. I was out of my mind with grief...I believed the only way to exact revenge on God himself was through death. Only, The Man in the Moon intervened. He didn't let Death harvest me...no, he _condemned_ me to this. To the shadows, to the fear. And I have never forgiven him."

"Manny would never have condemned you..." Elsa protested.

"He might as well have! I couldn't be be a _Guardian_. I carried too much darkness, too much of a thirst for revenge. He wanted me to let those things go...but how could I? When the _monsters_ that took my family still roamed free and alive and whole? So I denied his offer...and for that, I was cast out." Pitch ran his fingers over the old and worn binding of his book, a crazed smile dancing on his lips. "But it was worth it. All these years in the shadows has been worth it. Because I _did_ find the rouges that killed my beloveds. And their agonized screams will echo in my heart forever...and that, Snow Queen, is _invaluable_."

Elsa finally understood the empty creature of darkness. She did not condone the choices he'd made...and as long as he was a threat to Jack, he would forever be her enemy. But for the first time, she could see why he'd made the choices he'd made. Loss had a way of changing people...and that was something she understood more than anything.

She bravely took a step forward, regarding him solemnly. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through...I'm sorry that you lost your family. I really am. But it doesn't have to be this way, Pitch." Elsa said softly. "You've been alone a long time. But that doesn't mean you _have_ to be."

His eerie, glowing gaze regarded her with skepticism. "What exactly are you implying, Snow Queen?"

"That it's not too late. You don't _have_ to be lost in the shadows. You have great power...There is so much _good_ you could do for this world, if you just changed your mind!" Elsa held his gaze, desperately trying to get him to understand. "Everyone can be forgiven, if they just ask for it."

Pitch raised a brow, the left edge of his lips quirking into a lopsided smirk. "Are you suggesting I join forces with the Guardians?" He asked, disbelief dripping from every word.

Elsa nodded. "What have you got to lose? You've gotten revenge on the men that killed your wife and your little girl. All that's driven you since then is the desire to have people _believe_ in you...and Manny can give you that! I'm sure his offer would still be valid if you would only ask..."

"And I thought you were a _smart_ girl." Pitch cut in, his voice heavy with anger. "I killed the mortals, yes...but enemies still exist in the form the gods that allowed it to happen. I will _never_ align with them. An eternity in the shadows is a far better fate than standing at the side of the Man in the Moon...the one who betrayed me most."

"Manny didn't betray you. He wouldn't have wanted that for your family. The only one who benefitted from those deaths...Pitch, the _Reaper_ is the only one who benefitted your family dying! Haven't you thought that maybe he orchestrated it from the beginning? That maybe his plan to partner with you one day was set in motion, even all those years ago?"

Elsa had made an error in assuming that just because she was valuable to Pitch's plan, that he would not harm her. His lips peeled back, revealing his jagged teeth as a low snarl escaped him. His palm connected with her cheek on the next instant, the stinging slap delivered with such force that it caused to to stumble to the floor with a surprised cry. Her eye instantly began to water, and Elsa placed her had against her skin to try to quiet the singing pain.

"You have a very active mouth, Snow Queen." Pitch said darkly as he stood over her. "I'd consider giving it a rest before _I_ decide to put it to work."

He suggestive threat caused her eyes to narrow. "You wouldn't dare."

He smiled at her cruelly, reaching down to stroke his long fingers across her braid. Elsa's stomach turned as she wrenched way from his touch. "I very much _would_. Now...behave yourself. I've got final preparations to attend to before battle."

"They'll beat you. You don't stand a chance." She said, curling herself against the wall as she glared at him with unabashed hatred.

"Then they'll beat you too, dear Queen. Remember...you'll fight...or your sister is as good as dead." Pitch promised, and without anger word, exited the room. The heavy iron door slammed behind him, and Elsa could hear the clang as it locked from the outside.

Elsa remained against the wall, pulling her knees up as she hugged her arms around herself. Isolation had never bothered her...but in the cold cavern of her current prison, Elsa had never felt so alone.

But she would not cry.

No, tears were very far away as the Queen of Arendelle sat alone on ye old cobblestone floor. Pitch had taken her from her sister, had torn her away from Jack and the Guardians...but she would not allow him to take her strength, too. And though she felt fear, she pushed it down deep inside of her...for she would rather die than give him the satisfaction of feeling that fear.

"Conceal...don't feel..." She whispered to herself, over and over again for the minutes that followed.

She thought then of Jack...of the way the wind would ruffle his silver hair into fashionable disarray, and the way his blue eyes would dance with excitement whenever there was a promise of fun. Though he was not alive, Jack was more full of life than anyone shed ever known. It was a quality she loved fiercely about him. She thought of his lips, and the way they created magic on her skin. She remembered his tenderness, and the gentle assurance she felt whenever he told her that he loved her.

No matter what fate had in store for her, Elsa knew she was a lucky woman. To be loved so thoroughly, so deeply and so unconditionally. Their time together as a couple had been short...but she held every moment dear and close. And she always would.

Oh, she missed him so.

"Manny," Elsa whispered to the empty room. "I'm...I'm not sure if you can hear me, down here in this place. I'm not sure if you even listen to mortals like me...but I hope you do. I hope you'll hear me...because I need your help. I...I don't have anyone else to turn to, and the Guardians trust you so _much_..." Elsa paused, drawing a deep and shuddering breath. "Manny, please tell Jack I'm sorry for what I've done. Please help him to understand that I _had_ to do this. That my decision was deeper than me and him...deeper than anything I've ever done. Help him see that this was the only way I could amend the past, to make it up to Anna. But also...if you could just let him know that I love him. That I've _always_ loved him...and that I always will. And promise him that I'll find my way back to him somehow...that I'll always be at his side. Can you just tell him that, Manny? I think...I think he needs to know, okay?" Elsa rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to find peace in the storm of her heart. "Thank you..." She breathed softly, giving herself completely to faith. Manny would tell Jack. Somehow, someway. She knew it.


	55. Battle

Everything seemed to happen very slowly in the moments following the explosion. Jack was vaguely aware of motion as Kristoff threw himself over Anna, driving her to the ground in an attempt to guard her with his body. Someone yelled out-Jack thought it might have been North-but then, everything fell apart around them. The wall shuddered as it took the relentless blows of cannon fire, and then, began to crumble. The window shattered as residual shrapnel peppered it, sending glass and metal fragments spraying across the carpet.

Jack lunged to the ground, covering his head instinctively as another thunderous boom shook the castle. The wall was blown inwardly as a cannon ball finally found its mark, whizzing through the air before crashing through the opposite wall. He could hear Anna's shriek over the crumbling brick, could hear his fellow Guardians yelling out in shock as the wall disintegrated further. Jack squinted through the smoke, coughing violently as he frantically looked to make sure everyone was alright. He could vaguely make out North's mass near Sandy's glittering silhouette, and though he could not see Bunny or Tooth, he could hear the rabbit's colorful curses and assumed he was alright and had seen to it that Tooth was as well. "Everyone okay?" He called out, ducking his head to avoid a wayward brick as it bounced to the carpet.

"Just goddamn peachy!" He heard Bunny growl, followed by Tooth's murmured affirmative.

"We're...we're fine." Kristoff answered, and Jack could hear Anna's anguished sobs from his direction.

"Us as well." North confirmed. Jack could see him sitting up amidst the destruction of the room.

Jack slowly got up, looking at the damage with complete and utter shock. The north facing wall had been obliterated, a large hole exposing them to the outside world below. Small flames licked at the curtains, and pieces of brick and broken glass littered the room. The dust from the explosion clung to them all, and as he tried to run his hand through his hair, Jack realized there were chunks of wood and crumbles of brick there too.

"We gotta get out of her. Right goddamn now!" The dust had settled a just enough, and Jack could see that Bunny was already on his feet. "If they shoot another round up here, we're all gonna be a mess against the wall."

"He's right." North had risen as well, and Sandy was helping Kristoff with Anna. "Kristoff, you must rally the castle's militia. Get as many civilians to safety as you can...we will handle the rest."

Jack was only faintly listening, his attention drawn more closely to the scene unfolding below. The soldiers were advancing at an alarming pace, readying their cannons for another blast. And in the distance, Jack could see the hellish beast, prancing triumphantly...no doubt rallying another round of soldiers just beyond the crest of the hill. He was so engaged in his hatred of the horseman that he nearly didn't see the band of warriors that had drawn close to the castle, just to the left and almost concealed by one of the large courtyard trees. It was the scent of gunpowder that drew his attention, and it was with horror that he realized the cannon was pointed directly for the castle.

"They're going to hit us again!" He yelled, stumbling back away from the gaping hole in the wall. "Get Anna out of here!" Jack called to Kristoff, glancing back at the couple. The blonde male was already in motion, pulling the terrified redhead through the door. There was no more time for direction however, as another horrific crash made the castle quake. Jack gritted his teeth against the screams he heard from other rooms, knowing that there was nothing he could do for those people. The best he could do for them was to fight the evil invading their home...and that was exactly what he intended to do.

The Guardians were ready...each one of their faces set hard with determination. Jack did not wait for North to make the call on their next move, however...for he already knew what it was. "Start on the the horseman. I'll try and slow down the troops." He said, the finality in his voice meeting no resistance from the others. It seemed that they too understood that Arendelle's only hope was his ability to push the attack back with snow and ice.

"Freeze 'em solid, Frost...and we'll teach Pony Boy to play nice." Bunny said, the dark humor in his voice not quite matching the lethal quality of his features.

Jack didn't bother with a response. He had been pushed to his breaking point, and in the wreckage of Elsa's loss, all he knew in that moment was a faint and detached sort of hatred. Hatred for the horseman. Hatred for the troops. Hatred for Pitch. But most of all, hatred for Grim. For it was _he_ that had put everything into motion..._he_ that had endangered Elsa and torn the world apart from the beginning. It was all so senseless, so callous, so _evil_...and Jack had had enough. Grim would suffer for his wrong doings.

But first, Jack would see to it that his plan failed.

He lunged from the gaping hole in the castle wall, taking to the stagnant air outside. Smoke burned his eyes, and the scent of gunpowder was overpowering...but Jack would not be stopped. He had never wanted to hurt anyone...it was not in his nature to cause harm, after all. But his hand had finally been forced...and the soldiers that dared to threaten Arendelle would soon feel his wrath.

The sky became turbulent and dark, and it's bloated clouds began to roil. Jack swung his staff, sending an icy burst to the earth below. The ground froze immediately, causing the soldiers confusion as their horses began to slip on the suddenly treacherous terrain. One by one, Jack began to target the soldiers nearest to the castle, sending freezing blasts at each man. Some cried out as the frostbite sank deep, others cursed the sorceress Queen of Arendelle for their pain. Their speculations didn't matter to Jack as he continued, working through the crowd like a whirlwind. Let them think what they must...for in the end, they would learn that Arendelle could not be taken.

The storm continued to brew as Jack called upon the icy north wind. It whipped mercilessly across the land, sending the temperatures plummeting. The soldiers had begun to panic, many of them beginning to scatter. Their wardrobes were insufficient for the winter environment, and Jack knew it wouldn't be long before they began to retreat. The Arendelle militia was far more equipped to fight in the cold...after all, they had just experienced Elsa's winter. They had the upper hand, and Jack fully intended to help them along in their mission to defend the kingdom.

Some of the higher ranking officers were not so easily deterred, however. Jack noticed two of them as they packed gunpowder into a massive cannon that was pointed right for the heart of the castle. Furious, Jack flew towards them, shooting a blast of ice straight for the open mouth of the barrel. It froze instantly, just as they lit the fuse. Jack pressed forward, encouraging the ice to the thicken within the inner workings of the cannon. At the same time, he directed the winds to pummel the heavy weapon, driving its aim away from the castle as it fell heavily on its side. The soldiers had begun to desperately try to right it when there was a muffled thump from somewhere deep within the cannon. His plan had worked.

The cannon ball was lodged in the tube, frozen solid and unable to move. The gunpowder had ignited and with nowhere to release its pressure, the cannon itself exploded in a fiery mess of hot metal and flames. Though he could not see the soldiers, Jack was certain that they were no longer a threat, and he moved on.

Meanwhile, the Guardians had sprung into action as well. The Horseman of War hadn't been hard to find...his trail of destruction was growing greater by the moment. Fires blazed on the horizon not far from the clearing, and gunfire could be heard in the distance.

Bunny was the first to arrive, and he was ready from the moment he lunged from his tunnel. His boomerangs whizzed through the air, their trajectory right on the path of the Horseman. The demonic creature lifted his shield as he reigned in his horse, the animal's footwork sure and true. There was a clang as One of the boomerangs hit the shield, bouncing off the metal ineffectively. The other missed its mark, returning to Bunny's waiting paw.

A sharp crack split the air, announcing Sandy's arrival. He used his whips, aiming for the legs of the horse. One found its mark, wrapping around the thick hock of the creature. It squealed in rage, rearing up as its rider brought down his sword upon the restraint. He cut through the sand, freeing the animal before spurring it into motion once more.

Black smoke billowed from the burning trees, making the air thick and hazy. Bunny did not see Tooth's advancement until she was very nearly on top of the creature, shouting out in rage. The horseman whirled to face her, swinging the sword in a deathly arch. Tooth tried to evade it, but she had been moving far too quickly and was far too close...

Bunny acted without hesitation. He hurled two exploding eggs, at the same time lunging forward, pushing her from the sword's path. The eggs found their mark, one hitting the armored chest of the horse and the other glancing off the tip of the sword. The animal shrieked in surprise, prancing backwards from the impact. It's rider somehow maintained his grasp on the sword, but lost the speed of decent. Even so, Bunny was still in the path of the sharp blade, and there was no evading its wrath. He cried out in pain and rage as the blade sunk deep into the meat of his shoulder, instantly opening a wound that poured a torrent of blood across his grey fur.

The horse was on the move again as Bunny fell, thundering across the clearing as the horseman readied himself for another attack. Tooth fell to Bunny's side, her violet eyes streaming. "Bunny...Bunny, no...no..."

"It's alright...I'm gonna be fine..." Bunny tried to assure her, but from the hot moisture he could feel creeping down his back...even he wasn't so sure.

The thundering grew louder, and he glanced up to see that the horseman was baring down on them both. "Tooth, get outta here!" Bunny snarled, pushing himself to his feet despite the fact that he had grown dizzy.

"No, I won't..." She began to defy him.

"Goddamn it woman, you're gonna _die_ if you stay put. Get in the sky!" He cried, pushing her back forcefully. Bunny stumbled, but somehow managed to to remain upright as he raised one of his explosives in wait of the impending attack. He would wait until the horseman was practically on top of him before he'd detonate the egg. The chances of making it were slim, but if he was going to go down, he'd take Grim's henchman with him.

So long as he could stay conscious...

Two glittering whips snapped out, wrapping around the front legs of the war beast. Sandy yanked the whips, pulling the animal's feet out right from under it. Bunny had just enough time to throw himself out of the way as the creature fell, skidding across the ground on its with a scream of pain as it spilled its rider. Bunny landed on his torn shoulder, and the pain was exquisitely fierce...enough to make his consciousness waver and blackness threaten to overtake him. He knew he couldn't get up, and frantically looked for Tooth, praying she'd done as he'd asked as flown to safety. She hadn't, of course, and even through the smoke he could see her wings began to flutter as she started for him. "Tooth, no!" He yelled weakly as the horseman stepped between them, sword raised.

There was an ear piercing clang as metal and metal collided. North had appeared, intercepting the blow with his own sword. The horseman swung again, but North was ready...deflecting blow after blow with expert maneuvers. The horseman moved with inhuman speed, unexpected for his mass. North fought gallantly however...he was in his element in hand to hand combat, after all.

Bunny clawed himself to a sitting position, attempting to reach back for his boomerang. He felt lightheaded and was vaguely aware of just how saturated his fur felt against his skin...it wouldn't be long before he lost the battle and slipped into the comforting arms of unconsciousness. Even so, he intended to try to disarm the horseman...

One of North's swords went flying, and the horseman swung his own for the other man's throat. North managed to step out of the way, but even as he did, the demon was swinging again. He was too fast...even Sandy's whips could not gain purchase on the blue of metal. With the last of his strength, Bunny hurled his remaining boomerang at the horseman, falling back to the earth the second the wooden handle left his grasp.

It whizzed through the air, and it was clear that the horseman had not been anticipating it. The boomerang caught him in the wrist with a horrific crack, causing a snarl of rage to escape the beast. He lost his grip on the sword, just as North swung again. The blade caught demon's exposed bicep, opening a wound that did not bleed red. A fresh river of a thick black ichor spilled down the muscled arm of their enemy...and while there should have been a cry of pain, all the demon did was _laugh_.

Two more swords appeared out of thin air, and the war advanced upon North once more. Sandy cracked his whips at the monster, connecting with flesh again and again, opening wounds that the creature didn't even seem to notice. And North was growing weaker, trying hard to keep up with the blows that the horseman delivered again and again.

The fire from the forest had advanced, the first flames beginning to lick at the edge of the meadow. Tooth had gone to Bunny's side, and was struggling to drag the unconscious rabbit to safety. The war horse had managed to free itself from the whips that had dropped it, and was attempting to rush to the aid of its Master. Sandy was fighting it back with his cracking whips, but like its rider, the horse was unnaturally fast. It was clear that the group was struggling, outmatched against the strongest of Grim's army.

North's remaining sword clattered to the ground as the horseman laughed demonically. Sandy moved to avert the fatal blow that would surely connect with North, but he was knocked aside as the horse thundered past him. North knew that there was no time to get out of the way, even as he threw himself to the side. He anticipated the pain, and in that final moment, anticipated looking upon Mariya's beautiful face once again.

Only, the blow never came.

The temperature suddenly dropped, and North opened his eyes in time to see a bright blast of blue rocketing through the air. It connected with the chest of the horseman with such force that he was blown right off his feet, sent tumbling through the air. Another blast hit him again, even as he was attempting to rise to his feet.

Jack landed a few yards from the beast, still not stopping his attack. He swung his staff again and again, not giving the rider a chance to recover from each blow. His features were hard, his blue eyes as cold as the ice he was creating. The rage in his heart seemed to permeate the air, and as he continued to advance on the war lord, he thought he could sense its first inkling of fear.

North had collected his swords and Sandy had stepped to Jack's side, his sand whips frenzied as he struck out with the same relentlessness that Jack was displaying. The horseman cried out in rage and in agony, thick black ichor dripping to the grass at his feet. The three continued to advance, driving the creature backward...until suddenly, it's mount appeared.

The horseman managed to get a grip on the saddle as the animal galloped by, pulling himself into the seat. Jack did not hesitate, taking to the air immediately in pursuit as the horses's hooves left the ground. He shot another blast, missing this time as the horse evaded him...and then, both horse and rider disappeared into the flames of the forest. Unwilling to give up, Jack collected his energy, and with a determined cry he unleashed his power into the burning trees. The blast froze everything in its path, steam billowing to the sky as the flames were extinguished.

The horseman was gone. All that remained was the charred landscape of the forest, still sizzling from the ice that had taken away the flames.

"Jack..." The gruff, exhausted tenor of North's voice drew his attention from the treeline.

The three of them were gathered around the lifeless form of Bunny. North had shed his jacket and it was wrapped around him. Tooth was at his side, crying softly while Sandy tried to comfort her. When he'd entered the clearing, all Jack had been aware of was that his family was in danger. He had not noticed that the rabbit had not been in battle...his only focus had been driving away the monster that was threatening the Guardians. What he saw below made his heart seem to stop and his blood to run cold.

Jack landed next to them. Feeling stickiness beneath his feet, he glanced down and saw that it was blood. The grass was soaked, and there was no doubt it had come from Bunny.

"No..." Jack whispered, blue gaze meeting North's. "Is he...please tell me he's not..." Jack's throat thickened, and he couldn't finish.

"No. He's alive." North said gently. "He's lost a lot of blood though. We need to get him back to the Pole immediately."

"Oh Bunny..." Tooth whispered as she stroked the fur on his cheek. "Please stay with me...please don't go."

"He's strong, Tooth. He'll pull through this." North told her gently. His wise blue eyes made it clear he was aware that the nature of their relationship had changed...and he felt sorry for the fear she was experiencing over the one she loved.

Jack had desperately wanted to get to Elsa. To fight the battle that would bring her home to him. But as he looked upon Bunny's limp form, he remembered how the rabbit had saved him from Pitch's scythe in their last battle. He remembered how Bunny had gone to Elsa to make her believe in him again, all to spare him the agony of being forever unseen to the woman he loved. He remembered every sarcastic remark, every humorous comment during the time they'd spent together. Bunny was his friend, his _brother_...and he needed to help get him to safety. "Get a globe, North. I'll help you get him home." Jack said, moving closer to Bunny. "Let me?" He asked Tooth gently.

She pursed her lips and nodded, moving back to let Jack pick up his friend. "But Jack...what about Burgess?" She asked softly.

"I'm still going. Pitch and Grim are going to pay for _everything_." Jack said as he hoisted Bunny off the blood stained earth. "Bunny saved my life once. I owe this to him...and he'd do the same for me."

North said nothing, only nodding as he threw the Snowglobe and opened the portal that would take them home. Jack didn't look back as he stepped through, holding his friend tightly as they were swept into the Medical Bay.


	56. Vision

The moment that his feet were on solid ground, Jack was already moving. "We need help! Quickly...he's bleeding badly!"

The two Yetis responsible for the medical care at the Pole, George and Yvonne, had been sterilizing equipment when the portal opened. The moment they saw the situation at hand, they were moving too. George made a series of groans, telling Jack to get Bunny on the table right away.

Jack carefully laid his friend down, still keeping pressure on the laceration. The fabric was saturated, and Jacks pale hands were stained a bright and gory red when he pulled them away. Bunny mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep...a good sign, perhaps. It was the first sign of life he'd shown since he had passed out.

Tooth had gone immediately to Bunny's bedside, but Yvonne herded her away with grunts and squeals, letting her know that she understood the concern but that she and George needed space to work.

"No! I need to be here for him! If he wakes up and I'm not here..." Tooth protested.

"We need to let them do their job, Tooth. I know it's hard...but he's in good hands." Jack said softly, guiding her toward the door.

"No! I can't leave him Jack!" Tooth resisted, looking back to where the Yetis were already working quickly on Bunny.

"You must, Toothie. It is the best thing you can do for him right now." North said as Sandy grasped her hand. She dissolved into sobs as they led her out of the room, shutting the door to leave the Yetis to their work.

Sandy tended to Tooth as she sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed against his shoulder. North looked to Jack, looking very weary...no doubt from the stress of his worry for Bunny. "The army?" He asked.

"Won't be fighting for a while. Most of them scattered when the storm began, and I eliminated the threats that wouldn't back down. I set off a storm before I came to the clearing...the Arendelle soldiers should be equipped to handle it, but the invaders will be pretty crippled. We've bought them time." Jack relayed the summary of his duties briefly.

"That's good. But time is a luxury _we_ don't have." North said with a sigh.

"No. That one was strong...stronger than the rest." Jack agreed. "I...I don't think Elsa will be alright for much longer." He spoke his fear softly, as if voicing it aloud would confirm its reality.

"I don't know the details of why they felt they must take her, Jack. But I feel that she is a pawn to them...and a valuable one at that. I do not think her life is in danger yet. But...soon, that may change." North reasoned.

"They'll be expecting us." Jack spoke the fact that they both knew.

"Yes. And they are right to. We _will_ be coming. But I don't think you should go alone, Jack. You've seen how strong even the Horseman are. To take them on, plus Pitch and Grim? It would be a suicide mission. You wouldn't be able to keep _yourself_ safe, let alone Elsa." North must have been able to see the anxiousness in Jack's eyes.

"As soon as we hear if Bunny will pull through, I have to go, North. You _know_ I do." Jack said, watching as Tooth wiped at her eyes. "For Elsa, for Bunny...for every life they've impacted. They have to _pay_, North. And I can't bear to leave Elsa in their clutches one moment longer than necessary."

North sighed deeply, though he nodded in understanding. "I understand your feelings, Jack. Believe me, I do. But divided? We don't stand a chance. We came very close to losing Bunny today...we _still_ could. I'm certain you would die if you tried it alone, Jack."

"So long as I got Elsa to safety, that would be price I'd pay." Jack knew it was rash, knew he wasn't thinking things through. But his love for Elsa outweighed all the rest.

North let the subject drop, seemingly aware that nothing he said would deter Jack in that moment. "You should take a moment to clean up." He said, motioning to Jack's hands. "I will come to get you if there's news."

Jack looked down at his hands, cringing at the garish streaks of red that had dried across his skin. _That's not just any blood...it's _**_Bunny's_**_. Who could be dying...even now. _His thoughts whispered darkly, causing a wave of nausea to roll over him. "Yeah." Jack said, swallowing hard. "I...uh...I should wash up." He glanced at Tooth, who Sandy was still comforting. "You'll keep an eye out for her? This has to be killing her inside..."

"I know it is. In fact, I understand more than you all may think." North said, patting Jack on the shoulder. "Go on and don't worry."

Jack did not ask for North to elaborate. It was clear that the older man was aware of the changes that had occurred around the Pole, and Jack just didn't have the energy to discuss it further. Perhaps it didn't even _need_ discussing. After all, the heart was a wild thing...a _free_ thing. No one could stop it from chasing what it wanted.

He thought about returning to his old quarters to wash up. He'd stayed frequently in that room before Elsa's arrival...but now, it just didn't feel like his. It would hurt to enter the room he'd shared with Elsa, to feel her memory in that vacant space. But it was a pain Jack was willing to feel, if only for the comfort that it would also provide. For though she was so far away, perhaps in that room, if only for a moment, she would feel close to him again.

Jack closed the door behind him. A fire was burning in the hearth, and candles were lit...it was as if the Yetis had wanted it to feel as if the unthinkable hadn't happened.

As if they were leaving the light on to guide her home.

Jack fought the burning sensation that settled at the back of his gaze as he made his way to the bathroom. He ran the water of the shower as hot as he could stand, then turned to face his reflection. There were smears of blood across his cheek and temple, and even some drying in the shaggy white strands of his hair. His round blue eyes looked haunted and hollow, and the dark patches below them stood out starkly against his pale flesh.

He was a wreck.

There was a smear of died blood on his shirt, and he made quick work of scrubbing it out as best he could. Laying it across the closed lid of the toliet, Jack stripped out of his clothes and slipped into the shower.

He scrubbed his hands until they were raw, making sure to carve out the dried flakes of blood beneath his nails as well. His face was next, and though the hot water stung, it did not deter him as he washed away the remnants of his friend's wound. He wanted no trace of Bunny's injury left on his flesh...no reminder of just how close they'd come to losing the snarky rabbit that was such an invaluable member of their team.

Jack reached for the shampoo, remembering the last time he'd held the bottle on his hand. It had been after he and Elsa had brought each other to shattering bliss beneath the spray, when he'd gently lathered her long golden locks and made her sigh. Remembering those sacred moments hurt him in the rawest of ways, and Jack would have traded anything in the world to have her back...right there with him, as she'd been just hours ago.

He washed his hair and body with the same thoroughness he'd given his hands, and when he was sure that not even a speck of blood could possibly remain, he finally reached for a towel.

Dressed, Jack exited the room with every intention of rejoining the others...except, the bed caught his eye.

_Sunlight dancing on golden strands...the gentle weight of her head nestled against his chest. Her scent, so subtly floral. Perfection._

He closed his eyes_, _remembering.

_"I've fallen in love with you, Jack." _

A strangled sound escaped him, and Jack turned away, his heart feeling as if it might split in two. Oh, he knew what it was like to miss Elsa...he had spend every day of the past five years doing just that. But _this_...this was something entirely different. He knew what it was like to hold her, to touch her, to be _loved_ by her.

He had never _missed_ her, never _needed_ her, so badly as he did in that moment.

He reached out, bracing himself against the windowsill as he fought the swell of emotions that threatened to overtake him. He'd do Elsa no good by weeping over her...but oh, how strong was the urge! Since the discovery of her absence, Jack had not been allowed a moment to grieve her, to really let the severity of the situation sink in. Alone in the room he shared with her, surrounded by her memory, Jack had finally come to terms with the truth of her absence.

And it broke him just enough that he knew no argument from North would ever deter him from going to her rescue. Whatever the consequence, he had to get her back.

White light flooded the room, bathing Jack in its gentle glow. Somehow, he _felt_ its touch...and raised his gaze towards the heavens in awe. "Manny?" He whispered in shock, having never been addressed directly before by the Man in the Moon.

And then, the images began to play...one after the other, starting with Elsa's resigned agreement to go with Pitch. Manny spared Jack nothing...all that He had witnessed, He shared with the winter spirit. It was enough to make Jack fall to his knees by the end of it, consumed by the anger of watching her be hurt and the relief of knowing that she was _alive_. Elsa's heartfelt plea resonated in his heart, over and over again.

_Just let him know that I love him. That I've always loved him...and that I always will._

"You'll tell me that yourself, Snowflake. Soon...I promise." Jack said, reaching up to wipe the hot moisture that had begun to pool from his gaze. "Thank you, Manny. Thank you for showing me that she's alright."

He pushed himself to his feet, his resolved strengthened. It would soon be time for him to fight, to bring his love back home. He could only hope that Manny would give him the strength to do what needed to be done, to battle even if it meant his family wouldn't be at his side.

Jack left the room, heading back toward the others to see if there was news on Bunny. For the second that there was, his journey would begin.


	57. Debate

Jack knew from the moment he rounded the corner that something had happened in his absence. One glance at the faces of North, Tooth, and Sandy told him so...and immediately, fear sunk its claws down deep.

"What happened? Is Bunny okay?" Jack asked, clearly panicked.

North grasped his shoulder, steadying him. "There has been no news on Bunny, Jack. But Manny..."

"He showed us, Jack. He showed us how Pitch took Elsa." Tooth interrupted. She looked like she had pulled herself together, though her eyes were still red and raw and her features were still drawn in worry.

"Yes...you were right, Jack. He did use Anna's health as a lure." North finished.

"He showed you that? Did you see anything else?" He had thought Manny had approached him exclusively, but perhaps that was not the case.

Sandy looked confused as he shook his head. "No...we saw him take Elsa. Nothing more." North elaborated on Sandy's answer, then posed a question of his own. "Why? What did _you_ see, Jack?"

"Everything." Jack murmured, the effects of the vision still weighing heavily on his heart. "She's locked away in Pitch's lair. Grim attacked her...but Pitch intervened. Told him she was too valuable to lose so soon." Hot flames of fury threatened to overtake him, but Jack pressed on. "Elsa tried convincing Pitch to join forces with us. He won't, of course. But Elsa isn't going to fight _against_ us...she made that clear. We just have to get her out of there before he forces her to do anything."

"I didn't think she would, Jack. Elsa is not a traitor...she is a young girl that was pushed into a situation she saw now way out of. I believe any of us would have done the same." North said as he let his hand fall away from Jack's shoulder.

Just then, the door to the medical bay swung open and Yvonne stepped out. Tooth was immediately in the air, fluttering to the Yeti's side. "How is he? Can I see him?" She asked desperately.

Yvonne rested her paws on Tooth's arms, describing the nature of Bunny's injury as the rest of them drew close. It had taken 18 stitches to repair the damage, and though the blade had missed any vital arteries, Bunny had lost a lot of blood. If they hadn't gotten him back to the Pole when they had, there was a very real chance that he would not have made it. He weak but awake, and they could all step in to see him.

Tooth barely waited for the Yeti to finish talking, fluttering past her and into the room. "Oh Bunny!" Jack heard her exclaim as he followed North and Sandy inside.

Bunny was sitting up, one arm in a sling to keep pressure off of the stitches. His long ears were lowered, his good arm was wrapped around Tooth as he held her close. "I thought I'd lost you..." She sniffled against his chest.

"Lost me?" Bunny's voice sounded husky and tired, but nonetheless injected with that same dry humor he was so well known for. "It would take a lot more than that to take me away from you, woman."

Jack, North, and Sandy hung back, giving the couple a moment together. Eventually, Bunny looked up, smirking slightly as he let go of Tooth. "Looks like I got myself a fan club."

North chuckled as he stepped closer, Sandy hovering at his side. "Of course you do. Where else would we find such sarcasm? We need you around!"

Jack grinned as he and Bunny made eye contact. "How're you feeling?" He asked, eyeing the rabbit in assessment. He looked miles better than he had in the meadow, no longer soaked in his own blood and perfectly alert.

"Ready to rumble. Just waitin' for them damn Yetis to get the needle outta my arm." Bunny tugged at the tube that was delivering him fluids, clearly displeased with the confinement it required.

"Are you _crazy_? You're not going to fight after you almost got killed!" Tooth gasped, looking immediately to North for assistance. It was no secret that Bunny was as stubborn as they came, and convincing him of anything he didn't want was near impossible.

"Bunny, she's right. How will you fight? You won't even be able to defend yourself properly without causing yourself more harm!" North tried to reason.

Sandy tugged at Bunny's good arm, shaking his head vigorously when the rabbit's green for dipped toward him. "Really? You too, Sandy?" Bunny grumbled.

"I think _all_ of us agree, Bunny." Jack said finally. It was clear the rabbit was not expecting Jack to go against him, for he glared hotly at him as Jack continued. "You damn near got cut in two. Don't you think you should give it a rest before you start taking on demons again?"

Tooth shot him a greatful look, reaching to press her palm against Bunny's furry cheek. "You need to rest. I'll stay with you...Jack, North and Sandy can handle it. As soon as they free Elsa, she'll be on their side too..."

"Stop." Bunny said, reaching up to take her hand away from his cheek. He held it between his own as he continued. "I'm crazy about ya, Tooth...ya know I am. There ain't anythin' in this world that I'd deny ya...except this. Okay? Don't ask me to stand down, because I can't _do_ that. This ain't a small thing, honey...and if we ain't united, we're gonna fall. I _feel_ that...and you should too. So I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna be right at your side, fightin' this thing through."

"Bunny, stop being an idiot." Jack wasn't sure if the rabbit had been given medication or if he had taken a hard knock to the head...but in any event, he was being a damned fool. "You'd get yourself killed..."

"Shut your goddamn trap, Frost." Bunny all but snarled, reaching for his IV. Tooth cried out as he yanked it from his arm, tearing off the medical tape that had held the needle in place. Blood welled in its place, but if the rabbit felt any pain, it didn't show. "I saw her, okay? Elsa. While I was knocked out. She was...I'm not sure she was alright." Bunny looked haunted for a moment, before that stern determination took over once more. "Look, I don't know if it was dream, or what it was. But it felt _real_...

and what I know is we gotta _act_. And _now_. Before this goes any further. She's one of _us_ now...maybe not a guardian, but she belongs just the same. She's just as much family as the rest of you. And I wouldn't stand by of it was Jack, or North, or Sandy...I'd be there, helpin' just the same. I'm goin'...and that's the end of it."

The silence that followed in the wake of Bunny's speech drew long. Jack knew that letting Bunny assist in battle would be asinine...but as the rabbit stared at him in that piercing way of his, he also recognized that there would be no dissuading him. He was glad that Bunny cared for Elsa...was immensely grateful for that fact. But Bunny didn't seem to realize the weight of his decision...or the fact that his death would become more probable than possible if he went through with what he was insisting on. It was a terrifying concept.

But not nearly so terrifying as whatever vision Bunny had seen in his sleep. Jack knew that if there was one thing Bunny was right about, it was that Elsa needed them. Needed _him_.

He needed to go.

_Now_.

"Bunny, I don't want to have a life without you." Tooth whispered softly, looking wounded.

"And you won't." The rabbit said confidently. He reached out to stroke her cheek, giving her a smirk. "I'm too stubborn to die. You know that."

"I need to go." Jack interrupted. He had backed up, nearly to the door...the room had no windows, after all. His wide blue gaze flicked to the face of each Guardian. "I'm sorry. I have to get to her. I have to make sure she's alright."

"Jack, Manny would have shown you of she was hurt. Bunny was dreaming." North said. "Just wait for us. Now Bunny...lay back down before I tell George to sedate you."

Bunny thumped his foot on the floor, creating a barrier between himself and the Yetis as the tunnel open wide. "No, you won't. Goddamn it, I'm not playin' around. Jack is right. We gotta go. _Now_. So either you drop a Globe and we all go together...or I'll take this tunnel. Either way, I'm goin' to Burgess." He said, glaring at North.

North looked down at Sandy, who shrugged as if to say there was no use arguing. He then looked at Jack, uncertainty in his gaze. "You can't stop him. We're wasting time." Jack said softly.

Tooth cast the final vote. "I don't agree. But I can't stop him, either." She said softly, and Bunny squeezed her hand.

North sighed heavily, and Jack knew before he even started to speak that Bunny had won. "It is a mistake. But if the only way to keep us banded together is to assent to what you're asking, then so be it." He said gruffly, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a Globe. He whispered the coordinates to the sphere, then threw it to the floor and opened the portal to Burgess.

Jack all but lunged for it, but he was stopped by North's meaty arm. "We go together. A family, as _one_. Remember your training...all of you. And do not let emotion get the best of you." The older man surveyed each of the Guardians, the love he felt for each of them present in the blue depths of his gaze. And then, as each of them drew near, he nodded. "And now...we fight. For all that has been lost, so that we can build this world again and be _whole_."

All five stepped into the portal.


	58. Insurance

Elsa had somehow managed to fall asleep in the hour following Pitch's departure. Her body and mind had been exhausted...she had not rested well in days, and it was really no wonder that she finally succumbed. Curled up on the small couch, she slept dreamlessly, blessed to have been spared the nightmares she'd feared.

The sound of the metal door swinging open was enough to rouse her entirely. Elsa shot up, hands raised defensively, expecting to see Grim enter. He had made it clear that her soul was highly desirable to him, and she very much expected he'd make another attempt at retrieving it before the battle began.

She was relieved when it was Pitch who stepped inside, however...and she lowered her hands. It was a subconscious demonstration that she did not fear him...and the moment his golden gaze locked with hers, she knew he sensed that. She saw anger flit across his face, but he reigned it in quickly, a cruel smile curving his lips in its place.

"Come with me, Smow Queen. There is something you must see." He said.

Elsa was immediately filled with dread. Anything Pitch wanted her to see would not be pleasant, of that she was certain. "No. I want no part in whatever scheme you are attempting." She said flatly, trying to disguise her unease.

"You don't have a choice. What I must show you is quite important...at least to _you_. Trust that you'll want to witness it." Pitch told her cryptically.

Elsa felt cold terror beginning to rush through her. "What have you done?" She asked, brows narrowing as she glared at Pitch. There was no way he had harmed Jack, was there? Or any of the other Guardians? And surely he had not gone back on his word regarding Anna...

Elsa cried out as two long black tendrils snaked out, wrapping around her wrists painfully. Pitch yanked her forward, and it was all she could do to keep herself on her feet bug em sheer force of the velocity. Pitch grasped her by the nape of the neck, forcing her too look up at him.

"Do you fear me _now_, Snow Queen?" He asked, his voice dripping with contempt.

Elsa was stiff in his grasp, breathing hard from the shock and the biting pain of her restraints. "Never. You are a lonely, pathetic man, a _mouse_ that is too dim to realize he's let a _lion_ into his cage. Fear you? No. I _pity_ you." She hissed at him, bracing herself for the blow she suspected would follow.

It did not come, however...though she saw fury in his eerie gaze, he laughed. "You'll be changing your mind. Let's go."

Elsa tried to resist, but the shadows that held her captive were far too strong. She was half-dragged, stumbling after him through the catacomb hallways of his lair. The air was cold and damp, the light far too subdued to make out much from her surroundings. Though the walls were huge and cavernous, Elsa had never felt so claustrophobic in her life.

Pitch finally stopped in front of tall, ancient looking steel door. Elsa backpedaled, trying desperately free herself from his shadows. Ice began to form beneath their feet as her control began to waver. "Those powers will do you more harm than good right now. I'd keep them contained." Pitch advised as he unlocked the door. "You won't get out of those shadows without losing your hands in the process."

"If you think I can always control what I can do...then you don't know a thing about me." Elsa snapped.

Pitch looked at her sharply. "You're about to have an incredible incentive to learn quickly."

Elsa did not have time to question him as he yanked her inside the room. She stumbled to a stop, blinking furiously to encourage her eyes to adjust to the near darkness of the room. What she saw before her was enough to make her stomach clench, and for a horrible moment de thought she might be sick. Dizzy, Elsa staggered...raising her hands to her lips to muffle the anguished sob that bubbled up. "No...no..."

Sitting bound and gagged on two wrought iron chairs, Anna and Kristoff looked at her through wide and panicked eyes. Anna was trying to say something, her words obscured by the black cloth tied around her face. Kristoff was struggling, and though he was broad and strong, his binding didn't budge.

Pitch stepped closer to his captives, smiling tenderly as if they were precious possessions. "Have no fear about their condition, Snow Queen. As you can see, they are still healthy and unharmed...so far."

"Let them go!" Elsa screamed, trying to go to Anna. Pitch pulled against her restraints, effectively stopping her in her tracks. Even still, Elsa fought to get to her sister. "I agreed to your conditions! I've done everything you've wanted...you don't need them! Take them back to Arendelle!"

Pitch chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, I know you've been quite cooperative. The requisition of your sister and her lover is not a punishment to you. However, it _is_ and insurance policy for me."

Anna's terrified blue eyes remained locked on the Nightmare King. Kristoff was still struggling, and from the sound of his muffled voice, he was likely cursing Pitch as well. "What do you mean, an insurance policy? I already gave you my word!" Elsa cried.

"Yes, you did. And their presence is a reminder to you that you must _keep_ your word. I needed to be sure that when the time came, you had enough incentive to fight against the Guardians...and Jack, of course." Pitch explained as he began to pace.

"This isn't necessary...I gave my word. Please, let them go. I'll do what needs to be done...just...please." Elsa was not the kind of woman to beg...but standing there powerless in front of the Nightmare King, with her sister and friend gagged and bound in the most dangerous place they could possibly be...it broke something inside of Elsa.

"I honored my end of the deal and cured your sister. You and I both know that young romance can make people do rash things. I am making certain that doesn't happen in our case." Pitch said with a easy shrug of his bony shoulders. He then drew close to Elsa, his luminous gaze so intense that it caused her to gasp. "I will return them to Arendelle unharmed as soon as the Guardians are defeated. Should you decide to go against your word, even in the slightest..." He smiled in that cruel way of his, nodding toward the corner. Standing there, observing silently, was the Reaper. "They will die."

Anna began to scream, the sound piercing despite the gag in her mouth. "No! Get him out of here. Get him away from my sister!" Elsa shrieked, lunging for Anna. "Anna, it's okay...you're going to be alright, I won't let them touch you!"

She was yanked back when Pitch's fingers buried into her hair, clamping painfully around the strands. Elsa fought through the pain, trying desperately to free herself...but his hold was too strong. "Do we have a deal?" He hissed into her ear.

"Yes! Yes! Just make him leave them alone?" Elsa panted, aware of the bleak hopelessness that had begun to sink deep. How was she going to get out of this mess without getting any of her loved ones hurt?

Just then, the shrouded head of the reaper cocked to one side, as if he were listening intently to something no one else could hear. And then, very faintly, Elsa heard a sound that made her blood run cold.

"Elsa!" Jack's voice echoed from somewhere far off within the Lair.

She wanted to scream his name, to tell him to get out, to find safety. But as Pitch's yellow gaze held hers, she knew that to so only meant deaths or Anna. Tears burned hotly at the back of her gaze as hatred consumed her...hatred for Pitch, and hatred for the Reaper. "You're a monster." She whispered.

"Isn't that the point of the Boogey Man?" Pitch said sweetly. "The time has come. Let's go say hello to your Romeo, shall we?" He released her hair, dragging her forward by her restraints. The Reaper had disappeared, and Elsa could only hope that Jack would be on alert for when the demon found him. "Anna, it'll be okay..." She turned, trying to say goodbye...but the door slammed behind them with a metallic clang. And then she was being dragged again, deeper and deeper into the heart of the Lair.

"Elsa where are you?" Jack's voice, closer this time.

Time was up.


End file.
